


Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft III - Jahr der Offenbarungen

by Bythia



Series: Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft [3]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Bob ist nach langer Zeit endlich bereit, sich wieder seinem alten Leben zu stellen. Justus und Peter sind außer sich vor Freude darüber, ihren Freund wieder in ihr Leben integrieren zu können. Aber mit dem Kontakt zu Bob kommen auch Offenbarung über seine Jahre in der Gefangenschaft, die nicht leicht zu ertragen sind."Lebenslügen" muss nicht gelesen werden, aber Teil I und II von "Glaube an ihre Freundschaft" sollte gelesen werden.
Relationships: Justus Jonas/OFM
Series: Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769713
Kudos: 6





	1. Grüße aus dem Gefängnis

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Es war Dienstagmorgen und Justus starrte mit leerem Blick auf den aufgeschlagenen Ordner auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er war abgelenkt in letzter Zeit und das ärgerte ihn, obwohl er nichts gegen seine schweifenden Gedanken tun konnte. Er machte seine Arbeit nicht weniger gründlich als sonst, aber er brauchte oft deutlich länger als gewöhnlich. Fast noch mehr ärgerte ihn jedoch, dass seine Kollegen es so einfach hin nahmen, weil sie alle wussten, dass seine Freundin im neunten Monat schwanger war.

In den letzten Tagen jedoch war es nicht Clara und ihr gemeinsames Kind, dass ihn von seiner Arbeit ablenkte. Stattdessen war es Peter, an den er immerzu denken musste. Peter und der anstehende Besuch bei Bob am kommenden Samstag. Peter war vollkommen aufgedreht und konnte sich auf kaum etwas anderes konzentrieren. Und Justus war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber belustigt oder besorgt sein sollte.

„Mr. Jonas?“

Justus sah auf, als er so unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Mr. Sawyer! Haben Sie schon Ergebnisse in der Thomson Sache?“, fragte er überrascht.

Sawyer war ein Privatdetektiv, den Justus bereits während des Studiums kennen gelernt hatte und den er hin und wieder um Hilfe bat. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass eine Privatperson manchmal genau da weiter kam, wo die Polizei an ihre Grenzen stieß.

Sawyer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir Leid. Meine Kollegen sind da dran. Ich bin wegen einer … privaten Angelegenheit hier.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Setzten Sie sich“, bat er den Detektiv.

Sawyer folgte der Bitte mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln. „Es geht nicht um mich. Es geht um Sie. Oder viel eher um ihren Freund Robert Andrews.“

Justus spannte sich augenblicklich an und bedachte den Detektiv mit einem harten Blick. „Was wollen Sie?“

Sawyer lächelte nachsichtig. „Ich möchte gar nichts. Mir ist nur etwas in die Hände gefallen, von dem Sie wissen sollten.“ Er holte einen Stapel Papier aus seiner Aktentasche und legte ihn vor Justus auf den Schreibtisch. „Eine Kopie davon ist an so gut wie alle Verlage in Kalifornien geschickt worden.“

Justus zog die Blätter zu sich. Es war ein Manuskript, relativ dick. „Geheimes Leben“ von Seanford Newman stand auf dem ersten Blatt. Justus schlug die erste Seite mit gerunzelter Stirn um, der Name sagte ihm gar nichts. Es gab keine Inhaltsangabe zu dem Manuskript, also begann Justus verwirrt die erste Seite zu lesen.

_Es war ein Samstagmorgen, als Stan zu mir kam. Ich kannte ihn seit Jahren, hatte aber bis zu diesem Morgen nicht viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Und wenn ich ihm begegnet war, dann waren es unerfreuliche Begegnungen mit ihm und seinen beiden Freunde gewesen. Es erschien mir wie ein Wink des Schicksals, als Stan an diesem Morgen im Wohnwagen meiner Freundin Nina stand, verwirrt, übermüdet und ohne jede Ahnung, wer er war, wo er war, wer ich war._

„Was zum Teufel!“, entfuhr es Justus. Es war nur der erste Absatz, aber die einzelnen Teile des Puzzles fielen sofort an Ort und Stelle. Schon bei dem Namen 'Stan' hatten alle Alarmglocken geläutet. Wie sehr hatte er es während der Verhandlung gehasst, dass Skinny nicht aufgehört hatte, Bob so zu nennen. Und da Sawyer bereits über Bob gesprochen hatte, schien Justus nicht der einzige zu sein, der dieses 'Manuskript' mit Skinny Norris in Verbindung brachte.

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch gedacht“, stimmte Sawyer ihm zu. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten nicht zu viel von diesem Müll lesen, Mr. Jonas!“

Justus sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Erklären Sie mir, warum Sie darauf aufmerksam geworden sind? Und wo das her kommt?“

„Ich habe den Fall um Ihren Freund von Anfang an verfolgt. Meine Detektei bemüht sich darum, die Liste der Vermissten im Großraum LA immer aktuell zu halten und nach möglichen Hinweisen auf die Vermissten Ausschau zu halten. Und nachdem Sie und Peter Shaw das Verschwinden von Ihrem Freund so lange in der Presse gehalten hatten, habe ich mich schon allein aus Neugier auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Ich habe auch den Prozess vor vier Jahren verfolgt. Ich war an den meisten Verhandlungstagen selbst anwesend“, erklärte Sawyer.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Da sind Sie sicherlich nicht der einzige.“ Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Sawyer jemals im Gericht gesehen zu haben, obwohl er ihn zu dieser Zeit bereits gekannt hatte. Aber er hatte auch nie wirklich auf die anderen Zuschauer während der Verhandlung geachtet.

Sawyer schmunzelte. „Vermutlich nicht“, stimmte er zu. „Ich habe einen guten Freund bei einem hiesigen Verlag. Er ist der Lektor, auf dessen Schreibtisch dieses Manuskript gelandet ist. Er hat mich gestern gebeten, dieses Manuskript zu überprüfen, weil er ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hatte. Ich habe nur die ersten paar Kapitel gelesen, aber das reicht schon. Ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass der wahre Verfasser von diesem Mist Skinny Norris ist. Und jeder der die Verhandlung halbwegs verfolgt hat, wird bei der … Lektüre von diesem Buch darauf kommen, um wen es geht. Einzig das Ende ist anders als in der Realität.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit dem Ende?“, fragte er, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort tatsächlich wissen wollte.

Sawyer seufzte. „Stan erschießt sich selbst, als sein alter Freund Piers ihn in der Wohnung entdeckt und der Erzähler, Skyler, flieht um den diversen Anklagen zu entgehen, die nach seiner eigenen Aussage alle aus der Luft gegriffen seien.“

Justus ballte wütend die Fäuste, entschied aber, nichts dazu zu sagen. „Skinny sollte gar keine Möglichkeit haben auch nur einen Brief zu schreiben“, stellte er stattdessen verärgert fest. „Geschweige denn ein ganzes Buch. Wie hat er das aus dem Gefängnis raus bekommen?“

„Das ist einer von zwei Gründen, warum ich damit zu Ihnen gekommen bin“, erklärte Sawyer. „Der andere ist, dass Sie die Veröffentlichung davon sicherlich verhindern wollen. Ich habe eine Liste aller Verlage, von denen ich bisher weiß, dass ihnen dieses Manuskript zu geschickt wurde, aber ich weiß nicht, ob die Liste vollständig ist.“

„Seit wann ist das in Umlauf?“, wollte Justus wissen. Voller Sorge musste er an die Presse denken, an all die Fernsehsender, die danach gelechzt hatten, eine Reportage über Bob zu drehen. Wenn dieses Manuskript den falschen Leuten in die Hände fiel, würden diese Geier sofort wieder auftauchen. Er wollte nicht, dass Bobs Geschichte so in der Öffentlichkeit breit getreten wurde. Und Justus war mit dieser Meinung nicht allein.

„Seit Freitag“, antwortete Sawyer. „Ein Edward Fox hat die Manuskripte verschickt. Er gibt sich als der Autor aus, der den Namen Seanford Newman als Pseudonym verwenden möchte.“ Er holte eine Akte aus seiner Tasche. „Hier sind alle Informationen, die ich seit gestern Abend zusammen tragen konnte. Viel ist es noch nicht. Ich habe diesen Edward Fox noch nicht ausfindig gemacht.“

„S.N.“, murmelte Justus nachdenklich.

„Wie bitte?“

„Skinny Norris, Seanford Newman“, sagte Justus. „Er bleibt seinen Initialen treu.“ Er schloss gequält die Augen. „Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Sawyer!“, stellte er leise fest. „Ich will das wirklich nicht veröffentlicht sehen.“

„Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass Norris sich mit seiner Verurteilung zufrieden geben würde, so wie er sich während der Verhandlung verhalten hat“, stellte Sawyer fest. „Und ich habe gern geholfen, Mr. Jonas. Leute wie dieser Norris sollten gar keinen Kontakt zur Welt außerhalb ihrer kleinen Zelle haben dürfen!“

„Ganz Ihrer Meinung“, sagte Justus seufzend.

„Soll ich weiterhin nach diesem Edward Fox suchen?“, fragte Sawyer.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde erst einmal die offiziellen Wege gehen. Aber ich komme auf Sie zurück, wenn es nötig ist.“

„In Ordnung. Dann werde ich Sie wieder Ihrer Arbeit überlassen“, stellte Sawyer fest, als er aufstand. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Jonas.“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Sawyer. Und noch einmal vielen Dank“, erwiderte Justus.

Noch bevor Sawyer sein Büro ganz verlassen hatte, suchte Justus bereits nach dem Namen Edward Fox in der Polizeidatenbank. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Akte dieses Mannes auf dem Bildschirm hatte. Er hatte wegen schwerer Körperverletzung in fünf Fällen für sechs Jahre im Gefängnis gesessen. Er war auf Bewährung vor zwei Monaten entlassen worden und es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis Justus auch heraus fand, dass er Skinnys Zellengenosse gewesen war. Eine ziemlich direkte Verbindung, aber vermutlich hatte Skinny nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass diese Sache vor der Veröffentlichung entdeckt werden würde.

Justus griff nach dem Manuskript und der Akte, die Sawyer ihm da gelassen hatte. Er wollte sich am liebsten selbst darum kümmern, aber ihm war klar, dass das im Zweifel zu Schwierigkeiten führen konnte. Selbst ein schlecht bezahlter, übellauniger Pflichtverteidiger würde auf das Argument kommen, dass der ermittelnde Staatsanwalt persönlich zu involviert war und die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung deshalb angezweifelt werden mussten. Also würde Justus einen seiner Kollegen bitte sich darum zu kümmern. Abgesehen davon war sich Justus sicher, dass er tatsächlich nicht in der Lage sein würde, seine Wut unter Verschluss zu halten, wenn er sich selbst darum kümmerte.

„Rick, hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?“, fragte Justus, als er das Büro seines Kollegen betrat.

Rick Hodges sah lächelnd auf. „Natürlich. Worum geht’s?“

„Um Skinny Norris“, erwiderte Justus zerknirscht. Er gab Rick die Unterlagen. „Er hat aus seinen Verbrechen ein Buch gemacht und versucht es von seinem ehemaligen Zellengenossen veröffentlichen zu lassen. Sawyer ist durch Zufall auf das Manuskript gestoßen und hat mich darüber informiert.“

„Wie bitte?“ Rick starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Justus setzte sich unaufgefordert. „Ja, ich wollte es auch nicht glauben. Ich habe auch nur den ersten Absatz gelesen. Ich bin nicht besonders scharf darauf, den Rest zu lesen.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, stellte Rick fest.

„Ich denke, es ist keine gute Idee, wenn ich mich darum kümmere“, fuhr Justus fort. „Ich möchte, dass die Veröffentlichung verhindert wird und dass sowohl Edward Fox als auch Skinny Norris die Konsequenzen für diese Unverfrorenheit zu spüren bekommen.“

Fox war auf Bewährung und es würde Möglichkeiten geben, diese Bewährung unter diesen Umständen aufzuheben. Justus kannte keine Gnade in dieser Sache und er würde nicht von seiner Meinung abweichen, auch wenn er schon jetzt wusste, dass einige seiner Kollegen es nicht gut heißen würde, wenn er darauf bestand, bei diesem Vorfall hart durchzugreifen.

„Und du willst, dass ich das übernehme“, schlussfolgerte Rick.

Justus nickte. „Ja, das wäre mir lieb. Und ich vertraue dir, dass du meinen Wünschen folgen wirst.“

Rick nickte. „Ich nehme an, dein Wunsch ist, keine Gnade walten zu lassen.“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Würdest du in meiner Situation anders handeln?“

„Nein“, stimmte Rick ihm zu. „Und ich bin froh, dass du besonnen genug bist, diese Sache in andere Hände zu geben. Ich war schon vor vier Jahren erstaunt, dass du die Leitung in diesem Fall so einfach jemand anderem überlassen hast.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Hätte ich das nicht getan, hätte ich riskiert, dass Skinny davon kommt. Um nichts auf der Welt hätte ich eine Verurteilung aufs Spiel gesetzt!“

Rick lächelte. „Seit wir uns kennen habe ich befürchtet, dein Zorn und deine Verzweiflung würden dir irgendwann das Genick brechen. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du in den letzten Jahren ruhiger geworden bist.“

Justus schluckte schwer. „Ich war so schlimm?“, fragte er.

Rick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meistens. Was nichts daran geändert hat, dass du immer gute Arbeit gemacht hast. - Was weißt du über diesen Edward Fox?“

„Ich habe nur kurz in die Polizeidatenbank gesehen. Er ist wegen Körperverletzung verurteilt worden, war sechs Jahre in Haft und ist seit einer Weile auf Bewährung draußen“, antwortete Justus. „Was mir Sorge bereitet, ist wie Skinny dieses Buch schreiben konnte. Ihm sind noch immer starke Einschränkungen auferlegt, er sollte nicht einmal so viel wie einen Brief schreiben können.“

Rick runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern“, versprach er. „Auf jeden Fall wird Norris das endgültig einen Riegel vor seine ständigen Versuche schieben, in Berufung zu gehen.“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Justus überrascht.

„Oh.“ Rick fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Kannst du einfach vergessen, was ich gesagt habe?“

Justus sah ihn finster an. „Nein! Was ist das mit dieser Berufung?“

Rick seufzte. „Er hat schon zwei Mal versucht, ein Berufungsverfahren zu eröffnen. Bevor sie in Ruhestand gegangen ist, hat Swanson dafür gesorgt, das diese Anfragen einen weiten, weiten Bogen um deinen Schreibtisch machen. Wir haben uns alle daran gehalten, weil wir alle froh waren, dass diese Sache für dich endlich abgeschlossen war.“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass diese Sache jemals abgeschlossen sein wird.“ Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und fluchte leise.

„Diese Anträge auf Berufung waren von Anfang an ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg. Es war ausschließlich ein bürokratisches Ärgernis. Und ich bin mir sicher, Norris weiß das. Er will dich damit quälen, weil er weiß, dass dieser Antrag unweigerlich in diesem Büro landen wird“, stellte Rick fest. „Der Typ ist ein Psychopath, Justus. Er hat all das von Anfang an nur getan, weil er euch alle drei quälen wollte!“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Justus. „Und er ist ziemlich erfolgreich damit. Immer noch. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, er hätte die Giftspritze bekommen. Dann wäre es vielleicht tatsächlich endgültig vorbei.“

„Du bist doch sonst solch ein Gegner der Todesstrafe“, sagte Rick überrascht.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Skinny lässt mich an vielen meiner Überzeugungen zweifeln“, stellte er fest. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte frustriert.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Rick besorgt.

„Wie bitte soll ich das vor Peter geheim halten?“, fragte Justus verzweifelt.

„Wieso willst du es vor Peter geheim halten?“, wollte Rick überrascht wissen.

Justus seufzte. „Nur bis Samstagnachmittag. Er trifft sich am Samstag mit Bob und ihm jetzt von diesem ganzen Mist hier zu erzählen wird … Das geht einfach nicht. Es würde wie ein riesiger, finsterer Schatten über diesem Treffen hängen!“

Rick hob lächelte die Schultern. „Damit kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Aber ich werde dich über jede Neuigkeit über Edward Fox oder Skinny Norris auf dem Laufenden halten.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Justus. Er hielt inne, als er das Zimmer schon fast verlassen hatte. „Und … auch Danke dafür, dass ihr diese Berufungsanträge von mir fern gehalten habt. Du hast Recht, ich hätte mich davon viel zu sehr beeinflussen lassen.“

Rick lächelte. „Gern geschehen.“

Justus kehrte tief in Gedanken versunken in sein eigenes Büro zurück. Mit einem Schlag war die ganze Wut auf Skinny Norris zurück gekehrt, obwohl er in den letzten Jahren immer weniger und in den letzten Monaten fast gar nicht an ihn gedacht hatte. Es würde Peter nicht anderes gehen, wenn Justus ihm von diesem Manuskript erzählte. Und das würde Peter all seine Vorfreude auf das Treffen mit Bob nehmen.

Justus wollte das nicht. Er war so froh über diese Einladung von Bob. Und was er Peter gesagt hat, hatte er vollkommen ernst gemeint. Dieses Mal hatte er den Stich der Eifersucht nicht verspürt, der sehr wohl da gewesen war, als Peter das erste Mal Briefe von Bob bekommen hatte. Er freute sich für seine beiden Freunde, das war alles. Und er wollte nicht, dass Skinny dieses Treffen torpedieren würde.

Aber wie sollte er das verhindern? Er war nicht in der Lage Peter zu belügen. Peter würde ihm sofort ansehen, dass er ihm etwas verschwieg. Und er würde nicht aufhören zu bohren, so lange er keine Antworten hatte.

Justus versuchte Dr. Thorne zu erreichen, aber er konnte nur mit der Sekretärin sprechen. Er bat den Arzt um einen Rückruf und starrte dann missgelaunt auf sein Telefon. Peter kam fast jeden Abend zu Clara und ihm zum Abendessen. Er konnte Peter nicht gegenüber treten. Aber wie sollte er einem Treffen bis Samstagnachmittag aus dem Weg gehen?

Justus griff nach dem Hörer und wählte Dereks Nummer.

„So, sagst du mir jetzt, wo es brennt?“, wollte Derek wissen.

Sie saßen in einem Restaurant in einer ruhigen Nische und hatte sich gerade ihr Essen bestellt. Justus hatte ihn gebeten, zusammen Mittagessen zu sehen. Vielleicht konnte Derek ihm helfen, Peter bis Samstag abzulenken.

Seit Derek und Peter nicht mehr miteinander ausgingen, war Derek zu einem guten Freund geworden, für Peter und für Justus. Er war über seine Gefühle für Peter nach einiger Zeit hinweg gekommen und er hatte viel dafür getan diese Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten.

Justus war froh darum, weil er sich immer gut mit Derek verstanden hatte. Und gerade jetzt war er froh, Derek um Hilfe bitten zu können. Die meisten ihrer Freunde hatten nur wenig Ahnung von Bob und allem, was mit ihm geschehen war. Die einzigen aus der Zeit an der High School, zu denen sie noch Kontakt hatten, waren Kelly, Jeffrey und Jelena.

„Hat Peter dir erzählt, dass er am Samstag Bob besuchen geht?“, fragte Justus.

Derek grinste. „Wem hat er das nicht erzählt? Peter ist ja vollkommen aus dem Häuschen! Er spricht von nichts anderem mehr.“

Justus lächelte. „Ja. Ich freue mich wirklich für beide. Und ich will Peter diese Vorfreude nicht nehmen. Und ich will Bob und Peter auch das Treffen nicht verderben.“

„Und was ist passiert, dass du denkst, das könnte geschehen?“, wollte Derek besorgt wissen.

„Skinny Norris.“ Justus atmete tief durch. „Er hat ein Buch über Bob geschrieben. Das Manuskript ist letzten Freitag bei ungefähr zwei Dutzend Verlagen eingegangen.“

„Scheiße!“, entfuhr es Derek.

Justus nickte zustimmend. „Meine Kollegen sind dabei sich darum zu kümmern. Das Manuskript wird nicht weiter kommen, als auf den Schreibtisch der Lektoren, wenn überhaupt bis dahin. Aber … Ich kann mich nicht mit Peter treffen. Nicht, bis er bei Bob war!“

„Weil du ihn nicht belügen kannst“, stellte Derek fest.

„Richtig“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Ich kann Peter aber auch nichts davon sagen. Es würde seinen Besuch bei Bob vollkommen ruinieren. Peter würde von seiner Wut auf Skinny vollkommen überwältigt werden.“ Er schloss die Augen. „Dass bin ich auch. Aber ich gehe damit anders um, als Peter.“

Derek nickte nachdenklich.

„Kannst du Peter für mich ablenken?“, wollte Justus wissen. „Wenn ich heute Abend länger im Büro bleibe, um ihm nicht zu begegnen, funktioniert das. Aber vier Tage geht das nicht. Peter würde wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt.“

„Glaubst du nicht, das wird er auch, wenn ich ihn die nächsten vier Abende in Beschlag nehme?“, wollte Derek wissen.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber vielleicht kommt er nicht gleich auf mich als Drahtzieher der Ablenkung.“

Derek hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen“, versprach er. „Aber versprechen tue ich nichts.“

„Danke“, murmelte Justus.

„Was unternehmt ihr?“, wollte Derek wissen.

„Im Moment sind wir noch dabei heraus zu finden, welche Verlage das Manuskript erhalten haben und informieren sämtliche Verlage darüber, dass sie gewaltigen juristischen Ärger bekommen, wenn sie auch nur daran denken, es zu veröffentlichen“, berichtete Justus.

„Und was erwartete Norris? Wie kann er überhaupt aus dem Gefängnis heraus unbemerkt ein Buch schreiben und es an die Verlage schicken?“, fragte Derek.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern.„Er hat seinen ehemaligen Zellengenossen dazu benutzt, das Manuskript zu verschicken. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie er es schreiben konnte. Aber wir werden Fox wohl noch heute festnehmen können. Die Namen sind nur minimal geändert und es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass es Bobs Geschichte ist, für jeden, der die Verhandlung halbwegs verfolgt hat. Skinny darf mit dem Verbrechen, für das er verurteilt wurde, keinen Profit machen. Und es ist eine offensichtliche Verletzung von Bobs Privatsphäre. Es verstößt gegen den Opferschutz …“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, gegen die dieses Manuskript und der Versuch, es zu veröffentlichen, verstoßen.“

„Welche Konsequenzen wird es für Norris haben?“, wollte Derek wissen.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Das kann ich noch nicht abschätzen. Es wird Haftverschärfungen geben. Und wenn Fox zurück in seiner Zelle sitzt, wird Skinny sehr schlechte Karten bei seinen Mitgefangenen haben. Fox hat ihm geholfen und kann dafür seine Bewährung vergessen. Das werden die anderen sich merken.“

„Erscheint mir nicht sehr viel“, murmelte Derek.

Justus seufzte. „Mehr können wir nicht tun.“

„Was für ein Mist“, stellte Derek fest.

„Ja, allerdings“, stimmte Justus ihm schnaubend zu. „Und was für ein scheiß Timing. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass aus der Klinik keine Informationen raus kommen, dann würde ich da sogar mehr hinein interpretieren.“

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass Norris nicht irgendwie an Informationen kommt?“, fragte Derek. „Ich meine, das ist schon ein großer Zufall, oder nicht?“

„Der einzige, der davon wusste, dass Bob Peter einladen wollte, ist Dr. Thorne, also bin ich mir sicher! Und es ist nicht so, als das Peter jedem Wildfremden erzählt, dass er Bob besuchen geht. Er hat es Bobs Eltern erzählt, Kelly, Clara, mir und dir. Nicht einmal Cotta und Dave wissen davon“, antwortete Justus. „Peter hat Donnerstag den Brief bekommen, Freitag waren die Manuskripte bei den Verlagen. Es ist ein Zufall, so schwer es auch zu glauben ist. Ich denke, es war einfach die erste Gelegenheit, die sich Skinny ergeben hat.“

„Wo du gerade Kelly erwähnst, vielleicht sollte sie mir helfen, Peter für die nächsten vier Tage abzulenken“, schlug Derek vor. „Würde ein wenig unauffälliger sein.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast Recht“, stimmte er zu. „Hast du Kellys Nummer?“

„Natürlich.“ Derek grinste. „Brian ist ihr neuer bester Freund, gleich nach Peter. Sie ist quasi ständig bei uns. Manchmal bin ich richtig eifersüchtig auf sie.“

Justus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir wegen Kelly sorgen machen musst.“

„Sie verbringt an manchen Tagen mehr Zeit mit meinem Freund, als ich!“, stellte Derek gespielt empört fest.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr zusammen ziehen, dann wäre das Problem gelöst!“, schlug Justus lachend vor.

Derek starrte lächelnd auf den Tisch. „Wir denken darüber nach.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte Justus neugierig. „Warum wissen Peter und ich noch nichts davon?“

Derek hob die Schultern. „Wir haben nur ein paar Mal darüber gesprochen, es steht noch gar nichts fest. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob Brian wirklich schon bereit dafür ist oder ob es nur die Reaktion auf diese Schlägerei ist. Es ist die erste Beziehung, die er nicht vollkommen unter Verschluss hält.“

Justus lächelte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr beide einander gut tut.“

Derek grinste zufrieden. „Ja, ganz deiner Meinung.“

Nach der Mittagspause hatte Justus einen Termin vor Gericht, den er zu seinem Leidwesen nicht so einfach an jemand anderen abgeben konnte. Es viel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren und er war froh, dass er den Gerichtssaal nach kaum einer Stunde wieder verlassen konnte.

Er meldete sich im Büro für den Tag kurzerhand ab und fuhr zur Klinik, in der Hoffnung eine Chance zu bekommen, Bob für eine Weile zu beobachten. Manchmal wunderte Justus sich, ob es nicht unangebracht und auch ein wenig unheimlich war, dass er und Peter so viel Zeit damit verbrachten, Bob zu beobachten, ohne dass dieser es wusste. Aber in Momenten wie diesen, wenn er sich daran erinnern musste, dass Bob nicht mehr in Gefangenschaft lebte und hoffentlich auf einem Weg der Besserung war, verschwendete er nicht einen Gedanken an diese Zweifel.

Am Empfang kannte man Justus gut und er musste nicht einmal sagen, weswegen er hier war, bevor er gebeten wurde, einen Moment zu warten. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde er von einem Pfleger abgeholt und ein Mal quer durch das ganze lange Haupthaus geführt. Es war ein anderer Raum als sonst, aber das Bob erst vor kurzem umgezogen war, war es wohl logisch davon auszugehen, dass seine Tagesroutine sich etwas geändert hatte.

Justus fand sich schließlich in einem Raum wieder, von dem aus er einen guten Blick auf das weitläufige Parkgelände der Klinik hatte, aber auch eine halbwegs vernünftigen Blick auf die Rückseite eines langgezogenen, flachen Hauses. Es reihte sich eine Terrasse an die nächste, getrennt durch hohe Hecken, und auf der Terrasse, die dem Haupthaus am nächsten war, saß Bob.

Er hatte eine Decke fest um sich gewickelt und die Beine auf einen zweiten Stuhl hochgelegt. Auf seinem Schoß stand der Laptop, den Justus und Peter ihn zu seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatten. Hin und wieder wandte er den Blick vom Bildschirm ab und ließ ihn in die Ferne schweifen, zum größten Teil schien er aber tief in das vertieft zu sein, woran immer er auch arbeitete.

Justus reagierte nicht darauf, als er hörte wie die Tür geöffnete und dann wieder geschlossen wurde. Bob sehen zu können, ruhig und entspannt, ließ einen großen Teil seiner Wut verschwinden, zumindest für den Moment.

„Als ich versucht habe, Sie zurück zu rufen, sagte man mir, Sie seien in einem Gerichtstermin.“ Dr. Thorne trat neben ihn an das Fenster und folgte seinem Blick. „Ich habe Bobs Auszug aus der Wohngemeinschaft extra um zwei Monate hinaus gezögert, damit dieses Apartment für ihn frei wird. Es ist die einzige Terrasse, die man vom Haupthaus wirklich gut im Blick hat.“

„Für Peter und mich.“

Dr. Thorne neigte den Kopf. „Bobs Eltern sind auch gelegentlich hier um ihn zu sehen.“

Justus seufzte. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht ein wenig … seltsam ist, wenn wir Bob heimlich beobachten.“

„Ich kann verstehen, wo dieser Gedanken her kommt“, erwiderte Dr. Thorne lächelnd. „Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass nicht nur ich hier darauf achte, dass es weder für Sie noch für Bob die Grenze dessen überschreitet, was gesund ist.“

„Und ist es gesund wenn ich her komme, um mich zu beruhigen und nicht von der Wut auf Skinny Norris überwältigt zu werden?“, fragte Justus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„So lange es keine nahezu alltägliche Sache ist. Ich nehme an, es ist etwas vorgefallen heute.“

Justus holte tief Luft, anstatt etwas zu sagen holte er jedoch die Kopie des Manuskriptes aus seiner Aktentasche, die er extra für Dr. Thorne mitgenommen hatte und überreicht sie ihm. Er richtete den Blick stur zurück auf Bob, während Dr. Thorne die ersten paar Seiten studierte.

„Das hat Norris geschrieben?“, fragte der Arzt schließlich.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir gehen davon aus. - Der Mann, der versucht das zu veröffentlichen, war Skinnys Zellengenosse und ist vor ein paar Wochen entlassen worden.“

„Wie viel haben Sie davon gelesen?“

„Den ersten Absatz. Und ich lege wenig Wert darauf, mehr zu lesen“, murmelte Justus unbehaglich.

„Verständlich“, stimmte Dr. Thorne ihm zu. „Wie hat Mr. Norris das aus dem Gefängnis heraus bekommen? Wie hat er das überhaupt dort schreiben können?“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, die Ermittlungen laufen noch. Und ich bin nicht darin involviert, also werde ich auch immer etwas hinter her hinken. - Aber wir werden alles tun, um diese Veröffentlichung zu verhindern.“

„Zum Glück haben Sie dieses … Manuskript früh genug entdeckt“, stellte Dr. Thorne mit gerunzelter Stirn fest. „Ich fürchte, selbst für solch geschmacklose Werke findet sich im Zweifel ein Verlag.“

„Ich habe Peter noch nichts davon erzählt“, sagte Justus zögernd. „Und ich plane nicht, ihm vor Samstag Abend etwas zu erzählen.“

Dr. Thorne schwieg für einige Minuten, ehe er fragte: „Warum haben Sie Peter noch nichts erzählt?“

Justus seufzte. „Um ihm den Samstag nicht zu verderben.“

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass es ihm das Wiedersehen mit Bob verderben würde?“, fragte Dr. Thorne.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Nicht unbedingt das Wiedersehen an sich. Aber … es würde ihn auf jeden Fall ablenken. Und ihm jede Vorfreude rauben.“

„Es ist natürlich Ihre Entscheidung, ob Sie mit Peter darüber reden.“

Justus wandte sich zu dem Arzt um. „Aber?“

„Wie wird Peter reagieren, wenn er erfährt, dass Sie ihm etwas so wichtiges verschwiegen haben?“, fragte Dr. Thorne.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird er mir verzeihen. Und ich denke, er wird meinen Grund dafür verstehen. - Ich hoffe nur, das Ablenkungsmanöver, dass ich in die Wege geleitet habe, wird ihn tatsächlich die nächsten vier Abende beschäftigen.“ Er seufzte tief.

„Was geht Ihnen durch den Kopf?“

Justus wandte den Blick wieder zu Bob. „Der einzige Weg, Peter nichts von diesem Mist zu erzählen, ist ihn bis Samstag Abend nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich Peter das letzte Mal vier Tage am Stück nicht gesehen habe.“

„Und was löst das in Ihnen aus?“, fragte Dr. Thorne.

„Unbehagen.“ Justus holte tief Luft. „Angst.“

„Angst wovor?“

Justus biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ihn auch noch zu verlieren. Allein dazustehen. - Und ich weiß, dass das unsinnig ist, aber…“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke, das ist ein Thema, dass wir in unserer nächsten Sitzung vertiefen sollten“, stellte Dr. Thorne fest.

Justus grinste leicht. „Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht. - Das wäre in zwei Wochen.“

Dr. Thorne hob das Manuskript. „In Anbetracht dieser Entwicklung wäre ein früherer Termin vielleicht keine schlechte Idee.“

Justus begann den Kopf zu schütteln, aber dann hielt er inne. „Vielleicht.“

„Ich werde meiner Sekretärin Bescheid geben. Vereinbaren sie einen Termin, sobald Sie sich auf den Heimweg machen“, bat Dr. Thorne. „Kann ich das hier behalten?“

Justus nickte. „Dafür habe ich es mitgebracht. Ich dachte mir, dass es Sie interessieren könnte.“

„Es gibt immer noch viele Dinge über Bobs Gefangenschaft, die auch für mich im Unklaren sind. Einen Einblick in Mr. Norris Gedankenwelt zu bekommen wird mir hoffentlich auch eine bessere Idee davon geben, wie Bob diese Jahre erlebt hat“, erklärte Dr. Thorne.

„Der Mann, der mir das Manuskript gegeben hat, hat mir gesagt, dass Ende ist anders“, warf Justus ein. „Wie können Sie sicher gehen, dass nicht auch andere Dinge verändert wurden?“

„Gar nicht“, gab Dr. Thorne zu. „Aber es geht mir auch weniger um die tatsächlichen Ereignisse und mehr um Mr. Norris Ziele. Und so wie ich ihn einschätze, hat er diese hierin offenbart, bewusst oder nicht.“

„Bitte vernichten Sie dieses Zeug, sobald Sie alle Informationen haben, die Sie brauchen“, bat Justus. „Ich will sicher gehen, dass nichts davon jemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen kann.“

„Ich verspreche es Ihnen“, versicherte Dr. Thorne.

„Guten Abend, Schatz!“, begrüßte Clara Justus, als er nach Hause kam. „Peter hat angerufen. Er kommt heute nicht zum Essen. Irgendein Notfall bei Kelly.“

Justus lächelte erleichtert. Weder Derek noch Kelly hatten sich bei ihm gemeldet und er war nicht sicher gewesen, ob er sich nicht vielleicht doch Peter gegenüber sah, wenn er nach Hause kam.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete er, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam und sie mit einem Kuss begrüßte. „Und wenn alles gut geht, kommt er auch erst wieder Samstag nach dem Besuch bei Bob her.“

Clara sah ihn besorgt an. „Hattet ihr Streit?“

Justus lächelte wehmütig. „Nein. Du weißt, wenn Peter und ich uns streiten, ist es nach fünf Minuten wieder vergessen. Peter ist … zu wichtig, um mit ihm zu streiten.“

Clara runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, aber zeitgleich sprach der Schalk aus ihren Augen. „Als wir uns das letzte Mal gestritten haben, hat es zwei Stunden gedauert, bis es vergessen war.“

Justus hob die Hände und umschloss ihr Gesicht damit. „Ich weiß.“ Er küsste sie. „Mit dir zu streiten tut auch verdammt weh. Aber Peter …“ Er legte seine Stirn gegen ihre und schloss die Augen. „Auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu denken, ich könnte ihn auch noch verlieren … Ich kann nicht einmal annähernd in Worte fassen, wie diese Angst sich anfühlt.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Clara, nun wirklich besorgt. „Was ist passiert? Warum willst du Peter nicht sehen und wie hast du es angestellt, dass er bis zum Wochenende nicht her kommt?“

„Ich habe Kelly und Derek damit beauftragt ihn an den nächsten vier Abenden unter Beschlag zu nehmen“, begann Justus leise. „Ich kann Peter nicht belügen, aber ich kann ihm auch nicht erzählen, was heute auf meinem Schreibtisch gelandet ist. Nicht vor diesem Besuch bei Bob.“

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Clara wissen.

Justus seufzte und begann von dem Manuskript zu berichten und allem, was Rick Hogdes bisher heraus gefunden hatte. „Ich bin so schrecklich wütend.“ Er ließ sich widerstandslos von Clara auf das Sofa schieben. „Wie kann Skinny es wagen aus dem, was er Bob angetan hat, auch noch ein Buch zu machen?“

„Denkst du, es ist klug, Peter nichts davon zu erzählen?“, wollte Clara wissen.

Justus seufzte. „Ich will Peter bestimmt nicht anlügen oder außen vor lassen. Aber ich habe kurz mit Dr. Thorne gesprochen. Er stimmt mir zu, dass es wahrscheinlich besser ist, Peter bis Samstag nichts zu sagen. - Peter wird aus rasten, wenn er davon erfährt. Ich bin ja selbst … Ah … ich brauch einen neuen Kaffeebecher im Büro!“

„Du hast deinen Kaffeebecher zerbrochen?“, fragte Clara ungläubig.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat Bekanntschaft mit der Wand gemacht. Obwohl ich lieber zu Skinny gefahren wäre. Aber das hätte ihm nur die Genugtuung verschafft zu sehen, dass er sein Ziel tatsächlich erreicht hat.“

„Könnt ihr die Veröffentlichung tatsächlich stoppen?“, wollte Clara wissen.

„Ja, zum Glück. Edward Fox ist schon wieder in Haft, aber wir haben ihn noch nicht verhört. Das hat Zeit bis morgen. Skinny ist zum Glück nicht auf die Idee gekommen, sein zweifelhaftes Werk online zu veröffentlichen. Aus dem Internet hätten wir es nie wieder heraus bekommen“, antwortete Justus erschöpft.

Er hatte den Tag über kaum etwas von seiner eigenen Arbeit geschafft, abgesehen von dem Gerichtstermin, den er nach dem Mittagessen gehabt hatte. Stattdessen war er ständig bei Rick aufgetaucht um diesen mit Fragen zu löchern. Sein Kollege war vermutlich sehr erleichtert gewesen, als Justus nach dem Gerichtstermin nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte zumindest sehr viel entspannter geklungen als am Vormittag, als Justus auf dem Heimweg mit ihm telefoniert hatte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Clara.

„Wütend hauptsächlich“, erwiderte Justus. „Verzweifelt, unruhig, traurig, voller Sorgen. - Ich hab nach dem Termin bei Gericht heute Feierabend gemacht, bin in die Klinik gefahren und hab da drei Stunden gesessen und Bob beobachtet.“

Er seufzte. Er hatte sich einfach mit eigenen Augen versichern müssen, dass Bob in Sicherheit war und es ihm gut ging. Es war lange her, dass dieses Gefühl so unbändig gewesen war, wie an diesem Tag. Er hatte nicht geplant gehabt, drei Stunden dort zu verbringen, aber nachdem Dr. Thorne ihn wieder allein gelassen hatte, hatte Justus vollkommen das Zeitgefühl verloren, bis Bob seinen Platz auf der Terrasse schließlich aufgegeben hatte.

Clara lächelte. „Was hat er gemacht?“, wollte sie sanft wissen.

„Er hat auf der Terrasse seiner neuen Wohnung gesessen, den Laptop auf dem Schoß, und fleißig geschrieben“, berichtete Justus lächelnd. „Er schien ziemlich beschäftigt zu sein.“

Bob zu beobachten hatte ihn deutlich ruhiger werden lassen. Er hatte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, auf irgendetwas einzuschlagen, vorzugsweise auf Skinny. Dafür machte er sich mittlerweile umso mehr Sorgen darüber, wie Peter reagieren würde.


	2. Der erste Besuch

Peter wischte sich nervös die feuchten Handflächen an seiner Hose ab. Er wünschte sich mittlerweile, Bobs Einladung wäre ein wenig kurzfristiger gekommen. Die letzten neun Tage hatte sich seine Nervosität immer mehr gesteigert.

Wie würde dieses Treffen mit Bob laufen? Wie würde Bob reagieren? Konnten sie tatsächlich in Ruhe zusammen sitzen und sich unterhalten? Würde es so sein wie früher? Er fand keine Ruhe vor den Fragen, die in seinem Kopf kreisten.

Peter atmete tief durch, ehe er in den Hof hinaus trat. Es war der selbe Hof, in dem Bob gesessen hatte, als Peter ihn das erste Mal nach der Verhandlung gegen Skinny hatte beobachten können. Bob saß auf einer Decke in der Mitte der Wiese. Er hatte die Hände in seinem Schoß liegen, spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern und hatten den Blick stur darauf gerichtet. Peter hatte ihn niemals so nervös gesehen, wenn er ihn auf dem Klinikgelände beobachtet hatte.

Peter blieb ein paar Meter von seinem Freund stehen und räusperte sich leise. „Hallo Bob!“, sagte er vorsichtig.

Bob sah abrupt auf und starrte ihn einen Moment unschlüssig an. „Hey“, erwiderte er schließlich leise.

Es verging ein langer Moment in unangenehmen Schweigen und Peter begann bereits zu fürchten, Bob würde ihn tatsächlich wieder weg schicken. Aber dann breitete sich ein schüchternes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Blonden aus.

„Setz dich doch“, murmelte Bob.

Peter setzte sich auf die Decke in reichlichem Abstand zu Bob. Er konnte sein Grinsen nicht mehr zurück halten, als er Bob im Schneidersitz gegenüber saß.

„Danke für die Einladung“, sagte er sanft. „Es ist … unglaublich, dich besuchen zu können.“ Er lachte leise. „Ich glaube, ich habe in den letzten Tagen mit meiner Aufregung jeden um mich herum in den Wahnsinn getrieben.“

„Justus hat so etwas erwähnt in dem Brief, den ich gestern von ihm bekommen habe“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd.

Peter grinste verlegen. „Ich glaube, ich habe ihn und Clara so sehr genervt, dass er Kelly und Derek darauf angesetzt hat, mich abzulenken. Zumindest haben die beiden es sehr effektiv geschafft, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, Justus und Clara zu besuchen. Ist das erste Mal, seit wir damals zusammen gezogen sind, dass ich ihn mehr als ein paar Stunden am STück nicht gesehen habe.“

Er biss sich auf die Zunge, als er bemerkte, dass er zu plappern begann.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist“, stellte Bob leise fest. „Ich habe lange gezögert, bis ich diese Einladung wirklich abgeschickt habe. Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, dass ich in Panik ausbrechen würde, wenn ich dich sehe.“

Peter runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Wenn du nicht wusstest, ob du bereit für dieses Treffen bist, warum hast du mich dann eingeladen?“

Bob hob zögernd die Schultern. „Ich war ungeduldig, denke ich. Ich wollte nicht mehr warten. - Und offensichtlich war es auch nicht mehr nötig, noch länger zu warten.“

„Ich freue mich darüber“, stellte Peter sanft fest. „Dir hier gegenüber sitzen und mit dir sprechen zu können ist viel besser als dich nur aus der Ferne beobachten zu können.“

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Bob verwirrt.

Peter seufzte. „In den letzten drei Jahren hat Dr. Throne dafür gesorgt, dass wir dich hin und wieder beobachten konnte. Wenn du hier auf dem Hof gesessen hast oder auf dem Gelände spazieren warst oder irgendwo anders gesessen hast. - Es ist Justus und mir schwer gefallen, wirklich zu begreifen, dass du … wieder da bist, mehr oder weniger zumindest. Es war einfacher, wieder irgendwo Halt zu finden, wenn wir dich eine Weile beobachten konnten.“

„Du hast nie wirklich darüber geschrieben, wie es euch ging“, stellte Bob zögernd fest. „Du hast geschrieben, dass ihr mich vermisst, und was ihr tut um mich zu finden, was ihr in den Tagen, bevor du den Brief geschrieben hast, generell getan habt. Aber … was wirklich in deinem Kopf vor sich gegangen ist über … mein Verschwinden, steht in keinem deiner Briefe.“

Peter zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, ich wollte dich nicht damit belastet. Und … Diese Briefe waren am Anfang zu aller erst dazu gedacht, mich dir nahe zu fühlen und vielleicht für einen Moment zu vergessen, dass du … nicht mehr da warst.“

Als ihm die Stimme brach, dachte er für einen Moment darüber nach, ob das wirklich ein so gutes Thema war im Moment. Aber Bob hatte gefragt und Peter hatte irgendwann in den letzten Tagen, während er diesem Treffen entgegen gefiebert hatte, entschieden, dass er keiner von Bobs Fragen ausweichen würde.

Er wollte Bobs Vertrauen zurück gewinnen und wie sollte ihm das gelingen, wenn er nicht offen zu seinem Freund war?

Peter lächelte traurig. „Es ging Justus und mir wirklich schlecht, bis vor drei Jahren etwa, bis diese verfluchte Verhandlung endlich zu Ende war. Wir wusste ja im Grunde gar nichts und … wir mussten ja nicht nur mit deinem Verschwinden klar kommen, sondern auch damit, dass wirklich viele dachten, du seist weggelaufen. Es gab schließlich keine Beweise dafür, dass du entführt worden warst. Die sieben Jahre, bis wir dich befreien konnten, waren wirklich hart. Es hat weh getan, nicht zu wissen, was mit dir geschehen ist, wo du bist, wie es dir geht. Justus und ich haben nur dafür gelebt, dich zu finden.“

„Ihr habt nichts anderes getan?“, fragte Bob überrascht.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Ich musste die High School beenden, nachdem ich die Prüfungen verpasst hatte. Justus hat sein Studium machen müssen. Und ich musste mich später auf die Polizeischule konzentrieren. Aber jede Minute, in der wir nicht dafür sorgen mussten, dass wir fähig bleiben unser Leben zu führen, haben wir darin investiert dich zu finden oder ihm irgendetwas nachzuweisen, ob es nun mit deiner Entführung zusammen hing oder mit etwas anderem.“

Bob seufzte und er sah unendlich verzweifelt aus. „Das ist noch immer irgendwie unwirklich für mich. Ich habe diese ganze Zeit damit verbracht euch zu fürchten.“

„Es geht dir jetzt besser“, erwiderte Peter sanft. „Es geht nicht mehr darum, was in der Vergangenheit war. Du erinnerst dich an uns und du gibst unserer Freundschaft eine neue Chance. Justus und Clara haben mir in den letzten Jahren beigebracht, dass ich nach vorn sehen muss, dass wir alle nach vorn sehen müssen. Das gilt für dich genauso.“

Bob lächelte. „Ja. Das ist nur nicht so einfach.“

Peter lachte leise. „Glaub mir, das weiß ich. Im ersten Jahr, nachdem wir dich gefunden hatten, hatte ich keine Ahnung, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen sollte. Ich wollte nicht bei der Polizei bleiben, aber das war auch schon das einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit wusste.“

„Und Justus?“, fragte Bob.

„Justus hatte es in dieser Hinsicht ein bisschen einfacher, als ich. Er ist glücklich als Staatsanwalt“, berichtete Peter. „Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass er so oder so da gelandet wäre. Und er hatte Clara, die ihm beigestanden hat, obwohl sie sich gerade erst wirklich kennen gelernt hatten.“

Er verzog das Gesicht. Bob hatte so oft nach Peters Eltern gefragt, aber Peter war diesen Fragen immer ausgewichen. „Und Justus hatte Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus an seiner Seite. Meine Eltern und ich haben uns vollkommen auseinander gelebt. Mittlerweile bin ich an einem Punkt, an dem ich gar nicht mehr mit ihnen reden will und es wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr tun werde.“

Bob sah ihn überrascht an. „Was ist passiert?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie waren irgendwie nicht in der Lage mir beizustehen. Sie haben nicht verstanden, warum ich die Suche nach dir nie aufgeben konnten und wir haben uns viel darüber gestritten. Und in den letzten vier Jahren haben wir sowieso kaum noch miteinander gesprochen. Justus hat versucht eine Aussprache zu arrangieren, aber das ist nach hinten los gegangen.“

„Und du denkst wirklich, dass es keine Chance gibt, dich mit ihnen zu versöhnen?“, wollte Bob besorgt wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. - Vor einem viertel Jahr ist Grandpa gestorben.“ Er seufzte, als er beobachtete, wie Bob erschrocken die Augen auf riss.

„Das tut mir Leid“, unterbrach Bob ihn leise.

Peter lächelte dankbar. „Er war alt und ich denke, er hatte wirklich ein glückliches Leben. Ich vermisse ihn, aber es wird besser. - Was mich wirklich getroffen hat ist, dass meine Eltern mir nicht Bescheid gesagt haben. Ich habe Grandpa das letzte Mal zwei Tage vor seinem Tod besucht und danach war ich hauptsächlich mit meinen Prüfungen beschäftigt. Vor fünf Wochen, am Tag nach dieser verfluchten Schlägerei als ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam, bin ich meinem Vater in die Arme gelaufen. Da hat er mir dann an den Kopf geworfen, warum ich nicht zur Beerdigung gekommen sei.“ Er fuhr sich nervös mit mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Danach habe ich entschieden, dass ich den Kontakt zu meinen Eltern abbreche.“

Bob verzog das Gesicht. „Das kann ich verstehen.“

„Lass uns nicht von meinen Eltern reden“, bat Peter leise. Dann begann er zu lächeln. „Aber ich soll dich von deinen Eltern grüßen und von Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus. Und natürlich auch von Justus und Clara.“

„Ich kann mir gar nicht richtig vorstellen, dass Justus in ein paar Wochen Vater sein wird“, stellte Bob fest. „Irgendwie … Wenn ich an euch denke, dann sind wir alle drei in meinem Kopf immer noch siebzehn und im letzten High School Jahr. Aber das Bild verträgt sich so gar nicht mit einem Baby.“

Peter lachte. „Glaub mir, am Anfang fand ich es auch ziemlich unwirklich. Aber du solltest mal sehen, wie sehr Justus sich auf dieses Kind freut. Ich glaube, er wird in seiner Rolle als Vater wirklich aufgehen.“

„Ich denke, ich muss das selbst sehen, um es wirklich zu glauben. … Manchmal fühle ich mich einfach, als wäre überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen, seit wir auf der Hich School waren.“ Bob verzog das Gesicht. „Und manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als wären es deutlich mehr als … elf Jahre.“

Peter seufzte. „Kannst du deinen Abschluss eigentlich irgendwie nach holen?“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. So weit habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich lebe im Moment von einem Tag zum nächsten. Ich weiß, dass es Abendschulen gibt, in denen ich den Abschluss nachholen könnte. Aber es fällt mir ja schon hier schwer genug, in einem Raum voller Menschen zu sitzen. Und hier akzeptiert wenigstens jeder meine Grenzen ohne danach zu fragen.“

Peter runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Er konnte die Angst deutlich im Gesicht seines Freundes sehen und er wusste, es war die selbe Angst, die Skinny in ihm gepflanzt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, seine Einladung zu diesem Treffen bedeutete, dass Bob diese Angst hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Er hatte sich offenbar geirrt und vielleicht hatte er auch zu schnell zu viel erwartet. Manchmal, wenn er Bobs Briefe las, dann konnte auch er für einige Moment vergessen, dass die letzten elf Jahre überhaupt passiert waren. Aber die Freundschaft, die sie durch ihre Briefe wieder hatten aufbauen können, war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Und das wurde Peter in diesem Moment schmerzhaft klar.

„Aber es wird sicherlich das erste sein, worüber ich mir Gedanken machen werde, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, diese Klinik hier zu verlassen“, fuhr Bob ruhig fort. „Gleich nach der Frage, wie ich meinen Führerschein zurück bekomme.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?“

Bob seufzte. „Ich war bis vor einem Jahr in der geschlossenen Abteilung dieser Klinik hier. Ich bin deswegen für unmündig erklärt worden und Mum und Dad wurde wieder die Vormundschaft übertragen.“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht, dass ich wirklich ein Problem damit habe. Weniger Dinge, über die ich mir den Kopf zerbrechen muss, und weniger Entscheidungen, denen ich mich im Moment selbst stellen muss. - Aber die Fahrerlaubnis haben sie mir damit auch entzogen. Ich muss ein psychiatrisches Gutachten bestehen, um wieder für mündig erklärt zu werden. Und erst danach darf ich den Führerschein neu machen.“

„Du musst die ganze Fahrschule noch mal machen?“, fragte Peter entsetzt.

Bob nickte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich. - Aber das ist wohl auch besser so. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich noch weiß, wie man ein Auto fährt!“

„Gehört das nicht zu den Dingen, die man nicht vergisst? So wie Fahrrad fahren und schwimmen?“, wollte Peter grinsend wissen.

Bob schmunzelte. „Nein, ich fürchte das gehört nicht zu diesen Dingen.“

„Ich werde dir helfen, es wieder zu lernen, wenn du so weit bist!“, versprach Peter. „Das gleiche gilt, wenn du deinen Abschluss nachholst. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass Justus dir das selbe Versprechen geben wird, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu haben wird.“

Bob lächelte vorsichtig. „Danke.“

„Jederzeit“, erwiderte Peter sanft. „Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt daran zu glauben im Moment, aber Justus und ich werden immer für dich da sein. Wir werden immer an deiner Seite sein. Du bekommst von uns jede Hilfe, die du brauchst und die du fähig bist anzunehmen.“

Bob rieb sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. „Ich … ich weiß wirklich nicht …“

Peter lächelte zusichernd. „Nimm es einfach so hin und mach dir keine Gedanken darüber“, bat er.

Bob musterte ihn unsicher. „Ich versuche es“, sagte er leise.

Peter nickte. Er wusste, das war alles, was er im Moment erwarten konnte. Für Bob musste dieses Treffen sehr viel schwieriger zu bewältigen sein, als für ihn. Wenn sie nur irgendwie auf ein einfacheres Thema kommen könnten, dass für keinen von ihnen beiden dunkle Erinnerungen barg.

„Hat sich bei dir eigentlich alles geklärt, wegen diesem Vorfall in der Disco?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter begann zu grinsen. Bob hatte diese Frage in seinem letzten Brief gestellt, aber Peter hatte auf diesen Brief gar nicht geantwortet. Die Aufregung darüber, Bob endlich wieder sehen zu können, hatte ihm jede Geduld genommen sich hinzusetzen und einen Brief zu schreiben.

„Erinnerst du dich an Theodore Anderson?“

Bob runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Anderson … Hat der nicht mal versucht uns wegen irgendeiner Aussage zu kaufen? Damit wir nicht gegen seinen Mandanten aussagen?“

Peter nickte. „So in der Art. Es war der Mandant seines Bosses, er war damals nur ein kleiner Praktikant, gerade erst fertig mit dem Studium. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat es ihn danach zur Staatsanwaltschaft verschlagen und er musste natürlich in Rocky Beach landen. Wahrscheinlich ist er nur in Rocky Beach geblieben, um eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen, uns noch einmal zu ärgern. Zumindest hat er sich so aufgeführt. Dürfte seiner Karriere nur nicht so gut getan haben.“

Peter begann ausführlich von den verschiedenen Begegnungen mit dem zwielichtigen Staatsanwalt zu berichten, die er in den letzten Wochen gehabt hatte. Anderson hatte wirklich versucht eine Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung gegen Peter, Derek und Brian durchzusetzen, einfach nur weil es nun einmal um Peter ging. Peter berichtete ausführlich, wie die Auseinandersetzungen mit Anderson abgelaufen waren und in welch schlechtem Licht der Anwalt letztendlich dagestanden hatte.

Und irgendwie brachte dieses ganze Thema den Knoten zwischen ihnen zum platzen. Peter bemerkte es erst im Nachhinein wirklich, als er über den ganzen Besuch nachdachte, aber von einem Moment auf den nächsten schien die Anspannung zwischen ihnen einfach verschwunden zu sein und die nächsten anderthalb Stunden waren davon gefüllt, dass Bob mit einigen gut gewählten Fragen immer mehr Anekdoten über Peters Studium aus ihm heraus holte.

Zwei Mal hielt Peter lächelnd inne, als er Bob mit seinen Geschichten wirklich herzhaft zum Lachen brachte. Er hatte dieses Lachen so sehr vermisst.

Es war das Klingeln von Peters Handy, dass ihn aus seinen Erzählungen riss. Er war überrascht davon, weil es Justus' SMS-Klingelton war und der eigentlich wusste, wo er war und dass er ganz sicher nicht gestört werden wollte. Trotzdem zog er das Handy aus der Tasche, denn wenn Justus ihm in diesem Moment schrieb, dann musste es etwas wichtiges sein.

„Scheiße“, entfuhr es Peter überrascht, als er den Text las. „Clara hat vorzeitige Wehen und die Ärzte haben wohl entschieden, dass es besser wäre, das Kind zu holen.“

Bob riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Willst du zu ihnen fahren?“

Peter seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Justus wird Clara nicht von der Seite weichen und ich werde nicht weiter als bis in den Wartebereich im Krankenhaus kommen.“ Er lächelte. „Es ist definitiv besser hier mit dir zusammen auf die nächste Nachricht von Justus zu warten, als mich im Krankenhaus selbst verrückt zu machen. - Und es sind nur drei Wochen bis zum errechneten Termin, das ist nicht zu früh, oder?“

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Und bisher gab es keine Komplikationen in der Schwangerschaft, oder?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Nein“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Es wird bestimmt alles gut gehen.“

Bob lächelte zuversichtlich. „Dr. Thorne hat mir ein Handy besorgt. Die haben sich ziemlich verändert, seit ich das letzte Mal eins in der Hand hatte. Ich würde mich wirklich über ein Bild von Justus Familie freuen, wenn du nachher zu ihnen fährst.“

„Klar, bekommst du!“, versprach Peter grinsend. „Als erster, versprochen. Wie ist deine Nummer?“

Bob diktierte sie ihm und dann verbrachten sie einige Minuten damit, dass Peter alle wichtigen Nummern – Bobs Eltern, Justus, seine eigene, Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda, Kelly und Jelena – in Bobs Handy eingab und speicherte. Selbst wenn ihnen beiden klar war, dass Bob sie ihm Moment noch kaum benutzen würde, war es eine weitere Möglichkeit, die sich ihm einfach eröffnete. Und irgendwann würde der Moment kommen, in dem er es nutzen würde.

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte Bob unvermittelt.

Peter sah ihn überrascht an. „Was?“

Bob lächelte unsicher. „Ich habe Nudelauflauf in meinem Ofen stehen“, erklärte er. „Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn du über Mittag kommst, dann könnten wir zusammen essen. Und wenn nicht, dann werde ich ihn mir heute Abend mit Helene teilen.“

„Selbst gemacht?“, fragte Peter und wie auf Kommando knurrte sein Magen.

Bob nickte langsam. „Aus irgend einem Grund koche ich immer noch unglaublich gern. Das ist das einzige, was ich an dem Auszug aus der WG als negativ empfinde. Für mich allein zu kochen lohnt irgendwie nicht so richtig.“

„Das heißt, du lädst mich in dein Reich ein!“, erkannte Peter aufgeregt.

Bob lachte. „Ja, das heißt es.“

Peter sprang auf. „Dann los. Ich habe wirklich Hunger!“

„In Ordnung“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd.

Er hob die Decke auf und führte Peter dann aus dem Hof, durch das Gebäude und über das halbe Gelände der Klinik zu einigen flachen Gebäuden. Es waren aneinandergereihte Apartments, auf der einen Seite des Hauses waren die Eingangstüren auf der anderen die nebeneinander liegenden Terrassen. Bob schloss die Tür auf und Peter folgte ihm in einigem Abstand in die Wohnung.

Der Flur und das Bad waren klein, dafür war die Wohnküche erstaunlich groß und gemütlich. Es gab eine kleine Küchenzeile und davor einen Tisch, gerade groß genug, damit vier Leute daran Platz finden könnten. Vor dem großen Fenster und der Tür zur Terrasse standen ein gemütliches Sofa, ein Sessel, ein niedriger Tisch und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand eine Kommode mit einem Fernseher.

Daneben stand ein gut gefülltes Bücherregal und Peter erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass Bill und Mary eine Menge von Bobs Büchern her gebracht haben mussten. Aber es standen auch eingerahmte Bilder in dem Regal, die sofort Peters Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Es gab ein relativ aktuelles Bild von Bobs Eltern, eines von Bob mit seinen Eltern aus dem letzten gemeinsamen Sommerurlaub, eines von Bob, Justus und Peter am Strand, nur ein paar Tage vor der Entführung aufgenommen, und je eines nur von Peter und von Justus, die relativ aktuell waren.

Peter drehte sich um und begegnete Bobs unsicherem Blick. „Und wo ist dein Jacard?“, fragte Peter grinsend.

Bob sah ihn überrascht an. „Du weißt davon?“

Peter nickte. „Dr. Thorne hat Justus und mich über das Bild und deinen nächtlichen Besucher ausgefragt, nachdem er hier. Uns hat Hugenay auch besucht, zwei Abende vorher.“

„Es hängt über meinem Bett“, antwortete Bob. „Es erinnert mich jeden Morgen und jeden Abend daran, woran ich mich fest zu halten habe. Dieser Besuch … und das Bild … Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ohne Ignace' Besuch an irgendetwas genug Halt gefunden hätte, um dem Chaos in meinem Kopf Herr zu werden.“

„Ignace?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Es ist sein Name, oder nicht? Und er unterschreibt seine Briefe mit Ignace, wahrscheinlich damit niemand die richtige Schlussfolgerung zieht, wenn jemand anderes außer mir diese Briefe liest. Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so.“

„Du schreibst dir Briefe mit Hugenay?“, wollte Peter überrascht wissen.

„Na ja, mehr oder weniger. Ich habe bisher drei Briefe von ihm bekommen seit meinem Geburtstag letztes Jahr. Und ich habe einen zurück geschrieben. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er die Briefe hier herein bekommt oder wie er den Brief geholt hat, den ich ihm geschrieben habe“, erklärte Bob.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Das heißt er muss zumindest regelmäßig hier in LA sein. Bei uns hat er sich in den letzten Jahren nicht noch einmal blicken lassen.“

„Aber er beobachtet uns alle drei“, stellte Bob fest.

Peter schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich verstehe diesen Mann einfach nicht! Aber irgendwie scheint er sich wirklich für uns und im Moment besonders für dich einsetzen zu wollen.“

„Justus hat ihn einmal als einen Gentleman-Dieb bezeichnet“, erinnerte Bob. „Diese Beschreibung trifft es ganz gut, denke ich. Besonders, nachdem er mir ein gestohlenes Bild geschenkt hat, in der Hoffnung, es könnte mir helfen. - Ich bin nur überrascht, dass Knox sein Bild nicht zurück gefordert hat!“

Peter grinste. „Hugenay hat die Bilder ausgetauscht. Justus und ich denken, dass es tatsächlich von Jacard ist und dem richtigen Feuermond ziemlich ähnlich sehen muss. Aber wir haben entschieden, Knox nicht zu fragen, ob wir es uns ansehen können. Wir wollten nicht riskieren, dass er Verdacht schöpft.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Das heißt, ihr deckt Ignace?“

„Vielleicht, ein wenig“, gab Peter zu. „Aber es wird ganz sicher nur in diesem Fall geschehen. Sein Besuch und dieses Bild haben dir offensichtlich geholfen. Außerdem hat er die Schulden deiner Eltern beglichen. Wir stehen für beides in seiner Schuld und so lange Knox nicht bemerkt, dass er das falsche Bild in seinem Haus zu hängen hat, schadet es niemandem, wenn wir Stillschweigen über das bewahren, was wir wissen.“

„Welche Schulden?“, fragte Bob verwirrt.

Peter seufzte. „Bill und Mary hatten eine ziemliche hohe Hypothek auf euer Haus aufgenommen, als du hier her gebracht worden bist. Und vorher hatte sich wohl auch eine Menge angesammelt. Sie haben alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft, um dich zu finden. Und deine Mum hat kurz nach deiner Entführung ihren Job verloren. - Vor drei Jahren hat Hugenay die Hypothek ausgeglichen. Zwei Monate vorher wurde ein Jacard verkauft, der sich bis dahin noch in Familienbesitz befand.“

„Wie viel genau war das?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht so genau. Dreihundertausend in etwa, glaube ich. Aber deine Eltern haben uns gegenüber nicht mal erwähnt, dass sie Probleme haben, bis Hugenay die Schulden beglichen hat.“

„Und jetzt haben sie keine Schulden mehr? Wie bezahlen meine Eltern überhaupt diese Klinik?“, fragte Bob zweifelnd.

Peter verzog das Gesicht. Die Antwort auf diese Frage gefiel selbst ihm immer noch nicht. Aber er hatte gelernt, damit zu Leben und es einfach hinzunehmen.

„Das tun sie gar nicht“, antwortete Peter zögernd. „Das ist … Norris Senior bezahlt die Klinik. Ich denke, er will einfach nur sein Gewissen damit frei kaufen. Aber … Dieses Arrangement ermöglicht es wenigstens, dass du so lange hier bleiben kannst, wie du es brauchst.“

Bob ließ sich schwer auf einen der Stühle am Esstisch sinken. „W-warum?“ Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was hat er davon?“

Peter setzte sich Bob gegenüber und musterte ihn besorgt. „Ich habe seit dem letzten Verhandlungstag nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und ihn auch nicht mehr gesehen. Justus hat das alles mit ihm geklärt. Er bezahlt auch Justus' und meine Termine bei Dr. Thorne. - Ich habe irgendwann entschieden, dass mir seine Gründe egal sind.“ Peter atmete tief durch. „Er kann nicht wirklich etwas für das, was passiert ist. Wenn er sein schlechtes Gewissen so erleichtern kann und uns damit gleichzeitig geholfen wird, dann soll es mir recht sein.“

Bob biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sein Blick schien in weite Ferne abzuschweifen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Bob mit dieser Offenbarung nicht so recht klar kam. Peter verfluchte sich, dass er der Frage nicht ausgewichen war. Er wünschte nur, er wüsste, was im Moment im Kopf seines Freundes vor sich ging.

„Kann ich mir den Feuermond ansehen?“, wollte Peter wissen, um ihrer beider Gedanken wieder in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

Bob brauchte einen Moment, ehe er langsam nickte. „Natürlich. Es ist im Schlafzimmer.“ Er wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung der geschlossenen Tür.

Peter sah ihn einen Moment unschlüssig an, bevor er aufstand und Bobs Schlafzimmer betrat. Es war klein, gerade groß genug für das Bett und einen Kleiderschrank. Das Fenster über dem Bett zeigte zur Terrasse hinaus und über dem Fußende des Bettes hing das Gemälde an der Wand, das sie für einige Tage so sehr beschäftigt hatte und das nun irgendwie zu Bobs Anker geworden war.

Mit einem Mal war Peter Hugenay unendlich dankbar. Das Geld war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Hugenay in der Nacht in Gang gesetzt hatte, als er Bob dieses Bild gebracht hatte. Vielleicht wäre Bob niemals in der Lage gewesen, Peter wieder gegenüber zu treten, wenn Hugenay ihn nicht besucht hätte.

„Dr. Thorne war wirklich besorgt, als Hugenay dir das Bild vorbei gebracht hat. Zum Teil über deine Reaktion und zum anderen, weil er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie ein vollkommen fremder Mann unbemerkt bis in dein Zimmer kommen konnte“, berichtete Peter. Er sprach laut genug um sicher zu gehen, dass Bob ihn hörte, der am Tisch sitzen geblieben war.

„Ignace ist schon in ganz andere Gebäude eingebrochen!“, erwiderte Bob und Peter lauschte mit Erleichterung dem leisen Lachen.

„Das haben wir ihm auch erklärt“, stimmte Peter ihm grinsend zu. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was das immer wieder für Reaktionen hervor ruft, wenn jemand erfährt, dass wir Hugenay kennen! Dr. Thorne war für mehrere Minuten sprachlos und Clara ist aus allen Wolken gefallen.“

„Wie viel weiß Clara denn von Ignace?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Alles, denke ich. Justus hat keine Geheimnisse vor ihr. Und Clara weiß, dass es ein paar Dinge gibt, die lieber zwischen uns bleiben“, erklärte Peter.

Er drehte sich um, um zu Bob zurück zu kehren, hielt aber überrascht inne als er neben der Tür einige Leinwände an der Wand lehnen sah. Neugierig sah er sich die Bilder an, überrascht auf allen Bobs Signatur zu finden, obwohl sie überhaupt nicht an die Bilder erinnerten, die er bisher von Bob gesehen hatte.

„Du malst wieder?“, fragte Peter neugierig. Es waren zwei abstrakte Gemälde, mit denen er nicht viel anfangen konnte, aber dann gab es noch ein Bild von dem Hof, in dem sie sich getroffen hatten und eines von einem anderen Teil des Parks, der zum Klinikgelände gehörte. Dann waren da noch drei Stillleben, alle in unterschiedlichem Stil.

„Gefallen sie dir?“, fragte Bob zögernd, der unvermittelt in der Tür stand.

„Du warst schon immer ein Künstler“, stellte Peter sanft fest. „Ich habe eines deiner alten Bilder in meinem Wohnzimmer hängen. Vorher hing es in Justus und meiner gemeinsamen Wohnung.“ Er sah lächelnd zu Bob auf. „Es war, als wäre damit ein Teil von dir immer bei uns.“

„Willst du eines davon haben?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

Bob lächelte. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wo ich all die Bilder hier unterbringen soll! Ich habe ja nicht so viel Platz hier und im Therapieraum stehen noch zwei fast fertige Bilder.“

„Therapieraum?“ Peter sah seinen Freund verwirrt an.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Kunsttherapie. Das ist die einzige Gruppentherapie, der ich mich im Moment gewachsen fühle. Aber irgendwo muss ich anfangen mich wieder an andere Menschen zu gewöhnen.“

„Hast du wirklich so große Probleme damit?“, wollte Peter besorgt wissen.

Bob seufzte. „Ja.“ Er starrte zu dem Bild über seinem Bett. „Ich habe Angst vor jedem, Pete“, sagte er leise und Peter sah ihn überrascht an. Das war ein Spitzname, den seit je her nur Justus und Bob nutzen und von Bob in diesem Moment so genannt zu werden, trieb ihm vor Freude fast die Tränen in die Augen. „Je mehr Menschen mit mir in einem Raum sind oder draußen in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung sind, desto unwohler fühle ich mich. Und gleichzeitig ist es fast unerträglich, wenn ich mit jemandem allein irgendwo bin, abgesehen von wenigen Ausnahmen.“

Peter schluckte schwer. „Aber es ist in Ordnung, dass ich jetzt hier in deiner Wohnung bin?“

Bob richtete seinen Blick wieder auf ihn. „Ja, sonst hätte ich dich längst gebeten zu gehen.“ Er lächelte schwach. „Dr. Thorne und ich habe die letzte Woche damit verbracht, genaue Regeln aufzustellen, was ich tue, wenn das alles hier beginnt zu viel zu werden. Und er hat mir versichert, dass du fraglos gehst, wenn ich dich darum bitten würde.“

Peter nickte, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Ich muss mich daran gewöhnen, fremde Menschen um mich herum zu haben. Ich will nicht ewig hier in dieser Klinik eingesperrt sein!“, stellte Bob leise fest. „Ich muss lernen, mit anderen umzugehen, um wieder selbstständig zu werden.“

Peter lächelte ehrlich erleichtert. Bob so von der Zukunft reden zu hören, war überwältigend schön. Als sie im Hof gesessen hatten, da hatte Bob zwar noch behauptet er würde von einem Tag zum nächsten leben, aber diese Zukunftspläne klangen da schon ganz anders. Aber er entschied sich, dazu im Moment nichts zu sagen.

„Seit wann gehst du in die Kunsttherapie?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Seit einem halbem Jahr. Und am Anfang bin ich auch nur hingegangen, weil das Malen mir geholfen hat, Ordnung in meinen Kopf zu bringen“, berichtete Bob. „Hab ich dir nicht davon geschrieben?“

„Nein“, antwortete Peter sanft. „Du hältst dich in den meisten Sachen über dein eigenes Leben sehr zurück.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Bob überrascht.

Peter nickte, aber sein Lächeln wich nicht. „Aber es ist okay, so wie es ist, Bob!“, stellte er leise fest. „Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, wieder Vertrauen zu mir zu fassen. Und ich habe gelernt, Geduld zu haben!“

Bob schmunzelte zurückhaltend. „Kaum vorstellbar“, antwortete er neckend. Er nickte zu den Bildern. „Willst du eines davon haben?“

Peter nickte enthusiastisch. „Auf jeden Fall!“

„Kannst du die anderen vielleicht zu meinen Eltern bringen?“, bat Bob. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo ich die Bilder hier unterbringen soll.“

„Natürlich. Deine Eltern werden sich freuen“, versicherte Peter.

„Glaubst du?“, fragte Bob mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ganz sicher.“ Peter lächelte. „Sie vermissen dich.“

Bob seufzte und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, bis er schließlich im Wohnzimmer vor der Tür in Schneidersitz saß. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich über meine Eltern denken soll“, stellte er unsicher fest. „Die einzige wirkliche klar Erinnerungen an meine Eltern, stammt aus dem Krankenhaus, als … nachdem man mich aus der Wohnung geholt hat.“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Ich erinnere mich daran. Du bist vollkommen panisch geworden. Das hat Mary ziemlich mitgenommen.“

„Du warst auch da?“, fragte Bob verwirrt. „Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern.“

„Das Zimmer hatte ein Fenster zum Gang, erinnerst du dich nicht daran?“, wollte Peter wissen. „Justus, Cotta und ich standen auf dem Gang und haben dich beobachtet. Das war ein schwieriger Tag für uns alle.“

Bob starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Boden. „Ich weiß einfach nicht … Es ist, als hätte ich überhaupt keine Verbindung mehr zu meinen Eltern. … Das ist schwierig zu beschreiben. Auf der einen Seite vermisse ich meine Eltern, auf der anderen Seite … wenn ich ihre Briefe lese, dann ist es, als wären sie von vollkommen fremden Menschen.“

„Ist das bei Justus und meinen Briefen anders?“, fragte Peter.

Bob nickte langsam. „Ja.“ Aber bevor er das näher erklären konnte, klingelte der Kurzzeitwecker und Bob sprang auf um sich um den Auflauf zu kümmern.

Peter seufzte tief. Es fiel ihm schwer, all die Dinge, die er über Bob erfuhr, erst einmal in den Hintergrund zu schieben. Er wollte seine Sorgen und düsteren Gedanken nicht dieses Treffen beeinflussen lassen. Er würde später Zeit dafür haben. Er schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und folgte Bob.

„Kann ich helfen?“, fragte er.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Setzt dich.“

„Das riecht himmlisch“, stellte Peter lächelnd fest. „Justus und ich haben nie gelernt, vernünftig zu kochen, obwohl deine Mum sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hat, es uns beizubringen.“

„Ihr steht meinen Eltern ziemlich nah, nicht wahr?“, fragte Bob nachdenklich, als er Teller und Besteck auf dem Tisch verteilte.

„Ja“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus haben dafür gesorgt, dass deine Eltern und Justus und ich nicht vollkommen … auseinander gebrochen sind. Das hat uns alle ziemlich eng zusammen geschweißt. Justus, Clara und ich sind eigentlich jedes Wochenende bei deinen Eltern zum Essen. Das ist eine Tradition, die begonnen hat, als Justus und ich zusammen gezogen sind.“ Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als Bob den Auflauf auf den Tisch stellte. „Deine Eltern sind über die Jahre für uns beide zur Familie geworden.“

Bob biss sich unbehaglich auf die Lippe, während er erst Peters und dann seinen Teller füllte. „Ich weiß, dass sie mich gern besuchen würden. Aber … ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihnen begegnen soll und … Irgendwie hatte ich mehr vertrauen darin, dass du meine Grenzen akzeptierst und gehst, wenn ich dich darum bitte, als dass meine Eltern das tun.“

„Deine Eltern hätten das selbe getan“, erwiderte Peter sanft. Er starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. „Weißt du, wir sind alle froh über jeden Schritt, den du uns entgegen kommen kannst. Nach … nach diesen zehn Jahren Funkstille, war das Paket mit den Briefen, dass du mir letztes Jahr geschickt hast …“

Er sah Bob an und lächelte vorsichtig. „Ich denke, es war für uns alle der schönste Tag seit einer Ewigkeit. Als wir erfahren haben, was du über uns zu wissen dachtest, da haben wir gedacht, du würdest uns nie wieder in deine Nähe lassen. - Wir sind alle bereit, dir mit allem zu helfen, was du brauchst. Und dazu hätte auch gehört, dass wir uns von dir fern gehalten hätten, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre, damit du wieder dein eigenes Leben führen kannst. Aber das hätte nichts desto trotz furchtbar weh getan.“

Bob schwieg und starrte unbehaglich auf seinen Teller. Peter seufzte tief und schob sich eine Gabel voll Nudeln in den Mund. Er hatte sich früher nie fragen müssen, was in Bobs Kopf vor sich ging. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass sich das geändert hatte, aber wirklich bewusst war ihm das erst in den letzten zweieinhalb Stunden geworden.

„Hey, das ist gut!“, stellte Peter überrascht fest. „Da wird deine Mum erleichtert sein, dass ihre Bemühungen uns kochen beizubringen wenigstens bei dir nicht fehlgeschlagen sind.“

Bob lächelte und schien erleichtert über den Themawechsel. „Kochen ist wie Atmen. Ich muss nicht drüber nachdenken, um es tun. Das hat es von Anfang an erleichtert. Und das hat sich zum Glück auch nicht geändert, seit ich hier bin.“

„Wenn wir zu dritt in einer WG gelebt hätten, dann hätten Justus und ich ja ernsthaft Diät halten müssen!“, sagte Peter grinsend. „Hast du irgendwelche Dosen, in denen ich einen Teil von dem, was übrig bleibt, mitnehmen kann?“

Bob lachte. „Da findest sich schon was.“

Peter betrachtete nachdenklich die Auflaufform. „Vielleicht ist es ja sogar genug, damit Clara, Justus und ich morgen davon Mittagessen können. Das heißt, wenn Clara morgen schon wieder nach Hause darf.“

„Machst du dir große Sorgen um sie?“, wollte Bob verwirrt wissen.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie ist gesund, also gibt es ja eigentlich keinen Grund für Sorgen. Aber ich mache mir schon Sorgen, weil es eigentlich noch drei Wochen sind, bis das Kind kommen sollte.“

„Wenn es wirklich einen Grund zur Sorge gäbe, dann hätte Justus das geschrieben, oder nicht?“, fragte Bob.

Peter nickte lächelnd. „Ja, das hätte er wohl.“

„Also, kein Grund zur Sorge!“, faste Bob sanft zusammen.

Peter seufzte. „Danke“, murmelte er.

Sie verfielen über dem Essen in Schweigen, aber es war die erste angenehme Stille an diesem Tag. Peter beobachtete Bob aus dem Augenwinkel. Er fühlte sich gut an zusammen mit Bob zu essen. Er hatte erwartet, dass dieser Besuch ganz anders verlaufen würde, aber er war froh mit der Situation, wie sie war.

„Es ist schön, dich hier zu haben“, durchbrach Bob schließlich die Stille, als er aufstand, um ihr Geschirr in die Spüle zu stellen.

Peter lächelte. „Ganz deiner Meinung.“

„Vielleicht … Würdest du in Zukunft öfter vorbei kommen?“, fragte Bob zögernd.

Peter strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Wann immer du willst. Ich bin nie weiter als einen Anruf entfernt.“

„Nächsten Samstag?“, schlug Bob nervös vor.

„In Ordnung“, stimmte Peter sofort zu. „Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen? Tante Mathilda wollte mir schon heute einen Kirschkuchen mitgeben. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob das wirklich so gut gewesen wäre.“

„Tante Mathildas Kirschkuchen ist immer willkommen!“, stellte Bob grinsend fest. „Vom letzten hab ich nicht mal die Hälfte abbekommen. Ich hatte da ein paar ziemlich gefräßige Mitbewohner in der WG.“

Peter lachte. „Dann bringe ich dir nächste Woche einen mit.“

„Justus hat geschrieben, er hätte den Schrottplatz übernommen“, sagte Bob. „Sind sein Onkel und seine Tante wirklich in Rente gegangen?“

Peter zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Mehr oder weniger. Sie arbeiten immer noch ein paar Tage die Woche mit, aber offiziell sind sie in Rente. Und sie haben sich auch tatsächlich Zeit für ein paar Reisen genommen. Aber sie sind immer noch dabei sich an den Ruhestand zu gewöhnen.“

„Ich kann mich nur ein Mal daran erinnern, dass Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus Urlaub gemacht haben“, stellte Bob kopfschüttelnd fest.

Peter nickte. „Ich glaube, sie waren alle vier Jahre oder so mal im Urlaub. Und eigentlich ist Onkel Titus' Plan auch, dass sie das jetzt nachholen. - Deine Mum versucht ziemlich hartnäckig, sie endgültig in den Ruhestand zu schicken. Wahrscheinlich um selbst endlich in Ruhe arbeiten zu können.“

Und plötzlich drehte sich ihr Gespräch um all die Änderungen auf dem Schrottplatz, die hauptsächlich von Mary Andrews in die Wege geleitet worden waren. Bobs Mutter passte gut auf den Schrottplatz und es tat ihr gut, eine Aufgabe zu haben, die sie forderte. Sie brachte neuen Wind in den Betrieb und sie war für Justus' Ideen deutlich offener, als Onkel Titus oder Tante Mathilda, die viel zu fest an ihrem eigenen Bild ihres Betriebes fest hielten.

Bobs Eltern waren ein sicheres Thema und Bob hatte eine Menge Fragen über sie, nicht nur was die letzten elf Jahre betraf. Offenbar war seine Verwirrung über seine Eltern tatsächlich so groß, wie er vorher gesagt hatte. Peter war gern bereit, seinem Freund all seine Fragen zu beantworten. Sie zogen vom Esstisch auf den Sessel und das Sofa um und verbrachten den Nachmittag mit Tee und Anekdoten dort.


	3. Jason

Es war nach sechs Uhr am Abend, als Peter vor dem Krankenhaus parkte. Justus und Clara hatten sich bereits vor Monaten darauf geeinigt, wo ihr Kind zur Welt kommen sollte und Peter war in diesem Moment froh darüber, weil Justus weder auf seinen Anruf noch auf seine zwei SMS reagiert hatte. Peter vermutete, dass Justus sein Handy ausgeschaltet hatte, nachdem er Peter die letzte SMS geschickt hatte.

Auf der halbstündigen Fahrt zum Krankenhaus hatte Peter gespürt, wie erschöpft er war. So schön der Besuch bei Bob auch gewesen war, er hatte viele dunkle Erinnerungen aufgewühlt und er hatte für Peter einige Dinge enthüllt, über die er sich bisher nicht bewusst gewesen war. Aber er hatte keine Zeit nach Hause zu fahren und sich auszuruhen. Er wollte sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass es Clara und dem Kind gut ging.

Am Empfang erfuhr er, dass Clara gerade erst aus dem Kreissaal heraus und in ein Zimmer auf der Säuglingsstation verlegt worden war. Ihm wurde nur mit Widerwillen die Raumnummer genannt, aber offenbar hatte Justus eine Notiz hinterlassen, dass Peter zu ihm geschickt werden sollte, sobald er ankam.

Peter musste einmal durch das halbe Krankenhaus, um zur Säuglingstation und damit zu Claras Zimmer zu gelangen. Als er endlich das Zimmer fand und es betrat, fand er Clara in einem Krankenhausbett sitzend. Justus saß neben seiner Freundin auf der Bettkante und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, während er das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen betrachtete. Aber sie sahen beide auf, als Peter das Zimmer betrat.

„Hey!“, begrüßte Justus ihn grinsend, aber überrascht. „Ich wollte dich gerade anrufen!“

Peter lächelte, musterte aber Clara besorgt. „Geht es euch gut?“, wollte er wissen.

„Besser als jemals zuvor“, antwortete Clara lachend.

Erleichtert trat Peter neben das Bett und starrte fasziniert auf den kleinen Menschen in Claras Armen, der für sein Empfinden viel zu klein und zerbrechlich wirkte. „Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, seit ich die SMS von Justus bekommen habe!“, stellte er fest.

„Jason ist vollkommen gesund“, erwiderte Clara sanft. „Und mir geht es auch gut. Unser Sohn hatte es nur ein bisschen eilig.“

Bevor Peter eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, wurden sie von einem Klopfen unterbrochen und einen Moment später betrat der ältere von Claras beiden Brüdern das Zimmer. Peter hatte Phil Finnigan bisher nur ein paar Mal gesehen und kannte ihn nicht besonders gut. Aber er wusste, dass Justus ihn nicht besonders gut leiden konnte und dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Und das bemerkte man auch in diesem Moment sehr deutlich, als sowohl Justus als auch Peter nur einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen bekamen, bevor Phil seiner Schwester ein warmes Lächeln schenkte.

„Wie geht es dir, Schwesterherz?“, wollte Phil wissen.

„Fantastisch“, antwortete Clara lachend.

Phil zog einen der Stühle zu dem Bett und setzte sich. „Ich habe mit Mum und Dad telefoniert. Sie ärgern sich, dass sie ausgerechnet dieses Wochenende nicht hier sind.“

Clara kicherte. „Jason hat schon jetzt seinen eigenen Kopf.“

„Ganz der Vater“, murmelte Peter grinsend.

„Hey!“, rief Justus empört.

„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht“, stimmte Clara ihm zu. Dann sah sie Peter neugierig an. „Wie war es denn bei dir? - Ich hoffe, Justus' SMS hat dir nicht den ganzen Tag verdorben.“

Peter schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Es hat überhaupt nicht gestört. - Und es war unbeschreiblich! Anstrengend, nicht immer einfach, aber unglaublich schön!“ Er zog ein buntes Plüsch-Nilpferd aus seinem Rucksack. „Das soll ich euch geben mit schönen Grüßen von Bob. Er wollte es ursprünglich nächste Woche mit der Post schicken.“

Justus nahm das Stofftier und betrachtete es lächelnd, aber etwas in seinem Gesicht ließ Peter besorgt die Stirn runzeln. Justus war ungewöhnlich still und trotz der offensichtlichen Freude über die Geburt seines Sohnes, schien er angespannt und nervös.

„Was ist los, Just?“, fragte Peter besorgt.

Justus seufzte tief.

„Geht raus und redet miteinander!“, verlangte Clara leise. „Phil und ich kommen eine Weile allein klar.“

„Was ist los?“, fragte Peter erneut, dieses Mal alarmiert.

Justus setzte das Nilpferd auf dem Nachttisch ab und stand auf. „Komm mit“, bat er Peter. „Lass uns draußen im Park darüber sprechen.“

Peter folgte ihm mit einem verwirrten Blick zu Clara. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?“, fragte er, als sie den Gang in Richtung der Aufzüge hinunter liefen.

Justus schnaubte. „Kann man so sagen“, gab er zu. „Aber ich möchte wirklich draußen darüber sprechen, wo keiner von uns beiden irgendetwas zerbrechen kann!“

Peter holte scharf Luft, entschied sich aber seinen Freund nicht weiter zu drängen. Justus' ganze Haltung hatte sich verändert, seit sie das Zimmer von Clara verlassen hatte. Entweder Clara und Jason waren in der Lage gewesen, ihn ein wenig zu erden, oder aber er hatte sich seiner Familie zu liebe sehr zusammen gerissen. Jetzt lag ein harter Zug auf seinem Gesicht und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. In diesem Moment würde sicherlich niemand mehr vermuten, dass Justus gerade erst Vater geworden war.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Peter erneut, kaum dass sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten.

Justus lief einige Meter weiter vom Eingang fort und Peter folgte ihm unruhig. Als Justus sich zu ihm umdrehte, zog sich alles in Peter zusammen. Er hatte lange nicht mehr so viel Schmerz und Trauer in Justus Augen gesehen.

„Skinny Norris“, brachte Justus zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit ihm?“

„Der Dreckskerl hat ein Buch geschrieben“, erklärte Justus finster. „Über … das was er Bob angetan hat und allem Anschein nach sehr ausführlich und detailliert. Schon bevor er verhaftet wurde. Und er hat letzte Woche versucht es veröffentlichen zu lassen.“

Peter glaubte für einen Moment wirklich, ihm bliebe das Herz stehen. Und dann überrollte ihn unendlich Wut. „Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl!“, rief Peter aufgebracht und es war ein nahe gelegener Busch, der seiner Wut zum Opfer fiel, als er nach einigen Zweigen griff und so heftig daran zog, dass er sie abriss. „Wie kann er es wagen!“ Justus griff vorsichtig nach seiner Schulter, aber Peter drehte sich aufgebracht weg. „Wie hat er überhaupt die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen? Und seit wann weißt du davon? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?“

Justus sah ihn ruhig an. „Es hätte dir den ganzen Besuch bei Bob verdorben!“, stellte er leise fest und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wollte ich nicht.“

Peter blinzelte überrascht. „Du hast Derek und Kelly auf mich angesetzt, damit ich nicht zu dir komme!“, erkannte er. Er hatte es bereits vermutet, aber einen ganz anderen Grund dahinter erwartet.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hättest sofort erkannt, dass etwas nicht stimmt!“, stellte er fest. „Ich sollte mich freuen, weil ich seit anderthalb Stunden Vater bin. Stattdessen ist dieses verdammte Manuskript und Skinny, alles woran ich denken kann.“

„Gott, ich hasse ihn!“, rief Peter und zerbrach die Äste, die er in den Händen hielt. „Wieso tut er das, Justus? Hat er nicht genug kaputt gemacht?“

„Seiner Meinung nach wahrscheinlich nicht“, antwortete Justus leise.

Peter starrte seinen Freund an. Er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und für einen Moment hatte er sogar das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Justus zog ihn in seine Arme und Peter lehnte schwer gegen seinen Freund. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten schien ihn einfach alle Kraft zu verlassen.

„Sag mir, dass ihr diese Veröffentlichung verhindern konnten!“, bat er schwach.

„Haben wir“, versicherte Justus. „Alle versandten Manuskripte wurden eingesammelt und vernichtet, abgesehen von einem, um das Dr. Thorne gebeten hat. Er denkt, er könnte irgendwelche nützlichen Informationen darin finden.“

Peter schnaubte. „Ich dachte, Skinny dürfte keine Post verschicken!“

„Vor zwei Monaten ist sein Zellengenosse Edward Fox auf Bewährung aus der Haft entlassen worden. Skinny hatte einen USB-Stick versteckt, auf dem sich das Manuskript befand. Er hat Fox gesagt, wo er ihn findet und ihm die Hälfte des Gewinnes versprochen, wenn er den Schund unter dem Namen Seanford Newman veröffentlicht“, berichtete Justus.

„Wer ließt denn solchen Mist?“, fragte Peter verzweifelt.

„Kranke Bastarde und ich fürchte, Edward Fox gehört dazu. Ich bin nur froh, dass weder er noch Skinny auf die Idee gekommen sind, das ganze ins Internet zu stellen“, murmelte Justus. Er zog Peter zu einer nahen Bank und setzte sich mit seinem Freund darauf. „Und wir haben zum Glück früh genug davon erfahren, damit noch kein Verlag Zeit hatte, diesen Mist wirklich in Augenschein zu nehmen.“

Peter spürte das vertraute Brennen in den Augen. „So eine Scheiße“, fluchte er schwach.

Ihn überwältigte der Schmerz und die Trauer, die er glaubte schon lange hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Aber schon der Besuch bei Bob hatte so viel in ihm aufgewühlt, von dem er dachte, darüber hinweg zu sein. Peter hatte versucht, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, was Skinny seinem Freund in den sieben Jahren Gefangenschaft angetan hatte, seit er verurteilt worden war. Es hatte ihm ohnehin nie gut getan darüber nachzudenken und es hätte es vollkommen unmöglich gemacht nach vorn zu sehen und sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Aber einige Dinge, die Bob gesagt oder gerade nicht gesagt hatte, hatten alte Sorgen und Befürchtungen und Vermutungen in Peter an die Oberfläche gebracht und er wusste, dass er Zeit brauchen würde, um diese kleinen Fetzen neuen Wissens zu verarbeiten. Und nun diese Nachricht, dass Skinny aufgeschrieben hatte, was er Bob angetan hatte. Peter konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Skinny am letzten Verhandlungstag über Bob gesprochen hatte und das ließ ihn für dieses Buch das schlimmste befürchten.

Allein der Gedanken ließ ihm übel werden.

Peter verlor den Kampf gegen die Tränen in dem Moment, als Justus ihn auf die Stirn küsste.

„Wir haben das gestoppt“, stellte Justus leise fest. „Er ist nicht damit durchgekommen. Und was immer er sich noch ausdenken wird, werden wir genauso aufhalten.“

„Ich hasse diesen Kerl!“, murmelte Peter verzweifelt. „Warum kann er keine Ruhe geben?“

Justus seufzte. „Weil er Spaß daran hat uns zu quälen“, antwortete er zögernd. „Und weil ihn allein die Erinnerung an das, was er getan hat, mit einer perversen Befriedigung erfüllt. Ich denke, darum hat er diesen Mist überhaupt erst aufgeschrieben. Skinny hatte nicht geplant im Gefängnis zu landen.“

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?“, wollte Peter überrascht wissen.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein und das werde ich auch nicht. Ich bezweifle, dass ich mich zusammen reißen könnte. - Aber ich habe ein sehr ausführliches Gespräch mit Dr. Thorne geführt. Und ich habe ein paar Ausschnitte von dem gelesen, was Skinny geschrieben hat.“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Wie viele Leute haben es gelesen?“

„Fox mit Sicherheit, dann der Lektor, der Sawyer darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat. Sawyer hat wohl nur Teile gelesen, bevor er es zu mir gebracht hat, und ich habe auch nicht sehr viel davon gelesen. Rick hat es komplett gelesen und Dr. Thorne wird das wohl auch noch tun“, antwortete Justus zögernd.

„Rick Hodges?“, fragte Peter verwirrt nach. Der Name Sawyer kam ihm bekannt vor, aber ihn interessierte in diesem Moment wenig, wie genau Justus von diesem so genannten Manuskript erfahren hatte. Ihn interessierte eher, warum Justus Kollege es gelesen hatte.

„Ich habe ihn gebeten, sich darum zu kümmern. Und um Skinny für diesen Mist belangen zu können, musste es jemand lesen“, erklärte Justus. „Es hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Das bin ich auch, obwohl ich nur die verschiedenen Schlussszenarien gelesen habe, die Skinny sich ausgedacht hat.“

Peter runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Schlussszenarien?“

„Hm.“ Justus lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Peters. „Skinny hatte offenbar vor, Bob tatsächlich irgendwann wieder frei zu lassen. Wenn er … wenn ihm langweilig geworden wäre, vermutlich. Deshalb hat er das Geld unterschlagen, um eine Grundlage zu haben, wenn er untertauchen würde. Und wir haben es jetzt auch endlich gefunden. Skinny wollte unter einem anderen Namen untertauchen.“

Er seufzte tief und Peter spürt ihn leicht zittern. „Wie du Bob gefunden hast, kommt einer seiner Ideen ziemlich nah. Er wollte sich in Sicherheit bringen und dich in die Wohnung locken. Selbst … Er wollte, dass Bob sich umbringt. Deshalb hatte er wohl diese Waffe besorgt. Und … In dem verfluchten Buch erschießt Bob sich vor deinen Augen.“

Peter setzte sich erschrocken auf und starrte seinen Freund an. „Was?“

Justus verzog das Gesicht. „Es ist nicht passiert, Pete“, sagte er ruhig. „Es geht Bob gut. Du warst heute bei ihm, du hast ihn gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen! Was Skinny aufgeschrieben hat, ist nicht mehr von Belang. Und er hat es vor langer Zeit aufgeschrieben. Du hast ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Du hast Bob befreit, lange bevor Skinny die Gelegenheit hatte, einen seiner Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen!“

„Er wollte wirklich, dass Bob sich umbringt?“, fragte Peter tonlos.

Justus nickte langsam. „Er hat zumindest mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Aber er hat auch andere Szenarien aufgeschrieben. Alle haben gemeinsam, dass er untertaucht und sich mit dem unterschlagenen Geld ein schönes Leben macht, während er aus der Ferne beobachtet, wie besonders wir beide … unter den Folgen seiner Taten leiden.“

„Und der Rest?“, wollte Peter durch zusammengebissene Zähne wissen.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vom Grundsatz her alles das selbe. Auf irgendeine Weise verlässt Bob die Wohnung oder wird darin entdeckt und damit bricht die Welt, die er für Bob aufgebaut hatte, zusammen. In ungefähr der Hälfte der Szenarien endet das in Bobs Selbstmord, in der anderen Hälfte versucht er verzweifelt zurück zu Skinny zu kommen.“

Peter schnaubte frustriert. Keines von beiden war passiert, aber ihm war nur zu deutlich bewusst, wie nahe daran Bob tatsächlich gewesen war, sich erfolgreich das Leben zu nehmen, und dass durchaus die Chance bestanden hatte, dass Bob sich nicht von Skinnys Einfluss hätte befreien können. Es war in diesem Moment nur ein sehr kleiner Trost, dass Bob mittlerweile sogar wieder bereit war, sich mit ihm zu treffen.

„Hey!“ Justus fuhr sanft durch Peters Haare und zog ihn dann zurück in seine Arme. „Wir sollten uns nicht zu viele Gedanke darüber machen! Skinnys Pläne spielen seit dem Moment, in dem du Bob gefunden hast, keine Rolle mehr. Wir sollten ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass wir uns davon wirklich wieder aus der Bahn werfen lassen.“

„Willst du mir erzählen, du seist nicht wütend?“, fragte Peter aufgewühlt.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich bin unglaublich wütend und ich habe die ganze Woche versucht, damit umzugehen und mich wieder zu beruhigen. - Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich mich weigere, dass wir uns irgendetwas in unserem Leben noch einmal von Skinny Norris vorschreiben lassen!“

Peter atmete tief durch. „Du hast ja Recht“, gab er zu. „Können wir diesen Fox und Skinny irgendwie dafür belangen?“

„Fox ist bereits wieder in Haft. Rick hat aus dem Versuch, das Manuskript zu veröffentlichen, einen Verstoß gegen die Bewährungsauflagen basteln können. Fox muss jetzt also die restlichen fünf Jahre seiner Haft doch noch absitzen. Er wird ins selbe Gefängnis zurück kommen und ich nehme an, er wird sich dafür bei Skinny bedanken“, berichtete Justus. „Was Skinny betrifft … Er wird Haftverschärfungen bekommen, obwohl es da im Moment nicht viel zu verschärfen gibt, und vermutlich einen Monat Isolationshaft. Das ist alles, was wir tun können.“

Peter fluchte. „Ich wünschte, er würde einfach endgültig aus unserem Leben verschwinden!“

„Ja“, stimmte Justus ihm leise zu. „Das würde alles sehr viel einfacher machen.“

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit, ihr hättet das Geld gefunden?“

„Skinny hat zwei neue Identitäten für sich erschaffen“, erklärte Justus. „Er hat den USB-Stick, auf dem er das Manuskript gespeichert hatte, zusammen mit zwei wirklich gut gefälschten Pässen versteckt und den Unterlagen für Bankkonten unter den falschen Namen Seanford Newman und Samuel Nash. Wir dachten, die beiden gehörten zu denen, von denen Skinny Geld unterschlagen hat.“

„Ich dachte, mit denen hättet ihr euch in Verbindung gesetzt? Hätte das nicht auffallen müssen?“, fragte Peter irritiert.

„Es wurde jedem ein Brief geschrieben, aber nur die Hälfte seiner Opfer hat sich tatsächlich zurück gemeldet“, fuhr Justus fort. „Deswegen ist es nicht weiter aufgefallen, dass von ihnen keine Rückmeldung kam. Skinny hat nur Cent-Beträge abgezweigt und von niemandem mehr als ein paar Dollar. Vielen war es gar nicht aufgefallen und anderen war es zu aufwendig, sich für die paar Dollar damit auseinander zu setzen. Zumal das Geld bisher sowieso weg war und es gar nicht zurückgezahlt hätte werden können. Aber Seanford Newman und Samuel Nash haben auch Konten auf den Caiman-Islands und da hat Skinny all das Geld gebunkert. Fox hätte mit diesen Unterlagen nicht anfangen können, aber wir können das Geld beschlagnahmen, jetzt wo wir wissen, wo es ist.“

„Obwohl es auf den Caiman-Islands ist?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Das ist nur ein Hindernis, wenn wir nicht wissen, wo es ist. Wir haben die Unterlagen, die wir brauchen, um an die Konten zu kommen“, erklärte Justus. „Der Rest in kein Problem.“

„Wenn er sich Pässe besorgt hat, dann … muss er sein Untertauchen schon geplant haben, oder nicht?“, fragte Peter.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Das glaube ich nicht. Die Pässe sind ungefähr ein halbes Jahr vor Skinnys Festnahme ausgestellt worden. Und sie sind immerhin zehn Jahre gültig. Und er könnte sie sich zur Absicherung besorgt haben, als er kapiert hat, dass wir nicht aufgeben würde, Bob zu suchen. Die Konten hat er schon drei Jahre vorher erstellt. Und die Daten auf dem Stick sind sogar noch ein paar Monate älter.“

„Mich macht der Gedanken so krank, dass er das alles aufgeschrieben hat!“, murmelte Peter. „Und dass er es veröffentlichen wollte. Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt?“

„Es war seine erste Gelegenheit. Er hat keine Möglichkeit mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren. Fox' Bewährung war seine erste Chance das Manuskript veröffentlichen zu lassen“, stellte Justus fest. „Fox hat ausgesagt, dass Skinny ihn gebeten hätte, das Zeug so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich zu veröffentlichen. Er hatte aber offenbar erst mal bessere Dinge in seiner wiedergewonnenen Freiheit zu tun.“

Er schwieg einen Moment. „Rick fährt Montag ins Gefängnis um Skinny zu befragen und ihn über die Konsequenzen zu informieren. Ich will mitfahren und das Gespräch im Observationsraum beobachten. Kommst du auch mit?“

Peter holte tief Luft. „Ja, natürlich.“ Er hatte wirklich keine Lust Skinny wiederzusehen oder ihn noch einmal so abfällig über Bob sprechen zu hören. Aber es gab noch immer Fragen, deren Antworten sie haben wollten und er würde Justus das sicherlich nicht allein durchstehen lassen. Zusammen würde das einfacher zu ertragen sein.

Justus seufzte erleichtert. „Gut.“

Sie verfielen in ein angenehmes Schweigen, obwohl die Gedanken, denen sie beide nach hingen, noch immer alles andere als angenehm waren. Aber allein bei Justus zu sein und von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden, ließ Peter zumindest äußerlich seine Ruhe wiederfinden. Er würde Zeit brauchen, um den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren zu überwinden.

Sie wurden beide aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als Peters Handy zu klingeln begann. Ohne es aus seiner Tasche zu holen, sah er Justus verwirrt an. „Das ist dein Klingelton!“, stellte er überrascht fest.

„Mein…?“ Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Handy ist oben in Claras Zi… Oh! Ich glaube, wir sollten zurück gehen.“

„Was ist los?“, fragte Peter irritiert, als er aufstand und Justus zurück ins Krankenhaus folgte.

„Ich fürchte, Phil weiß nicht, wann er seine Klappe zu halten hat!“, stellte Justus finster fest.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“

Justus seufzte und betätigte den Knopf für den Aufzug. „Phil denkt, ich sei nicht gut genug für Clara. Und er versucht regelmäßig, ihr das klar zu machen. Ich hatte nur irgendwie gehofft, dass selbst ihm bewusst ist, dass heute ganz sicher nicht der richtige Moment ist, um solch eine Diskussion zu führen.“

Peter hob die Augenbrauen, als sie den Aufzug betraten. „Du denkst, das gerade war ein Notruf von Clara.“

Justus nickte mit finsterem Gesicht. „Ja, allerdings.“ Er seufzte tief. „Sie weiß, worüber wir beide gerade gesprochen haben. Und du kennst Clara. Sie würde uns unsere Zeit lassen, wenn sie mit Phil selbst fertig werden würde.“

„Ich nehme an, dass ist der Grund, warum wir beide von ihm mit so finsteren Blicken bedacht wurden“, schlussfolgerte Peter.

Justus lachte. „Das war doch noch ein ganz netter Blick“, stellte er fest. „Phil kann mich wirklich nicht leiden! Und er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, das klar und deutlich zu zeigen und zu sagen.“ Sie verließen den Aufzug und legte den kurzen Weg zu Claras Zimmer schweigend zurück.

„…ist nicht gut für dich!“, rief Phil aufgebracht, gerade als Peter und Justus das Zimmer betraten.

Peter bemerkte sofort, wie Justus sich neben ihm anspannte und er selbst hätte Phil am liebsten auch auf der Stelle aus dem Raum geworfen, schon allein weil er Jason lautstark gegen Phils Tonfall und Lautstärke protestieren hörte.

Justus warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er mit finsterem Blick zu Phil sah. „Ich denke, wir beide müssen uns dringend unterhalten! Aber nicht hier in diesem Zimmer oder überhaupt innerhalb des Krankenhauses!“

Phil öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber Justus griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer.

Peter schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und setzte sich dann zu Clara auf die Bettkante, die verzweifelt versuchte, Jason zu beruhigen. „Hat er wirklich mit dir zu streiten versucht, mit Jason im selben Zimmer?“

Clara seufzte. „Ja.“ Sie wiegte Jason in ihren Armen und redete leise und ruhig auf ihn ein. Peter beobachtete sie schweigend und es dauerte lange, bis Jason sich beruhigte und zu weinen aufhörte. „Mein Bruder hat jetzt eine Menge Ärger am Hals.“

Peter schmunzelte. „Allerdings“, stimmte er ihr zur.

Justus war wütend gewesen, als er Phil mit sich gezerrt hatte und Peter vermutete stark, dass Phil sich zwangsläufig auch mit der aufgestauten Wut der letzten Woche würde auseinander setzen müssen. Aber Peter hatte kein Mitleid mit Claras Bruder.

Clara schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Er hat das bisher bei jeder Beziehung gemacht, die ich hatte. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass er keinen meiner Freunde bisher so wenig leiden konnte, wie Justus.“

„Hast du eine Ahnung, warum?“, wollte Peter leise wissen.

„Er denkt, Justus würde mich mit dir betrügen“, antwortete Clara kopfschüttelnd.

Peter runzelte die Stirn und sah besorgt zum Fenster. „Durch das Fenster kann man den Park sehen, richtig? Hat er uns unten gesehen?“

Clara nickte. „Ja. Und das hat ihn wirklich wütend gemacht. - Wie geht es dir, Peter?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schwierig zu sagen“, antwortete er zögernd. „Bob zu sehen war schön. Und mit ihm reden zu können war … unbeschreiblich. Es war besser als alles, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Und zeitgleich … in manchen Augenblicken so frustrierend.“

Er griff nach dem Plüschtier, dass Bob ihm für Jason mitgegeben hatte. „Ich … ich habe erst heute so richtig begriffen, dass er nicht mehr der Junge ist, mit dem ich vor elf Jahren befreundet war. Aber er ist auch nicht der Mann, den ich erwartet habe zu treffen, nachdem wie ich ihn vor vier Jahren gefunden habe.“

Clara seufzte tief und griff nach seiner Hand. „Kommst du damit klar?“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Ich muss damit klar kommen, oder nicht? Ich möchte, dass ich wieder Bobs Freund sein kann. Also muss ich lernen, ihn so zu akzeptieren, wie er jetzt ist.“ Er lächelte traurig. „Und er ist ja nicht ein vollkommen Fremder geworden. Da sind immer noch viele Dinge, die ihn auch vor elf Jahren schon ausgemacht haben. Es sind die Dinge, die so offensichtlich Skinnys Einfluss sind, die mich verzweifeln lassen und wütend machen.“

„Was für Dinge?“, wollte Clara sanft wissen.

„Bobs Angst hauptsächlich“, antwortete Peter leise. „Und seine Unsicherheit. Er war mal so lebensfroh und offen. Und jetzt … Bob so verunsichert zu sehen, tut weh. Es ist seltsam, dass es so weh tut, ihn zu sehen und es gleichzeitig nichts schöneres gibt!“

Clara lächelte zusichernd. „Du musst Geduld haben. Auch mit dir selbst.“

Peter nickte. „Ich weiß.“

„Und wie geht es dir mit … diesem Manuskript?“, fragte Clara vorsichtig.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Beschissen“, gab er zu. „Mit wird übel, wenn ich nur daran denke. Skinny in der Verhandlung über Bob reden zu hören, war schon schlimm genug. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich nichts davon lesen muss. Und ich kann auch nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, warum Justus irgendetwas davon gelesen hat!“

„Eigentlich hat er das alles an einen Kollegen abgegeben, aber der hatte wohl zu ein paar Dingen noch einige Fragen“, erklärte Clara. „Justus hat ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, weil er dir nicht sofort davon erzählt hat.“

Peter seufzte. „Das habe ich gemerkt.“

Er wusste, woher Justus‘ schlechtes Gewissen kam, aber die Sache war, dass er unendlich dankbar dafür war, dass sein Freund ihn abgelenkt hatte, statt ihm von dem Manuskript zu erzählen. Er hätte dieses Wissen nicht mit sich schleppen wollen, gerade heute bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Bob. Es war schon so häufig schwer genug gewesen, im Laufe des Tages die Ruhe zu bewahren und sich nicht dem Schmerz und der Wut darüber zu ergeben, was Skinny getan hatte.

Jetzt würde Peter eine Woche Zeit haben, sich nicht nur mit seiner Wut auf Skinny auseinander zu setzen, sondern auch mit den aufgewühlten Gefühlen, die der Besuch bei Bob mit sich gebracht hatte. Peter nahm sich fest vor, später noch einmal in Ruhe mit Justus darüber zu sprechen und seine Dankbarkeit deutlich zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Peter grinste verlegen. „Und ich dachte, er hätte Derek und Kelly auf mich angesetzt, weil er dachte, meine Aufregung wegen dem Besuch bei Bob würde dir zu viel Stress machen.“

Clara kicherte. „Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass es niemals eine Situation geben wird, in der wir dich fort schicken würden. Wir drei sind eine Familie.“ Sie sah lächelnd zu Jason. „Wir vier“, verbesserte sie sich glücklich. „Justus und ich wollten dich etwas fragen. Eigentlich noch vor der Geburt, aber der Kleine hatte es ja eilig.“

Peter musterte Jason lächelnd. „Er ist so winzig! Es ist sicher nicht zu früh, ja?“

„Jason ist nicht kleiner, als andere Neugeborene. Und er ist vollkommen gesund!“, erwiderte Clara. „Möchtest du ihn halten?“

Peter riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „I-ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte er. Jason wirkte so klein und zerbrechlich und er hatte wirklich Angst, dem kleinen Jungen weh zu tun, wenn er ihn auf den Arm nahm. „Besser nicht“, murmelte er. „Er ist doch gerade erst wieder eingeschlafen.“

Clara lächelte sanft. „Keine Angst, Peter. Du wirst Jason nicht weh tun. Vertrau mir, du wirst dich ganz schnell daran gewöhnen, mit einem Baby umzugehen.“

Peter erwiderte das Lächeln unsicher. „Trotzdem, lassen wir ihn schlafen. - Was für eine Frage?“

„Justus und ich hätten dich gern als Jasons Patenonkel“, stellte Clara sanft fest. „Nicht im kirchlichen Sinne, schließlich seid ihr beide nicht in der Kirche. Aber wir wollen, dass Jason dich als Bezugsperson gleich an zweiter Stelle nach uns hat. Und wir wollen, dass du die Verantwortung über Jason haben sollst, wenn Justus und ich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht da sein können. Und … wir wollen, dass du das Sorgerecht bekommst, sollte uns etwas passieren.“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Justus alte Dämonen?“, fragte er unbehaglich.

Clara nickte langsam. „Vater zu werden wirbelt eine Menge für ihn auf. Justus weiß, dass er eine Menge Glück mit Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus gehabt hat. Und du bist derjenige, dem Justus und ich am meisten vertrauen, wenn es darum geht sich um Jason zu kümmern, wenn es nötig sein sollte.“ Sie hob die Schultern. „Meine Eltern sind toll und ich liebe sie, aber sie sind genauso wie Justus' Tante und Onkel zu alt, um noch einmal ein kleines Kind bei sich auf zu nehmen. Phil würde ich Jason nicht einmal für ein paar Stunden anvertrauen, nicht nur weil er verbohrt und engstirnig ist, sondern auch weil er einfach keine Ahnung davon hat, wie man mit einem Kind umgeht. Und Jack … er wird genauso fantastisch als Onkel sein, wie er es als Vater ist. Aber er hat schließlich seine eigene Familie.“

Peter lächelte. „Natürlich werde ich Jasons Patenonkel sein. Und wenn ihr wollt, dann werde ich das auch für jedes Geschwisterchen sein, das da noch kommen mag.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Clara. „Das wird Justus ungemein beruhigen. - Ich glaube, er hat wirklich Angst davor, dass die Geschichte sich wiederholen könnte.“

„Ich weiß“, stimmte Peter ihr zu.

Dieses Thema hatten sie in den letzten Monaten viel zu oft diskutiert. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der Peter gedacht hatte, Justus hätte den Verlust seiner Eltern gut verarbeitet und überwunden. Aber seit Justus' irrsinnigem Trip nach Venezuela wusste er, dass er sich darin geirrt hatte. In den letzten Jahren waren Justus' Eltern kaum ein Thema gewesen, aber Claras Schwangerschaft hatte vieles wieder ans Tageslicht gebracht.

Peter strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über Jasons Kopf. „Ich denke, er braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhne, Vater zu sein.“

Clara lächelte. „Das denke ich auch. Und wenn er weiß, dass für Jason im Notfall gesorgt ist, dann wird ihm das helfen. Er hat schon alle Papiere vorbereitet.“

„Natürlich hat er das“, sagte Peter grinsend.

„Ich denke sogar, er hatte die Unterlagen schon vorbereitet, noch bevor er mich deswegen gefragt hat“, stellte Clara lachend fest. Sie rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und klopfte mit der Hand neben sich auf das Bett. „Zieh die Schuhe aus und leg dich zu mir. Und dann will ich in aller Ausführlichkeit wissen, wie dein Besuch bei Bob war!“

Peter zögerte nicht, ihrer Anweisung Folge zu leisten. Er legte den Kopf gegen Claras Schulter und griff nach Jasons Hand um vorsichtig mit den kleinen Fingern zu spielen, zu fasziniert von dem kleinen Wesen, um es aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die schönen Dinge, als er begann zu sprechen. Auf das Gefühl, wieder mit Bob zusammen sitzen und tatsächlich mit ihm reden zu können. Auf die Moment, in denen er Bob hatte zum Lachen bringen können, und in denen die Unsicherheit seines Freundes zumindest für eine Weile in den Hintergrund gerückt war, wenn sie auch nie ganz hatte verschwinden können.

Clara ließ ihn reden, ohne ihn ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Peter wusste, dass er in den folgenden Tagen noch oft über diesen Besuch bei Bob berichten würde, aber er wusste, dass er dessen nie müde werden würde.


	4. Der Abend eines langen Tages

Justus brodelte vor Wut, als er vor Phil aus dem Krankenhaus stürmte. Es bedurfte all seiner Selbstbeherrschung, damit die Wut, die sich schon über die ganze Woche in ihm angestaut hatte, nicht noch innerhalb des Krankenhauses aus ihm heraus brach. Aber im Gegensatz zu Phil wusste Justus, dass ein Krankenhaus kein Ort war, um einen Streit auszutragen. Also biss er sich auf Zunge, um nichts zu sagen.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!“, rief Justus aufgebracht, kaum dass sie den Eingang des Krankenhauses einige Schritte hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Phil hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. „Was mir einfällt?“, fragte er schnaubend. „Diese Frage sollte ich oder viel mehr Clara dir stellen!“

„Wenn du noch ein Mal wagst, in Anwesenheit meines Sohnes einen Streit zu beginnen oder deine Stimme zu erheben, dann kannst du dich auf etwas gefasst machen, Phil!“, fuhr Justus unbeirrt fort. Er kannte Phils Meinung und es war das letzte, was ihn im Moment interessierte. „Und jetzt gerade braucht Clara ihre Ruhe, statt sich mit deinen haltlosen Vorwürfen herum ärgern zu müssen.“

„Clara wird schon noch erkennen, dass ich Recht habe“, stellte Phil fest.

Justus schnaubte. „Wenn sie nicht so erschöpft wäre und Jason auf dem Arm gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie dich längst aus dem Zimmer geschmissen gehabt, als Peter und ich zurück gekommen sind“, erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd. „Du solltest langsam mal kapieren, dass deine Schwester erwachsen ist. Sie führt ihr eigenes Leben und trifft ihre eigenen Entscheidungen.“

„Du solltest das vor allen Dingen selbst im Kopf behalten, Justus Jonas! Clara wird sich nicht ewig von dir beeinflussen und ausnutzen lassen. Sie hat jetzt ein Kind, um dass sie sich zu kümmern hat. Und sie wird eher früher als später erkennen, dass du und dein Schwuchtel-Freund sie nur ausnutzen“, fuhr Phil ihn an.

Justus zog die Augenbrauen wütend zusammen. „Achte auf deinen Ton, Phil!“, riet er seinem Schwager in Spe. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wo dein Problem mit mir oder Peter liegt und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Aber du solltest daran denken, dass Clara und ich jetzt eine Familie sind.“

„Eine Familie?“, unterbrach Phil ihn spöttisch. „Ihr seid keine Familie. Du denkst ja nicht einmal daran, Clara zu heiraten. Und selbst wenn, wüssten wir beide doch, dass es eine einzige Farce wäre, so wie es deine ganze Beziehung zu meiner Schwester ist! Und noch bist du nicht einmal als Jasons Vater eingetragen. Und ich werde …“

„Du irrst dich“, sagte Justus kopfschüttelnd, während er versuchte einen Sinn aus dem zu machen, was Phil ihm an den Kopf warf. „Die Anerkennung der Vaterschaft ist längst geregelt. Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass Clara und ich beide Anwälte sind. Wir haben seit Wochen alle Unterlagen zusammen.“ Er runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Und eine Familie wird nicht durch eine Hochzeit gegründet, sondern durch die Gefühle, die die Mitglieder dieser Familie verbinden!“

Er wusste, dass gerade Claras Eltern wenig Verständnis dafür hatten, dass sie noch nicht geheiratet hatten. Clara war in einem streng katholischen Haushalt aufgewachsen und in der Vorstellung ihrer Eltern und offenbar auch der ihres Bruders, hatte man erst zu heiraten, bevor man Kinder bekam.

Clara verband nicht mehr viel mit der Religion ihrer Eltern und als Justus sie um Zeit gebeten hatte, weil er Bob bei der Hochzeit dabei haben wollte, hatte sie nicht einen Moment gezögert, ihm diese Zeit zu geben. Justus wusste, dass Clara ihn heiraten wollte, aber es gehörte für sie nicht so unumstößlich zur Familiengründung, wie für ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder.

„Ich habe dich durchschaut, Justus“, fuhr Phil ihn an. „Bisher dachte ich ja, du bist einer dieser Mistkerle, die sich in eine Beziehung mit einer leichtgläubigen Frau verstecken, während sie hinter ihrem Rücken mit einem anderen Mann in Sünde leben. Aber nachdem ich euch beide gerade im Hof miteinander habe rum machen sehen, habe ich eine andere Vermutung. Ihr wollt …“

„Du spinnst ja!“, unterbracht Justus ihn fassungslos. „Du denkst, weil Peter schwul ist und ich ihn vorhin in den Arm genommen habe, um ihn zu trösten, wären wir zusammen?“

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Peter und ihm das unterstellt wurde, aber es war das erste Mal, dass Justus sich so sehr darüber ärgerte. Bisher hatte er es amüsant gefunden, aber dieses Mal steigerte es nur die Wut, die er ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit zurück zu drängen versuchte, weil sie eigentlich nur wenig mit Phil und seinem Verhalten zu tun hatte.

„Du weißt gar nichts, Finnigan!“, fuhr Justus wütend fort. „Und du hast kein Recht über die Beziehung zwischen Clara und mir oder über meine Freundschaft mit Peter zu urteilen! Im Gegensatz zu dir kennt Clara die ganze Geschichte. Und wenn du auch nur ein bisschen darauf achten würdest, wie Clara sich verhält und was sie sowohl zu dir als auch zu anderen sagt, dann könntest du vielleicht wenigstens für sie ein bisschen mehr Verständnis aufbringen.“

„Verständnis dafür, dass Clara eine rosarote Brille trägt und nicht sieht, dass du sie direkt vor ihrer Nase betrügst? Dass du sie geschwängert hast, weil ihr beiden Schwuchteln ein Kind wollt, dass ihr auf einem anderen Weg nicht bekommen könnt?“, fragte Phil nicht weniger wütend.

Justus starrte ihn für einen Moment sprachlos an. „Was?“

„Bist du wirklich überrascht, dass ich dich endlich durchschaut habe? Nachdem du gerade gar nicht schnell genug mit deinem Lover verschwinden konntest?“, fuhr Phil aufgebracht fort. „Musstest du ihn trösten, weil du diese Farce nicht schon jetzt beenden kannst? Clara wird ihren Sohn niemals aufgeben, damit ihr beide …“

„Halt den Mund!“, fuhr Justus ihn an und für einen Moment musste er gegen das Verlangen ankämpfen, Phil den Fausthieb zu verpassen, der ihn vielleicht wieder zu Verstand gebracht hätte. „Was du da versuchst mir zu unterstellen, ist absurd! Ich liebe Clara und Jason über alles. Und Peter ist mein bester Freund, mein Bruder.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Du hast Peter wie oft gesehen, vor heute? Drei oder vier Mal? Und du hast auch nicht besonders viel Zeit damit verbracht, mich kennen zu lernen.“

„Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, Leute wie dich und deinen Lover kennen zu lernen!“, erwiderte Phil abschätzig.

Justus zog die Augenbrauen unwillig zusammen. „Ich sage es noch einmal: Peter und ich sind nicht zusammen! Wir haben eine Menge zusammen durchgemacht. Und ich weiß, dass uns eine Freundschaft verbindet, die auf andere manchmal irritierend wirkt. - Wenn du zwei Frauen da unten an unserer Stelle gesehen hättest, die sich gegenseitig trösten, wärst du dann auch gleich zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen, sie hätten eine Beziehung oder Affäre, oder was auch immer? Ich wette mit dir, du hättest dich eher gefragt, was für eine schlechte Nachricht die beiden gerade bekommen haben.“

„Du hast ihn geküsst!“, stellte Phil vorwurfsvoll fest.

Justus hob die Augenbrauen. „Ein Kuss auf die Stirn ist für dich ein Beweis für eine Affäre? Wirklich?“

„Zwei Männer, die sich in den Armen halten und sich küssen? Mehr Beweise braucht es wohl nicht!“, erwiderte Phil.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich kann es mir egal sein, was du von mir hältst. Aber du solltest wenigstens Clara ein wenig mehr Verstand und Selbstachtung zutrauen. Wenn ich tatsächlich wäre, wer du mir vorwirfst zu sein, dann hätte Clara das längst bemerkt. Clara weiß, dass ich ihr treu bin und sie vertraut mir. Du hingegen solltest ein bisschen Vertrauen in Clara haben!“

„Ich vertraue meiner Schwester“, behauptete Phil. „Aber ich weiß auch, wie einfach sie sich von ihren eigenen Gefühlen blenden lässt. Sie ist blind, wenn sie glaubt in jemanden verliebt zu sein. Und dir gegenüber ist sie das noch mehr, als sie es bisher bei jedem anderen war, erst recht seit sie sich von dir ein Kind hat unterschieben lassen!“

Justus sah ihn finster an. „Du überschreitest hier Grenzen, Phil, die deine Beziehung zu Clara noch mehr schädigen könnten, als sie es ohnehin schon ist.“

„Versuchst du mir zu drohen?“, fragte Phil bissig.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versuche dir die Augen zu öffnen. Du bist Clara sehr wichtig, aber sie hat die Grenzen ihrer Geduld erreicht. Und wenn ich ihren Blick oben im Zimmer gerade richtig gedeutet habe, dann hast du diese Grenze heute überschritten.“

Phil trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und starrte ihn bedrohlich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Du wirst Clara nicht ihre Familie abspenstig machen! Clara wird sich von dir nicht verbieten lassen, uns zu sehen!“

Justus riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Ich habe nie gesagt…“

Aber Phil hatte sich von einem Moment auf den anderen in seine Wut hinein gesteigert und packte Justus am Kragen. Im nächsten Moment fand Justus sich mit dem Rücken zur Krankenhauswand wieder. „Du wirst Clara nicht von ihrer Familie abschotten! Sie gehört nicht zu den kleinen, verwirrten Mädchen, die so ein Mistkerl wie du von sich abhängig machen kann. Du glaubst, mit Jason könntest du sie dir hörig ma…“

Phil fand sich schneller mit dem Gesicht voran an der Wand wieder, als er überhaupt registrieren konnte, dass Justus sich aus seinem Griff gewunden hatte.

Justus hatte mit Peter zusammen trainiert, während sein Freund die Ausbildung bei der Polizei gemacht hatte, und überraschenderweise konnte er sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er sich nicht nur effektiv aus Phils Griff befreien konnte, sondern auch, wie er selbst Phil in einen sicheren Griff bekam.

„Du. Hast. Keine. Ahnung. Wovon du sprichst!“, knurrte Justus wütend. „Das ist etwas, das ich niemandem antun würde und erst recht nicht der Frau, die ich liebe. Ich weiß sehr viel besser, was so etwas aus einem Menschen machen kann, als du es dir auch nur vorstellen kannst.“

Er wusste, dass Phil es nicht so gemeint hatte, wie er es verstanden hatte, und dennoch formte sich in seinem Kopf dieser Vergleich zwischen ihm und Skinny Norris und das war etwas, das er sich ganz sicher nicht unterstellen lassen würde.

Phil schnaubte und versuchte vergeblich seinen Arm aus Justus harten Griff zu winden, der ihn schmerzhaft auf seinen Rücken gedreht hielt. „Clara ist nicht dein erstens Opfer, ja?“

Justus entfuhr ein wütender Schrei. Er drehte Phil um und dieses Mal war es Claras Bruder, der sich mit einem festen Griff an seinem Kragen mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt wiederfand. Und er erstarrte, als er sich mit Justus kaltem Blick konfrontiert fand.

„Du willst wissen, warum Peter und ich uns so nahe sind?“, brach es aus Justus heraus. „Wir waren mal zu dritt“, zischte er wütend. „Bis kurz vor Ende der High School. Bob und Peter waren meine besten Freunde. Selbst wenn wir genetisch nicht verwandt sind, sind sie in meinem Herzen doch meine Brüder! Wir haben achtzehn Jahre lang so gut wie alles geteilt. Aber dann kam dieser Mistkerl Skinny und hat Bob entführt, nachdem der bei einem Unfall sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Er hat ihn in seiner Wohnung eingesperrt und hat ihm Lügen über seine Eltern, über uns und über jeden anderen Menschen erzählt, bis Bob einzig und allein ihm geglaubt und ihm vertraut hat. Er hat ihn verfluchte sieben Jahre gefangen gehalten und zu … zu seinem Sklaven gemacht.“

Justus holte tief Luft. „Und Peter und ich hatten keine Chance, irgendetwas zu tun. Die meisten sind davon ausgegangen, dass Bob einfach nur weggelaufen sei und Peter und ich konnte die Polizei nicht lange davon überzeugen, die Suche nach Bob aufrecht zu erhalten. Und während dessen hat Skinny uns mehr als einmal verhöhnt, dass er wüsste, wo Bob sei und dass er es uns vielleicht irgendwann sagen würde, wenn wir unsere Hoffnung ganz verloren hätten. Peter und ich sind zusammen durch die Hölle gegangen, während wir versucht haben, Bob endlich zu finden.“

„Und nur, weil wir Bob gefunden haben, hat sich daran nicht wirklich etwas geändert. Weil wir ständig etwas neues darüber heraus finden, was Skinny ihm angetan hat. Und heute – heute war ein besonderer Tag, lange bevor Jason entschieden hat, es sei der richtige Tag auf die Welt zu kommen. Weil Peter Bob heute das erste Mal nach elf verdammt langen Jahren besuchen gehen konnte. Und anstatt mich für Peter freuen zu können, habe ich mich die ganze Woche damit beschäftigt, dass dieses Arschloch Skinny versucht hat ein Buch zu veröffentlichen, in dem er haarklein beschrieben hat, was er Bob alles angetan hat.“

„Clara weiß all das. Sie weiß ganz genau, was Peter und ich durchgemacht haben, weil ich ihr von Anfang an davon erzählt habe. Sie hat uns beiden in den letzten drei Jahren in vielen schwierigen Situationen beigestanden. Sie weiß, was Bob uns bedeutet. Sie weiß, wie sehr wir ihn vermissen und wie unglaublich glücklich es uns macht, dass er endlich wieder ein Teil unseres Lebens sein kann. Und sie weiß, dass ich ihn als meinen Trauzeugen haben will und sie ist bereit darauf zu warten, dass Bob bereit dafür ist.“

„Aber dir ist in einer grenzenlosen Arroganz gar nicht aufgefallen, dass es Clara war, die als aller erstes nach Peters Besuch bei Bob gefragt hat, nicht wahr? Oder dass es Clara war, die Peter und mich nach draußen geschickt hat, damit ich Peter von dem Mist erzählen konnte, den Skinny letzte Woche abgezogen hat? Du bist so gefangen in deiner kleingeistigen Weltansicht, dass du nicht einmal mehr auf das achtest, was deine eigenen Schwester tut!“

Justus ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, Phil so viel zu erzählen. Es ging ihn nichts an, aber Justus war einfach der Kragen geplatzt. Und vielleicht würde Phil endlich erkennen, dass er sich mit seiner vorgefassten Meinung geirrt hatte. „Clara wird sich bei dir melden. Und so lange hältst du dich besser von uns fern, verstanden?“

Justus drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ Phil einfach stehen. Er war zu aufgebracht, um schon zu Clara und Jason und Peter zurück zu kehren. Er lief mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten zum Park des Krankenhauses und umrundete ihn drei Mal, ehe er sich ruhig genug fühlte, um zu seiner Familie zurück zu kehren.

Es war gut eine Stunde vergangen, seit er Phil aus dem Krankenhaus gezerrt hatte, als er in das Zimmer seiner Familie zurückkehrte und er wurde ernsthaft davon überrascht, wie er sie fand. Clara saß noch immer mit Jason in ihren Armen in ihrem Bett. Aber Jason lag jetzt mehr auf ihrem Schoß, als in ihren Armen und Peter lag neben ihr, tief und fest schlafend und eine Hand hatte er ausstreckt und hatte mit ihr Jasons kleine Faust sanft umschlossen.

Justus lächelte über den Anblick und nickte leicht, als Clara den Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen legte. Er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und holte sein Handy vom Nachttisch, um damit ein Bild von den dreien zu machen. Erst danach setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und deutete mit einem fragenden Blick auf Peter.

„Er war total erschöpft“, erklärte Clara flüsternd. „Ich glaube, der Besuch bei Bob heute hat ihn wirklich geschlaucht. - Lebt mein Bruder noch?“

Justus verzog das Gesicht. „Ich würde nie …“

„Das war ein Scherz“, unterbrach Clara besorgt.

Justus schloss seufzend die Augen. „Er hat ein paar Dinge gesagt, die mich ein bisschen aufgewühlt haben.“ Er runzelte die Stirn und musterte seine Freundin besorgt. „Phil denkt, ich würde versuchen, dich von deiner Familie fern zu halten und …“

„Hey!“, unterbrach Clara ihn eilig und sanft. „Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du!“

Justus lächelte. „Ich weiß. Und ich weiß, dass er es nicht so gemeint hat, aber wie er das gesagt hat … Ich habe mich gefühlt, als würde er mich mit Skinny vergleichen und das …“

Clara schüttelte den Kopf. „Phil weiß nichts von Skinny“, erinnerte sie ihn. „Er wollte dich ganz sicher nicht mit ihm vergleichen. Du bist nicht der erste, dem er vorwirft, er würde mich von meiner Familie fern halten!“

Justus seufzte. „Auch das weiß ich.“

„Er hat jeden meiner Ex-Freunde versucht mir abspenstig zu mache, oder mich ihnen. - Phil versteht einfach nicht, dass ich mich wegen seinem Verhalten so selten mit ihm treffen. Er kann nicht schuld sein, also muss es irgendwer sonst sein.“ Sie lächelte sanft. „Und ich bin mir sicher, er hat es nicht so gemeint, wie du es verstanden hast. Wie könnte er auch, wenn er gar nichts von Skinny weiß.“

„Er weiß es jetzt“, stellte Justus fest. „Und es könnte sein, dass ich ihm nicht ganz unbeabsichtigt ernsthaft weh getan habe, als ich mich von ihm befreit habe.“

„Befreit?“, fragte Clara mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Er hielt es für richtig, mich gegen die Wand zu drücken, als er mir erklärt hat, du seist keine von den Frauen, die ein Mann sich hörig machen könnte.“

„Oh Gott“, murmelte Clara und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn er so etwas in meiner Gegenwart gesagt hätte, hätte ich ihm kräftig eine verpasst!“

Justus lächelte sanft. „Dann ist es gut, dass du nicht da warst. - Ich habe Phil gesagt, du würdest dich bei ihm melden und dass er sich bis dahin von uns fern halten soll. Bei seiner Meinung über mich, bin ich mir aber nicht sicher, ob er darauf hört.“

„Wir werden sehen“, antwortete Clara. Sie sah zu Peter, der so müde war, dass er von ihrem leisen Gespräch nicht aufgeweckt worden war. „Du bleibst heute Nacht bei Peter, ja?“

Justus nickte. „Hatte ich so oder so vor. Ich kann dich und Jason morgen nach Hause holen, richtig?“

Clara lachte leise. „Genieße die letzte Nacht ohne Babygeschrei!“

„Was denkst du, wie es Peter geht?“, wollte Justus nachdenklich wissen. Clara war gut darin geworden, die Dinge zu erkennen, die Peter explizit nicht sagte.

Clara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist glücklich über den Besuch, aber da sind wohl ein paar Dinge zur Sprache gekommen, die er nicht erwartet hat und die ihn etwas aus der Bahn geworfen haben. Außerdem – mache ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn. Er hat Minuten lang nur darüber geschwärmt wie schön es war, Bob lachen zu sehen.“

Justus seufzte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das nicht auch getan hätte.“

„Ja, vermutlich. Aber nicht in der Art, wie Peter es getan hat. Wir müssen ihm irgendwie helfen, über diese Gefühle für Bob hinweg zu kommen. Früher oder später wird ihn diese unerwiderte Liebe krank machen!“, stellte Clara leise, aber eindringlich fest.

Justus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Peter weiß das auch selbst“, erinnerte er seine Freundin. „Und es ist ja nicht so, als würde er sich anderen Möglichkeiten gegenüber nicht offen halten. Er geht aus, er hat Dates. Er begräbt sich nicht in seinem Liebeskummer. Ich sehe das wie Derek, weißt du? Ich denke, irgendwann wird Peter dem richtigen Mann begegnen, der ihn Bob vergessen lässt, und dann wird er das auch auf der Stelle bemerken. Alles, was wir tun können, ist bei ihm zu sein und ihm Halt zu geben.“

Clara seufzte tief. „Ich hoffe, das reicht.“

„Das wird es.“ Justus lächelte versichernd.

Clara sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann nickte sie. „Du solltest Peter nach Hause bringen. Er wird in seinem eigenen Bett besser schlafen, als hier.“

Justus musste ihr lächelnd zustimmen. Er streckte die Hand aus und fuhr sanft mit seinen Fingern durch Peters Haare. „Hey, Pete!“, sagte er leise.

Peter seufzte und lächelte. „Bob hat mich auch so genannt“, murmelte er verschlafen.

Justus lachte leise. „Wir sind ja auch die einzigen, die dich so nennen“, erinnerte er. Er brannte darauf, mehr über Peters Besuch bei Bob zu erfahren. Aber vorher würde er seinen Freund nach Hause bringen.

„Oh Gott.“ Peter schreckte auf. „Bin ich echt eingeschlafen?“

Clara lachte. „Kein Problem“, erwiderte sie ruhig. „Und du scheinst es nötig gehabt zu haben.“

Peter seufzte. „In den letzten Tagen war ich so nervös, dass ich nur ziemlich unruhig geschlafen habe“, gab er zu. „Ich musste die ganze Zeit an Bob denken und daran, wie es sein würde, ihn wiederzusehen!“

„Lass uns nach Hause fahren“, sagte Justus sanft. „Und dann erwarte ich einen ausführlichen Bericht!“

Peter grinste. „Klar.“

Justus war sich sicher, dass es seinem Freund überhaupt nichts ausmachen würde, dass er diesen Bericht noch einige Male würde wiederholen müssen. Morgen würde Peter zu Bobs Eltern fahren, um von seinem Besuch zu berichten und Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus würden sich bei nächster Gelegenheit ebenfalls ihre Antworten holen.

„Hat eigentlich schon jemand Fotos von euch gemacht?“, fragte Peter dann.

„Nein“, stellte Clara fest.

Peter sprang auf. „Dann wird’s Zeit. Ich habe Bob versprochen, ihm Bilder zu schicken!“

Justus setzte sich lachend um, so dass er einen Arm um Clara legen konnte. Clara hob Jason von ihren Beinen zurück in ihre Arme und sie grinsten beide glücklich, als Peter sie mit seinem Handy fotografierte.

„Bob hat mich für nächsten Samstag wieder eingeladen“, berichtete Peter dabei.

„Dann ist alles gut gelaufen?“, fragte Justus erleichtert.

Peter nickte lächelnd. „Ja. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Bob wirklich zufrieden war.“

„Und bist du zufrieden mit dem Besuch?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter grinste. „Mehr als das! Und du wirst nicht glauben, was ich im Kofferraum zu liegen haben!“

Clara lachte leise, musste dann aber gähnen. „Geht nach Hause ihr beiden“, verlangte sie.

Justus lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich“, murmelte er.

„Und ich dich“, antwortete Clara grinsend. „Legst du Jason in sein Bettchen?“

Justus nickte und hob seinen Sohn vorsichtig in seine Arme. Es war ein so ungewohntes Gefühl, Jason in seinen Armen zu halten. Am liebsten wäre er einfach hier geblieben und hätte Jason die ganze Nacht gehalten. Aber er wusste, er würde dafür noch viel Zeit haben in Zukunft. Man würde ihm ohnehin nicht erlauben über Nacht im Krankenhaus zu bleiben. Und er brannte darauf Peters Bericht zu hören. Er legte Jason vorsichtig in das kleine Babybett neben Claras Bett, bevor er sich mit einem langen Kuss von seiner Freundin verabschiedete.

Peter schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Gute Nacht, Clara“, verabschiedete er sich.

„Lachst du über mich?“, wollte Justus grinsend wissen, als sie den Gang zum Aufzug hinunter liefen und er gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, auf der Stelle umzukehren.

„Neeiin!“, antwortete Peter übertrieben lang gezogen und kichernd. „Du würdest am liebsten hier bleiben, nicht wahr? Und weder Jason noch Clara aus den Augen lassen.“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin jetzt ein Vater, Pete!“

„Und du wirst toll darin sein!“, antwortete Peter. Er sah auf sein Handy, kaum dass sie vor dem Aufzug standen.

„Wem hast du die Bilder geschickt?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter lachte leise. „Als aller erstes gehen die Bilder jetzt an Bob.“ Er drehte sein Handy und zeigte Justus den Bildschirm.

_Hey Bob,_   
_Jason ist gesund und munter (so munter ein Baby eben ist, dass nichts tut als zu schlafen und zu essen ;D). Du hattest Recht, es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge. Und auch Clara geht es gut. Justus schwebt auf Wolke sieben. Und wie versprochen bist du natürlich der erste, der Bilder der kleinen Familie bekommt. Der Nachmittag war toll. Ich freue mich auf nächste Woche._   
_Viele Grüße, Pete_

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Pass auf, dass du nicht anfängst mit ihm zu flirten, Pete!“

Peter sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das hat überhaupt nichts mit flirten zu tun!“, protestierte er. „Als deine SMS kam, hat Bob gebeten, dass ich ihm Bilder von euch schicke und ich habe ihm versprochen, dass er der erste sein würde, der welche bekommt.“

„Ich bitte dich ja nur, aufzupassen!“, erwiderte Justus ruhig. „Es wird keinem von euch beiden gut tun, wenn du diese Grenze überschreitest!“

Peter seufzte. „Das weiß ich. Und ich verspreche, ich passe auf!“ Er schickte Bild und SMS ab. „Ich werde ganz sicher nicht das wenige Vertrauen aufs Spiel setzen, dass Bob in mich hat.“

Das minderte Justus Sorge nur in geringem Maße, aber er gab sich für den Moment damit zufrieden. „Bob hat ein Handy?“, fiel ihm dann auf und verdrängte seine Sorgen für den Augenblick.

Peter lachte. „Ja, seit kurzem. Ich hab ihm deine Nummer gegen, die von seinen Eltern und von Titus und Mathilda. Dann noch die von Kelly und Jelena.“

Justus grinste. Ihm hatte der eine Blick auf Peters Handy gereicht, um sich die Nummer zu merken. Er zögerte nicht lange, ehe er entschied Bob das Bild zu schicken, dass er gemacht hatte, als er in Claras Zimmer zurück gekommen war. Er setzte nur ein kurzes 'Das würde Peter dir bestimmt nicht mit schicken. Liebe Grüße, Justus' darunter. Peter schickte er das Bild kommentarlos.

„Was ist das denn?“, fragte Peter mit großen Augen, als er das Bild öffnete.

Justus grinste. „Ich fand, das sei ein Bild wert.“

„Hast du das grad Bob geschickt?“, wollte Peter empört wissen.

„Natürlich“, antwortete Justus lachend. „Ich bin mir sicher, er wird sich darüber freuen. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich es sonst niemandem schicke.“

Peter seufzte ergeben. „Kannst du mir die Nummer von Claras Eltern geben? Und die von Jack? - Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr Wert darauf legt, dass Phil es bekommt?“

„Nein, wirklich nicht“, stimmte Justus ihm kopfschüttelnd zu. „Schick mir das Bild, dann sende ich es weiter. - Du hattest etwas von deinem Kofferraum gesagt?“

Peter schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Das muss ich dir zeigen, sonst verliert es seine Wirkung, glaub mir.“

Justus schmunzelte über Peters Aufregung. Er war erleichtert, dass nach dem ersten Anflug von Wut die Erleichterung und Freude über den Besuch bei Bob Peters Gedanken offenbar von Skinnys Manuskript abgeschirmt hielten. Peter verdiente es, diese Freude zu genießen und Justus hatte sich so schlecht gefühlt, weil er gefürchtet hatte, seinem Freund diese Freude nehmen zu müssen. Er war erleichtert, dass diese Befürchtung sich nicht bewahrheitet hatte.

„Bob hat Mittag für uns gekocht“, berichtete Peter. „Das Talent dafür hat er definitiv von Mary geerbt. Ich habe den Rest eingepackt. Clara und du könnt euch das morgen warm machen. Ich glaube, ich werde den ganzen Tag bei Bill und Mary bleiben.“

Justus runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Du wirst immer jederzeit bei uns willkommen sein, Pete!“, stellte er fest. „Nur weil Jason jetzt da ist, ändern sich das nicht. Und die letzten Tage …“

„Ich nehme dir nicht übel, dass du mir in den letzten Tagen aus dem Weg gegangen bist, Just!“, unterbrach Peter ihn erschrocken. „Ich bin dir im Gegensatz sogar dankbar dafür. Also mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber. - Aber Bill und Mary werden mich wohl morgen nicht so schnell gehen lassen und der Rest vom Nudelauflauf wäre für drei sowieso ziemlich wenig.“

Justus lächelte erleichtert. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, was Mary und Bill betrifft.“

Peter hob unbehaglich die Schultern. „Ich fürchte nur, dass ihnen einiges nicht besonders gefallen wird, was Bob mir erzählt hat.“

„Was wäre das?“, wollte Justus verwirrt wissen, während sie den Aufzug und das Krankenhaus verließen.

Peter seufzte. „Die Erinnerung an seine Eltern ist wohl ziemlich … lückenhaft. Oder so vermischt mit dem, was Skinny ihm eingeredet hat, dass er es einfach nicht auseinander halten kann. Ich habe da nicht wirklich nach gebohrt. Aber Bob hatte eine Menge Fragen zu seinen Eltern. Wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag eigentlich nur über Bill und Mary gesprochen.“

„Worüber habt ihr noch gesprochen?“, wollte Justus neugierig wissen.

„Ich habe eine Menge über mein Studium erzählt. Und Bob hat mir erzählt, wie schwer es ihm fällt, die Gegenwart von anderen Menschen zu tolerieren.“ Peter seufzte schwer und Justus sah, wie schwer es seinem Freund fiel, damit umzugehen. „Da ist so viel, was Skinny ihm genommen hat. Und es fällt mir so schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er vieles davon vielleicht niemals zurück bekommen kann, egal wie sehr wir und Dr. Thorne ihm zu helfen versuchen.“

Justus strich tröstend über Peters Rücken. „Er hat uns unsere Freundschaft nicht nehmen können. Und wir werden Bob auch helfen, sich an den Rest zu erinnern und den Rest wiederzufinden.“

Er wusste selbst, dass das nicht mehr als ein guter Vorsatz war. Niemand konnte im Moment sagen, ob Bob seine Angst und Unsicherheit tatsächlich irgendwann vollständig würde hinter sich lassen können.

Peter kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. Aber dann erreichten sie seinen Wagen und das Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. Er zog Justus zum Kofferraum und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, als er den Wagen öffnete, eine Decke zurück zog und Justus einen Stapel Bilder präsentierte, die er darin eingeschlagen hatte.

„Sind die von Bob?“, fragte Justus fasziniert. Das oberste Bild zeigte den Hof, in dem er Bob so oft beobachtet hatte.

„Ja!“ Peter strahlte. „Das oberste hab ich mir schon gesichert. Den Rest soll ich zu Bill und Mary bringen, weil Bob in seiner kleinen Wohnung keinen Platz hat. Aber du darfst dir auch eines oder auch zwei nehmen, wenn dir was gefällt.“

„Du warst in Bobs Wohnung?“, fragte Justus überrascht.

Peter lachte leicht. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich mit ihm Mittag gegessen hab, oder nicht?“

„Ja“, antwortete Justus schmunzelnd.

„Ich hab ihn gebeten Feuermond zu sehen und dabei hab ich die Bilder entdeckt. Sie sind fantastisch. Was er früher gemacht hat, ist kein Vergleich mehr dazu. Er könnte damit Geld verdienen!“, stellte Peter fest.

„Ganz deiner Meinung“, murmelte Justus fasziniert, während er sich nacheinander die Bilder ansah. Sein Blick blieb an zwei der abstrakten Gemälde hängen und Peter begann zu lachen.

„Ja, ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass dir die gefallen würden“, sagte Peter grinsend.

„Mein Büro könnte ein bisschen Dekoration gut gebrauchen“, erwiderte Justus.

„Wie gesagt, nimm dir einfach die Bilder, die du haben möchtest“, stellte Peter fest.

„Du hast Recht, Bob könnte Geld damit verdienen!“, stimmte Justus ihm ehrfürchtig zu. „Ich meine, dass hab ich früher schon manchmal gedacht, aber da war Bob so darauf fixiert, Journalist zu werden, dass ich ihn nie gefragt habe, ob er mal mehr als ein Hobby draus machen will.“

Peter seufzte. „Ja. Aber im Moment ist Geld verdienen wohl das letzte, worüber er sich Gedanken macht.“

„Worüber macht Bob sich denn Gedanken?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Dass er nicht für immer in der Klinik bleiben will. Und wie er seinen Führerschein wieder bekommt“, berichtete Peter. „Die haben ihm echt den Führerschein entzogen.“

Justus seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß. Der Aufenthalt in der geschlossenen Abteilung der Klinik hat das mit sich gebracht.“

„Du wusstest das?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

Justus nickte langsam. „Ich habe vor einer Weile ausführlich mit Bill darüber gesprochen, weil er wissen wollte, was es für rechtliche Konsequenzen hat, dass ihm und Mary die Vormundschaft für Bob übertragen wurde. Bob darf im Moment auch nicht wählen gehen, zum Beispiel. - Wie sieht Bob das, dass er für unmündig erklärt wurde?“

„Weniger Entscheidungen, mit denen er sich herum plagen muss“, antwortete Peter. „Seine Worte. Ich denke, er ist … erleichtert mit der Situation, wie sie jetzt ist.“

„Das ist gut“, sagte Justus lächelnd. „Lass uns heim fahren, zu dir. Ich will immer noch einen ausführlichen Bericht von Anfang an!“

„Bekommst du“, versprach Peter lachend. „Fahren wir zusammen? Ich setze dich dann morgen hier ab, ehe ich zu den Andrews fahre.“

Justus streckte grinsend seine Hand aus. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich fahre! Nicht, dass du mir noch einschläfst. Oder dass du vor lauter Enthusiasmus das Lenken vergisst.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast mehr Unfälle in deinem Leben gebaut, als ich!“

Justus hob die Augenbrauen. „Gib mir schon den Schlüssel. Oder willst du dich wirklich aufs Fahren und aufs Erzählen gleichzeitig konzentrieren?“, wollte er wissen.

Peter seufzte und überreichte Justus seinen Autoschlüssel.


	5. Claras Familie

Peter war froh, als der Besuch im Gefängnis am Montag endlich hinter ihm lag. In seinen Augen hatte die Befragung von Skinny nichts gebracht und er versuchte sowohl das so genannte Manuskript, als auch den Besuch bei Skinny schnell wieder zu vergessen. Viel lieber schwelgte er in Erinnerungen an den Besuch bei Bob oder beobachtete Clara und Justus, die in ihrem Elternglück schwebten.

Aber diese Ruhe wurde schnell unterbrochen, als Clara ihn am Mittwoch aufgeregt anrief und ihn bat, zu ihr zu kommen, und Peter sich sorgenvoll auf den Weg zu ihr machte. Clara hatte ihm in ihrer Aufregung nicht sagen wollen, was passiert war. Alles, was er aus ihr heraus bekommen hatte, war, dass sie Justus nicht erreichen konnte und nicht allein bleiben wollte. Und als Peter die drei Treppen zur Wohnung seiner Freunde hinauf eilte, erkannte er, warum Clara bei ihm um Hilfe gerufen hatte.

Vor der Wohnungstür stand Wilbur Graham und klopfte immer wieder energisch dagegen. „Miss Finnigan, bitte lassen Sie mich rein!“, rief er, gerade leise genug, um nicht alle Nachbarn auf sich aufmerksam zu mache. „Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind. Ich habe doch nur ein paar Fragen an Sie! Und ich bin mir sicher, es ist auch in Ihrem Interesse, sie zu beantworten!“

„Graham!“, stellte Peter finster fest. „Verschwinden Sie!“

Der Reporter wirbelte erschrocken herum, fing sich aber schnell wieder und musterte Peter grinsend. „Was für eine Überraschung. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, nach dem was ich so über dich und deinen Freund Justus gehört habe!“

„Mich interessiert nicht, was Sie gehört haben. Die Bannmeile gegen Sie ist nicht aufgehoben worden. Sie sollten verschwinden, bevor ich die Polizei rufe.“

Nach Bobs Verschwinden hatten sie sich eine Weile mit Graham herum ärgern müssen, obwohl es mehr Bill und Mary gewesen waren, die mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatten. Graham hatte zwei verleumderische und mit Halbwahrheiten und verdrehten Fakten gespickte Artikel über Bob im speziellen und über sie drei im allgemeinen veröffentlicht und Bill hatte deswegen schließlich eine Unterlassungsverfügung beantragt und bewilligt bekommen.

Während der Verhandlung gegen Skinny war Graham wieder aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht und hatte sowohl Bill und Mary als auch Justus und Peter verfolgt, in der Hoffnung heraus zu finden, wo Bob untergebracht worden war. Das hatte in einer weiteren Unterlassungsverfügung und in vier Bannmeilen geendet.

„Ich habe gehört, Skinny Norris hätte ein Buch geschrieben. Und ihr würdet die Veröffentlichung verhindern? Das wäre ein eklatanter Verstoß gegen die Meinungsfreiheit. Und -“ Peter zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Cottas Nummer. „- dann wäre da noch das Gerücht, dass dein Freund demnächst wegen Körperverletzung vor Gericht stehen würde. Ich würde gern von Justus selbst hören, was er dazu zu sagen hätte.“

Peter hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Graham sprach, aber er ließ sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken. Graham würde nichts von ihm zu hören bekommen.

„Dein Schweigen muss ich wohl so deuten, dass an den Vorwürfen von Miss Finnigans Bruder tatsächlich etwas dran ist.“

„Wenn Sie sich tatsächlich von diesem Idioten in seine Familienstreitigkeiten hinein ziehen lassen, dann haben Sie wohl auch noch den letzten Rest Ihres Verstandes verloren“, stellte Peter ungerührt fest, gerade als Cotta sich meldete. „Hallo, Inspektor Cotta. Hier ist Peter. Ich glaube, Sie müssen einen Streifenwagen bei Justus Wohnung vorbei schicken. Mr. Graham hat vergessen, dass er fünfhundert Meter Abstand zu halten hat.“

„Was hat den denn aus seinem Rattenloch getrieben?“, wollte Cotta überrascht wissen. „Ich dachte, den wärt ihr los geworden. … Die Streife ist ihn zehn Minuten da. Ist alles klar bei dir?“

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Ich rufe noch mal an, sobald ich mit Clara gesprochen habe“, erwiderte Peter.

Graham verzog das Gesicht. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich so einfach aufgebe!“, zischte er, bevor er aber tatsächlich den Rückzug antrat.

Peter sah ihm grinsend nach. „Er hat sich freiwillig verzogen“, stellte er zu Cotta fest. „Sie können den Streifenwagen abziehen. Aber wir dürfen uns wohl in Zukunft wieder Mal mit ihm herum ärgern.“

„Was wollte er denn?“, fragte Cotta.

„Das habe ich nicht so richtig mitbekommen“, gab Peter zu. „Er hat irgendwie von dem Mist erfahren, den Skinny geschrieben hat. Und er hat mit Claras Bruder gesprochen, der wohl behauptet hat, er würde Just wegen Körperverletzung anzeigen.“

Er klemmte sich das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr, um die Tür aufschließen zu können. „Warten Sie einen Moment, Cotta“, bat er, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und nach Clara suchte.

Sie saß in dem Sessel im Wohnzimmer mit Jason auf dem Arm und versuchte ihren Sohn zu beruhigen, obwohl sie selbst sichtbar aufgebracht war.

„Hey, Graham hat sich erst mal verzogen“, informierte Peter sie besorgt. „Geht's dir gut?“

Clara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte eine Weile, er würde jeden Moment die Tür aufbrechen!“, stellte sie aufgebracht fest. Sie war bleich und wirkte angespannt. „Er hat mir wirklich Angst eingejagt.“

Peter seufzte. „Ja, Graham kann hartnäckig sein. - Cotta? Können Sie eine Anzeige gegen Graham schreiben?“

„Schon fast erledigt“, antwortete Cotta. „Sag Clara, sie soll mich das nächste Mal gleich anrufen, in Ordnung?“

„Danke“, erwiderte Peter. „Ich melde mich später noch mal.“ Damit legte er auf und setzte sich zu Clara. „Graham ist ein Arschloch“, stellte er fest. „Und ich dachte eigentlich, wir seien ihn los geworden. Weißt du, warum er hier aufgetaucht ist?“

„Er hat erst hier angerufen. Er wollte erst Justus sprechen und ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht und ihm gesagt, dass Justus im Gericht ist. Aber dann fing er an, mir Fragen zu stellen. Über Justus und Phil, über ihren Streit am Samstag. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher er davon weiß. Ich habe aufgelegt, als mir klar wurde, dass er nicht wirklich mit Justus sprechen wollte, sondern mit mir. Dann habe ich dich angerufen und … eine viertel Stunde später stand er plötzlich vor der Tür. Sein Hämmern und Gebrüll hat Jason erschreckt und mir hat er auch ziemlich viel Angst eingejagt. Wer ist der Typ, Peter?“

„Ein Reporter von der ganz üblen Sorte“, erklärte Peter. „Wir sind ihm das erste Mal begegnet, als Hugenay versucht hat uns herein zu legen, um an eine Reihe versteckter Bilder zu kommen. Der Fall, als er Brittany auf Justus angesetzt hatte, erinnerst du dich?“

Clara runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ich wusste, ich kannte den Namen irgendwo her.“

Peter nickte. „Er tauchte wieder auf, als wir Feuermond gesucht haben und Justus konnte ihm ein paar Informationen abgeluchsen. Er war schon vorher alles andere als ein Fan von uns, aber seit dem ist er immer darauf aus gewesen, uns eins rein zu würgen. Er hat ein paar sehr hässliche Artikel geschrieben, als Bob verschwunden ist und noch einmal während der Verhandlung gegen Skinny. In der Zeit hat er Bill, Mary, Justus und mir auch immer wieder an den Fersen gehangen, weil er heraus finden wollte, wo Bob untergebracht worden ist. Er hat uns in Ruhe gelassen, seit wir Unterlassungsverfügungen und Bannmeilen gegen ihn erwirkt haben.“

„Sind die noch gültig?“, wollte Clara wissen.

„Ja“, stellte Peter fest. „Bill hat sich um all das gekümmert, aber ich glaube, als sie erneuert wurden während der Verhandlung gegen Skinny, wurden sie für zehn Jahre ausgestellt. Das Problem ist, dass Graham die Geldstrafen wenig interessieren, die er bisher aufgebrummt bekommen hat.“

„Aber wieso taucht er jetzt plötzlich wieder hier auf?“, wollte Clara verwirrt wissen. „Er sollte es besser wissen, als gegen eine Unterlassungsverfügung zu verstoßen!“

Peter seufzte tief. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das wirklich interessiert, wenn ihm der richtige Köder hingeworfen wird. Und … Ich denke, dein Bruder hat mit ihm gesprochen“, sagte er zögernd.

Clara riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Phil ist ein Idiot, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er so weit …“ Aber dann verstummte sie und presste ihre Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie weiß wurden. „Oder vielleicht doch“, gab sie leise zu. „Aber wie sollte er Graham gefunden haben?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Seine Artikel sind im Internet zu finden, auch wenn zu den meisten eine Gegendarstellung existiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass es besonders schwer gewesen sein wird, Graham zu finden, wenn Phil gezielt nach jemandem gesucht hat, der nicht gut auf Justus und mich zu sprechen ist.“

Clara schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er wirklich so weit gegangen ist. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er mich nicht in Ruhe lassen kann.“

Peter seufzte. Er hatte lange vor Skinny Norris gelernt, dass man niemals wusste, wie weit ein Mensch bereit war zu gehen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. „Du solltest deine Eltern anrufen. Wenn Phil einen Fremden da mit hinein zieht, wird er deinen Eltern diesen Mist auch erzählen. Außerdem wird Graham früher oder später bei ihnen vor der Tür stehen.“

Clara sackte in sich zusammen. „Oh Gott, daran habe ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht! Ich habe das letzte Mal Sonntag Abend mit ihnen telefoniert, aber da hatten sie noch nichts von Phil gehört.“

„Dann ruf sie an“, verlangte Peter. Er stand auf und brachte ihr das Telefon. „Und ich sollte wohl Bill Bescheid sagen. Er hat sich um Graham gekümmert, wann immer er uns Ärger gemacht hat.“

„Danke“, murmelte Clara.

Peter lächelte aufmunternd. Er hatte sie bisher noch nie so durch den Wind gesehen und das bereitete ihm Sorgen. Aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es hauptsächlich die noch so neue und ungewohnte Mutterrolle war, die Clara anderes reagieren ließ, als sie es gewöhnlich tat.

Peter zog sich in die Küche zurück, um Bill anzurufen. Es war ein kurzes Telefonat, weil Bill bereits wusste, dass Graham wieder auf der Jagd nach einer Geschichte war. Peter lernte in diesem kurzen Telefonat, dass einige von Bills Kollegen Graham offenbar nie ganz aus den Augen verloren. Aber seine Gedanken wurden sehr bald davon abgelenkt, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.

„Mum, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!“ Claras Ton war fast flehend, aber offensichtlich wurde ihre Bitte nicht erhört. „Phil lügt!“, unterbracht sie ihre Mutter nach einigen Momenten. „Er … Ja, weil Phil in der Vergangenheit ja auch immer so begeistert von meinen Freunden war und immer die Wahrheit über sie gesagt hat!“

Clara seufzte. „Justus hat gar nichts getan, weder Phil noch mir gegenüber! … Oh, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil Phil unbedingt in der Anwesenheit meines zwei Stunden alten Sohnes einen Streit anfangen musste? Ich war froh, als Justus ihn … Nein, ich werde ganz sicher nicht zu euch ziehen! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dir von Phil diesen Schwachsinn einreden lässt! … Dad und du könnten uns am Samstag besuchen kommen. Oder ihr kommt am Sonntag mit zu den Jonas.“

Clara schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Es geht mir gut, Mum. Zumindest so gut es mir gehen kann, nachdem Phil mir und Jason einen irren Reporter auf den Hals gehetzt hat. … Der Typ stand eine viertel Stunde lang vor unserer Tür und ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass er jederzeit die Tür aufbricht. … Peter kam und hat ihn vertrieben. … Ja, Peter! Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde, Mum! Natürlich habe ich als aller erstes ihn um Hilfe gebeten! … Phil lügt, aber ich glaube, ich fange an mich zu wiederholen. … Ich habe wirklich keine Lust mehr auf dieses Gespräch, Mum! … Nein, Mum! Entweder ihr kommt Samstag her oder Sonntag ab elf zu Justus' Tante und Onkel! Und dann könnte ihr euch mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass es mir gut geht und dass Phil lügt!“ Damit legte Clara auf.

Peter sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was ich da gerade gehört habe, gefällt mir gar nicht!“, stellte er besorgt fest. „Habe ich das richtig mitbekommen, dass deine Eltern glauben, Justus sei nicht nur Phil gegenüber sondern auch dir gegenüber handgreiflich geworden?“

Clara seufzte tief und verzweifelt. „Ja. Phil hat es ihnen erzählt und sie glauben es einfach!“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen.

Peter war überrascht, dass sie es schaffte ruhig genug zu bleiben, um Jason auf ihrem Arm nicht zu beunruhigen. Er konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen, aber ehe er etwas sagen konnte, erklang ein energisches Klopfen an der Haustür. Peter schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn das Graham ist …“, murmelte er finster, als er das Wohnzimmer verließ. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Graham dreist genug war, in der Hoffnung zurück zu kommen, dass Peter nicht lange geblieben war.

Aber es war nicht Wilbur Graham, der vor der Tür stand, sondern Jack Finnigan, Claras anderer Bruder. Er sah Peter finster an. „Ich will mit meiner Schwester reden!“, stellte er ohne Umschweife fest.

Peter trat nicht zur Seite. „Das kommt darauf an, ob du bereit bist, Clara zuzuhören oder ob du deinem Bruder so blind glaubst, wie eure Eltern.“

„Phil kann ein echter Idiot sein“, stellte Jack kopfschüttelnd fest. „Und ich schenke ihm normalerweise kaum Glauben. Aber wenn jemand behauptet, meine kleine Schwester würde von ihrem Freund misshandelt werden, dann gehe ich dem nach, egal wer es behauptet!“

„Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage. Wirst du Clara zuhören? Eure Eltern haben das nämlich gerade nicht getan!“, erwiderte Peter fest.

„Natürlich werde ich Clara zuhören!“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was bist du, der Wachhund meiner Schwester? Lässt du mich jetzt rein?“

Peter grinste. „Im Moment bin ich das wohl. Und ich werde dich wieder raus schmeißen, wenn du Clara nicht zuhörst oder du sie noch mehr aufregst.“ Er trat zur Seite und schloss die Tür hinter Jack, der zielstrebig ins Wohnzimmer lief.

„Hallo, Schwesterchen“, begrüßte Jack Clara lächelnd, aber seine Sorge konnte das nicht überspielen. „Es würde mir besser gefallen, wenn du mit einem Lächeln hier sitzen würdest!“

Clara schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub mir, das würde ich auch lieber. Es scheint grad wirklich alles auf ein Mal zu kommen.“

Peter stimmte ihr stumm zu, als er sich auf den Sessel sinken ließ, entschied sich aber, sich nicht in das Gespräch der Geschwister einzumischen. Jack würde seinen Argumenten kaum zu hören, weil er für Claras Familie in aller erster Linie Justus' Freund war. Zumindest Phil und Claras Eltern hatten bereits gezeigt, dass sie die Freundschaft zwischen Clara und Peter nicht anerkannten. Und wie Jack darüber dachte, würden Peter und Clara jetzt wohl heraus finden.

„Das ist also mein kleiner, ungeduldiger Neffe, ja?“, fragte Jack grinsend, offenbar in dem Versuch, Clara für einen Moment von ihren schweren Gedanken abzulenken.

Clara kicherte. „Darf ich vorstellen: Jason Matthias Jonas-Finnigan!“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Jack mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Vorname und Nachname als Anagramm?“

„Wehe, du machst dich jemals über meinen Sohn lustig!“, drohte Clara gutmütig. „Dass ich meinen ersten Sohn Jason nennen will, stand fest, lange bevor ich Justus kennen gelernt und entschieden habe, dass er der Vater besagten Sohnes sein würde!“

Jack lachte. „Ich weiß. Darf ich ihn halten?“

„Ja, natürlich.“ Sie übergab Jason an ihren Bruder und sah grinsend zu Peter. „Peter hier hat sich immer noch nicht getraut, Jason mal auf den Arm zu nehmen.“

„Das ist kein sehr gerechter Vergleich“, erwiderte Peter ausweichend. „Jack hat eigene Kinder und damit Übung, im Gegensatz zu mir!“

Jack sah ihn forschend an. „Mir wurde gesagt, du seist Jasons Patenonkel“, sagte er abschätzend.

Peter lächelte. „Das bin ich.“

„Dann solltest du lernen, dich um deinen Patensohn zu kümmern.“ Und mit diesen Worten stand er auf und im nächsten Moment hatte Peter das Baby in seinen Armen liegen. „Das wichtigste, auf das du im Moment achten musst, ist den Kopf abzustützen. … Und natürlich, ihn nicht fallen zu lassen“, fügte Jack grinsend hinzu.

Peter sah ihn überrascht an und fühlte sich mit Jason in seinen Armen für einen Moment überfordert und unsicher. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem, was Peter gefürchtet hatte, verschwand die Unsicherheit schon sehr bald und er konnte den Blick von Jason nicht mehr abwenden. Es war ein überraschend schönes Gefühl das Baby in seinen Armen zu halten. Clara grinste und Peter bemerkte nicht, wie sie ihrem Bruder ein stummes „Danke!“ sandte.

„Phil hat ein paar hässliche Dinge erzählt und ich würde gern deine Version dieser Geschichte hören“, stellte Jack schließlich ernst fest.

Clara schnaubte. „Da bist du der einzige. Mum hat entschieden, dass es das beste wäre, wenn Jason und ich zu ihr und Dad ziehen, ohne mir auch nur einen Moment zu zuhören!“

„Wenn an Phils Behauptungen etwas dran wäre, dann würde ich dem zustimmen. Aber ich kann Menschen in der Regel gut einschätzen und Justus erscheint mir nicht als die Art Mann, der gegen irgendjemanden die Hand erhebt, am allerwenigsten gegen die Menschen, die er liebt“, erwiderte Jack. „Aber fest steht, dass Phil eine ausgekugelte Schulter hat. Und er hat deswegen deinen Justus wegen Körperverletzung angezeigt.“

Peter sah überrascht auf. „Er hat Justus angezeigt?“

Jack nickte. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich habe Justus gebeten, Phil aus dem Krankenhaus zu schmeißen, weil unser werter Herr Bruder der Meinung war, er müsste in Anwesenheit meines Sohnes seine Stimme erheben und mit mir streiten“, berichtete Clara. „Justus hat mir erzählt, dass Phil ihn angegriffen hat und er sich verteidigt hat. Das ist direkt vor dem Krankenhaus passiert, also wird es von irgendeiner Überwachungskamera eingefangen worden sein. Phil war unverletzt, als er gegangen ist. Wo immer er seine Verletzung her hat, es ist später passiert. Er ist ein größerer Idiot, als ich dachte, wenn er glaubt, damit irgendetwas zu erreichen.“

„Bei Mum und Dad hat er eine Menge damit erreicht“, warf Jack ein.

Clara seufzte. „Das habe ich gemerkt. Ich frage mich nur, warum sie ihm überhaupt glauben. Sie wissen doch, wie er ist.“

„Aber dieses Mal sind sie mit ihm einer Meinung, dass Justus nicht gut für dich sei“, erwiderte Jack. „Nur für's Protokoll: Justus hat dich nicht geschlagen?“

Clara sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Natürlich nicht! Glaubst du wirklich, so etwas würde ich mir gefallen lassen?“

Jack schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich musste nur sicher gehen. Ich denke, der Grund, dass Mum und Dad Phil glauben, ist der, dass sie unzufrieden mit der Situation zwischen dir und Justus sind. Sie sind einfach furchtbar unglücklich damit, dass ihr Enkel ein uneheliches Kind ist, und dass ihr noch nicht einmal verlobt seit!“

„Und wer sagt, dass wir nicht verlobt sind?“, wollte Clara wissen.

„Was?“, fragte Jack überrascht und Peter konnte nicht anders, als über sein verdattertes Gesicht zu lachen.

„Justus und ich werden heiraten, nur eben nicht in der nächsten Zeit“, erklärte Clara. „Und das habe ich Mum und Dad auch so gesagt. Sie haben mich nur nicht ernst genommen, weil wir ja schließlich noch nicht mit den Vorbereitungen angefangen haben.“

„Und warum wollt ihr warten?“, wollte Jack wissen.

Clara warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Peter. „Weil Justus einen Freund hat, den er dabei haben will und den er gern als seinen Trauzeugen hätte, der aber im Moment nicht … dabei sein könnte. Also warten wir ab, um zu sehen, ob er in den nächsten paar Jahren irgendwann bei der Hochzeit dabei sein kann. Justus ist das wichtig und das verstehe ich sehr gut, deswegen bin ich bereit zu warten.“

„Robert Andrews?“, fragte Jack und überraschte damit sowohl Peter als auch Clara.

Clara nickte langsam. „Woher weißt du von Bob?“

„Phil hat ein paar Dinge erwähnt und ich habe daraufhin ein bisschen recherchiert. Justus' und Peters Namen werden nicht in den Artikeln erwähnt, die über die Verhandlung vor ein paar Jahren veröffentlicht wurden, aber es gibt deutlich ältere Artikeln, in denen von dem kleinen Detektivunternehmen von den dreien berichtet wurde“, berichtete Jack. „Es hat mich allerdings tatsächlich einiges an Zeit gekostet, das alles zu finden.“

Peter nickte. „Bobs Vater und seine Kollegen haben versucht, das alles so weit wie möglich zu vergraben, nachdem die Verhandlung abgeschlossen war. Keiner von uns will, dass immer wieder irgendwelche fremden Reporter auftauchen und all diese Erinnerungen für uns wieder aufwirbeln. Aber ganz vergessen wird das Internet es wohl leider nie.“

„Wie geht es eurem Freund denn?“, wollte Jack wissen.

Peter lächelte. „Ich konnte Bob am Samstag das erste Mal besuchen. Er macht Fortschritte. Und ich habe seit dem die Hoffnung, dass Justus Wunsch sich vielleicht tatsächlich erfüllen kann. Aber da liegt immer noch ein unglaublich langer Weg vor Bob!“

„Was hat Phil über Bob erzählt?“, wollte Clara besorgt wissen.

Jack seufzte. „Das möchte ich wirklich nicht wiederholen. Im Grunde hat er die Fakten so verdreht, dass sie seine Behauptung unterstützen, Justus wäre eine Gefahr für dich und Jason.“

Clara verschränkte mit finsterem Gesicht die Arme vor der Brust. „Mum hat verlangt, dass ich mit Jason zu ihr und Dad ziehe. Sie hat mir nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gegeben, irgendetwas zu erklären. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie sollen am Samstag her kommen oder am Sonntag zu Justus Familie. Justus und ich werden sie ganz sicher nicht besuchen kommen, so lange sie nicht bereit sind, uns zuzuhören!“

„Wenn ihr wollt, können Lydia, die Kinder und ich als moralische Unterstützung vorbei kommen“, schlug Jack vor. „Lydia brennt sowieso darauf, dich besuchen zu kommen.“

„Oh, das wäre fantastisch!“, rief Clara lachend. „Ein ruhiges Gespräch unter Müttern ist genau das, was ich brauche! In den letzten zwei Wochen hat ein großes Ereignis das nächste gejagt und ich habe das Gefühl, wir kommen alle überhaupt nicht mehr zur Ruhe.“

Peter seufzte. „Und es nimmt auch irgendwie kein Ende,“ murmelte er nachdenklich.

Clara sah ihn überrascht an. „Was meinst du?“

„Ich habe heute einen Brief von Grandpas Notar bekommen“, erklärte Peter unbehaglich. Er wollte Clara in diesem Moment wirklich nicht mit seinen eigenen Problemen belasten, aber er wusste auch, dass sie nicht einfach locker lassen würde. „Er hat darum gebeten, dass ich so schnell wie möglich einen Termin bei ihm mache. Ich habe angerufen und einen Termin für nächste Woche Dienstag bekommen. Offenbar geht es um Grandpas Testament.“

„Hätte die Testamentseröffnung nicht längst sein müssen?“, wollte Clara wissen.

Peter nickte. „Grandpa scheint meine neue Adresse nicht mehr an den Notar weiter geleitet zu haben und meine Eltern … waren offenbar nicht sehr kooperativ.“

„Wenig überraschend“, stellte Clara kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Justus würde mich begleiten, aber nachdem Graham heute hier aufgetaucht ist, wird Justus dich nicht aus den Augen lassen, so lange er Urlaub hat“, fuhr Peter fort.

„Dann kommen Jason und ich eben auch mit. Du musst da nicht allein durch. Vor allen Dingen, wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass du deinen Eltern dabei begegnest!“, entgegnete Clara entschieden.

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht!“

Der Samstag kam und ging.

Peter verbrachte den größten Teil des Tages bei Bob. Sie trafen sich wie in der Woche zuvor auf dem Hof und starteten von dort aus einen langem Spaziergang durch den Park der Klinik, ehe sie in Bobs Wohnung Mittag aßen und zum Nachtisch Tante Mathildas Kirschkuchen genossen.

Peter war erstaunt, als er die beiden Bilder aus dem Krankenhaus, die er und Justus Bob geschickt hatten, im Regal stehen sah, neben den Bildern, die zuvor schon dort gewesen waren. Es war ein deutlich entspannteres Treffen als das erste und als Peter sich am Nachmittag von seinem Freund verabschiedete, folgte eine weitere Einladung für den kommenden Samstag.

Justus und Clara hingegen warteten den ganzen Tag mehr oder weniger angespannt auf die Ankunft von Claras Eltern. Die Anschuldigungen, die Phil hervor gebracht hatte, waren innerhalb eines halben Tages aus dem Weg geräumt, zumindest juristisch.

Nach langem Zögern und eingehender Beratung mit Clara, Jack und Peter hatte Justus seinerseits gegen Phil Anzeige wegen Verleumdung erstattet und dazu wurde gegen ihn wegen Vortäuschen einer Straftat ermittelt. Aber Claras Eltern, vollkommen auf Phils Seite, gingen davon aus, dass diese Entwicklung daher kam, dass Justus seinen Einfluss als Staatsanwalt gelten gemacht hatte und nicht, weil seine Unschuld eindeutig bewiesen worden war.

Jack und seine Familie kamen wie versprochen zu Besuch. Abgesehen davon, dass alle vier Erwachsenen nervös auf die Ankunft von Claras und Jacks Eltern warteten, wurde der Samstag für sie zu einem entspannten Familientag.

Für Sonntag hatten Justus und Clara ursprünglich geplant gehabt, nur Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus besuchen zu gehen und einen ruhigen Tag mit ihnen zu verbringen. Als sie aber am späten Vormittag das Haus der Jonas betraten, wurden sie dort von all ihren engen Freunden zu einer Geburtstagsparty für Jason überrascht. Neben Tante Mathilda, Onkel Titus, Peter, Bill und Mary waren auch Cotta, Morton, Reynolds, Kelly und Jelena da. Weder Justus noch Clara hatten damit gerechnet.

Zwei Stunden nach dem Mittag kamen auch Jack und seine Familie dazu und zu Claras unendlicher Überraschung, brachten sie ihre Eltern mit. Clara sprang auf und lief Jack und ihren Eltern entgegen. Als sie an Lydia mit den beiden Kindern vorbei lief, zwinkerte die ihr lächelnd zu. „Ich stelle mich selbst vor. Deine Eltern brauchen einen Moment allein mit dir und Jack!“

Clara warf ihrer Schwägerin ein Lächeln zu. „Schön, dass ihr hier seid.“ Jack und ihre Eltern waren gleich hinter dem Tor in den Garten stehen geblieben, ganz offensichtlich auf Jacks Anweisung. Clara atmete tief durch, ehe sie die letzten Schritte zu ihnen tat. Sie musste sich zu einem Lächeln zwingen. „Hallo, Mum, Dad.“

Ihre Eltern sahen erst sich und dann sie unsicher an. „Wir müssen uns bei dir entschuldigen“, begann ihre Mutter schließlich zögernd.

Clara verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie abwartend an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Nachdem ihre Eltern sich in den letzten Tagen konsequent geweigert hatten, ihr zuzuhören, war sie nicht bereit, ihnen jetzt einen Schritt entgegen zu kommen. Sie war zu enttäuscht und verletzt von ihrem Verhalten, um sie mit so einer einfachen Entschuldigung davon kommen zu lassen.

Mr. Finnigan trat einen Schritt auf seine Tochter zu. „Wir hätten uns deine Seite der Geschichte anhören sollen“, räumte er zögernd ein. „Aber was Phil uns erzählt hat … Du musst verstehen, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich gemacht haben, Clara! Und das tun wir immer noch. Aber Jack hat uns die Aufzeichnungen des Streits zwischen Phil und Justus gezeigt und … es ist nicht zu leugnen, dass die Aggression von Phil aus ging und dass er nicht verletzt war, als Justus ihn zurück gelassen hat.“

Clara schnaubte. „Ach nein?“ Und Jack schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie sah ihren Bruder fragend an. „Wo hast du die Aufzeichnung überhaupt her?“

„Justus“, antwortete Jack. „Aber Mum und Dad sind noch nicht fertig, nicht wahr?“

Mrs. Finnigan seufzte. „Es tut uns wirklich Leid, dass wir nicht nach deiner Sicht der Dinge gefragt haben. Jack hat uns darin die Augen geöffnet.“

„Ich denke, ihr solltet euch vor allen Dingen bei Justus entschuldigen!“, stellte Clara abweisend fest. „Ihr habt ihm unterstellt, Phil verletzt zu haben, nicht mir. Und ihr habt ihm auch unterstellt, mich zu verletzen. Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, was solche Vorwürfe für Justus bedeuten! Justus ist jetzt meine Familie!“

Sie wies in Richtung des Tisches, um den herum sich Justus' Familie und Freunde versammelt hatten. „Diese Menschen sind jetzt Teil meiner Familie und nichts was ihr sagt oder darüber denkt, wird etwas daran ändern! Ich liebe Justus und mir ist vollkommen egal, was ihr davon haltet.“

„Wir haben das verstanden, Schätzen!“, versicherte Mrs. Finnigan lächelnd. Sie eilte die wenigen Schritte zu ihrer Tochter und zog sie energisch in ihre Arme. „Wir lieben dich, Clara, und wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?“

Clara seufzte. „Ich weiß“, räumte sie ein. „Aber ich bin ein großes Mädchen, Mum! Ich kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Und ich möchte, dass ihr euch endlich die Zeit nehmt, Justus richtig kennen zu lernen!“

In den letzten Jahren hatte es viele Treffen zwischen Justus und Claras Familie gegeben, aber Jack und Lydia waren die einzigen gewesen, die Justus gegenüber wirklich offen und aufgeschlossen aufgetreten waren.

„Ihr habt unsere Beziehung bisher nicht ernst genommen, aber glaubt ihr nicht, dass es langsam Zeit wird, das zu ändern?“

Mr. Finnigan nickte ernst. „Deshalb sind wir hier. Um Justus und seine Familie kennen zu lernen.“

„Das freut mich.“

Clara löste sich lächelnd aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter und drehte sich zu Justus um. Er musterte ihre Eltern freundlich, aber mit deutlicher Zurückhaltung. Und Clara wusste, dass ihre Eltern viel Zeit brauchen würden, bis sie Justus Vertrauen würden erlangen können. Die Begegnung mit Phil und die ganze letzte Woche hatte ihn schwer mitgenommen.

„Justus!“, ergriff Claras Vater das Wort, während ihre Mutter verlegen neben ihm stand. „Es tut uns sehr Leid, dass wir Phils Vorwürfen gegen dich geglaubt haben, ohne sie zu überprüfen. Wir wollten dir damit wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, aber wir haben uns große Sorgen um unsere Tochter gemacht. Und um unseren Enkelsohn.“

Justus nickte. „Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an. Mir ist bewusst, dass der einzige, der mir wirklich schaden wollte, Phil ist“, erwiderte er ruhig. „Kommen Sie. Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, dass Sie meine Familie kennen lernen!“

Und damit blieben Clara und Jack allein zurück. Sie sah ihren Bruder neugierig. „Wann hat Justus dir diese Aufzeichnung gegeben?“

„Gestern, als du mit Lydia und den Kindern auf dem Spielplatz warst. Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, weil mir klar war, dass Mum und Dad mir ohne diesen Beweis nicht glauben würden“, erklärte Jack, den Blick nachdenklich auf Justus gerichtet. „Justus wirkt … anders als gestern. Ich kann nur den Finger nicht genau darauf legen.“

Clara seufzte tief. „Letzte Woche bei diesem Streit mit Phil … Natürlich wusste Phil da noch nichts von Skinny, aber er hat Dinge gesagt, die Justus sich haben fühlen lassen, als würde Phil ihn mit Skinny vergleichen. Und Mum und Dad haben mit ihrem Verhalten in den letzten Tagen in die selbe Kerbe geschlagen. Es wird lange dauern, bis er ihnen das wirklich verzeihen kann. Und bis dahin wird Justus in ihrer Gegenwart immer eine gewisse Anspannung zeigen.“

„Ich habe mittlerweile die Artikel von diesem Graham gefunden und nicht nur die über Justus und seine Freunde“, berichtete Jack. „Was tut ihr wegen diesem Typen? Er hat mit Mum und Dad gesprochen, auch wenn sie ihm natürlich nicht mehr sagen konnten, als das, was sie von Phil wussten. Und ich hoffe, ich habe ihnen klar gemacht, dass sie nicht noch einmal mit ihm reden sollen. Und gestern, als wir bei euch waren, hat er uns eine Nachricht auf dem AB hinterlassen, wir sollen ihn doch bitte zurück rufen.“

Clara verzog das Gesicht. „Ignoriert ihn“, bat sie. „Ich werde dir und auch Mum und Dad die Nummer von Cotta geben. Wenn Graham zu aufdringlich wird, ruft Cotta an. Er und Bill kümmern sich darum. Und Graham ist nicht mehr wirklich weit davon entfernt, tatsächlich ins Gefängnis zu wandern.“

„Und wer genau sind Bill und Cotta?“, fragte Jack.

Clara grinste, packte ihren Bruder am Arm und zog ihn mit sich zu den anderen. „Richtig, du kennst Justus' Familie ja auch noch nicht! Zeit wird’s!“


	6. Ben Pecks Erbe

Peter kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, als er zusammen mit Justus, Clara und Jason das Büro des Notars betrat. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen ständig den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, warum der Notar seines Großvaters ihn sprechen wollte. Nach seinem Wissen war das einzige von Wert, was Ben Peck besessen hatte, sein Haus und das war wohl zweifellos an Peters Mutter gegangen.

„Es freut mich, Sie endlich hier begrüßen zu dürfen, Mr. Shaw!“, stellte Mr. Rodriguez fest, als er Peter zur Begrüßung die Hand schüttelte.

Peter rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen.“ Er wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung seiner Freunde. „Das sind Justus Jonas und Clara Finnigan. Sie sind als seelische Unterstützung mitgekommen. Werden meine Eltern heute auch her kommen?“

Mr. Rodriguez schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ihre Eltern werden im Testament Ihres Großvaters nicht benannt. Und den Brief, den Ihr Großvater für Ihre Mutter bei mir hinterlegt hatte, habe ich bereits übergeben.“ Er zeigte lächelnd auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte.“

Peter, Justus und Clara folgten der Aufforderung und wechselten dabei überraschte Blicke.

„Was heißt, meine Eltern seien nicht im Testament erwähnt?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

„Das werde ich Ihnen sofort erklären“, antwortete Mr. Rodriguez. „Aber zunächst möchte ich mich für die Verzögerung entschuldigen. Als mir bekannt wurde, dass Sie umgezogen sind, bin ich zunächst davon ausgegangen, dass Ihre Eltern Ihnen meine Karte geben würden. Es hat viel zu lange gedauert, bis ich erkannt habe, dass sie keinerlei Interesse daran haben, einen Kontakt zwischen Ihnen und mir herzustellen.“

„Es ist in Ordnung“, erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe nichts anderes von meinen Eltern erwartet. Wenn ich vor ein paar Wochen nicht zufällig meinem Vater begegnet wäre, hätten sie es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, mir überhaupt zu sagen, dass Grandpa tot ist. Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass er mir etwas vererbt hat.“

Mr. Rodriguez nickte lächelnd. „Mr. Peck hat mir erklärt, dass er weder mit Ihnen noch mit Ihren Eltern darüber gesprochen hat. Jedenfalls nicht in den letzten paar Jahren.“ Er griff nach zwei Briefumschlägen und überreichte den einen an Peter. „Mr. Peck hat mich gebeten, Ihnen diesen Brief zu übergeben. Er sagte mir, er hätte Ihnen darin den Inhalt seines Testaments erklärt.“

Peter seufzte. „Müssen Sie mich wirklich so sehr auf die Folter spannen?“

„Entschuldigung“, erwiderte Mr. Rodriguez. Er öffnete den zweiten Umschlag und zog zwei Blätter heraus. „Mr. Peck hat Sie, Mr. Shaw, als seinen Alleinerben eingesetzt.“ Er schob Peter die beiden Blätter hin.

Peter starrte sprachlos darauf. Auf der ersten Seite stand neben Ort, Datum und Ben Packs Unterschrift nur ein Satz: _Mit diesem Testament ernenne ich, Benjamin Peck, im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte, meinen Enkel Peter Shaw zu meinem alleinigen Erben für ausnahmslos all meinen Besitz._ Unter der Unterschrift befand sich das amtliche Siegel des Notars. Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel Peter auf, dass dieses Testament angefertigt worden war, ehe er auf die High School gekommen war. Die zweite Seite war ein vorgefertigtes Dokument, nachdem Peters Mutter auf das Erbe ihres Vaters verzichtete.

Peter schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht“, stellte er leise fest.

„Vielleicht solltest du den Brief lesen, Pete“, schlug Justus vor.

Peter nickte. Aber seine Hände zitterten so sehr, als er den Brief hoch hob, dass er es nicht schaffte, ihn zu öffnen. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte die Trauer um seinen Großvater zum größten Teil hinter sich gelassen. Aber das Testament vor sich zu sehen, brachte die Tränen und die Sehnsucht mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit zurück.

„Ich kann ihn dir vorlesen, einverstanden?“, schlug Clara vor und nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand, ehe er antworten konnte. Peter nickte einfach nur. Justus strich ihm über den Rücken, während Clara den Umschlag öffnete und das Blatt darin auseinander faltete. „Dein Großvater hat den Brief im Dezember vor anderthalb Jahren geschrieben“, stellte sie fest, ehe sie mit ruhiger Stimme vorzulesen begann:

_Mein geliebter Peter,_

_ich schreibe diese Zeilen in dem Wissen, dass mein Leben in dieser Welt sich seinem Ende neigt. Ich weiß, dass du nichts davon hören möchtest und dass du, wenn es so weit ist, in viel zu tiefer Trauer zurück bleiben wirst. Aber ich hatte ein sehr langes, erfülltes und glückliches Leben. Für mich ist die Zeit für das nächste große Abenteuer gekommen und ich möchte dich darum bitten, nicht zu viel Zeit mit der Trauer um deinen alten Großvater zu verschwenden. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass Justus dir auch in dieser Situation zur Seite stehen und dir Halt geben wird._

_Das Testament, das mein Notar dir vorlegen wird, existiert in dieser Form seit dem Jahr, bevor du auf die High School gekommen bist. Deine Mutter ist mein einziges Kind und es gab eine Zeit, da war ich sehr stolz auf sie. Aber deine Eltern stehen mit beiden Beine fest im Leben und können sich ein sehr viel besseres Leben leisten, als so manch anderer._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran erinnerst, aber nach Estelles Tod war ich für viele Monate sehr krank und hielt es für ratsam, meine Erbangelegenheiten zu klären. Ich wollte sicher stellen, dass für deine Ausbildung nach der Schule auf jeden Fall vorgesorgt ist und damals war deine Mutter damit einverstanden, dass ich dich zu meinem alleinigen Erben mache und hat deshalb eine Verzichtserklärung unterschrieben._

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie seit dem nicht mehr daran gedacht hat, sonst hätte sie mich längst darauf angesprochen. Ich kann weder das Verhalten noch die Ansichten deiner Eltern verstehen und ich hatte erst gestern ein sehr langes und eingehendes Gespräch mit ihnen darüber, ohne sie jedoch zur Einsicht bewegen zu können. Ich bin mir sicher, würden sie sich an den Inhalt meines Testaments erinnern, dann würden sie versuchen mich dazu zu drängen, es zu ändern. Aber egal, was sie dazu zu sagen hätten, mein Testament würde so bleiben, wie es jetzt ist._

_Du hast es längst selbst geschafft, dir deine Ausbildung zu finanzieren und bist dabei dir ein eigenes, selbstständiges Leben aufzubauen. Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, wie du dich entwickelt hast, Peter! Es gab Jahre und ich bin mir sicher, du weißt von welcher Zeit ich spreche, da war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du nicht vollkommen von deinem Weg abkommen würdest. Ich habe versucht dir zu Seite zu stehen und dir die Unterstützung zu geben, die deine Eltern dir immer mehr verweigert haben. Aber da war nicht viel, was ich tun konnte, um dir und auch Justus wirklich zu helfen._

_Um so erleichterter war ich, als die Jahre der Ungewissheit endeten und du schließlich tatsächlich wieder auf die Beine gekommen bist. Ich wünsche dir, Justus und auch Bob von Herzen alles Gute dieser Welt und wünsche mir für euch, dass ihr zu der Freundschaft zurück findet, die ihr einst miteinander geteilt habt._

_Meine Unterstützung für deine Ausbildung und den Start in dein eigenes Leben ist nun kaum noch von Nöten. Dennoch bin ich froh, dich schon vor so vielen Jahren zu meinem einzigen Erben gemacht zu haben. Mein Haus und viele Dinge darin bergen unendlich viele Erinnerungen und ich weiß, dass diese Erinnerungen und die damit verbundene Familiengeschichte bei dir in guten Händen liegen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du nicht einfach dieses Haus und alles, was darin ist, verkaufen wirst._

_Deiner Mutter bringe ich dieses Vertrauen nicht mehr entgegen und selbst wenn es so wäre, wäre ich zu enttäuscht von ihr, um ihr das zu hinterlassen, was nach meinem Tod von meinem Leben übrig bleibt. Ich habe mich versichert, dass die Verzichtserklärung gültig ist und auch nicht von deiner Mutter zurückgenommen werden kann. Es wird weder ihr noch deinem Vater gefallen, aber sie werden damit leben müssen. Und vielleicht wird dieser endgültige Beweis meines Missfallens ihnen endlich den Anstoß dazu geben, über ihr Verhalten nachzudenken und es zu ändern._

_Dir, Peter, wünsche ich, dass sich deine Wünsche und Träume eines Tages erfüllen mögen._

_Auf dem Dachboden wirst du eine Sammlung an Möbeln und Spielzeug finden, die seit vier oder teilweise mehr Generationen den neugeborenen Kindern in unserer Familie gute Dienste geleistet haben. Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass du wahrscheinlich keine eigenen Kinder haben wirst. (Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie du über Adoptionen denkst und meine Hoffnung in dieser Hinsicht noch nicht ganz geschwunden ist.) Aber Justus' Kinder werden dich als ihren Onkel haben und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn diese Möbel und das Spielzeug ihren Weg in deren Kinderzimmer finden würden, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist._

_Ich hoffe für dich, dass Bob sich irgendwann so sehr von den Jahren seiner Gefangenschaft erholt hat, dass ihr eure Freundschaft auffrischen könnt. Wenn es so weit ist, dann richte ihm bitte meine herzlichen Grüße aus. Ich habe ihn als einen sehr aufgeweckten, fröhlichen und überaus höflichen jungen Mann in Erinnerung._

_Sehr gern hätte ich ihn noch ein Mal persönlich getroffen. Und noch habe ich nicht aufgehört zu hoffen, dass ich diesen Tag tatsächlich noch erlebe. Aber sollte ich Bob nicht selbst sprechen können, findest du in meinem Arbeitszimmer eine Kiste mit Büchern, von der ich möchte, dass Bob sie bekommt. Es sind Bücher, für die Bob während eurer Besuche immer wieder großes Interesse bekundet hat und über die er sich mit Sicherheit freuen wird._

_Lass dir dein Leben nicht von Menschen wie deinen Eltern vorschreiben und verderben. Du bist immer Herr deiner eigenen Entscheidungen und was du selbst für dich für richtig erachtest, ist in der Regel auch richtig!_

_In Liebe,_   
_dein Großvater_

Peter starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich auf den Tisch und versuchte die Worte seines Großvaters durch den neu entfachten Schmerz des Verlusts aufzunehmen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm freute sich über den Brief und über diese letzten Worten seines Großvaters. Aber das wurde fast vollkommen von seiner Verwirrung und der Trauer überschattet.

„Grandpa hat nie etwas davon erwähnt“, stellte Peter leise fest.

„Mit Sicherheit, um sich etwaige Diskussionen mit deinen Eltern zu ersparen“, erwiderte Justus ruhig. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Peters Eltern bereits darüber informiert haben, dass sie nichts erben, Mr. Rodriguez?“

Der Notar nickte. „Und sie waren alles andere als begeistert. Sie haben es erst einmal akzeptiert, als ich ihnen die Verzichtserklärung vor gelegt habe, haben aber bereits angekündigt, das Testament anzufechten.“

„Haben Sie eine Auflistung der Vermögenswerte von Ben Peck?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Natürlich“, antwortete Mr. Rodriguez. Er schob Justus und Peter eine dicke Akte entgegen. „Ich habe hier eine Auflistung des gesamten Inventars im Haus. Mr. Peck hat all seine Besitztümer und das Haus in den letzten Jahren regelmäßig auf ihren Wert schätzen lassen. Er war kein all zu vermögender Mann, hat aber dafür gesorgt, genug Ersparnisse zu haben, damit Sie, Mr. Shaw, die Erbschaftssteuer begleichen können, ohne etwas verkaufen zu müssen. Außerdem hat Mr. Peck verfügt, dass im Falles seines Todes umgehend die Schlösser in seinem Haus ausgetauscht werden und die Schlüssel an Sie übergeben werden.“

„Ben wusste, was von deinen Eltern zu erwarten ist, Pete“, stellte Justus schmunzelnd fest.

„Mr. und Mrs. Shaw wollten die Schlüssel von mir ausgehändigt haben“, fuhr Mr. Rodriguez fort. „Ich habe sie darauf hingewiesen, dass sie kein Recht haben, das Haus zu betreten.“

„Wenn etwas von dieser Liste fehlt, dann wissen wir zumindest, bei wem wir nachfragen müssen“, sagte Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Zuzutrauen ist ihnen das auf jeden Fall. Das Nachlassgericht hat Sie als Nachlassverwalter eingesetzt?“

„Ich sehe, Sie kennen sich aus, Mr. Jonas“, erwiderte Mr. Rodriguez lächelnd.

„Erbrecht ist alles andere als mein Fachgebiet, aber es ist genug aus dem Studium hängen geblieben“, antwortete Justus schmunzelnd. „Ich denke, es ist das beste, wenn wir die Formalitäten hinter uns bringen und dieses Treffen dann beenden. Sollten sich irgendwelche Fragen auf tun, werden wir uns selbstverständlich bei Ihnen melden.“

„Natürlich“, stimmte Mr. Rodriguez ihm zu. „Ich brauche dann nur noch ein paar Unterschriften von Mr. Shaw.“

Peter unterschrieb mechanisch an den Stellen, die der Notar ihm zeigte. Er war erleichtert, dass Justus das Ruder in die Hand genommen hatte. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz gefasst, als er sich wenige Minuten später von dem Notar verabschiedete und mit Justus und Clara das Büro verließ.

„Lasst uns eine Runde im Stadtpark drehen“, schlug Clara vor. „Ein bisschen frische Luft wird uns allen gut tun.“

Peter seufzte tief. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Grandpa mich nicht wenigstens vorgewarnt hat.“ Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Und was bitte soll ich mit diesem Haus anfangen?“

„Darin wohnen“, schlug Clara vor. „Oder es vermieten.“

„Das Haus ist viel zu groß für einen allein“, erwiderte Peter. „Grandpa hatte Mühe, es allein in Schuss zu halten. Aber ich kann verstehen, warum er sich nicht davon trennen wollte und warum er will, dass ich es behalte. Da steckt eine Menge Familiengeschichte in diesem Haus.“

„Wie lange ist das Haus schon in Familienbesitz?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Grandpas Großeltern haben es gekauft“, berichtete Peter. „Mein Urgroßvater und dessen Geschwister sind dort aufgewachsen. Als mein Urgroßvater geheiratet hat, sind er und seine Frau bei seinen Eltern wohnen geblieben. Und die Eltern meiner Urgroßmutter sind dann später wohl auch noch dazu gezogen, als sie zu alt waren, um sich um ihren eigenen Haushalt zu kümmern. Und für Grandpa und seine beiden Brüder war es wohl eine wirklich schöne Kindheit, mit den Großeltern im selben Haus aufzuwachen. Er hat zumindest immer sehr gern von dieser Zeit erzählt. Grandpas Brüder sind beide zur Armee gegangen und haben immer auf irgendeinem Stützpunkt gelebt. Deswegen hat Grandpa dann schon vor der Hochzeit Grandma davon überzeugt, nach der Hochzeit in sein Elternhaus zu ziehen. Mein Urgroßvater und auch Grandpa haben beide ihr ganzes Leben in diesem Haus gelebt. Deshalb wollte er es auch auf gar keinen Fall verlassen, nachdem Grandma gestorben war. Er hat Mum und Dad sogar darum gebeten, dass wir zu ihm ziehen, aber meine Eltern waren von der Idee so gar nicht zu begeistern.“

„Ich kann verstehen, warum er sich ausdrücklich gewünscht hat, dass du das Haus behältst“, stellte Clara lächelnd fest. „Wie groß ist das Haus?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich habe mich ehrlich gesagt nie darum gekümmert, wie viel Wohnfläche es tatsächlich hat. Aber da ist der ausgebaute Dachboden, dann sind oben sechs Zimmer mit zwei voll ausgestatteten Bädern und einer zusätzlichen Toilette. Im Erdgeschoss sind drei weitere Zimmer mit einem Bad und extra WC, ein riesiges Wohnzimmer mit angeschlossener, halboffener Küche. Und im Keller, der eigentlich mehr ein Souterrain ist, sind zwei Arbeitszimmer, eine Hobbywerkstadt, eine Waschküche und zwei nicht ganz kleine Abstellräume. Es ist ein riesiges Haus. Aber zu der Zeit, als mein Urgroßvater ein Kind war, war es auch ein Drei-Generationen-Haus. Damals haben da also die beiden Großeltern-Paare gewohnt, dazu zwei unverheiratete Tanten und ein verwitweter Onkel, dann Grandpas Großeltern und deren … ich glaube, es waren acht Kinder. Mit so vielen Leuten unter einem Dach ist es dann gar nicht mehr so groß.“

„Du hast noch eine Weile Zeit, um zu entscheiden, was du mit dem Haus machst“, warf Justus ein. „Vorher müssen wir alles durchsehen, was in dem Haus ist. Und dafür werden wir wohl ein paar Wochen brauchen.“

„Wenn meine Eltern das Testament anfechten wollen, darf ich dann überhaupt etwas von dem Erbe anfasse, so lange das nicht geklärt ist?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„So lange kein Gericht entscheidet, dass sowohl das Testament, als auch die Verzichtserklärung deiner Mutter ungültig sind, bist du der Erbe und darfst mit dem Nachlass von Ben tun, was du willst. Und was deine Eltern auch tun werden, das Testament ist rechtlich unanfechtbar“, erwiderte Justus beruhigend.

„Ich sollte mir wohl einen Anwalt für Erbrecht besorgen, was?“, fragte Peter finster.

Justus nickte. „Ich werde mich nach jemandem umsehen, der kein all zu großes Honorar nimmt. Wird sich schon jemand findet, der dir für mich einen Freundschaftspreis macht.“

Peter lächelte erleichtert. „Was täte ich nur ohne dich?!“

Clara lachte. „Ihr wärt beide vollkommen verloren!“, stellte sie fest.

Justus schnaubte grinsend, aber dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich nehme an, dass beantwortet die Frage, warum deine Eltern sich so viel Mühe gegeben haben, Bens Tod zu verschweigen.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, was ihnen das gebracht haben könnte“, erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

„Zeit die Anfechtung des Testaments vorzubereiten“, antwortete Clara. „Vor allen Dingen nimmt es dir die Zeit, dich darauf vorzubereiten.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Was muss ich denn tun, um mich vorzubereiten?“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Dir einen Anwalt für Erbschaftsrecht besorgen. Und wie gesagt, da findet sich schon jemand, den ich dir vermitteln kann. - Um alles andere wird dein Anwalt sich kümmern.“

„Denkt ihr, sie haben eine Chance?“, wollte Peter zweifelnd wissen. Bevor Clara ihm den Brief seines Großvaters vorgelesen hatte, hätte er gesagt, dass es ihm im Grunde egal war. Aber er fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet, dem letzten Wunsch seines Großvaters nachzukommen und er wusste, seine Mutter würde das Haus ohne zu zögern verkaufen.

„Nein.“ Justus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Deine Mutter hat eine Verzichtserklärung unterschrieben. Sie hat nicht einmal mehr ein Anrecht auf einen Pflichtteil.“

Peter seufzte tief. „Und müsste ihr Anwalt ihnen das nicht sagen?“

„Sicher, wenn sie einen vernünftigen gefunden haben.“ Justus hob die Schultern. „Aber vielleicht ist ihnen das auch egal.“

Peter vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und starrte finster auf den Weg vor seinen Füßen. Nach der letzte Begegnung mit seinem Vater hatte er wirklich gedacht, seine Eltern könnten nicht noch einen drauf setzen. Er hatte absolut keine Lust, sich ausgerechnet vor Gericht mit ihnen herumplagen zu müssen.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten riss Justus ihn aus diesen trüben Gedanken. „Das heißt, wir müssen jetzt irgendwie das Ausräumen des Hauses in unsere Zeitpläne einarbeiten. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir Tante Mathilda, Onkel Titus, Bill und Mary um Hilfe bitten?“

„Ich nehme jede Hilfe, die ich bekommen kann!“, antwortete Peter. „Und ich bin mir sicher, es werden sich einige Dinge finden, die sich gut für den Schrottplatz eigenen.“

Er wusste, es würde schrecklich werden, das Haus auszuräumen. Peter verband viele persönliche Erinnerungen mit dem Haus seiner Großeltern und schon allein aus diesem Grund wäre er nicht auf die Idee gekommen, es zu verkaufen, auch wenn er noch keine Ahnung hatte, was er damit tun sollte. Für die nächsten paar Wochen oder Monate würde es schwer sein, das Haus überhaupt zu betreten und es würde nahezu unerträglich sein, die Sachen seines Großvaters und teilweise auch noch seiner Großmutter durchzusehen und auszusortieren.

Er fühlte sich schrecklich unvorbereitet dafür, dieses Erbe anzunehmen.

Justus blieb für einen Moment stehen und nahm lächelnd das Bild in sich auf, das sich ihm bot. Peter lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Hollywood-Schaukel im Garten der Andrews, einen Arm unter seinen Kopf geschoben, während er mit der anderen Hand über Jasons Rücken strich, der friedlich schlafend auf Peters Brust lag.

Es war ein Anblick, der Justus mit Freude und Wärme erfüllte, nicht zu Letzt deshalb, weil es so lange gedauerte hatte, bis Peter seine Unsicherheit im Umgang mit Jason endlich hatte hinter sich lassen können.

Es war auch das erste Mal seit dem Besuch bei dem Notar Rodriguez, dass Justus im Gesicht seines Freundes weder tiefe Sorgenfalten noch die seit dem all gegenwärtige Trauer sehen konnte. Justus, Clara und Peter hatten in den vergangenen zweieinhalb Wochen jede freie Minute in dem Haus von Ben Peck verbracht, in der Regel begleitet von Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda, während Bill und Mary nur am vergangenen Wochenende Zeit gefunden hatten, sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Es war schwer für Peter, das Haus auszuräumen. Es gab eine Menge Dinge, die sie einfach aussortieren konnten, wie Bens Kleidung oder der größte Teil der Kücheneinrichtung. Aber dann gab es Dinge wie eine Sammlung an Briefen oder alte Fotoalben und Tagebücher, die Peter für Stunden in ihren Bann ziehen konnten und ihn für alles andere, was um ihn herum geschah, vollkommen unzugänglich machten. Und es würde noch lange dauern, bis sie alles durchgesehen hatten.

„Du hast also meinen Sohn entführt“, stellte Justus nach einer Weile mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest.

Peter grinste und antwortete, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Gar nicht wahr. Clara hat Jason bei mir gelassen.“ Er zog vorsichtig die Beine an. „Da ist genug Platz für dich.“

Justus setzte sich zu seinem Freund. „Wie war dein Besuch bei Bob?“, wollte er neugierig wissen. Es war der Samstag nach Bobs Geburtstag und sie hatten sich einmal mehr im Haus der Andrews versammelt, um Bobs Geburtstag zu feiern. Und in diesem Jahr war das erste Mal die Hoffnung wirklich spürbar, dass Bob sich dieser Feier im nächsten oder übernächsten Jahr vielleicht würde anschließen können.

„So schön wie immer“, antwortete Peter lächelnd. Natürlich hatte er längst von dem Besuch erzählt, als er angekommen war. Aber Peter wusste, dass es Justus mehr darum ging, wie Peter den Besuch empfunden hatte, als darum wie es Bob ging oder was Bob erzählt hatte oder wie er auf die Geburtstagsgeschenke reagiert hatte. „Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich in Zukunft jeden Samstag zu ihm zu Besuch komme. Und es wird mit jedem Mal ein bisschen einfacher, die unangenehmen Themen zu umschiffen.“

„Und wie geht es dir?“, fragte Justus.

„Gut“, antwortete Peter ohne zu zögern.

„Bist du sicher?“, wollte Justus nachdenklich und besorgt wissen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass dein Liebeskummer dich irgendwann zerfrisst!“

Peter sah seinen Freund überrascht an, bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich habe keinen Liebeskummer!“, erwiderte er. „Wirklich nicht!“, fügte er auf Justus skeptischen Blick hinzu. „Über den Liebeskummer bin ich wirklich hinweg, Just! Ich liebe Bob, ja, aber ich mache mir keine Hoffnung mehr darauf, dass meine Gefühle jemals erwidert werden. Ich habe mich mit der Situation abgefunden. Da ist kein Kummer mehr.“

Justus seufzte tief. „Ich kann mir das wirklich nur schwer vorstellen!“, erwiderte er leise.

Peter lächelte zusichernd. „Ich weiß. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es mir gut geht und dass ich auf mich aufpasse. Wenn ich Liebeskummer hätte, dann wärst du der erste, mit dem ich darüber sprechen würde. Ich könnte diese Besuche bei Bob niemals so genießen, wenn ich mit meinen Gefühlen nicht im Reinen wäre.“

„Versprich mir nur, dass du auch an dich denkst und nicht nur daran, was für Bob wichtig ist“, bat Justus leise.

„Das werde ich“, versicherte Peter. „Hast du eigentlich einen Anwalt für Erbrecht für mich? Ich habe heute morgen einen Brief vom Anwalt meiner Eltern im Briefkasten gehabt.“

Justus presste für einen Moment wütend die Kiefer zusammen. Letztendlich hatten sie alle damit gerechnet, dass Peters Eltern sich wegen dem Erbe noch einmal melden würde, aber er hatte trotzdem gehofft, dass sie Peter endlich ein Mal in Ruhe lassen würde. „Natürlich. Ich werde am Montag den Kontakt für dich herstellen. Was wollen sie denn?“

Peter hob leicht die Schultern. „Ich habe den Brief nicht aufgemacht. Ich dachte, ich würde mir weniger Gedanken darum machen, wenn ich noch nicht wüsste, was sie von mir wollen. Funktioniert nur irgendwie nicht so gut.“

Er zog vorsichtig den leicht zerknitterten Umschlag aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke, darauf bedacht, Jason nicht zu stören. „Willst du ihn aufmachen?“, fragte er und hielt Justus den Brief hin.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich nicht rüber gehen und sie zur Rede stellen darf?“, wollte Justus wissen, als er den Brief nahm und ihn auf riss, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ganz sicher. Ich will keinen Kontakt zu ihnen, den ich irgendwie vermeiden kann!“

Justus überflog den Brief und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das hier sehr hässlich wird, Pete“, stellte er leise fest. „Sie unterstellen dir, es gäbe ein aktuelleres Testament und einen Widerruf der Verzichtserklärung in Bens Haus und du hättest versucht, es verschwinden zu lassen. Sie drohen damit, Anzeige gegen dich zu erstatten, wenn du nicht freiwillig Bens Erbe an sie ab trittst.“

Peter schloss gequält die Augen. „Und ich dachte immer, in meiner Familie gäbe es nichts, worüber ein Erbschaftsstreit ausbrechen könnte!“, murmelte er finster.

„Das ist vollkommen haltlos“, stellte Justus kopfschüttelnd fest. Ihm sagte der Name des Anwalts nichts, von dem der Brief kam, aber er nahm sich vor, sich über ihn zu informieren. „Keine Ahnung, wieso sie denken, sie könnten damit durch kommen!“

„Offenbar glauben meine Eltern, sie könnten mich einfach einschüchtern“, erwiderte Peter.

„Du lässt deinen Anwalt darauf antworten!“, verlangte Justus. „Wenn deine Eltern ihre Drohung durchsetzen, wirst du ihnen früher oder später vor Gericht begegnen müssen. Aber wenn sie wirklich etwas hätten, um ihre Behauptung zu untermauern, dann hätten sie längst Klage eingereicht.“

„Warum können sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?“, wollte Peter schwach wissen. „Als hätten wir nicht genug anderer Dinge, mit denen wir uns herum ärgern müssen!“

„Wenn dieser Streit um das Erbe beigelegt ist, musst du dich nicht mehr mit ihnen herum ärgern“, erwiderte Justus. Zumindest hoffte er das, aber wer wusste schon, auf welche Ideen Peters Eltern noch kommen würden.

„Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, wenn Grandpa kein Testament gemacht hätte“, sagte Peter leise.

Justus musterte seinen Freund besorgt. „Meinst du das ernst?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich das Erbe nicht haben will oder dass ich mich nicht geehrt fühle, dass Grandpa mir alles hinterlassen hat. Aber ich hätte lieber nicht diesen neuen Streit mit meinen Eltern.“

„Aber das ist weder Bens noch deine Schuld. Deine Mutter hat sich schon vor vielen Jahren damit einverstanden erklärt, dass Bens Erbe vollständig an dich geht. Sie hat kein Recht jetzt nach Bens Tod an dieser Entscheidung zu zweifeln“, entgegnete Justus. „Und Ben wollte dich unterstützen und auch endgültig deinen Eltern klar machen, dass du seine Unterstützung hast und immer hattest.“

Peter seufzte. „Im Grunde würde ich schon gern selbst in das Haus ziehen“, sagte er leise. „Und ich bin froh, dass ich es habe. - Mum und Dad haben so oft von Grandpa verlangt, dass er sich eine kleinere Wohnung sucht und das Haus verkauft.“

„Also hatte Ben Recht, dass deine Eltern das Haus einfach verkauft hätten?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter nickte. „Ich denke schon. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hätten, Grandpas Sachen selbst durchzusehen. Mum hat irgendwie nie sehr viel Wert auf die Familienerbstücke gelegt.“

„Das wäre ein echter Verlust gewesen!“, stellte Justus fassungslos fest.

Viele der Möbel in dem Haus waren antik und von Ben Peck gut gepflegt worden. Justus hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass einige dieser Stücke bereits in diesem Haus standen, seit es der Familie Peck gehörte und es wäre eine Schande gewesen, wenn all das einfach entsorgt worden wäre.

„Wie schade, dass Jasons Zimmer schon vollständig eingerichtet ist“, sagte Peter grinsend. „Ich glaube, Clara hat sich in diese Kindermöbel von Grandpa wirklich verliebt.“

Justus lachte leise. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Clara spielt mit dem Gedanken, Jasons Zimmer neu einzurichten und unsere neuen Möbel wieder zu verkaufen! Und dann wird Jason ja auch nicht unser einziges Kind bleiben.“

Peter grinste. „Wollt ihr in das Haus ziehen?“, wollte er wissen.

Justus sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie bitte?“

„Für mich ist das Haus viel zu groß. Aber wenn Clara und du eure Familienplanung durch zieht, dann wäre es doch eigentlich perfekt für euch“, erklärte Peter seinen Gedanken. „Du musst das ja nicht jetzt gleich entscheiden. Ich weiß, dass ihr in der Wohnung bleiben wollt, bis das nächste Kind unterwegs ist. In der Zwischenzeit finden sich bestimmt Interessenten für einen befristeten Mietvertrag.“

„Das ist eine verrückte Idee, Pete!“, erwiderte Justus.

„Ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee. Rede mit Clara und denkt darüber nach. Ihr habt alle Zeit der Welt, eine endgültige Entscheidung zu fällen“, stellte Peter fest. „Grandpa will, dass das Haus in Familienbesitz bleibt und ihr seid Familie. Das hat ja auch Grandpa in seinem Brief festgestellt.“

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken“, versprach Justus lächelnd.

„Gibt es was neues von Phil?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Er hat genug damit zu tun, dass gegen ihn ermittelt wird. So lange er damit beschäftigt ist, werden wir wohl hoffentlich unsere Ruhe haben. Und vielleicht ist ihm das ja auch eine Lehre“, berichtete Justus. „Graham macht mir mehr Sorgen. Er hat sowohl Claras Eltern als auch Jack und Lydia immer wieder angerufen in der letzten Woche.“

„Ich habe nichts mehr von ihm gehört“, stellte Peter überrascht fest.

„Clara und ich auch nicht. Aber ihm droht mittlerweile eine Haftstrafe, wenn er noch Mal gegen die Bannmeilen verstößt und das will er dann wohl doch nicht riskieren.“ Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich bin ganz glücklich damit, mich zurück zu lehnen und es Bill und Cotta zu überlassen, sich darum zu kümmern!“

„Verständlich“, stimmte Peter ihm zu.

Sie verfielen für einige Minuten in angenehmes Schweigen. Sie waren beide an einem Punkt angelegt, an dem egal war, was das Leben ihnen entgegen warf. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr daran, dass sie alles irgendwie überwinden konnten. Phil, Graham und Peters Eltern waren nur kleine Steine auf ihrem Weg.

Alles in allem waren sie mittlerweile zu glücklich, um sich von diesen Dingen wirklich aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen.


	7. Erster Ausflug

In den folgenden Wochen wurde es für Peter und Justus endlich wieder ein wenig ruhiger. Sowohl Phil als auch Graham hatten sich, zumindest für den Moment, zurück gezogen. Aber Peters Eltern folgten ihrer Drohung und fochten Ben Pecks Testament vor Gericht an, ohne damit erfolgreich zu sein.

Peter ignorierte sie bei dem Termin vor Gericht rund heraus. Er hoffte, dass sein Verhalten seinen Eltern deutlich machte, dass sie für ihn nicht mehr existierten. Er würde ihnen weder verzeihen können, dass sie ihn nicht über den Tod seines Großvaters informiert hatten, noch dass sie ihm unterstellt hatten, sich dessen Erbe erschleichen zu wollen.

Mit Ende dieser Gerichtsverhandlung kehrte wieder der Alltag in ihre Leben ein. Justus und Clara gingen in ihrem Elternglück auf und sowohl Peter als auch Clara beobachteten mit großer Erleichterung, dass Justus mit der Zeit seine Sorge darüber, dass Jason das gleiche Schicksal wie er selbst erleiden könnte, zu vergessen schien. Und Peter schaffte es schließlich doch sich wieder ganz auf sein Studium und die anstehende Bachelor-Arbeit zu konzentrieren, immer mit dem Ziel vor Augen, gleich im Anschluss mit dem Master-Studium zu beginnen.

Der samstägliche Besuch bei Bob wurde zu einem festen Bestandteil in Peters Wochenablauf und mit jedem neuen Besuch kehrte etwas mehr Vertrautheit in ihre Freundschaft zurück. Peter konnte geradezu zusehen, wie Bob sich immer mehr öffnete und wie die Unsicherheit über sich selbst mit jeder geteilten Erinnerung aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit ein kleines Stück mehr schwand. Aber gleichzeitig wurde Peter auch immer mehr bewusst, dass Teile dieser Zurückhaltung und Unsicherheit wohl immer ein Teil von Bobs Persönlichkeit bleiben würden. So sehr sich Bobs Familie und Freunde es auch anders wünschten, ein Schatten der sieben Jahre Gefangenschaft würde ihnen allen immer anhaften.

Es war ein Besuch etwa vier Monate nach dem ersten, der erneut nicht nur für Bob sondern auch für Peter und Justus einige Änderungen mit sich bringen sollte.

Für Peter begann der Tag mit einer neuen Bekanntschaft, als er über das Gelände der Klinik in Richtung von Bobs Wohnung lief und dabei einer jungen Frau begegnete, die ihm ein breites Lächeln schenkte, als sie ihn sah.

„Du bist Peter, richtig?“, fragte sie ohne jegliche Begrüßung.

Peter blieb verwirrt stehen. „Ja“, antwortete er zögernd. „Und du bist?“

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Helene. Bob hat schon eine Menge über dich erzählt!“

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd.

Bob hatte in den vergangenen Wochen oft von der jungen Frau erzählt, die in der WG die einzige gewesen war, die Zugang zu Bob gefunden hatte und ihn noch immer regelmäßig besuchen kam, seit sie entlassen worden war.

„Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.“

„Gleichfalls“, antwortete Helene. „Bob hat sich sehr verändert, seit er sich endlich getraut hat, dich einzuladen. Und ich bin sehr froh darüber! Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es ihm helfen würde seine Angst zu überwinden und zumindest erst ein Mal einen von seinen alten Freunden einzuladen. Er wollte mir nur nicht so recht glauben.“

„Dann habe ich dir zum Teil für die erste Einladung zu danken?“

Helene winkte ab. „Keine Ursache. Bob und mich haben sehr ähnliche Wege her geführt. Die meisten Hindernisse, mit denen er sich konfrontiert sieht, habe ich bereits überwunden. Aber manchmal hilft es einem nun einmal nicht wirklich weiter, gut gemeinte Ratschläge zu bekommen. Bob hat sich mit diesem Schritt sehr schwer getan.“

Peter nickte nachdenklich. „Ich habe bei den ersten Besuchen bemerkt, dass es Momente gab, die für Bob nicht einfach zu ertragen waren. Und ich bin immer noch jedes Mal darauf vorbereitet, dass er mich vielleicht einfach an irgendeinen Punkt nach Hause schickte.“

„Es ist gut, dass Bob so gute Freunde hat“, stellte Helene fest. „Meine alten Freunde hatten mich längst aufgegeben, als ich hier her kam. Und ich kann es zum Teil sogar verstehen.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Es stand immer außer Frage, dass wir darum kämpfen würden, Bobs Freundschaft zurück zu gewinnen. Es ist schade, dass deine Freunde nicht um dich gekämpft haben.“

Helene seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie haben um mich gekämpft. Aber ich wollte nicht auf sie hören. Nach der Hochzeit haben meine Freunde gesehen, wie sehr mein Mann mich … unterdrückt hat, aber ich wollte ihnen nicht zuhören und habe nach und nach den Kontakt zu ihnen abgebrochen.“

Sie schluckte schwer. „Er ist vor sechs Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen und da war ich so abhängig von ihm, dass ich nicht mehr in der Lage war, allein zu leben, nicht einmal für meine Kinder. Deshalb haben meine Eltern und meine Schwester mich her geschickte. Aber meine Freunde hatten mich da längst aufgegeben und haben sich auch nicht mehr gemeldet, als ich versucht habe, von hier aus Kontakt zu ihnen aufzunehmen.“

„Das tut mir sehr Leid“, stellte Peter unbehaglich fest. „Kommst du gerade von Bob?“

Helene nickte lächelnd. „Ich habe vergessen, dass Samstag ist und du damit heute kommen würdest. Ich durfte gestern das erste Mal meine Kinder wiedersehen und musste einfach mit jemandem darüber sprechen! Ich habe sie sechs Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und sie sind so groß geworden! Aber Bob hat mich nach einer Tasse Tee freundlich raus geschmissen und mich auf morgen vertröstet. Bob freut sich sehr auf deinen Besuch und ich denke, du solltest ihn nicht länger warten lassen.“

„Du hast Recht“, stimmte Peter ihr zu.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns in Zukunft öfter sehen!“, stellte Helene fest. „Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Wochenende.“

„Danke, gleichfalls“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd.

Er verabschiedete sich von Helene und eilte in Richtung von Bobs Wohnung, denn mittlerweile war er wirklich spät dran. Und tatsächlich wartete Bob bereits ein wenig unruhig auf ihn.

„Entschuldige!“, sagte Peter verlegen lächelnd nach der Begrüßung. „Mir ist auf dem Weg hier her Helene begegnet und wir sind irgendwie in ein etwas längeres Gespräch verwickelt worden. Aber wenigstens habe ich jetzt ein Gesicht zu dem Namen!“

„Ich sollte vermutlich nicht so schnell nervös werden, nur weil du ein paar Minuten zu spät bist“, gab Bob unbehaglich zu. „Ich versuche wirklich, nicht auf diese Zweifel zu hören, aber das ist manchmal nicht so einfach.“

Peter lächelte aufmunternd, obwohl sich ein schmerzhafter Knoten in seinem Magen bildete, wie jedes Mal wenn dieses Thema zur Sprache kam. „Ich weiß. Aber sollte ich wirklich irgendwann ein Mal nicht kommen können, wenn wir verabredet sind, dann sage ich dir Bescheid! Versprochen!“

„Ich versuche, daran zu denken!“, antwortete Bob. „Helene war hier, weil sie mir von dem Treffen mit ihren Kindern berichten wollte. Ich habe sie auf morgen vertröstet.“

„Wurde mir berichtet“, bestellte Peter grinsend fest. „Lass uns spazieren gehen, es ist viel zu schönes Wetter, um drinnen zu sitzen.“

Das war meist das erste, was er vorschlug, weil er wusste, wie sehr Bob es vermied, mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig in geschlossenen Räumen zu verbringen. Es war nicht so, dass Bob sich in seiner Wohnung oder den Räumen der Klinik unwohl fühlte, aber aus kleinen Bemerkungen am Rande hatte Peter herausgehört, dass die Erkenntnis, wie sehr es ihm gefehlt hatte, in der Sonne sitzen und der Natur lauschen zu können, der erste aktive Schritt von Bob selbst gewesen war, sich zumindest zum Teil von Skinnys Gehirnwäsche zu befreien.

Bob nickte und richtete den Blick sehnsüchtig gen Himmel, als er seine Wohnung verließ. „Es ist eigentlich perfektes Strandwetter, oder?“

Peter schmunzelte. „Ja. Wir könnten zum Strand fahren. Mit dem Auto sind es von hier nur etwa zwanzig Minuten“, schlug er nur halb ernst gemeint vor, weil er fest mit einem Nein rechnete.

Bob sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich darf das Klinikgelände nicht verlassen.“

„Hast du schon mal nachgefragt?“, wollte Peter wissen, überrascht von der Antwort. „Und würdest du es denn wollen, wenn du es dürftest?“

Bob kaute unschlüssig und nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ich weiß es nicht. Bei dem Wetter ist es am Strand schrecklich voll. Und …“ Er hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“

„Ich rufe Dr. Thorne an und frage und dann hast du bis heute Abend Zeit, es dir zu überlegen. Was hältst du davon?“, schlug Peter vor.

Bob nickte zögernd. „Okay.“

Peter lächelte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu, während er die Nummer des Therapeuten wählte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Bob auch nur im Ansatz den Gedanken äußerte, dass Klinikgelände vielleicht verlassen zu wollen. Selbst wenn er sich an diesem Tag letztendlich dagegen entschied, war es ein weiterer Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

„Guten Tag, Peter“, meldete sich Dr. Thorne mit besorgtem Unterton.

Peter musste leicht schmunzeln. Dr. Thorne hatte ihm nach seinem ersten Besuch bei Bob eine Telefonnummer gegeben, unter der Peter ihn auch Samstags erreicht konnte, sollte es während einem der Besuche jemals zu einem Problem kommen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, versicherte Peter deshalb als erstes. „Ich habe nur eine wichtige Frage. Bob denkt im Moment darüber nach, ob er vielleicht bereit für einen kleinen Ausflug zum Strand ist. Und dazu bräuchten wir aber wohl Ihre Erlaubnis, dass Bob das Klinikgelände verlassen darf.“

Für einen Moment herrschte am anderen Ende der Leitung Stille. „Das ist ein großer Schritt, Peter! Bob kann kaum die anderen Patienten in der Klinik ertragen.“

„Der Strand, an den ich denke, ist selbst den Einheimischen kaum bekannt. Es sind mit dem Auto etwa zwanzig Minuten und es ist eine kleine, abgelegene Bucht. Da sind kaum andere. Und ich werde Bob jederzeit zurück bringen, wenn es ihm zu viel wird!“, versprach Peter.

Er hörte Dr. Throne seufzen. „Ich hätte lieber Zeit gehabt, mit Bob so einen Ausflug vorzubereiten. Kann die Idee von Ihnen oder von Bob?“

„Von uns beiden, mehr oder weniger“, antwortete Peter.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie sich dem gewachsen fühlen, Peter? Sie hätten die volle Verantwortung für Bob, selbst wenn er mitten auf der Fahrt eine Panikattacke hat“, ermahnte Dr. Thorne ihn.

„Ich weiß und ich bin bereit dafür.“

Dr. Thorne seufzte erneut. „Also gut. Wenn Bob denkt, dass er bereit dafür ist, dann fahren Sie zum Strand. Aber achten Sie auf Bobs Reaktionen und meiden Sie unter allen Umständen größere Menschenmengen! Ich werde den Sicherheitsleuten und dem Pflegepersonal Bescheid geben. Sie melden sich ab, wenn sie gehen, und wieder an, wenn Sie Bob zurück bringen. Und ich wäre sehr froh, wenn Sie nicht länger als zwei Stunden weg sind.“

Peter grinste breit und zeigte Bob den erhobenen Daumen. „Vielen Dank, Dr. Thorne. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein schönes Wochenende.“

„Das wünsche ich Ihnen und Bob auch. Und wenn Bob sich heute dagegen entscheidet, haben Sie in Zukunft immer diese Erlaubnis, ohne mich anrufen zu müssen.“

Peter legte auf und sah zu Bob, der ihn unsicher musterte. „Wenn du willst, dann können wir zum Strand fahren. Aber wie gesagt, du hast den ganzen Tag Zeit darüber nachzudenken!“

Bob lächelte schwach. „Danke“, murmelte er.

Peter erwiderte das Lächeln zusichernd. „Die Renovierungen in Grandpas Haus sind endlich abgeschlossen“, wechselte er das Thema, während sie begannen langsam durch den Park der Klinik zu schlendern.

Es hatte einige Dinge in dem Haus gegeben, die hatten repariert und erneuert werden müssen. Ben Peck hatte in seinem Haus immer alle Reparaturen und Renovierungen selbst erledigt und er hatte nicht einsehen wollen, dass er mit zunehmendem Alter immer weniger dazu in der Lage gewesen war. Während sie das Haus ausgeräumt hatten, waren sie auf einige dringende Baustellen gestoßen, die Peters Großvater in den letzten Jahren vernachlässigt hatte.

„Es ist jetzt dein Haus!“, erinnerte Bob ihn sanft.

Peter seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich habe mich noch nicht so richtig daran gewöhnt. Und es wird sicherlich noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich es wirklich als mein Haus ansehen kann. Und irgendwie hat dieser ganze Streit mit meinen Eltern nicht dazu beizutragen, dass es wirklich einsinken konnte, dass das Haus jetzt mir gehört.“

„Haben deine Eltern endlich Ruhe gegeben?“, wollte Bob vorsichtig wissen.

Peter schnaubte frustriert. „Schön wär's. Ihr Anwalt scheint ihnen klar gemacht zu haben, dass es keinen Sinn hat, Berufung einzulegen. Dafür verlangen sie jetzt von mir, dass ich ihnen die Kosten für die Beerdigung zurück zahle, schließlich bin ich der alleinige Erbe und damit auch dafür verantwortlich. Und das, obwohl sie mich nicht einmal zu der Beerdigung eingeladen haben.“

„Ich kann immer mehr verstehen, warum du keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen haben willst“, stellte Bob kopfschüttelnd fest.

Peter starrten auf den Weg vor seinen Füßen. „Am Anfang habe ich den Kontakt zu ihnen abgebrochen, weil ich nicht mehr ständig von ihnen verletzt werden wollte. Aber jetzt, nach diesem ganzen verfluchten Erbschaftsstreit sind sie mir einfach nur noch egal. Wenn mich jemand fragt, dann habe ich keine Eltern mehr. Also lass uns bitte nicht mehr über sie reden, in Ordnung? - Am Montag habe ich einen Besichtigungstermin mit einem Ehepaar, das bereit ist, das Haus mit einem befristeten Vertrag für seine Familie zu mieten.“

„Es gibt wirklich Familien, die ein Haus befristen mieten wollen?“, fragte Bob überrascht.

Peter hob die Schultern. Er hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass er so schnell Interessenten für das Haus finden würde. „Offenbar arbeiten beide in einer Firma, die sie in regelmäßigen Abständen in andere Städte versetzt. Und dann ziehen sie mit ihren Kindern und ihren Eltern in die neue Stadt. Die Kinder werden von den Großeltern zu Hause unterrichtet. Nach den Unterlagen, die ich von ihnen habe und den Telefonaten mit den letzten beiden Vermietern, bin ich zuversichtlich, dass ich das Haus vielleicht tatsächlich schon in einer Woche vermietet habe.“

„Für wie lange?“

„Erst ein Mal für ein Jahr. Aber der Vertrag kann danach natürlich verlängert werden. Sie rechnen damit, für zwei oder drei Jahre in LA zu bleiben. Und ich hoffe, dass ich bis dahin Justus und Clara überzeugt habe, dass sie danach in das Haus ziehen“, antwortete Peter schmunzelnd. „In dem Haus hat seit einer Ewigkeit nur meine Familie gelebt und ich würde das gern bei behalten. Ich meine, im Moment steht ein Umzug für Justus und Clara nicht zur Debatte. Aber wenn irgendwann das zweite Kind unterwegs ist, wird ihre jetzige Wohnung zu klein sein und ich weiß, dass sie beide das Haus lieben. Also hoffe ich, dass ich sie nicht zu sehr überreden muss, wenn sie über einen Umzug nachdenken.“

„Willst du nicht selbst darin wohnen?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist viel zu groß für mich allein. - Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir mit Grandpa zusammen nach New York gefahren sind?“, fragte er grinsend.

„Ja“, antwortete Bob lächelnd. „Dein Großvater dachte, sein Nachbar würde uns verfolgen, um ihm seine Erfindung zu stehlen.“

„Richtig. Dabei ging es dem Typen eigentlich um die Kamera, die du aus versehen mitgenommen hattest, weil du das selbe Modell hattest wie er, und um den Film in der Kamera. Wir konnten mit den Bilder beweisen, dass Grandpas Nachbar ein Spion war“, stimmte Peter zu.

Bob lachte. „Und dein Großvater verstand die Welt nicht mehr, weil es doch nicht um seine Erfindungen ging!“

Peter nickte ebenfalls lachend. „Grandpa hat in New York damals einige seiner Erfindungen einigen Geschäftsleuten vorgestellt. Ich hatte letzte Woche endlich Zeit, mal einen Blick in seine Notizbücher zu werfen und in die Unterlagen, die dabei waren. Er hat damals in New York fünf und später noch mal drei weitere Patente angemeldet, die jetzt ebenfalls an mich übergegangen sind.“

Bob runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Er hat uns gar nicht erzählt, dass er damit so erfolgreich war!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, weder das, noch dass er sich seine Rente damit ein gutes Stück aufbessern konnte. Das Patentrecht liegt noch für fünfzehn Jahre bei mir. Und insgesamt kommen knapp zweitausend Dollar im Monat zusammen, von den Firmen, die Grandpas Erfindungen nutzen.“

„Und das ist dir nicht vorher aufgefallen?“, fragte Bob überrascht.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich habe so viel mit dem Studium zu tun gehabt, dass ich einfach keine Zeit gefunden habe, Grandpas Unterlagen durch zu gehen. Und da ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, etwas wichtiges zu finden, hielt ich es auch nicht unbedingt für sehr dringend.“ Und er hatte weder das Konto noch das Sparbuch seines Großvaters anrühren wollen, solange die Vorwürfe seiner Eltern nicht aus dem Weg geräumt gewesen waren.

„Ich dachte immer, es seien nur kleine Spielereien, die dein Großvater erfunden hat“, stellte Bob fest.

Peter nickte. „Ich auch. Aber offenbar haben einige Leute genug Interesse daran, um dafür zu bezahlen. Und jetzt wünschte ich mir, ich hätte ihn mal nach seinen Ideen gefragt, statt es immer nur mit einem Schulterzucken ab zu tun.“

Sie verbrachten den Tag damit, über Ben Peck zu sprechen. Peter verbrachte Stunden damit, von den Erinnerungen an seine Großeltern zu erzählen und Bob hörte geduldig zu, stellte hin und wieder Fragen und brachte seine eigenen Erinnerungen an Ben Peck zur Sprache, wenn Peter in nachdenkliches und trauriges Schweigen verfiel.

Peter war überrascht davon, wie einfach es war, mit Bob darüber zu sprechen, und wie gut es sich anfühlte. Er hatte versucht, Bob nicht mit seiner Trauer zu belasten.

An diesem Tag erkannte Peter, dass es falsch gewesen war, so zu denken. Je mehr er über seinen Großvater sprach und je mehr er Bob an seiner Trauer Teil haben ließ, desto mehr erkannte er, dass er seinen Freund damit nicht belastete.

In schweren Situation füreinander da zu sein war immer ein Teil ihrer Freundschaft gewesen. Es war der Verlust von Justus Eltern gewesen, der diesen Aspekt das erste Mal in ihre Freundschaft gebracht hatte und es hatte seit dem immer außer Frage gestanden, dass sie in jeder Situation füreinander da waren und füreinander ein standen. Aber nachdem Bob so lange alles über ihre Freundschaft vergessen hatte, hatte Peter in den letzten Monate gedacht, es könnte seinen Freund überfordern, wenn er bei ihm nach Trost und Halt suchen würde.

Aber jetzt erkannt Peter, dass diese Zurückhaltung Bob viel mehr einen Teil ihrer Freundschaft vor enthielt, statt ihn zu entlasten. Peter war erschrocken, als ihm diese Erkenntnis kam, und es fiel ihm schwer diese Gefühle zurück zu schieben. Sein erster Impuls war es, sich bei Bob dafür zu entschuldigen, aber er schluckte diese Worte herunter und zwang sich stattdessen dazu, sich wieder vollständig auf das Gespräch mit Bob zu konzentrieren. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Risse und Brüche in ihrer Freundschaft kein gutes Thema waren, weder für Bob noch für ihn selbst.

„Lass uns zum Strand fahren.“

Es war am späten Nachmittag, zu einem Zeitpunkt, als Peter sich gedanklich bereits darauf vorbereitete, sich von Bob zu verabschieden, als Bob ihn mit diesem Satz überrascht und für einen Moment damit vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte.

Für einen Moment starrte er Bob sprachlos an, ehe sich ein breites, glückliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreite. „Der Parkplatz ist in die Richtung!“

Für die nächste halbe Stunden schwand das Grinsen nicht aus Peters Gesicht, weder während er sich und Bob abmeldete noch während der Autofahrt. Er war geradezu absurd glücklich über Bobs Entscheidung. Aber dennoch entging ihm nicht, wie nervös und unsicher sein Freund war.

Seine gewohnte und vertraute Umgebung zu verlassen war eine große Herausforderung für Bob. Er schwieg die ganze Fahrt über und starrte unbehaglich durch die Frontscheibe. Und als Peter am Straßenrand parkte, dort wo der Fußweg zur Bucht begann, blieb er reglos sitzen.

Peter beobachtete ihn einige Minuten geduldig, bevor er schließlich fragte: „Möchtest du zurück fahren?“

Er war erleichtert, aber auch ein wenig überrascht, als Bob den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Ich möchte das Meer sehen.“ Und damit schnallte er sich doch endlich ab und stieg aus dem Auto.

Peter folgte ihm schweigend. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Bob durch den Kopf ging oder mit welchen Gefühlen sich sein Freund konfrontiert sah und er wollte ihn nicht damit durcheinander bringen, in dem er versuchte ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Wir waren früher oft hier“, stellte Bob leise fest, als er zögernd den Strand betrat.

Peter nickte lächelnd. Mit einem kurzen Blick stellte er erleichtert fest, dass sie tatsächlich allein in der kleinen Bucht waren. „Wir waren hier in der Regel ungestört. So lange ich nicht surfen wollte, war das hier um Längen besser, als die überfüllten Strände rund um LA.“

Bob nickt langsam. Er starrte einige Zeit auf den Strand und das Wasser hinaus, ehe er sich die Schuhe auszog und langsam über den warmen Sand lief. Peter hatte den Eindruck, als würde Bob jeden einzelnen Schritt unendlich genießen. Und wahrscheinlich tat er auch genau das.

Selbst in den letzten vier Jahren war Bob noch immer eingesperrt gewesen, auch wenn das weite Klinikgelände ein gewisses Maß an Freiheit gewährte. Aber das hier waren seit elf Jahren Bobs erste Schritte außerhalb der Grenzen, die ihm von anderen festgelegt worden waren. Nahe am Wasser setzte Bob sich in den Sand und starrte fasziniert auf die seichten Wellen. Peter setzte sich zu ihm und beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ich habe das Meer immer vermisst“, stellte Bob irgendwann leise fest.

Peter lächelte leicht, wusste aber nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

Bob seufzte tief. „Ich…“

Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf und verfiel erneut in Schweigen. Und als er schließlich doch weiter sprach, wusste Peter, dass es nicht mehr das war, was Bob zuerst hatte sagen wollen.

„Ich überlege, meine Eltern am nächsten Wochenende einzuladen.“

„Darüber werden sie sich freuen“, antwortete Peter, der keine Worte dafür fand, wie sehr er sich selbst darüber freute.

„Aber wenn meine Eltern kommen … Ich glaube nicht, dass ich danach … noch die Kraft für deinen Besuch habe“, fuhr Bob unsicher fort.

Peter lächelte zusichernd. „Das ist in Ordnung. Dann besuche ich dich eben erst in vierzehn Tagen wieder.“

Bob wirkte erleichtert, schaffte es aber nicht, Peters Lächeln zu erwidern. „Ich bin froh, dass du dir jede Woche die Zeit nimmst, mich besuchen zu kommen. Und ich würde das gern beibehalten. … Ich freue mich auf deine Besuche.“

Peter grinste. „So geht es mir auch. Aber ich verstehe auch, dass der Besuch deiner Eltern eine Herausforderung ist und dass du danach Zeit für dich brauchst.“

Bob lächelte schwach. „Und Justus werde ich dann wohl auch bald mal einladen. Vielleicht könnte er dich ja mal begleiten, wenn du zu mir kommst.“

Peter verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Dieser Tag wurde immer besser und besser, auch wenn Peter keine Ahnung hatte, wieso Bob plötzlich zu so vielen Neuerungen bereit war, aber er würde es auch nicht in Frage stellen.

„Justus wird sich sofort die Zeit nehmen, mich Samstags zu begleiten, wenn du ihn einlädst!“

Bob nickte leicht und verfiel dann wieder in Schweigen. Peter konnte sehen, dass irgendetwas ihn schwer beschäftigte und er hätte zu gern danach gefragt, aber er wusste, dass es Bob sehr schwer fiel, seine Gedanken überhaupt mit ihm zu teilen. In den letzten Woche hatte Peter gelernt, darauf zu warten, dass Bob sich ihm von allein öffnete.

Es vergingen lange Minuten, in denen sie schweigend nebeneinander saßen, Bob tief in seinen Gedanken versunken und Peter mit seinen Gedanken einzig und allein bei Bob. Nicht für einen Moment vergaß er Dr. Thornes Worte und die Anweisung auf jede Reaktion von Bob zu achten. Peter wollte auf gar keinen Fall riskieren, dass dieser Ausflug durch irgendetwas, dass für Peter selbst überhaupt keine Rolle spielte, für Bob zu einer schlechten Erfahrung wurde.

Irgendwann rollte Bob seine Hosenbeine hoch, stand auf und lief ins Wasser, bis seine Füße und Knöchel von den Wellen umspült wurden. Dort blieb er einen Moment stehen, bevor er sich hin hockte und auch seine Hände in das Wasser hielt.

„Das Meer war das einzige, woran ich mich immer erinnern konnte“, sagte er so leise, dass Peter es kaum noch verstand.

Peter schwieg. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte, aber er wusste, dass er keine der tausend Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf schwirrte, aussprechen sollte.

„An diesem ersten Tag, als ich aufgewacht bin und nichts mehr wusste, nicht einmal meinen eigenen Namen … Ich war so verwirrt und hatte schreckliche Angst … Ich habe versucht mich zu erinnern, aber da war nichts, absolut gar nichts.“

Peter starrte zu Bob und versuchte vergeblich gegen den dicken Klumpen in seinem Hals zu kämpfen. Bob hatte niemals zuvor mit Peter darüber gesprochen, wie er diese sieben Jahre Gefangenschaft erlebt hatte.

„Ich habe ihm vertraut, weil er der einzige war, der mich kannte, und weil ich den Eindruck hatte, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen um mich macht. Er hat mich zum Strand geschickt, zu einer Höhle, in der ich auf ihn warten sollte. Und ich habe mich seit dem immer nach dem Strand und dem Meer gesehnt.“

Peter schluckte schwer und versuchte irgendetwas zu finden, was er sagen konnte. Aber selbst wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre, die richtigen Worte zu finden, würde ihm seine Stimme wohl versagen. Er hatte sich so lange so sehr gewünscht, dass Bob genug Vertrauen in ihn zurück gewinnen würde, um über diese Zeit zu sprechen. Und nun, wo es so weit war, hatte Peter plötzlich keine Ahnung mehr, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

Und dann stand Bob abrupt auf und kam zu Peter zurück, ehe er Gelegenheit hatte, seine Gedanken richtig zu ordnen. Bob griff nach seinen Schuhen, die er zuvor bei Peter hatte stehen lassen und sah in die Richtung, in der Peters Auto stand.

„Ich möchte zurück“, stellte Bob leise fest.

Peter nickte schwach. „Dann lass uns gehen.“

Er stand auf und ließ Bob nicht einen Moment aus dem Augen, als sie zum Auto zurück liefen. Irgendetwas war in den letzten Minuten in Bobs Kopf geschehen, von dem Peter keine Ahnung hatte. Er konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, Bob hatte irgendeine für ihn wichtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Bob schwieg die ganze Fahrt über und je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr verunsicherte Peter das in diesem Moment. War dieser Ausflug vielleicht doch zu viel für Bob gewesen? Oder hatten die Dinge, die Bob zum Schluss gesagt hatte, Erinnerung zurück gebracht, mit denen er nicht umzugehen wusste? War er an eine von Bobs Grenzen gestoßen, mal wieder ohne es zu bemerken?

Es war in der Vergangenheit zwei Mal geschehen, dass irgendetwas in ihrem Gespräch Bob so sehr aufgewühlt hatte, dass er Peter umgehend weg geschickt hatte. Peter hatte Bobs Verhalten beide Male ohne Fragen und ohne Protest akzeptiert, auch wenn er nicht herausgefunden hatte, womit er an Bobs Grenzen gestoßen war.

Erst als Peter auf den Parkplatz der Klinik fuhr, schien Bob seine Sprache wieder zu finden. „Bringst du mich noch zu meiner Wohnung? Ich würde dir gern etwas geben.“

„Natürlich“, antwortete Peter lächelnd.

Was immer Bob im Moment so sehr beschäftigte, es schien nicht direkt etwas mit ihm zu tun haben und das erleichterte Peter ungemein. Er wusste, dass Bob ihn andernfalls nicht darum gebeten hätte, ihn noch bis zu seiner Wohnung zu begleiten. Peter meldete ihre Rückkehr, ehe sie sich, immer noch schweigend, auf den Weg zu Bobs Wohnung machten. Und obwohl die Stille alles andere als angenehm war, war sie nicht mehr so unerträglich wie zuvor im Auto.

In seiner Wohnung lief Bob zu dem Bücherregal und zog vier dicke Notizbücher heraus. Als er sich damit zu Peter umdrehte, hatte er die Finger so fest um die Bücher geschlossen, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. „Ich weiß, dass du und Justus eine Unmenge an Fragen über … diese Zeit haben. Aber ich … Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen.“

Er trat auf Peter zu, der unschlüssig in der Tür der Wohnküche stand. „Das hier…“ Bob atmete tief durch. „Das hier ist eine Art Gedächtnis-Tagebuch.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe und wich Peter Blick aus. „Justus und du könnt darin eure Antworten finden. Aber bitte lasst es niemanden sonst lesen, erst Recht nicht meine Eltern. … Und wenn ihr es gelesen habt, dann werde ich diese Bücher vernichten.“

„Warum?“, fragte Peter, selbst nicht ganz sicher, ob er wissen wollte, warum Bob ihm dieses Tagebuch zum Lesen anvertraute oder warum er es danach vernichten wollte.

Und Bob schien das irgendwie zu verstehen. „Weil … Weil ich denke, dass ihr eure Antworten verdient. Und … danach will ich nicht, dass irgendjemand anderes das jemals zu Gesicht bekommt. Außerdem … als ich … Als ich damit angefangen habe, war das nicht wegen der Therapie, sondern … Ich wollte damals nicht vergessen, was ich für die Wahrheit hielt.“

Er seufzte tief. „In den letzten Wochen hat Dr. Thorne mit mir durchgearbeitet, was ich hier aufgeschrieben hatte, um mir klar zu machen … Ich habe das hier aufgeschrieben, lange bevor ich begonnen habe, auch nur den kleinsten Zweifel an ihm zuzulassen. Ich weiß, wie ich damals gedacht habe und was ich geglaubt habe, aber es so deutlich zu lesen, hat mich selbst ziemlich erschreckt!“

Peter schluckte schwer und seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er sie ausstreckte um die Notizbücher entgegen zu nehmen. „Du bist dir sicher, dass Justus und ich das lesen dürfen?“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Ich möchte, dass ihr beide mich verstehen könnt. Und ich möchte euch irgendwie eure Fragen beantworten können, aber ich kann nicht einmal mit Dr. Thorne so richtig darüber sprechen, was in diesen Büchern steht. Und mir ist schrecklich übel bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es jemand ließt, aber dir und Justus … Ihr seid die einzigen, denen ich damit vertraue.“

Peter bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. „Danke.“ Und er war unendlich dankbar; dafür, dass Bob dieses Vertrauen aufbrachte, und dafür, dass er bereit war, sich ihnen in dieser Art und Weise zu öffnen.

Bob nickte leicht. „Ich werde sie verbrennen, wenn ihr sie gelesen habt“, sagte er leise.

Peter sah ihn forschend an. „Wir könnten sie zusammen verbrennen“, schlug er vor.

Ihm war klar, dass Bob sie nicht nur vernichten wollte, damit niemand sie lesen konnte. Bob hatte gesagt, dass er diese Tagebücher geschrieben hatte, um sich an Skinnys Wahrheit zu erinnern, die so absolut falsch war. Diese Tagebücher zu verbrennen würde in gewisser Weise einen symbolischen Abschluss darstellen.

„Justus, du und ich“, fuhr Peter vorsichtig fort. „Wir können am Strand, da wo wir heute waren, ein Lagerfeuer machen und sie darin verbrennen.“

Bob sah ihn lange unsicher an, aber schließlich breitete sich ein zittriges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „In Ordnung.“

Peter erwiderte das Lächeln erleichtert. „Dann hole ich dich am Samstag in vierzehn Tagen hier ab und wir treffen Justus am Strand.“

Bob biss sich auf die Lippe. „Schaffte ihr das bis dahin?“

„Wir werden uns die Zeit nehmen“, versicherte Peter. „Je eher du diese Bücher verbrennen kannst, desto weniger werden sie dich belasten.“

Bob nickte langsam. „Okay.“


	8. Bobs Tagebücher I

Peter fuhr von der Klinik direkt zu Justus und Clara. Bobs Tagebücher lagen neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz und sein Blick huschte immer wieder zu ihnen. Er war seit dem ersten Besuch nicht mehr so durch den Wind gewesen, nachdem er Bob verlassen hatte, wie an diesem Tag.

Peter wollte in der Freude schwelgen, die er empfunden hatte, als Bob dem Ausflug zum Strand zugestimmt hatte und als er gesagt hatte, er würde seine Eltern einladen und auch Justus bald sehen wollen. Aber seit Bob ihm die Notizbücher gegeben hatte, verspürte er ein Unbehagen, das er nicht abschütteln konnte.

Peters Hände zitterten erneut, als er parkte und nach den Tagebüchern griff. Er hatte Angst vor ihrem Inhalt, aber das würde ihn nicht daran hindern, sie zusammen mit Justus zu lesen. Und vielleicht würde es ihm danach einfacher fallen, Bobs Verhalten und seine Mimik zu verstehen. Und Bob hatte Recht, Peter hatte unendlich viele Fragen darüber, wie Bob seine Gefangenschaft erlebt hatte. Aber das minderte die Angst vor den Antworten nicht.

Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit klingelte er, statt sich selbst herein zu lassen, wenn seine Freunde ihn erwarteten. Es war Clara, die ihm öffnete. „Du siehst schrecklich aus!“, stellte sie überrascht und besorgt fest.

Peter rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Danke, so fühle ich mich auch. Und das, obwohl ich gleichzeitig vor Freude Luftsprünge machen will.“

Clara lächelte aufmunternd. „Du warst länger bei Bob, als sonst!“

Peter nickte langsam. Er lief ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich schweigend neben Justus auf das Sofa sinken. Die Tagebücher in seinen Händen schienen zu glühen.

„Ich bin heute mit Bob zum Strand gefahren“, begann er nach einigen langen Augenblicken leise zu berichten.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Justus überrascht.

Peter grinste. „Ich dachte nicht, dass er auch nur darüber nachdenken würde, als ich es vorgeschlagen habe. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass bei Bob irgendein Knoten geplatzt ist. Er wird für nächsten Samstag Bill und Mary einladen und ich besuche ihn ausnahmsweise ein Mal nicht. Und dann will er dich auch bald treffen. In zwei Wochen.“

Er starrte auf die Notizbücher und seufzte tief.

„Das ist fantastisch!“, stellte Justus glücklich fest. „Wissen Bill und Mary das schon?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Bob hat mir neben denen hier auch einen Brief für seine Eltern mit gegeben. Ich nehme an, dass er sie darin einlädt.“

„Was sind das für Bücher?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Bob hat Gedächtnis-Tagebücher geschrieben, über die Jahre bei Skinny“, antwortete Peter zögernd. „Er will sie verbrennen, als eine Art Abschluss, denke ich, und damit niemand lesen kann, was darin steht. Aber vorher … möchte er uns die Gelegenheit geben, sie zu lesen. Bob hat gesagt, dass er nicht darüber reden kann, aber dass er uns trotzdem die Antworten geben will, nach denen wir schon so lange suchen.“

„Bobs Tagebücher“, murmelte Justus, sein Ton irgendwo zwischen Ehrfurcht, Unglauben und Unbehagen.

„Ja. Und er hat angefangen sie zu schreiben, bevor … er Skinnys Lügen erkennen konnte. Das … Der Gedanke, das zu lesen, ist ziemlich beängstigend!“, stellte Peter leise fest. „Aber … Wir müssen es lesen! Und ich habe Bob gesagt, wir schaffen das bis in zwei Wochen!“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war so schockiert, als Bob mir die Bücher gegeben hat. Und er hat gesagt, er will sie danach zerstören, also habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass ich ihn in zwei Wochen abhole und wir dich am Strand treffen, um sie im Lagerfeuer zu verbrennen.“

„Na ja, wenn du nächsten Samstag nicht zu Bob fährst, dann haben wir drei Tage. Das sollte zu schaffen sein.“ Justus rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Aber nicht hier. Und nicht in deiner Wohnung. Diese Erinnerungen haben weder bei dir noch hier etwas zu suchen!“

Peter nickte langsam. Diesen Gedanken hatte er auch schon gehabt. „Die Zentrale?“

Justus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein. Ich könnte sie danach nie wieder betreten, ohne daran zu denken.“

„Was ist mit Bobs altem Zimmer im Haus seiner Eltern“, schlug Clara vor. Peter und Justus sahen sie beide überrascht an und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Zimmer ist unverändert, oder nicht? Und keiner von euch hat es in den letzten Jahren mal betreten oder wird es in Zukunft brauchen.“

„Bob möchte nicht, dass seine Eltern die Tagebücher lesen“, stellte Peter fest.

Clara lächelte. „Und ich bin mir sicher, das werden Bill und Mary akzeptieren und euch trotzdem Bobs Zimmer benutzen lassen!“

Justus nickte langsam. „Die Idee ist gut. Und der Abend ist noch jung. Vielleicht können wir schon heute noch ein paar Seiten lesen.“ Er und Peter würden sich ohnehin nur den Kopf über Bobs Tagebücher zerbrechen, selbst wenn sie nicht sofort begannen sie zu lesen.

Und so kam es, dass sie eine halbe Stunden später in Bobs Jugendzimmer saßen. Justus und Peter saßen sich auf Bobs Bett gegenüber und das erste Notizbuch lag geschlossen zwischen ihnen.

Clara hatte sie zu den Andrews gefahren und saß nun mit ihnen und Jason unten im Wohnzimmer. Bill und Mary waren überrascht gewesen, sowohl von dem unangekündigten Besuch, als auch von Bobs Einladung und von Justus' und Peters Bitte, Bob altes Zimmer benutzen zu dürfen. Aber natürlich hatten sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden und obwohl keiner ein Wort darüber verloren hatte, waren sie zu der stillen Übereinkunft gekommen, dass Clara, Jason, Justus und Peter über Nacht bei den Andrews blieben.

Auf der Fahrt zu Bill und Mary hatten Justus und Peter entschieden, dass sie sich abwechselnd daraus vorlesen würden. Aber keiner von beiden brachte den Mut auf, den Anfang zu machen. Es hatte sie beide Jahre lang in ihren Alpträumen verfolgt, was mit Bob geschehen sein könnte, und diese Tagebücher würden ihnen unweigerlich aufzeigen, welche dieser Alpträume der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie wissen wollten, was Bob erlebt hatte, und erst Recht, wenn ihr Freund bereit war, es ihnen in diesem Umfang zu offenbaren.

Es war schließlich Justus, der nach dem Notizbuch griff und es aufklappte. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe er vorzulesen begann.

_Ich schreibe hierin nicht, weil dieser angebliche Arzt es mir empfohlen hat, sondern um mich immer daran zu erinnern, was die Wahrheit ist. Ich weiß, was passiert ist, aber ich fürchte seit man mich aus der Wohnung geholt hat und ich her gebracht wurde, dass sie es schaffen mich vergessen zu lassen, wie viel Skinny für mich getan und für mich geopfert hat._

_Ich bin NICHT Bob Andrews, ich bin Stan Silver. Das ist das Leben, das Skinny mir geschenkt hat, nachdem meine angeblichen Freunde mich verraten und mir mein altes Leben genommen hatten. Ohne Skinny wäre ich vor einer Ewigkeit verloren gewesen. Dieses Leben werde ich mir nicht auch noch von ihnen nehmen lassen._

_Es war Skinny, der mich gerettet hat, als meine Welt nur noch aus Chaos und Dunkelheit bestand. Ich kann mich noch so gut an den Tag erinnern, als ich in einem fremden Bett aufwachte und weder wusste, wo ich war, noch wie ich dort hin gekommen oder wer ich überhaupt war. Nicht zu wissen, wer man ist, ist ein schreckliches und bedrohliches Gefühl. Aber Skinny war dort und hat mir nicht nur das Leben gerettet, sondern mir auch gezeigt, wer ich war, wer ich bin._

_Skinny hat mir nie verheimlicht, dass ich damals Bob Andrews hieß. Ich wusste – ich weiß, wer ich vorher war, obwohl alles vor dem Tag, an dem ich Skinny traf, immer noch wirr und unklar ist. Ich oder viel mehr mein Kopf scheint nicht in der Lage zu sein, einen Unterschied zwischen meinen Erinnerungen, meinen Träumen und meinen Wünschen von vor meinem Unfall zu machen. Ich war ein verwirrter, schüchterner Junge, der von seinen Freunden unterdrückt und ausgenutzt wurde, und der von diesen Freunden verraten wurde, als er wagte sich gegen sie auf zu lehnen._

_..._

_Der Tag, an dem ich ohne jede Erinnerung aufwachte, war der schrecklichste meines Lebens. So viel Angst wie damals hatte ich nicht einmal, als man mich aus Skinnys Wohnung holte oder in der Zeit, die ich seit dem in dieser vermeintlichen Klinik verbringen musste._

_Jetzt weiß ich zumindest, was um mich herum geschieht. Damals wusste ich nichts._

_Ich kannte meinen Namen nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich war. Ich erinnerte mich nicht an den Unfall. Ich erinnerte mich nicht daran, dass ich auf der Flucht war, weil mir meine angeblichen Freunde einen Raubüberfall unter geschoben hatten. Ich hatte wahnsinniges Glück, dass ich sofort auf Skinny getroffen bin._

_Ohne ihn wäre ich in die Welt hinaus gestolpert und wäre dann für ein Verbrechen eingesperrt worden, das ich nicht begangen habe, aus Gründen, an die ich mich nicht erinnern konnte._

_Skinny hat mir geholfen mich zu verstecken. Und er hat mir erzählt, was vor sich ging, zumindest das wenige, was er wusste. Wir waren vorher nicht wirklich Freunde, weil Justus und Peter ihn hassen und eine Freundschaft zwischen uns niemals gebilligt hätten. Und ich hatte zu viel Angst, um mich gegen sie zu stellen._

_Aber ich hatte genug Vertrauen in Skinny, um ihm von meinem Streit mit Peter und Justus zu erzählen und dass meine so genannten Freunde mir deshalb ein Verbrechen unterschieben wollten. Und es war gut, dass ich dieses Vertrauen in Skinny investiert habe, als ich ihm ein paar Tage vor dem Unfall begegnet bin._

_Ich hatte einen Streit mit Justus und Peter. Oder viel mehr nur mit Peter. Wir wusste lange nicht warum, weil ich es Skinny nicht gesagt hatte. Erst viele Wochen später habe ich mich erinnert, dass ich in Peter verliebt war (und ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, wie ich so dumm hatte sein können, mich in einen Menschen wie ihn zu verlieben) und ich hatte den Fehler begangen, es ihm zu sagen._

_Ich weiß nicht einmal, was sie abstoßender fanden, dass ich schwul war, oder dass ich diese Gefühle für Peter hatte. Aber es war ihnen Grund genug, mein Leben so gründlich zu ruinieren, wie es ihnen nur möglich war. Und sie haben nicht nur die Polizei und später die Gerichte davon überzeugen können, dass ich der Dinge schuldig war, die sie mir vor warfen. Sie haben sogar meine Eltern überzeugt, dass ich ein Verbrecher sei._

_Ich muss ihnen ein sehr schlechter Sohn gewesen sein, wenn sie sich so einfach gegen mich stellen konnten._

Justus unterbrach sich selbst und sah besorgt zu Peter, der mit versteinerte Mine auf einen Punkt zwischen ihnen starrte. Er hatte die Hände so stark zu Fäusten geballt, dass sie leicht zitterten und die Knöchel weiß hervor stachen.

„Bob weiß, dass das nicht die Wahrheit ist, Pete“, stellte Justus leise, zusichernd fest. „Dass es niemals die Wahrheit war.“

Peter atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß“, presste er hervor. „Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet … dass es so schwer ist, das zu hören.“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich meine, ich kenne all diese verfluchten Theorien über Bobs Amnesie und das Stockholm-Syndrom und Gehirnwäschen. Aber …“ Er hob verzweifelt die Schultern.

„Es ist trotzdem schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass Skinny es geschafft hat, in Bobs Kopf eine ganz eigene Welt zu erschaffen“, stimmte Justus ihm leise zu. „Aber diese Einträge hier sind über drei Jahre alt. Bob hat es geschafft, sich aus Skinnys Welt zu befreien.“

Peter nickte. „Ja. Zum Glück.“

„Bereit, weiter zu lesen?“

Peter seufzte tief und nickte erneut.

_Skinny versteckte mich in seiner Wohnung. Die Wohnung, die er damals hatte, war alles andere als ideal, aber sie reichte aus. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Ich bin Skinny so dankbar für seine Hilfe._

_Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich._

_Ich denke jeden Tag an Skinny und sehne mich nach ihm. Ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, dass er Justus und Peter entkommen ist. Er verdient es nicht, eingesperrt zu werden, weil er mir geholfen hat. Wenn irgendjemand seine Freiheit verdient, dann ist es Skinny._

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn warnen können, an dem Tag, als ich aus der Wohnung geholt wurde. Aber vielleicht konnte er sich auch ohne meine Hilfe in Sicherheit bringen. Und ich wünschte, Skinny hätte nicht vergessen, Munition für den Revolver zu besorgen. Dann müsste ich es nicht ertragen, von ihm getrennt zu sein. Aber so bleibt mir nichts, als zu hoffen, dass er in Sicherheit ist._

_..._

_Ich habe mich in Skinnys erster Wohnung nie wirklich sicher oder wohl gefühlt. Ich denke, auch Skinny hat diese Wohnung nie besonders gemocht, aber es war zu dieser Zeit alles, was er sich leisten konnte. Und auch das ist Justus' und Peters Schuld und zum Teil sogar meine eigene._

_Sie hegen seit je her einen unbegründeten Hass gegen Skinny und haben ihm sein Leben unnötig schwer gemacht, wodurch er nicht nur für einige Zeit den Kontakt zu seinen Eltern verlor, sondern auch immer wieder seinen Job. Und ich habe ihnen geholfen, weil ich nicht wagte, ihr Wohlwollen zu verlieren._

_Manchmal frage ich mich, warum Skinny mir nach allem, was ich getan habe, überhaupt geholfen hat._

_Die Wohnung war klein und ich hatte kein richtiges Versteck dort. Niemand durfte mich dort sehen und ich hatte ständig Angst davor, von jemandem entdeckt zu werden. Skinny hatte Freunde, die zu Besuch kamen und aus unerfindlichen Gründen hatten Peter und Justus es in dieser Zeit wieder auf ihn abgesehen._

_Ich erinnere mich an die schiere Panik, als Peter ein Mal versuchte in Skinnys Wohnung einzubrechen. Er konnte Skinny einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er vor der Tür stand, hatte ich unbeschreibliche Angst davor, was er mit mir tun würde, wenn er mich in der Wohnung fände. Wir hatten solches Glück, dass Skinnys Freund und Nachbar ihn immer weg scheuchen konnte._

_Wenn Skinny Besuch hatte, habe ich mich im Bettkasten der Couch versteckt. Ich habe es dort gehasst. Aber es war das einzige mögliche Versteck, dass mir Sicherheit bot. Aber die Situation war für mich schwer zu ertragen._

_Deshalb ist Skinny über seinen Schatten gesprungen, hat sich bei seinem Vater für Dinge entschuldigt, die er nicht getan hatte, und hat einen Job angenommen, mit dem er nicht glücklich war, damit er uns eine bessere Wohnung finanzieren konnte._

_Der Umzug war eine grausige Angelegenheit. Ich lag über Stunden im Kasten der Couch und musste darauf warten, dass ich darin in die neue Wohnung gebracht wurde. Und dann kamen auch noch Justus und Peter und fingen einen Streit an._

_Ich hatte schreckliche Angst um Skinny und davor, dass sie mich finden würden. Ich habe jedes Wort hören können. Und Peter hätte fast begonnen, auf Skinny einzuschlagen. Ich war so erleichtert, dass Skinnys Freunde da waren und ihm zur Seite stehen konnten. Skinny musste mit so vielen Schwierigkeiten leben, weil er mir geholfen hat._

_Skinny hatte die perfekte Wohnung für uns gefunden. Er hatte mir sogar ein richtiges Versteck gebaut, in dem ich ohne Probleme mehrere Stunden und die ganze Nacht verbringen konnte. Skinny hat immer dafür gesorgt, dass ich alles hatte, was ich brauchte. Eine Weile nach dem Umzug hat er sogar Heimtrainer für mich gekauft, weil ich manchmal furchtbar unruhig war, weil ich die Wohnung nicht verlassen konnte._

_..._

_Ich wünschte Peter und Justus hätten einfach Ruhe geben können. Warum konnten sie mich nicht einfach vergessen? Was habe ich ihnen so schlimmes angetan, dass sie mich immer weiter jagen mussten?_

_Ich hatte ein glückliches Leben mit Skinny. Warum mussten sie mir das nehmen? Ich möchte einfach nur wieder bei Skinny sein und mein ruhiges Leben mit ihm genießen._

_Ich vermisse Skinny jeden Tag mehr._

Justus hielt inne, weil er eine Pause brauchte. Es war schwer sich daran zu erinnern, dass diese Dinge mittlerweile auch für Bob in der Vergangenheit lagen. Er hat das Gefühl, Bobs Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht aus seinen Worten geradezu körperlich spüren zu können.

„Ich kann das mit dem Umzug immer noch nicht fassen“, sagte Peter verzweifelt, der mittlerweile mit geschlossenen Augen neben Justus auf dem Bett lag. „Wir standen direkt vor dieser verfluchten Couch. Wir waren so nah daran, ihn zu finden. Warum musste Skinny so verdammt viel Glück damit haben, dass weder wir noch irgendjemand anderes Bob entdeckt hat?“

Justus musterte seinen Freund nachdenklich. Sie führten dieses Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal, seit Peter von Dr. Thorne erfahren hatte, wie Skinny es geschafft hatte, Bob bei dem Umzug an ihnen vorbei zu schmuggeln.

„Wir können nichts an dem ändern, was passiert ist, Pete!“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Peter seufzend. „Kannst du dich an das Gespräch erinnern, dass wir an dem Tag mit Skinny hatten?“

„Ja“, antwortete Justus zögernd.

Er war die Erinnerung daran immer und immer wieder vergeblich durchgegangen, wahrscheinlich genauso oft wie Peter, um herauszufinden, ob sie irgendeinen Hinweis auf Bobs Versteck übersehen hatten.

„Wenn man die Dinge weg lässt, die Skinny so leise gesagt hat, dass nur wir sie hören konnten, muss Bob einen vollkommen falschen Eindruck von uns bekommen haben.“ Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Mistkerl hat es geschafft, dass wir ihm unbewusst auch noch geholfen haben, Bobs Angst vor uns zu steigern.“

Justus schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich fallen, an die er sich irgendwann gelehnt hatte. „Ich versuche, nicht über solche Dinge nachzudenken“, stellte er fest. „Das bringt nichts. Und es macht das Leben sehr viel einfacher, nicht darüber nachzudenken.“

„Hm“, machte Peter.

„Aber mir ist was anderes aufgefallen“, sagte Justus nachdenklich. „Skinny hat uns immer Jonas und Shaw genannt, mit Sicherheit auch Bob gegenüber. Aber Bob hat dieses Verhalten nie angenommen. Er nennt uns durchweg immer Peter und Justus.“

„Du hast Recht“, stimmte Peter ihm nach einem Moment überrascht zu.

„Das ist eine Vertrautheit, die du nicht zu Menschen aufrecht erhältst, vor denen du Angst hast und von denen du denkst, sie würden dich hassen. Das heißt, was immer Bob über uns gedacht hat, unterbewusst muss immer … ein Teil unserer Freundschaft erhalten geblieben sein“, fuhr Justus fort. „Das ist irgendwie ermutigend.“

Peter lächelte leicht. „Ein wenig, ja.“

„Kannst du weiter lesen?“, bat Justus.

„Klar.“ Peter setzte sich auf und nahm Justus das Notizbuch aus der Hand.

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich mich in Skinny verliebt habe. Es ist noch irgendwann vor dem Umzug passiert und ich habe lange Zeit versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich hatte Skinny kein Interesse an Männern. Und ich hatte Angst, er würde mir nicht mehr helfen wollen, sollte er meine Gefühle bemerken. Ich wollte nicht das zerstören, was wir hatten._

_Aber ich hatte Glück. Im Laufe der Monate nach dem Umzug begannen sich die Dinge zwischen Skinny und mir zu ändern. Am Anfang dachte ich, Skinny hätte bemerkt, wie ich ihn ansehe oder welchen Gedanken an ihn ich Nachts in der Dunkelheit und Sicherheit meines Verstecks nachhänge. Aber ich hätte mich nicht mehr irren können._

_Skinny hatte sich auch in mich verliebt und am Anfang hatte er große Schwierigkeiten, das zu akzeptieren. Er hat versucht gegen seine Gefühle anzukämpfen. Nicht nur, weil er sich am Anfang damit unwohl fühlte, dass ich ein Mann bin, sondern auch weil er fürchtete mich in irgendeiner Weise auszunutzen._

_Ich habe diesen Gedanken nie ganz verstanden. Wenn, dann habe ich Skinnys Hilfsbereitschaft ausgenutzt. Ich habe ihn in Gefahr gebracht und ich habe auf seine Kosten gelebt. Es war Skinny, der sein Leben fast vollkommen für mich umstellen musste. Und trotzdem hat er sich Sorgen darum gemacht, er würde meine Situation ausnutzen._

_Ich war froh über jede kleine Geste, die ich fand, um Skinny meine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Und so lange diese Dinge sich auf die Arbeit in der Wohnung bezogen, konnte ich Skinny ohne große Mühe davon überzeugen, dass ich diese Aufgaben gern übernahm, um ihn irgendwie ein wenig zu entlasten._

_Aber wenn es um unsere Gefühle füreinander ging, war das plötzlich etwas ganz anderes. Wir sind Wochenlang um einander herum geschlichen und weil ich nicht wusste, was in Skinnys Kopf vor sich ging, hat mich diese Zeit sehr verunsichert. Ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, meine Gefühle zu verbergen, aber es war so schwer und eines Abends habe ich Skinny einfach geküsst._

_Am liebsten hätte ich nie wieder damit aufgehört, aber Skinny ist nach einem Moment verwirrt und durcheinander aufgesprungen und geflohen. Ich dachte, ich hätte damit alles verdorben. Aber als Skinny wieder kam, verlor er kein Wort darüber und wir taten so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Bis Skinny mich ein paar Wochen später von sich aus geküsst hat und danach wieder floh._

_Die Nacht danach war furchtbar. Skinny hat von der Firmenfeier, auf der er war, eine Frau mit nach Hause gebracht. Und ich saß in meinem Versteck und konnte alles, was im Schlafzimmer geschah, ganz genau hören. Ich musste zuhören, wie Skinny mit ihr geschlafen hat und ich habe es gehasst._

_Ich habe auch später die Nächte gehasst, in denen Skinny eine Frau mit nach Hause brachte. In dieser ersten Nacht hat er das getan, um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er noch immer auf Frauen steht. Später hat er es getan, um den Schein gegenüber seinen Freunden zu wahren, weil er früher ständig Frauen abgeschleppt hat. Und vielleicht gab es auch Dinge, die diese Frauen ihm geben konnten, ich aber nicht._

_Aber wir haben am nächsten Morgen ein langes, ausführliches Gespräch geführt. Und von da an wurde alles besser. All unsere Unsicherheiten sind danach nach und nach von uns abgefallen. Wir haben einfach perfekt zusammen gepasst. Wir passen perfekt zusammen._

_Am Anfang habe ich mir gewünscht, wir hätten unter anderen Umständen als Liebende, als Partner zusammen gefunden. Aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto weniger sehnte ich mich nach der Welt außerhalb der Wohnung. Ich brauche keine Dates, keine Ausflüge, keine Urlaube._

_Alles, was ich brauche ist Skinny. Und nun hat mir diese Welt hier draußen Skinny genommen. Ich habe mir zusammen mit Skinny ein neues Leben aufgebaut und nun haben sie mir auch das genommen. Ich möchte zurück zu Skinny. Warum verweigern sie mir das?_

Peter klappte das Notizbuch heftig zu und hätte es aufgebracht von sich geschleudert, wenn Justus es ihm nicht aus der Hand genommen hätte. „Gott, ich hasse ihn!“

„Das hatte nichts mit echten Gefühlen zu tun“, stellte Justus fest.

Seine Stimme zitterte, aber um Peters Willen fokussierte er all seine Kraft darauf, ruhig zu bleiben. Es würde keinem von ihnen etwas bringen, wenn sie beide darüber den Kopf verloren. Und es musste für Peter um so vieles schwerer sein, als für ihn.

„Skinny hat Bob ganz gezielt von sich abhängig gemacht! Er hat Bob diese Dinge vorgespielt, um ihn weiter in seine Lügen einzuwickeln,“ erinnerte Justus seinen Freund eindringlich.

Peter sprang auf und lief unruhig vor dem Bett hin und her. „Ich weiß“, murmelte er. „Ich weiß! Aber trotzdem …“

Justus seufzte. „Ja“, stimmte er Peter zu.

Es war etwas anderes, zu wissen was Skinny getan hatte, als die direkten Auswirkungen davon so deutlich zu sehen. Natürlich hatte sie beide unzählige Male mit Dr. Thorne darüber gesprochen, wie sehr Skinny Bobs Wahrnehmung und Gedanken gelenkt und beeinflusst hatte, wie sehr Skinny Bob von sich abhängig gemacht hatte. Aber das hatte sie beide nicht darauf vorbereiten können, wie sehr jeder einzelne von Bobs Gedanken sich ausschließlich um Skinny gedreht hatte.

Der Gedanke, dass Bob sich selbst vollkommen aufgegeben hatte, war schwer zu ertragen, erst recht, wenn es ihnen so deutlich vor Augen geführt wurde. Und dass Bob sich aus diesem Zustand mittlerweile hatte befreien können, war nur ein schwacher Trost, denn das änderte nichts daran, dass die Erinnerung an die Unterdrückung und Misshandlung durch Skinny immer bleiben würde.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ein Pause machen“, schlug Justus vor.

Aber Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich könnte jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen.“

Justus seufzte. „Ich bin mir sicher, es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis diese Einträge erträglicher werden. Bob hat lange gebraucht, bis er begonnen hat, Skinnys Lügen zu durchschauen!“

Peter ließ sich schwer neben Justus auf das Bett sinken. „Ich weiß“, antwortete er und nahm Justus das Notizbuch wieder ab. „Trotzdem. Eine Pause machen bringt jetzt gar nichts. Könntest du jetzt wirklich bis morgen warten und schlafen?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf.

Peter blätterte durch das Buch, bis er die Stelle fand, an der er unterbrochen hatte zu lesen.

Es folgten viele sehr detailliert beschriebene Erinnerungen an einzelne Tage, die Bob aus dem ein oder anderen Grund besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben waren.

Er hatte besonders ausführlich beschrieben, wie sich die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Skinny entwickelt hatte und es kostete Justus und Peter an einigen Stellen große Überwindung, weiter zu lesen.

Bob hatte auch ausführlich über die Zeitungsartikel geschrieben, die Skinny gefälscht hatte, um seine Geschichte zu untermauern, wie verängstigt er dadurch gewesen war und wie verzweifelt es ihn hatte werden lassen. Und es schockierte beide, dass Skinny ihrem Freund erzählt hatte, sie würden Bob einen Raubüberfall mit schwerer Körperverletzung vorwerfen und hätten dann auch noch Beweise gefälscht, damit Bob auf jeden Fall verurteilt wurde.

Sie fanden in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag kaum Schlaf und am Sonntag konnten Clara und Bobs Eltern sie nur schwer davon überzeugen, zum Mittag eine Pause zu machen.

Sie wollten beide nicht länger mit diesen Tagebüchern beschäftigt sein, als es unbedingt notwendig war. Es war auch so nervenaufreibend genug und jede Pause bedeutete nur, dass sie mehr Zeit hatten, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, was Bob geschrieben hatte.

Sie kamen bis Sonntagabend bis zur Hälfte des zweiten Buches. Und bis zu diesem Punkt änderte sich nichts an Bobs Einträgen. Er schrieb von seinen Erinnerungen an Skinny, ohne dass auch nur ein Mal ein winziger Zweifel an Skinny in ihm aufzukommen schien. Und je weiter sie kamen, desto öfter tauchten Einträge auf, in denen Bob von seiner Sehnsucht nach Skinny schrieb. Justus und Peter waren sich einig, dass es ihnen beiden eine Freude sein würde, diese Seiten verbrennen zu sehen.

_Unser Zusammenleben war so perfekt, als wir all diese Schwierigkeiten am Anfang erst einmal überwunden hatten. Als Skinny aufgehört hat, sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, er würde mich ausnutzen und als ich aufhörte, mir Sorgen darüber zu machen, ich würde ihn zu sehr in Gefahr bringen und ihm zu viel abverlangen, verschwand eine unterschwellige Anspannung, die ich erst erkannte, als sie verschwunden war._

_Wir haben uns einfach vollkommen ergänzt. Skinny hat mir alles gegeben, was ich brauchte, ohne dass ich jemals um irgendetwas bitten musste. Für Skinny genügte ein Blick um zu erkennen, was mir fehlte, was ich benötigte. Und ich habe mir alle Mühe gegen, das selbe für ihn zu tun._

_Die meisten Tage verbrachten wir in angenehmer, ruhiger Routine. Ich mochte es nie, wenn unser gewohnter Tagesablauf von irgendetwas unterbrochen wurde._

_An den Tagen, an denen Skinny zur Arbeit musste, bereitete ich unser Frühstück vor, während er sich für die Arbeit fertig machte. Den Tag verbrachte ich dann in meinem Versteck, während Skinny fort war. Ich mochte es nie, allein in der Wohnung und dabei nicht in meinem Versteck zu sein._

_Skinny hat mich ein paar Mal dazu gebracht, allein zu sein, ohne mich zu verstecken, aber das war eine einzige Qual. Ich denke, es hat ihm nicht gefallen, dass ich mir damit noch mehr meiner Freiheit genommen habe. Aber ohne Skinny hatte ich außerhalb meines Verstecks viel zu viel Angst. Und so konnte Skinny zumindest immer jemanden mit nach Hause bringen, ohne mir vorher deswegen Bescheid zu sagen und ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen, dass ich entdeckt wurde._

_Wenn Skinny nach der Arbeit nach Hause kam, habe ich für uns Abendbrot gemacht und mich um die Wohnung gekümmert, bevor wir ruhige Abende miteinander genossen haben._

_Skinny hatte viele Freunde und er bekam oft Besuch oder ging mit ihnen aus. Es hätte mir besser gefallen, wenn wir diese Zeit zusammen hätten verbringen können, ohne Skinnys Freunde. Aber ich konnte unmöglich Teil dieser Treffen sein und für Skinny waren seine Freunde wichtig. Aber ich war immer eifersüchtig auf seine Freunde, dabei hat Skinny mir schon so viel seiner Zeit gewidmet._

_Am liebsten waren mir die Tage, an denen Skinny frei hatte und all seine Zeit mir widmete. Eine ganze Woche nur Skinny und ich, ohne dass er zur Arbeit musste oder er sich mit seinen Freunden traf. Aber das kam nur selten vor, dafür bemühte Skinny sich, mir regelmäßig wenigstens ein Wochenende zu widmen._

_Ich vermisse diese Tage. Ich vermisse Skinny mehr, als es in Worte zu fassen ist._

_Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, ob Skinny ihnen entkommen konnte. Wenn Skinny in Sicherheit ist und ich wüsste, wo er ist, dann würde es sich vielleicht lohnen, von hier zu fliehen und ihn zu suchen. Ich will doch nur zu ihm zurück._

_..._

_Skinny und ich waren so perfekt zusammen. Die Leute behaupten, es sei normal, wenn Paare sich streiten. Aber das ist eine Lüge. Wenn man sich wirklich liebt, wenn man wirklich zusammen passt, dann gibt es keinen Grund für Streit._

_Skinny und ich haben uns in all der Zeit nur ein Mal gestritten und das auch nur, weil ich nicht mit ihm über meine Sorgen gesprochen habe und das alles in mich hinein gefressen habe._

_Es war irgendwann, nachdem ich in Abwesenheit verurteilt worden war. Ich hatte danach lange wieder Angst, dass Skinny etwas geschehen könnte. Auch wenn ich unschuldig bin, bin ich trotzdem ein verurteilter Straftäter, so lange ich meine Unschuld nicht beweisen kann._

_Sollte Skinny nicht geflohen sein können, wird er deshalb mittlerweile verurteilt worden sein. Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, Skinny damit zu sehr zur Last zu fallen. Wir hatten ein Mal darüber gesprochen, dass er mir helfen könne, nach Mexiko zu fliehen. Ich wollte das auf gar keinen Fall._

_Ich wollte auf jeden Fall bei Skinny bleiben. Aber ich fürchtete mich davor, dass Skinny darauf bestehen würde, mich aus dem Land zu bringen, weil ihm der Druck mit meiner Verurteilung zu viel werden könnte._

_Aber statt über meine Ängste und Sorgen mit Skinny zu sprechen, habe ich mich zurück gezogen und war für eine Weile sehr abweisend. Skinny ist deswegen eines Abend der Kragen geplatzt. Wir haben uns gestritten, bis Skinny wütend die Wohnung verlassen hat. Als er wieder kam, brachte er einen Mann mit._

_Es war das einzige Mal, dass Skinny mit einem anderen Mann Sex hatte und es tat schrecklich weh. Es zerreißt mir noch immer jedes Mal das Herz, wenn ich daran denke. Und am nächsten Morgen habe ich alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht, als ich Skinny deswegen Vorwürfe gemacht habe, statt mich für mein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, das uns überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte._

_Ich habe Skinny nie wieder so aufgebracht und verletzt erlebt und er hat mir an den Kopf geworfen, dass ich doch gehen solle, wenn das so dringend mein Wunsch sei. Dann hat er mich allein in der Wohnung gelassen._

_Ich habe mich entschuldigt, als Skinny zurück kam, und habe mein Verhalten erklärt. Dieser Streit wäre so einfach zu vermeiden gewesen, wenn ich Skinny von meinen Sorgen erzählt hätte. Er wollte genauso wenig, dass ich gehe, wie ich ihn verlassen wollte. Wir haben unsere Lektion aus diesem Streit gelernt und seit dem über alles miteinander gesprochen._

_Es gab danach niemals wieder einen Grund zu streiten._

_..._

_Ich vermisse Skinny. Ich will zu ihm zurück. Warum wird uns das nicht einfach erlaubt?_


	9. Bobs Tagebücher II

Justus und Peter hatten das Gefühl, die Woche würde sich unendlich lang hinziehen. Keiner von beiden konnte sich wirklich auf die Aufgaben konzentrieren, denen sie sich eigentlich widmen sollten. Aber keiner von beiden hatte die Möglichkeit, sich in der Woche zwei Tage frei zu nehmen, um Bobs Tagebücher schon vor dem Wochenende weiter zu lesen.

Dafür trafen sie sich Samstag früh gleich bei Bill und Mary. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollten sie es einfach nur noch hinter sich bringen, Bobs Tagebücher zu Ende zu lesen.

Ihnen war bewusst, dass sich die Dinge, über die Bob schrieb, früher oder später ändern würden. Er hatte Peter gesagt, dass ihm irgendwann während der Zeit, in der er diese Tagebücher geschrieben hatte, die ersten Zweifel gekommen waren. Aber mit jedem Eintrag, in dem Bob über Skinny schrieb, als wäre er das einzige, was für ihn zählte, fiel es ihnen schwerer, weiter zu machen.

Wenn Bob Peter nicht klar gemacht hätte, dass es wahrscheinlich ihre einzige Chance war, heraus zu finden, was in Bobs Kopf vor sich gegangen war, dann hätten sie die Tagebücher längst zur Seite gelegt und nie wieder angesehen. Aber sie konnten sich diese eine Chance nicht entgehen lassen. Außerdem wollten sie Bob nicht das Gefühl geben, dass sie das Vertrauen, dass er in sie gelegt hatte, als er Peter diese Bücher gegeben hatte, nicht wert schätzten, in dem sie die Tagebücher nicht lasen.

Um so erleichterter waren Peter und Justus, als sie auf den ersten Seiten des dritten Buches auf den Eintrag stießen, der für Bob eine Wende eingeleitet hatte.

_Ich hatte vor ein paar Nächten Besuch und weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Viktor Hugenay saß plötzlich auf meinem Bett. Ich ersten Moment habe ich ihn nicht erkannt. Er ist älter geworden. Aber dann habe ich mich an die Begegnungen mit ihm erinnert._

_Ich habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen, aber mir blieb wenig anderes übrig, als ihm zu zuhören. Er hat von den Begegnungen mit Justus, Peter und mir erzählt. Und dann hat er mir erzählt, dass Skinny verurteilt wurde. Sie behaupten, Skinny hätte mich entführt und gegen meinen Willen fest gehalten._

_Natürlich hat mich deswegen keiner gefragt. Jetzt haben sie Skinny eingesperrt und ich bin hier ja auch eingesperrt. Damit haben wir wohl endgültig jede Chance verloren zu unserem einfachen, ruhigen Leben zurück zu kehren._

~~_Aber die Dinge, die Hugenay über unsere Begegnungen erzählt hat, verwirren mich. Ich erinnere mich daran. Und was Hugenay erzählt hat, stimmt mit dem überein, woran ich mich erinnere. Aber in diesen Erinnerungen sind Peter und Justus nicht so, wie ich mich sonst an sie erinnere._ ~~

_Das ist doch alles Schwachsinn. Wahrscheinlich war es gar nicht Hugenay. Sie versuchen mich einzulullen. Sie wollen mich dazu bringen, Skinny zu vergessen, ihn zu verraten. Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen._

_Ich liebe Skinny. Er ist mein Leben. Ich werde mir dieses Leben nicht auch noch von ihnen nehmen lassen._

_..._

_Feuermond hängt in meinem Zimmer, seit Hugenay hier war. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie es weg bringen und sie haben es mir tatsächlich gelassen. Ich kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken, was er gesagt hat. Und ich kann nicht aufhören über die Fälle nach zu denken, in denen wir Hugenay begegnet sind._

_In meinen Träumen sind Justus und Peter immer echte Freunde gewesen, so ganz anders als in meinen Erinnerungen. Aber in diesen Erinnerungen an Hugenay_

_..._

_Ich will zu Skinny. Ich werde diese Zweifel nicht zulassen!_

„Wir stehen verdammt tief in Hugenays Schuld“, stellte Justus erschöpft fest. Vor diesem Eintrag über Hugenay hatte Bob nicht einmal in einem halben Satz auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an Skinnys Geschichte geäußert. Für sie war diese plötzliche Veränderung eine große Erleichterung, aber Justus konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Bob zu diesem Zeitpunkt unendlich erschüttert haben musste.

Peter nickte leicht. „Bob hat mir davon erzählt, dass Hugenays Besuch für ihn viel geändert hat. Und dass er sich an Feuermond fest hält. Aber mir war nicht klar, dass das so einen großen Unterschied gemacht hat.“

Und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Bob es ohne Hugenay je geschafft hätte, Skinnys Lügen zu erkennen und zu durchschauen. Und er fragte sich, ob der Meisterdieb wusste, was er für Bob getan hatte, ob er vielleicht sogar gehofft hatte, genau das zu erreichen, als er Bob damals besucht hatte.

~~_Was ist, wenn sie Recht haben?_ ~~

~~_Was ist, wenn Skinny mich belogen hat?_ ~~

_..._

_Sie sind es, die mich einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen. Nicht Skinny._

_..._

_Ich habe die letzten Monate oder wie viel Zeit auch immer vergangen ist seit man mich von Skinny fort gerissen hat, nur in dem Zimmer verbracht, das man mir hier zugewiesen hat._

_Aber vor ein paar Wochen habe ich heraus gefunden, dass ich hier nicht eingesperrt bin. Ich darf das Zimmer verlassen, zumindest tagsüber. Ich habe einen Schatten, der immer an mir klebt. Sie wollen wohl auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass ich nicht fliehe. Aber ich wüsste ohnehin nicht, wo ich hin sollte, denn zu Skinny zurück gehen, kann ich ja dank ihnen sowieso nicht._

_Ich war fast jeden Tag draußen in letzter Zeit. Es gibt einen riesigen Park, in dem ich spazieren kann. Und er ist groß genug, anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich mag es nicht, anderen Menschen zu begegnen._

_Der einzige, den ich bei mir haben will, ist Skinny. Aber niemand wird mich zu ihm lassen oder ihn zu mir. Es wäre schöner, mit Skinny spazieren zu können. Aber auch allein ist es entspannend. Und ich sitze auch gern in einem ruhigen Hof und lese dort._

_Ich habe das vermisst. So lange ich es nicht hatte, habe ich es nicht so sehr bemerkt. Ich war glücklich damit, die Wohnung nicht verlassen zu können. Diese Welt hier draußen hat mir ja doch nichts geboten. Tut sie noch immer nicht. Aber jetzt, wo ich diese Möglichkeit habe, bemerke ich, wie sehr ich es vermisst habe, die Sonne und den Wind auf meiner Haut zu spüren. Es ist ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl._

_Ich werde jeden Tag nutzen, den sie mich noch nach draußen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, früher oder später werden sie es mir wieder verwehren._

_Sie wollen mich in Sicherheit wiegen, das ist alles._

_..._

_Skinny war immer gut zu mir. Er hat mich nicht belogen. Skinny liebt mich. Das hätte er mir niemals angetan. Und ich werde das nicht vergessen, egal wie sehr sie versuchen es mich vergessen zu lassen. Skinny war für mich da, als niemand sonst es war._

_Er hat so viel für mich riskiert und schließlich auch verloren. Wäre Peter doch nur nie in Skinnys Wohnung eingebrochen oder hätte mich dort wenigstens nicht gefunden._

_Ich habe mich immer so sicher in dem Versteckt gefühlt, das Skinny für mich gebaut hat. Als er es mir gezeigt hat, war ich mir sicher, dass niemand es jemals entdecken würde. Und weder Skinnys Eltern, noch seine Freunde, noch die Frauen, die er manchmal mit brachte, haben jemals auch nur den kleinsten Verdacht geschöpft._

_Wie konnte Peter es dann sofort finden?_

_..._

_Ich wünsche mir die ruhigen Tage mit Skinny zurück. Ich träume davon, neben ihm aufzuwachen, uns Frühstück zu machen, ihn zur Arbeit zu verabschieden und ungeduldig auf seine Rückkehr zu warten, ihn zu Hause zu begrüßen, ihm seinen Kaffee zu machen und mich um die Wohnung zu kümmern, mich danach um ihn zu kümmern, uns Abendbrot zu machen, mit ihm zu duschen, mit ihm Sex zu haben, mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen und neben ihm einzuschlafen._

_Ich träume jede Nacht davon._

_Warum kann ich dann nicht gegen die Zweifel ankämpfen? Warum beginne ich darüber nachzudenken, ob das vielleicht wirklich alles eine Lüge war?_

_..._

_Hugenay sagte bei seinem Besuch, Justus und Peter würden mich vermissen. Er sagte auch, sie hätten nie aufgehört, nach mir zu suchen, weil ihnen meine Freundschaft so wichtig sei. Das widerspricht so vollkommen dem, was Skinny mir erzählt hat. Und ich weiß nicht mehr, wem ich glauben kann._

_Ich will Skinny glauben. Ich will an Skinny glauben. Ihm gehört mein Herz. Ihm gehört jeder meiner Gedanken. Ihm gehört mein Leben. Ich gehöre ihm._

_Und dennoch schleichen sich immer mehr Zweifel in jeden Gedanken._

_Justus ist rechthaberisch, egoistisch, eingebildet und skrupellos. Und Peter ist ein Schläger, der sich in allem, was er tut, von Justus leiten lässt. Skinny hat mir das nicht nur erzählt. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie so sind._

_Aber warum habe ich auch Erinnerungen daran, dass sie mir gute Freund waren, dass wir einander in allem unterstützt haben und immer füreinander da waren, dass wir unsere Freizeit damit verbracht haben, anderen zu helfen?_

_Ich kann meinen Erinnerungen nicht mehr trauen._

_Und ich weiß nicht mehr, was mit mir geschieht._

Peter, der mit Vorlesen an der Reihe war, ließ den Kopf sinken und schloss gequält die Augen. Es war nicht nur die Art, wie Bob hier über sie geschrieben hatte, wie er so lange über sie gedacht hatte, die ihn für einen Moment vor Verzweiflung die Luft abschnürte.

Es waren auch Bobs innere Qual und Zerrissenheit, die Peter die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Er war so erleichtert und überschwänglich vor Freude gewesen, als Bob wieder Kontakt zu ihnen aufgenommen hatte, aber er hatte bis zu diesem Tag keine Ahnung gehabt, wie hart Bobs Kampf gegen sich selbst, gegen seine eigenen Gedanken gewesen war, um an diesen Punkt zu kommen.

„Bob hat das überstanden“, sagte Justus, als er Peter tröstend in seine Arme zog. Aber auch seine Stimme war tränenschwer. Und sie wussten beide, dass Bob noch lange nicht all diese Zweifel hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Ihr Freund mochte an einem Punkt sein, an dem er Skinnys Lügen erkannt hatte, aber Bob führte noch immer einen täglichen Kampf gegen Skinnys giftige Einflüsterungen.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten ihm das alles ersparen können, vom ersten Tag an!“, stellte Peter schwach fest.

„Ja, das wünsche ich mir auch“, stimmte Justus ihm leise zu. „Aber … es geht Bob mittlerweile so viel besser. Er macht jede Woche neue Fortschritte, erst Recht seit du ihn regelmäßig besuchen gehst!“

„Er kämpft trotzdem noch jeden Tag mit Skinnys Lügen“, gab Peter finster zu bedenken. „Und nach allem, was wir bisher gelesen haben, zweifle ich daran, dass das jemals vorbei sein wird.“

„Das denke ich nicht“, erwiderte Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin mir sicher, mit genug Zeit wird Bob die Erinnerungen an seine Gefangenschaft irgendwann endgültig hinter sich lassen können. Es sind erst vier Jahre, Pete!“

Peter schnaubte. „Erst!“ Aber er wusste, dass Justus Recht hatte. Bob brauchte Zeit. Wahrscheinlich noch sehr viel Zeit.

Justus seufzte. „Wollen wir eine Pause machen?“

Peter runzelte die Stirn, bevor er nickte. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns einen Tee kochen. Mein Hals ist schon ganz rau vom vielen lesen.“

_Ich hatte seit dem Unfall immer wieder Träume über Peter und Justus und unsere Freundschaft. Und ich war immer fest davon überzeugt, dass seien meine Wünsche darüber, wie diese Freundschaft hätte sein sollten. Träume von Abendeutern und der Suche nach Antworten und dem Lösen von Rätseln._

_Ich habe davon geträumt, wie Onkel Titus einen Stein vererbt bekommen hatte, der uns auf die Spuren einer gefährlichen Sekte geführt hatte, die nach einem flammenden Schwert suchten und deren Mitglieder Justus und Peter entführt hatten und denen ich dann mit einem Professor gefolgt war, um sie zu retten._

_Ich habe davon geträumt, wie ein Doppelgänger von Justus aufgetaucht war, der vor seinen Verfolgern ausgerechnet auf dem Betriebsgelände der Jonas Zuflucht gesucht hatte und seine Verfolger damit auf Justus Spur geführt hatte._

_Ich habe davon geträumt, wie wir drei und unser Chauffeur und Freund Morton von Einbrechern in einem Museum überrascht und gefangen genommen worden waren und wie wir die Nacht in Angst verbracht haben, bis Justus die Polizei hatte holen können._

_Ich habe davon geträumt, wie unser Auto in der Wüste liegen geblieben ist und wir dann auf eine alte NASA-Basis gestoßen sind, von der aus drei Männer ein Computerspiel nutzen, um eine Satelliten zu manipulieren und wie ich auf einen Flug ins All geschossen wurde, um diesen zu reparieren, bevor Justus und Peter sie überwältigen und mich sicher zur Erde zurück holen konnten._

_Aber in letzter Zeit frage ich mich, ob es nicht vielleicht mehr als Träume sind. Kann es nicht sein, dass es meine Erinnerungen sind? Das sind so viele gute Dinge, von denen ich träume. Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass ich mir das alles nur gewünscht haben kann._

_Aber vielleicht ist dieser Gedanke auch nur ein Wunsch._

_Ich möchte zurück zu Skinny. Aber ich möchte auch wissen, wie diese Freundschaft mit Justus und Peter wirklich aussah._

_..._

_Dr. Thorne hat mir eine ganze Kiste voller Briefe gegeben. Sie sind von Peter, Justus und meinen Eltern. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich habe keinen der Briefe geöffnet und ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie lesen will. Sie könnten diese Briefe genauso gut in den letzten Wochen geschrieben haben, um mich damit in ihre Lügen einzuwickeln._

_Das alles hier könnte eine einzige Lüge sein. Sie haben mich vor wie vielen Jahren auch immer zur Hölle jagen wollen und nun haben sie einen anderen Weg gefunden, mich zu zerstören._

_Sie wollen mir einreden, Skinny hätte mich belogen und ausgenutzt. Sie haben schon einmal mein Leben zerstört und wollen mir auch dieses hier nehmen. Und wenn sie das genommen haben, dann werden sie mich wieder fallen lassen und mich zum dritten Mal zerschmettern._

_Aber ich werde das nicht zulassen. Nicht Skinny ist derjenige, der mich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat. Sie wollen meine Gedanken verdrehen und mich in Lügen verwickeln. Aber ich werde mich ihnen nicht so einfach ergeben._

_Ich werde diese Briefe nicht lesen._

_Niemals._

_..._

_Die Neugier hat mich überwältigt. Ich denke, Dr. Thorne wusste, dass das irgendwann passieren würde, wenn er mir die Briefe geben würde und genau deshalb hat er mir all diese Briefe gegeben. Ich konnte sie nicht vergessen. Ich wollte sie nicht lesen. Aber ich habe mich hingesetzt und sie sortiert. Von Peter sind die meisten. Und ich habe den ältesten davon gelesen._

_Peter hat ihn zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag geschrieben. Das war ein paar Wochen nach dem Unfall. Der Brief ist kurz. Peter gratuliert mir darin und schreibt, er würde mich vermissen und alle anderen auch._

_Vielleicht sind diese Briefe doch echt._

_..._

~~_Vielleicht hat Skinny mich doch belogen._ ~~

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit ihm reden. Vielleicht wüsste ich dann, was ich glauben kann._

_..._

~~_Skinny ist der Lügner._ ~~

_..._

_Ich vermisse Skinny._

_..._

_Mittlerweile habe ich alle Briefe gelesen, die Peter mir im Laufe der Jahre geschickt hat. Und ich habe mich entschieden, meinen Träumen, die vielleicht gar keine Träume sind, und diesen Briefen zu glauben._

Justus schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Als du angefangen hast, diese Briefe zu schreiben, als würde Bob sie wirklich lesen können, habe ich gedacht, du würdest den Bezug zur Realität verlieren“, gab er zu.

Peter grinste. „Ich weiß“, stellte er fest. „Und ich habe auch nicht erwartet, dass sie mal so wichtig sein würden.“ Dann starrte er auf die aufgeschlagene Seite des Tagebuchs und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe. „Meine Briefe haben Bob ziemlich stark beeinflusst.“

„Zum Guten“, erwiderte Justus lächelnd. „Und ich weiß nicht, ob 'beeinflusst' das richtige Wort ist. Deine Briefe haben Bob an das erinnert, was wir einmal hatten. Du hast Bob nicht gesagt, was er glauben soll!“

„Hört sich aber so an, als hätte er es so aufgefasst“, murmelte Peter zweifelnd.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du! Die Entscheidung, die Bob getroffen hat, ist, dass er Skinny nicht mehr glauben wird, und nicht, dass er deinen Briefen mehr glaubt, als Skinny. Er fängt an, seinen eigenen Erinnerungen wieder zu trauen.“

Peter sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an. „Meinst du?“

Justus lächelte zusichernd. „Du machst dir unnötig Sorgen, Pete! Deine Briefe haben Bob geholfen. Hugenay mag den ersten Stein ins Rollen gebracht haben, aber ohne deine Briefe hätte Bob es vielleicht nie so weit geschafft und ganz sicher nicht so schnell!“

Peter seufzte tief. „Es ist nur … so wie er das geschrieben hat …“ Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich analysiere das zu sehr, oder? Ich interpretiere zu viel in jeden Satz hinein.“

„Ja“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Bob war extrem verwirrt, als er das hier geschrieben hat. Nichts von dem beschreibt einen anhaltenden Zustand. Du siehst doch, wie er hin und springt, zwischen … seiner Sehnsucht nach Skinny und der langsamen Erkenntnis, dass er eine Lüge gelebt hat. Es ist ein einzigartiger Einblick in Bobs Gedanken, aber das sind alles Gedanken, die in der Vergangenheit liegen. Das hier ist nur ein Teil des Prozesses, den Bob durchlaufen hat, um an den Punkt zu kommen, an dem er jetzt ist. Und die Dinge, die er hier geschrieben hat, spielen jetzt im Moment nicht mehr unbedingt eine Rolle. Bob musste an diesem Punkt vielleicht für sich selbst eine Entscheidung treffen, aber deine Briefe haben ihn nicht zu dieser Entscheidung gedrängt oder ihn in eine Richtung gedrängt. Sie waren Bob nur eine Hilfestellung, wenn auch sicherlich eine wichtige und große Hilfestellung.“

Peter starrte seinen Freund überrascht an. Er war immer wieder fasziniert davon, wie einfach es Justus fiel, Dinge in so treffende Worte zu fassen, die Peter selbst noch nicht einmal halbwegs in geordnete Gedanken hatte bringen können.

Justus lächelte sanft. „Geht's dir besser?“

Peter nickte, ebenfalls lächelnd. „Ja. Danke.“

„Wollen wir dann weiter lesen?“, fragte Justus.

_Ich liebe Skinny und trotzdem zweifle ich an allem, was je zwischen uns war. Hat er mich wirklich geliebt? Oder hat er mich all die Zeit nur benutzt? Vielleicht hat er mich nur am Anfang belogen, weil er mich für sich haben wollte und alles, was sich danach entwickelt hat, war echt._

_Zumindest von meiner Seite aus war es echt._

_Ich habe auf Peters Briefe geantwortet. Ich habe auf jeden einzelnen eine Antwort geschrieben und sie in einem großen Paket an Dr. Thorne übergeben. Ich denke, Peter hat es verdient. Nach all seinen Briefen habe ich das Gefühl, dass da wirklich mal eine einzigartige Freundschaft zwischen uns war._

_Und ich habe sie vergessen._

_Wie kann ich eine Freundschaft vergessen, an der diejenigen, mit denen ich sie geteilt habe, so sehr fest halten? Bin ich es überhaupt wert, dass sie so sehr darum kämpfen?_

_Und ich kann Skinny nicht vergessen. Es tut weh auch nur seinen Namen zu denken. Und es gibt so viele Momente, in denen ich nicht weiß, ob er wirklich der Lügner ist. Ich kann mir doch nicht all das eingebildet haben, was zwischen uns war._

_Dr. Thorne nennt es das Stockholm-Syndrom. Er hat versucht mir zu erklären, dass es die Isolation war, die dazu geführt hat, dass ich mich in Skinny verliebt habe. Ich habe mich nach Gesellschaft und Zuneigung und körperlichem Kontakt gesehnt und er war der einzige Mensch zu dem ich Kontakt hatte und deshalb habe ich all das auf ihn projiziert._

_Aber ich kann das einfach nicht glauben. Ich will es nicht glauben. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass das alles eine Lüge war._

_..._

_Ich bin von dem Einzelzimmer in eine WG gezogen. Ich hasse es. Aber Dr. Thorne war der Meinung, ich müsse mich dieser Herausforderung stellen. Ich ertrage die Gegenwart der anderen nicht. Aber wenigstens lassen sie mich in Ruhe, wenn ich nicht auf sie reagiere. Ich will mit niemandem sprechen. Und mir wird übel jedes Mal, wenn ich mit ihnen zusammen essen muss._

_..._

_Ich habe Geburtstag und ich hatte es vergessen. Ich habe mit Skinny nie meinen Geburtstag gefeiert. Aber wir haben jedes Jahr seinen gefeiert. Vielleicht hätte mir das auffallen sollen._

_Peter und Justus haben mir einen Kirschkuchen von Tante Mathilda geschickte, den ich mit den anderen geteilt habe. Dazu haben sie mir ein Fotoalbum geschenkt._

_Ich habe den halben Tag damit verbracht, die Fotos anzusehen. Und ich habe Helene alles erzählt, was mir zu den Bildern einfiel. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber es hat gut getan, ihr all das zu erzählen. Vielleicht war es doch keine schlechte Entscheidung, hier her zu ziehen. Dann habe ich noch einen neuen Laptop bekommen und eine externe Festplatte dazu. Da drauf sind noch viel mehr Bilder. Und Musik. Und eine Kopie der Festplatte von meinem alten Laptop und dem PC in der Zentrale._

_Skinny hatte mir meinen alten Laptop gebracht. Ich habe damals so eine Art Tagebuch darauf gefunden. Und ich habe mich darauf gestützt, so ganz ohne meine Erinnerungen. Ich habe Angst mir anzusehen, was wirklich auf meinem Laptop war. ~~Und was ist, wenn nicht Skinny die Dateien~~_

_..._

_Und wenn Skinny doch nicht gelogen hat?_

_Vielleicht ist das alles hier die Lüge._

_..._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich von meinen Eltern halten soll. Ich habe ihre Briefe gelesen und die von Justus. Justus' Briefe sind denen von Peter sehr ähnlich. Sie sind nicht ganz so verzweifelt wie die von Peter, aber Justus war mit seinen Gefühlen auch immer deutlich zurückhaltender und verschlossener als Peter. Aber er hat so stark an unserer Freundschaft festhalten wie Peter. Ich spüre eine gewisse Verbundenheit zu ihnen, auch wenn ich diese Freundschaft so lange verleugnet habe._

_Aber wenn ich an meine Eltern denke, ist da nichts. Ich fange an sie zu vermissen. Aber es ist eher das Konzept der Eltern, das ich vermisse, als sie selbst als Menschen. Ich denke an sie und sehe Bilder von ihnen, aber ich fühle keinerlei Verbindung zu ihnen. Irgendetwas in mir scheint unwiederbringlich kaputt und verloren zu sein._

_..._

_Wieso habe ich all die Zeit nie gesehen, dass etwas nicht stimmt?_

_Vielleicht wollte ich mich von Skinny täuschen lassen._

_..._

_Er verdient das Gefängnis nicht. Er hat mich zu nichts gezwungen und er hat mich nicht gegen meinen Willen fest gehalten. Ich vermisse ihn jeden Tag. Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie mich bei ihm gelassen hätten. Dann würde ich nicht an jedem einzelnen meiner Gedanken zweifeln._

_..._

_Feuermond erinnert mich jeden Morgen daran, was ich entschieden habe, als Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Und Peters Briefe überzeugen mich mit jedem Mal ein bisschen mehr, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe. Aber ohne diese Stützen fallt es mir oft schwer mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich mit Skinny eine Lüge gelebt habe._

„Wenn wir Bob all diese Zweifel und die Selbstvorwürfe nur einfach abnehmen könnten“, stellte Justus erschöpft fest.

„Ja, das wünsche ich mir auch“, stimmte Peter ihm kopfschüttelnd zu.

Es war so unglaublich schwer zu lesen, wie verzweifelt und unsicher und zerrissen Bob innerlich war, und nichts tun zu können, um ihm zu helfen. Aber vielleicht würden sie ihm jetzt besser helfen können. Es gab viele kleine Gesten und Reaktionen, die Peter jetzt besser verstand und er würde in Zukunft besser auf Bobs Verhalten achten und eingehen können.

„Hat Bob jemals mit dir über irgendetwas von dem geredet?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es fällt ihm unendlich schwer, sich mir zu öffnen und über die Dinge zu reden, die in ihm vor sich gehen.“ Er schloss für einen Moment traurig die Augen. Er wünschte sich so sehr die Zeit zurück, in der sie drei über alles miteinander hatten reden können. „Und ich bin mit jeder Seite mehr überrascht davon, dass er bereit war, uns diese Bücher zum Lesen zu geben.“

Justus sah Peter nachdenklich an. „Nur weil es Bob schwer fällt, darüber zu reden, heißt das ja nicht, dass er diese Dinge nicht trotzdem mit dir oder mir teilen will. Ich denke, er hat irgendwann angefangen, diese Dinge hier aufzuschreiben, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und weil er sich in den Monaten vorher, als er seine Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit Skinny aufgeschrieben hat, daran gewöhnt hatte, aufzuschreiben, was ihm grad durch den Kopf ging. Und jetzt nutzt Bob die Gelegenheit, sich uns dadurch mitzuteilen.“

„Es tut irgendwie gut, endlich wieder Einblick in Bobs Gedanken zu bekommen“, stellte Peter leise fest. „Es ist immer noch so ungewohnt und unangenehm, dass ich nicht mehr erkennen kann, was in Bobs Kopf vor sich geht, wenn ich mit ihm spreche.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass geht Bob umgekehrt mit dir genauso. Er ist nicht mehr derjenige, der er früher war. Und du bist auch nicht mehr der selbe. Genauso wenig wie ich. Wir müssen Bob neu kennen lernen und er uns“, erwiderte Justus. Er lächelte zusichernd. „Und ich habe das Gefühl, wir sind auf einem guten Weg dahin.“

_Ich habe mich heute mit Peter getroffen. Es war anstrengend und für einige Zeit immer wieder sehr unangenehm. Aber im Großen und Ganzen bin ich froh über den Besuch. Helene hat mich dazu überredet ihn einzuladen und sie hatte Recht, es hat geholfen. Peter kommt nächsten Samstag wieder und ich freue mich drauf._

_Es gab Momente, da konnte ich einen Schatten der Freundschaft spüren, die wir einmal geteilt haben._

_Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt darüber, dass Peter und Justus daran festgehalten haben, während ich all das so einfach vergessen konnte. Ich wünsche mir, wieder ein Teil dieser Freundschaft sein zu können und bin mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass es sich lohnt dafür zu kämpfen. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich das nicht verdiene._

_Ich habe Skinny geglaubt, ohne ihn zu hinterfragen. Ich habe mein Leben vor dem Unfall damit freiwillig aufgegeben. Ich habe mich bereitwillig in Skinnys Welt begeben und habe ohne nachzudenken an seine Lügen geglaubt. Er hat mich ausgenutzt und benutzt und ich habe es geschehen lassen. Und obwohl ich all das weiß, vermisse ich ihn und sehne mich nach ihm. Und vor ein paar Monaten wäre ich noch bereitwillig zu ihm zurück gegangen, hätte sich mir diese Möglichkeit geboten._

_Aber jetzt nicht mehr._

_Ich will Skinny nie wieder sehen._

_..._

_Justus und Peter haben mir Bilder aus dem Krankenhaus geschickt, als wäre ich noch immer ein fester Teil ihres Lebens. Vielleicht war ich niemals kein Teil ihres Lebens._

_Ein Bild ist von Justus und Clara mit ihrem Baby. Sie sehen wirklich glücklich aus, auch wenn es mir immer noch schwer fällt zu glauben, dass Justus seine eigene Familie gründet. Es ist wie Peter gesagt hat, bei dem Gedanken fühle ich mich furchtbar alt. Und ein Bild, auf dem Peter neben Clara schläft und dabei die kleine Hand des Babys fest hält. Der Tag scheint nicht nur für mich sehr anstrengend gewesen zu sein. Ich werde Dr. Thorne bitten, sie entwickeln zu lassen._

_..._

_Dr. Thorne hat mich dazu gebracht, dieses ganze Zeug, was ich hier aufgeschrieben habe, mit ihm durchzugehen. Es erschreckt mich selbst, das zu lesen. Ich kann kaum glauben, wie sehr ich mich damals an Skinny geklammert habe._

_Ich meine, ich habe noch immer nicht alle Zweifel restlos hinter mir lassen können, ich träume noch immer manchmal davon, dass Peter mich nie gefunden hätte und die letzten vier Jahre nicht passiert wären. Aber wenn ich wach bin, bin ich über jeden Tag froh, den ich nicht mehr in Skinnys Gefangenschaft bin._

_Ich bin Peter und Justus dankbar, dass sie mich nie aufgegeben und für mich gekämpft haben._

_Ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie überzeugt ich war, dass Skinny meine Welt ist und Peter und Justus mich hassen. Aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich Skinny so hörig war, wie ich es hier beschrieben habe. Und ich beginne Dr. Thorne zu glauben, wenn er sagt, ich hätte unter dem Stockholm-Syndrom gelitten._

_Es ist trotzdem noch immer schwer zu begreifen, dass all diese Dinge, die in mir vorgegangen sind und die ich gefühlt habe, nicht mehr als Lügen waren._

_..._

_Ich kann nicht aufhören, mir über diese Tagebücher den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Helene hat mir erzählt, welche Aufmerksamkeit Skinny und auch ich auf uns gezogen haben, als er vor Gericht stand. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass in dieser Zeit fast täglich neue Artikel über mich irgendwo erschienen sind und dass es sogar Fernsehsender gab und wohl noch immer gibt, die Reportagen über meine Gefangenschaft und die Jahre, die seit dem vergangen sind, drehen wollen._

_Ich fürchte die Konsequenzen, wenn diese Tagebücher hier den falschen Leuten in die Hände fallen. Was ich hier aufgeschrieben habe, sollte niemals irgendjemand zu lesen bekommen. Ich will nicht, dass die Menschen sich das Maul darüber zerreißen, wie sehr ich mich habe manipulieren lassen._

_Ich sollte diese Tagebücher vernichten. Schon allein, weil ich damit angefangen habe, um niemals die Dinge zu vergessen, an die Skinny mich so fest hat glauben lassen. Nichts davon ist es wert sich daran zu erinnern._

_..._

_Ich habe an Peter und Justus gedacht. Sie haben so viele Fragen über meine Zeit bei Skinny. Und ich weiß einfach, dass ich ihnen diese Fragen niemals werde beantworten können. Ich werde niemals den Mut aufbringen, mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Es tut aus zu vielen Gründen zu sehr weh._

_Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen diese Tagebücher geben, bevor ich sie vernichte. Dann haben sie Antworten, ohne dass ich darüber reden muss. Andererseits werden sie dann auch erfahren, wie tief mein Verrat an ihnen und unserer Freundschaft wirklich ging._

_Was tue ich, wenn dieses Wissen zu viel für sie ist? Wo bleibe ich, wenn das der letzte Tropfen ist, der unsere Freundschaft von ihrer Seite aus zerbrechen lässt?_

Peter griff nach seinem Handy, noch ehe Justus die Gelegenheit hatte, das Notizbuch nach diesem letzten Eintrag zu zu klappen.

„Was tust du?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Bob schreiben, dass seine Sorgen absolut unbegründet sind!“, antwortete Peter, während er bereits zu tippen begann. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie sehr ich es hasse, dass er so sehr an uns zweifelt! Wie sehr ich Skinny dafür hasse!“

„Aber Bob fängt trotz aller Zweifel auch an, uns wieder zu vertrauen“, erinnerte Justus ihn. „Die letzten Einträge, gerade die Schilderungen über deine Besuche und unsere Briefe in den letzten paar Monaten, beweisen das mehr als deutlich.“

Peter sah lächelnd von seinem Handy auf. „Ja, ich weiß. Um das zu wissen, habe ich nicht erst diese Tagebücher lesen müssen!“

Bei jedem Treffen mit Bob spürte er, dass sein Freund ihm ein kleines bisschen mehr vertraute. Es waren winzig kleine Schritte, aber immerhin Schritte in die richtige Richtung.

„Die letzten paar Einträge sind sehr aufschlussreich“, stellte Justus nachdenklich fest. „Bob nennt die Zeit bei Skinny darin das erste Mal Gefangenschaft. Und er hat erkannt, dass … Skinny ihn sich hörig gemacht hatte. Diese Erkenntnisse sind für ihn ein unglaublich wichtiger Schritt.“

Peter nickte. „Das könnte eine Erklärung sein, warum er plötzlich für einen Ausflug bereit war und sowohl seine Eltern als auch dich sehen will.“ Er sah von dem Notizbuch in Justus Händen zu den drei anderen, auf dem Schreibtisch. „Und Bob hat Recht, es ist besser diese Sachen zu vernichten. Stell dir vor, jemand wie Graham würde diese Tagebücher in seine Finger bekommen.“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stelle ich mir lieber nicht vor. - Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass Bob sie mit uns zusammen verbrennen will. Ich denke, das könnte für uns alle drei gemeinsam ein Abschluss und ein neuer Anfang sein.“


	10. Das Wiedersehen mit seinen Eltern

Bob starrte unbehaglich auf seine Hände, mit denen er nervös mit einigen Grashalmen spielte. Ihm war unbehaglich und übel zu Mute, seit er am Morgen aufgewacht war. Es war Samstag und er wartete auf den Besuch seiner Eltern. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl, als an dem Tag, als er auf Peters ersten Besuch gewartet hatte.

Bob wusste nicht, wieso es so war, aber er hatte jeden Bezug zu seinen Eltern verloren. Peters und Justus' Briefe hatten zumindest einen Schatten ihrer Freundschaft zurück gebracht. Und auch, wenn er unsicher und nervös gewesen war, als Peter das erste Mal und auch später zu ihm gekommen war, hatte er sich dennoch darauf gefreut.

In Bezug auf seine Eltern kamen seine Gefühle aus einer ganz anderen Richtung.

Er wusste nicht, was er von ihnen erwarten konnte, aber so war es ihm bei Peter auch gegangen. Er wusste auch nicht, wie er sich ihnen gegenüber verhalten sollte oder auch nur, was er ihnen gegenüber fühlen sollte. Er spürte keinerlei Verbindung mehr zu ihnen und er hatte Angst davor, dass dieses Treffen furchtbar schief gehen würde.

Er hatte Angst davor, seine Eltern wieder zu sehen.

Aber er hatte vor nicht all zu langer Zeit entschieden, dass er sich sein Leben nicht mehr von der Angst diktieren lassen würde, die Skinny in ihm gepflanzt hatte. Das Treffen mit seinen Eltern war der erste Schritt, diesem Vorsatz zu folgen. Er wollte wieder ein Leben haben, und das konnte er nicht, so lange er in dieser Klinik eingesperrt war, weil seine Angst und seine Unfähigkeit im Umgang mit anderen Menschen es ihm unmöglich machte, für sich selbst zu sorgen.

Bob saß in dem selben Hof, in dem er auch Peter das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Er fühlte sich hier sicher, deswegen hatte er ihn auch bereits als Ausgangspunkt für die ersten Treffen mit Peter gewählt. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er diesen Hof mit seinen Eltern zusammen nicht verlassen würde.

Je mehr Zeit verging, desto nervöser wurde er. Bob wusste, dass er viel zu früh hier her gekommen war, aber er hatte es in seiner Wohnung nicht mehr ausgehalten. Doch die Zeit schien auch hier nicht zu vergehen. Bob wollte einfach nur, dass seine Eltern endlich kamen und er diesen Besuch hinter sich bringen konnte, obwohl er wusste, dass er diese Gedanken nicht haben sollte.

Er sollte sich auf seine Eltern freuen und ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte sich auch freuen. Aber so oft er es sich auch sagte, diese Freude wollte einfach nicht auf kommen.

Als Bill und Mary Andrews den kleinen Hof schließlich betraten, sprang Bob hektisch und nervös auf. Seine Mutter strahlte vor Glück und sein Vater lächelte warm. Und Bobs Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, weil da immer noch nichts war, keine Freude, keine Verbundenheit und erst Recht nicht so etwas wie Liebe. Stattdessen nahm seine Nervosität ungeahnte Ausmaße an und die unterschwellige Angst ließ sich endgültig nicht mehr verdrängen.

„Bob!“, rief Mary mit brechender Stimme.

Bob zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es alles andere als überzeugend war. „Schön, dass ihr da seid.“

Und dann war seine Mutter von einem Moment auf den nächsten viel zu nah und einen Augenblick später fand er sich in ihren Armen wieder. Die Panik überwältigte ihn augenblicklich.

Er spürte einen unglaublichen Druck auf seinem Brustkorb und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Im ersten Moment wurde er stocksteif, aber dann begann er sich hektisch, panisch aus der Umarmung zu winden. Er wollte fort von dieser Umarmung, von dem Kontakt mit einem anderen Menschen; einfach nur weg von der anderen Person.

„Mary!“, rief Bill ermahnend.

Und dann war Bob endlich frei und taumelte einige Schritte zurück, um Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Oh Gott, Bob! Es tut mir Leid!“, hörte er seine Mutter sagen, aber er war nicht in der Lage, die Worte aufzunehmen. Er war sich in diesem Moment nicht einmal mehr so ganz bewusst, dass es seine Eltern waren, die vor ihm standen.

Bob kniff die Augen zusammen, bemüht darum, seine Umgebung auszublenden. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft an die Dinge zu erinnern, die Dr. Thorne ihm beigebracht hatte, um die Panik zu überwinden, aber er konnte keinen Gedanken zu Ende bringen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er sich auf seine Atmung konzentrieren sollte, aber er wusste nicht mehr, was er genau tun sollte.

„Tief einatmen und wieder aus.“

Bob blinzelte verwirrt, folgte aber der Anweisung.

„Ein - und aus. Ein - und aus.“

Bob folge der ruhigen Stimme und es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis der Druck auf seiner Brust und der Nebel in seinem Kopf sich endlich lösten. Nur die Übelkeit und der harte Knoten in seinem Bauch blieben zurück. Irgendwann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es die Stimme seines Vaters war, die ihn leitete.

Er starrte auf den Boden und verfluchte sich in Gedanken selbst. Er hätte sich darauf vorbereiten sollen. Nach jedem einzelnen Fall, in dem sie in irgendeiner Weise in Gefahr geraten waren, hatte seine Mutter ihn in eine knochenbrechende, erleichterte Umarmung gezogen, sobald er sie das nächste Mal gesehen hatte.

Er hätte daran denken sollen, wie sie auf das Wiedersehen reagieren würde, schließlich hatte sie ihn seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Vielleicht hätte er sich dazu bringen können, eine kurze Umarmung zu ertragen, wenn er sich vorher gedanklich darauf vorbereitet hätte.

Nach vielen, langen Minuten sah Bob schließlich auf zu seinen Eltern. Sein Vater musterte ihn aufmerksam und lächelte aufmunternd, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Besser?“, fragte er sanft.

Bob nickte leicht und dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu seiner Mutter. Ihr Anblick brach ihm das Herz. Sie sah ihn so voller Trauer und Verzweiflung und Schmerz an.

Mary schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. „Es tut mir so Leid, Bob!“

Er holte zitternd Luft. Bob hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren sollte, wie er mit der Situation umgehen konnte. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieses Treffen eine Katastrophe werden würde. Und jetzt hatte er es ruiniert, noch bevor er auch nur fünf Worte mit seinen Eltern gewechselt hatte, weil er sich einfach nicht im Griff hatte.

Mary schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich habe mich nur so gefreut, dich zu sehen und …“ Sie holte tief Luft und Bob konnte sehen, dass es ihr schwer fiel, ein Schluchzen zurück zu halten. „Es tut mir Lied, ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen!“

Bob schluckte schwer. „Ist … schon gut“, antwortete er zögernd.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Eltern auf der Stelle fort geschickt. Aber damit wäre er keinen Schritt weiter, als an diesem Morgen. Außerdem wusste er, dass die Erinnerung an die letzten paar Minuten wie ein dunkler, schwarzer Schatten über ihm hängen würde, wenn er auch nur darüber nachdenken würde, seine Eltern wieder einzuladen, und dass es ihm unendlich schwer fallen würde, diese zusätzliche Angst zu überwinden.

„Geht es dir gut?“, wollte Bill besorgt wissen.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geht schon.“

Es war ihm auch vorher nicht gut gegangen, aber darüber wollte er lieber nicht mit seinen Eltern sprechen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von ihm oder von ihrem Besuch hier erwarteten und er wollte ihre Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen. Nicht noch mehr, als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte, denn natürlich hätte er damit rechnen sollen, dass seine Mutter eine Umarmung erwartete.

Bob biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe. „Setzt euch doch“, schlug er zögernd vor und zeigte auf die Decke, von der er zuvor aufgesprungen war.

Seine Eltern folgten der Bitte und Bob setzte sich zu ihnen, allerdings mit einem gehörigen Abstand. Er wollte keinen zweiten Panik-Anfall erleiden und im Moment kannte er keinen anderen Weg, als Körperkontakt zu vermeiden.

Bob wusste ja nicht einmal, warum er noch immer vor jeder Berührung zurück schreckte und warum selbst so etwas einfaches, wie die Umarmung seiner Mutter ihn in Panik versetzte.

Am Anfang war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, sein Unbehagen im Umgang mit anderen und die absolute Überforderung, wenn jemand ihm zu nahe kam, rühre daher, dass keiner von ihnen Skinny war. Und wahrscheinlich hatte das damals auch genau so zugetroffen. Aber mittlerweile verursachte allein der Gedanke an Skinny ihm Übelkeit, auch wenn er noch immer viel zu häufig aus Träumen über ihn aufwachte und die ersten lichten Momente nach diesen Träumen von einer Sehnsucht nach Skinny geprägt waren, die er verabscheute und die er einfach nur endlich los werden wollte. Und obwohl sich seine Gedanken über Skinny so sehr geändert hatten, war die Nähe anderer oder gar auch nur die einfachste Berührung wie ein Händeschütteln etwas, dass Bob mehr Angst machte, als alles andere.

„Wir sollen dich von Peter und Justus grüßen“, unterbrach Bill nach einem Moment das unangenehme Schweigen.

Bob brachte das erste zumindest im Ansatz ehrliche Lächeln in Gegenwart seiner Eltern zu Stande. „Wie geht es ihnen?“

Wenn er sich in der letzten Woche gerade keine Sorgen über den Besuch seiner Eltern gemacht hatte, hatte er sich verzweifelt den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie Justus und Peter auf seine Tagebücher reagierten und wie sie mit diesem Wissen über Bobs Abgründe umgingen. Er wollte darauf vertrauen, dass es nichts an ihrer Freundschaft änderte, aber Vertrauen war eine Schwierige Angelegenheit für Bob.

„Sie waren heute sehr früh da, um diese Bücher weiter zu lesen, die du ihnen gegeben hast“, berichtete Bill. „Und als wir uns von ihnen verabschiedet haben, schien es ihnen deutlich besser zu gehen, als letzten Sonntag.“

Bob runzelte alarmiert die Stirn. „Sie lesen die Tagebücher bei euch?“ Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass seine Eltern auch nur einen Blick da hinein warfen.

Bill nickte. „In deinem alten Zimmer. Und keine Sorge, Peter hat uns immer wieder ermahnt, dass diese Bücher nicht für unsere Augen bestimmt sind!“

Bob konnte ein erleichtertes Ausatmen nicht zurück halten. „Aber warum lesen sie das bei euch?“

„Das sind auch für Peter und Justus sehr schwere Erinnerungen. Und ich denke, keiner von beiden wollte diese Erinnerungen in seine Wohnung bringen. Oder in eure Zentrale. Und dein Zimmer … es ist Teil dieser Zeit, aber trotzdem auch sicheres Gebiet.“

„Aber es ist doch mit Sicherheit gar nicht mehr mein Zimmer“, warf Bob verwirrt ein.

Mary lächelte warm. „Natürlich ist es das. Und es wird immer dein Zimmer sein! Es ist im Großen und Ganzen unverändert, seit du es das letzte Mal verlassen hast.“

Bob starrte sie sprachlos an. Er war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass sie sein Zimmer für andere Dinge benutzt hatten, statt es leer stehen zu lassen. Er hatte niemals wirklich darüber nachgedacht, war aber einfach davon ausgegangen, für seine Eltern sei das Leben einfach weiter gegangen, selbst nachdem er ihre Briefe gelesen hatte, aus denen deutlich etwas anderes hervor ging.

„Du wirst immer deinen Platz in unserem Haus haben, selbst wenn du nur noch als Gast zurückkehren wirst“, fuhr Mary sanft fort. „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass dein Zimmer einer Renovierung bedarf. Aber das wollen wir nicht ohne dich machen.“

Bob starrte unbehaglich auf die Decke. Auf der einen Seite war er gerührt davon, dass er noch immer sein Zimmer im Haus seiner Eltern hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite – und das war im Moment das deutlich schwerwiegendere – fühlte er sich erschlagen und überfordert von dem Angebot seiner Mutter.

„Und das hat auch noch jede Menge Zeit“, warf Bill ruhig ein. „Das einzige, was wichtig ist, ist dass du immer deinen Platz bei uns haben wirst.“

Bob nickte leicht, froh darum, dass sein Vater ihn davor bewahrt hatte, eine Antwort zu finden. Bill Andrews schien wie eine beruhigende Präsenz, der ruhende Pol, während Bob nicht wusste, wie er mit all dem umgehen sollte und Mary nun schon zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit ihren Sohn ungewollt an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben hatte. Bill legte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau und zog sie zu sich, während er Bob ein versicherndes Lächeln schenkte.

„Ich habe zwei deiner Bilder in meinem Büro aufgehängt“, berichtete Bill, wohl ganz bewusst ein vollkommen anderes Thema wählend. „Und ich habe einige Kollegen, die mich gefragt haben, wo sie selbst Bilder des Künstlers kaufen könnten.“

Bob sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wirklich?“

„Du hattest schon als kleines Kind eine künstlerische Ader, mein Sohn. Und ich war mir auch sicher, dass das Malen immer ein großes Hobby für dich bleiben würde, selbst wenn du tatsächlich meinem Vorbild als Journalist folgen würdest“, erklärte Bill. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich die Bilder, die Peter zu uns gebracht hat, für dich verkaufen.“

„Nicht unter meinem richtigen Namen!“, stellte Bob panisch fest.

Er hatte mit Helene in den letzten Wochen so oft darüber gesprochen, wie sehr die Medien sich um seine Entführung und die Verhandlung gegen Skinny gerissen hatten. Er hatte sich lange Zeit überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber dann war er Ignace' Vorschlag gefolgt und als er mit Dr. Thorne darüber gesprochen hatte, hatte der ihm geraten, sich ein Pseudonym zu überlegen, wenn er tatsächlich ein Buch veröffentlichen wollte.

Bob hatte nicht erwartet, dass die meisten Menschen zumindest in den USA mit dem Namen Robert Andrews ohne zu zögern mit einem jungen Mann in Verbindung brachten, der sieben Jahre mitten in LA gefangen gehalten worden war. Dr. Thorne hatte ihm von dem großen Interesse der Medien erzählt, aber die meisten Informationen über die Dinge, die veröffentlicht worden waren und was im Moment im Internet zu finden war, wenn man einfach nur seinen Namen in eine beliebige Suchmaschine eingab, wusste er von Helene.

Bob war überrascht davon, dass sein Vater davon sprach, seine Bilder verkaufen zu wollen. Zu zeichnen und zu malen machten ihm Spaß und lenkten ihn ab und er wusste, dass man sich die Dinge, die er zu Papier oder auf eine Leinwand brachte, durchaus ansehen konnte. Aber er glaubt wirklich nicht, dass es sich lohnen würde, dafür Geld zu bezahlen.

Auf der anderen Seite musste er einen Weg finden, Geld zu verdienen. Er zweifelte daran, dass er jemals in der Lage sein würde, einem normalen Job nachzugehen. Er würde sehen, ob Ignace Recht behielt und er tatsächlich Bücher verkaufen konnte, und er würde seinen Vater versuchen lassen, seine Bilder zu verkaufen, aber keines von beidem würde unter dem Namen Robert Andrews geschehen, weil auf diesem Namen ein viel zu großer Schatten lag.

Bill runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Okay“, räumte er ein. „Hast du eine Idee für einen Künstlernamen, der auf deine Signatur passt?“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen“, versprach er. „Aber glaubt ihr wirklich, jemand würde für meine Bilder Geld bezahlen?“

„Natürlich“, antwortete Bill grinsend.

„Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, sie zu verkaufen“, stellte Bob fest. Er schluckte schwer. „Es sind immerhin nur Bilder aus meiner Therapie.“

„Es sind Kunstwerke, Bob“, versicherte Mary lächelnd.

Bob zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich zu entspannen. Jeder Blick zu seinen Eltern ließ ihn nervös hin und her rutschen und er dachte über jedes seiner Worte zweimal und über jedes Wort seiner Eltern dreimal nach. Und es wurde in der folgenden Stunde für Bob nicht einfacher.

Er wusste, seine Eltern gaben sich Mühe, es ihm einfacher und erträglicher zu machen, aber ihr Gespräch war stockend und für Bob all zu oft bedrückend und abschreckend. Er riss sich nur aus dem Grund zusammen, weil er nicht wollte, dass dieses Treffen für seine Eltern in schlechter Erinnerung blieb. Er fühlte sich ihnen gegenüber verpflichtet, dieses Treffen durch zu stehen, um sie nicht zu enttäuschen.

Aber er war unendlich erleichtert, als sie sich anderthalb Stunden nach ihrer Ankunft endlich verabschiedeten. Er blieb vollkommen erschöpft und am Ende seiner Kräfte zurück. Er hatte sich vor diesem Treffen gefürchtet, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es solch eine Katastrophe sein würde. Aber das war nicht das einzige, was er unterschätzt hatte. Er hatte vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt, wie seine Entführung seine Eltern beeinflusst hatte.

Er fand einfach keinen Zugang zu seinen Eltern. Er hatte überlegt, ob es vielleicht daran lag, dass er sich nicht in ihre Situation hinein versetzen konnte.

Er wusste, wie Peter und Justus sich gefühlt hatten. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern – zumindest seit er diese Erinnerungen als Wahrheit akzeptiert hatte – wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als Peter von Matt Brady entführt worden war, oder als Justus zusammen mit seinem Doppelgänger Ian Carew entführt worden war, oder als Peter mit Sphinx nach Makatao gefahren war, oder als Justus einfach so Hals über Kopf nach Venezuela gefahren war, oder als Peter und Justus beide spurlos verschwunden waren und er sich zusammen mit Jelena auf die Suche nach ihnen gemacht hatte. Und er wusste, dass die Angst und Ungewissheit und Sorge, die er damals empfunden hatte, ihm zumindest den Hauch einer Ahnung gaben, was seine Freunde durchgemacht hatten.

Aber in Bezug auf seine Eltern hatten ihm weder seine Erinnerungen noch die Briefe von ihnen irgendeine Art von Verbindung zurück bringen können. Der Besuch hatte das zumindest im Ansatz geändert. So schwer es ihm auch gefallen war, das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern durchzustehen, hatte es ihm doch weiter geholfen.

Bis zu diesem Tag, war Bob sich zwar darüber klar gewesen, dass sie seine Eltern waren, aber 'Mum' und 'Dad' waren nur noch bedeutungslose Worte gewesen. Bis zu diesem Besuch. So schwach diese Gefühle auch waren, es war überraschend erleichternd, dass sie überhaupt wieder da waren.

Obwohl Bob krampfhaft versuchte, sich von seinen kreisenden Gedanken abzulenken, schaffte er es nicht, nicht entweder über das Treffen mit seinen Eltern oder aber über Peter und Justus und ihre Reaktion auf seine Tagebücher nachzudenken.

Er konnte nicht aufhören, sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass es vielleicht doch keine gute Idee gewesen war, sie ihnen zu geben. Er fürchtete sich davor, dass sie all das negativ aufnehmen würde, was er dort geschrieben hatte.

Sonntag am frühen Nachmittag wurde Bob davon aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, dass eine Textnachricht auf seinem Handy eintraf, die Peter ihm geschickt hatte. Bob saß auf seinem Sofa, starrte auf die ungeöffnete Nachricht und zögerte lange Minuten, ehe er tief durch atmete und sie öffnete.

_Hey Bob,_

_Just und ich sind fertig damit, deine Tagebücher zu lesen. Es war sehr aufwühlend. Aber wenn es eines gibt, worüber du dir ganz sicher niemals Sorgen machen musst, dann ist es unsere Freundschaft! Egal was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist und was noch auf uns zukommen wird, wir werden immer für dich da sein und immer um dich kämpfen._

_Liebe Grüße,_   
_Justus und Peter_

Bob atmete erleichtert aus. Aber er hatte gleichzeitig auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nicht auf seine Freunde vertraut hatte. Er wusste, dass er aufhören sollte, an ihnen zu zweifeln. Aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan.

Er wollte diese verlorene Freundschaft zu ihnen zurück gewinnen, aber er hatte Angst davor, zu lange dafür zu brauchen. Wie lange konnte jemand an einer Freundschaft fest halten, die so einseitig war, so wie Peter und Justus es seit Jahren taten, ehe man aufgab und sie ganz zerbrach?

Peter hatte in seiner Nachricht und auch davor schon oft versichert, dass er und Justus immer an ihrer Freundschaft zu Bob festhalten würden, aber Bob wusste einfach, dass auch sie irgendwann an einen Punkt gelangen würden, an dem sie das nicht mehr konnten, wenn es ihm nicht endlich gelang auch von seiner Seite aus etwas in diese Freundschaft zu investieren.

Er starrte nachdenklich auf den Text und kaute unsicher auf seiner Lippe, als er versuchte sich zu entscheiden, wie er auf Peter Nachricht antworten sollte. Schließlich wählte er die Option „Absender anrufen“, statt eine Antwort zu tippen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte oder auch nur sagen wollte, aber er hatte einfach das Bedürfnis, mit Peter zu sprechen.

„Hey Bob!“, meldete sich Peter schon nach dem ersten Klingeln und seine Überraschung war deutlich zu hören.

„Hi“, antwortete Bob zögernd.

„Ich freue mich, dass du anrufst“, stellte Peter fest. „Justus sitzt neben mir. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich den Lautsprecher ein schalte?“

Bob runzelte unsicher die Stirn. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, auch gleich mit Justus konfrontiert zu werden. Trotzdem sagte er: „Ja, klar.“

„Hallo Bob!“, hörte er einen Moment später Justus sagen.

„Hi Just“, murmelte Bob unbehaglich. „Uhm … Ihr habt also alles gelesen?“

„Haben wir“, bestätigte Peter. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar und froh wir sind, dass du uns erlaubt hast, das zu lesen.“

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, dass es wirklich eine gute Idee war“, gab Bob zögernd zu. „Ich habe mir die ganze Woche den Kopf darüber zerbrochen.“ Er seufzte verzweifelt. „Manche Dinge, die ich da geschrieben habe…“

„Ist dir bestimmt genauso schwer gefallen, das noch mal zu lesen, wie uns“, stellte Peter sanft fest.

„Ja. Aber es hat mir auch endlich vollkommen die Augen geöffnet“, antwortete Bob leise. „Es … Es tut mir Leid. Ich …“

„Da ist nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst, Bob!“, unterbrach Justus ihn.

Bob blinzelte überrascht. „Ich habe mich einwickeln lassen und …“

„Nein, Bob!“, unterbrach Justus ihn erneut. „Du wurdest ausgenutzt und manipuliert, in einer Situation, in der du dir nicht zu helfen wusstest und in der du nicht die geringste Chance hattest, dich dagegen zu wehren!“

„Just hat Recht“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Du hast sicherlich keinen Grund, dich zu entschuldigen!“

Bob seufzte verzweifelt. „Ich fühle mich aber so.“

Einen langen Moment antwortete keiner seiner beiden Freunde. „Das ist wahrscheinlich normal“, stellte Justus schließlich fest. „Das du dich so fühlst, meine ich. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es zumindest von unserer Seite aus keinen Grund für dich gibt, sich zu entschuldigen.“

Bob seufzte, lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Warum war es so einfach mit Justus und Peter zu sprechen, aber so schwer ein Gespräch mit seinen Eltern zu ertragen?

In den Jahren seiner Gefangenschaft – und es war noch immer so ungewohnt und unbequem über diese Zeit als solche zu denken – hatte er kaum einen Gedanken an seine Eltern verschwendet, aber in ständiger Angst vor seinen Freunden gelebt.

Wie konnte sich Angst – und Hass, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war – so schnell wieder in Freundschaft verwandeln, während er die Gleichgültigkeit und Gefühlslosigkeit gegenüber seinen Eltern nur so schwer abschütteln konnte?

„Wie geht es dir nach dem Besuch deiner Eltern?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Ich hab's versaut“, murmelte er.

„Das glaube ich nicht!“, stellte Peter zweifelnd fest. „Ich meine, wir haben noch nicht wirklich mit deinen Eltern darüber sprechen können, weil wir wirklich ziemlich abgelenkt waren, aber auf mich wirkten sie gestern Abend und auch heute morgen ziemlich glücklich!“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Bob unsicher.

„Ja. Was ist passiert, Bob?“, wollte Justus wissen. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass es nicht gut gelaufen ist?“

Bob seufzte und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich habe mich vom ersten Moment an so schrecklich unwohl gefühlt. Ich wollte nur, dass es endlich wieder vorbei ist. Und … dann kam Mum … Ich weiß, ich hätte vorher daran denken sollen. Sie war schon immer so überschwänglich, wenn wir von irgendeinem schwierigen Fall zurück kamen.“

„Oh nein“, entfuhr es Peter resigniert, als Bob stockte. „Sie hat nicht versucht, dich zu umarmen, oder? Ich habe ihr vorher noch gesagt, dass du Raum und Abstand brauchst!“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Moment für mich oder für sie schrecklicher war“, stellte Bob leise fest.

„Aber du hast sie nach diesem Desaster nicht nach Hause geschickt“, stellte Justus fest und Bob glaubte, Anerkennung in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Ich hatte Angst, mich nicht noch einmal zu trauen, sie einzuladen, wenn ich sie wieder weg schicke“, gab Bob zu. „Also konnte ich das Treffen nicht vorzeitig abbrechen. Und … ich will nicht, dass sie für immer Fremde bleiben.“

„Dann sehe ich nicht, wieso du es versaut haben solltest“, sagte Justus. „Du hast dein Unbehagen und deine Panik überwunden.“

Bob atmete tief durch. „Sie sind meine Eltern. Ich sollte mich auf so ein Treffen freuen, statt zu hoffen, dass es so schnell wie möglich vorbei ist. Und ich sollte nicht in Panik geraten, wenn meine Mum mich umarmen will!“

„Aber im Moment sind sie mehr Fremde für dich, als deine Eltern“, erinnerte Justus ihn sanft. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass sie nicht erwartet haben, dass du noch der Junge bist, den sie vor elf Jahren als ihren Sohn kannten! Sie sind glücklich, dass du sie sehen wolltest.“

„Das Gespräch hat sich unendlich hin gezogen“, berichtete Bob weiter, nicht sicher, was er mit Justus Worten anfangen sollte. „Wir haben kein Thema gefunden, mit dem wir uns irgendwie wohl gefühlt haben. Und ich glaube, sie haben sich genauso unwohl gefühlt, wie ich.“

„Das ist doch aber vollkommen in Ordnung“, warf Peter beruhigend ein. „Als ich die ersten Male bei dir war, da sind wir auch immer wieder über unangenehme Themen gestolpert.“

„Es war anders bei dir“, murmelte Bob. „Dich wollte ich wirklich sehen. Auf deinen Besuch habe ich mich gefreut. Aber bei meinen Eltern …“

„Hast du sie nur eingeladen, weil du dich ihnen gegenüber verpflichtet fühlst?“, fragte Justus besorgt.

Bob seufzte. „Nicht nur. Aber … Zum größten Teil war das der Grund, ja!“

„Dann ist es doch kein Wunder, dass du dich so unwohl gefühlt hast!“, stellte Peter bekümmert fest.

Und Justus fuhr fort: „Das alles hier geht nach deinem Tempo, Bob! Wir werden alle darauf warten, dass du bereit bist, uns wiederzusehen. Das gilt für deine Eltern genauso, wie für mich. Du hast harte Jahre hinter dir und keiner von uns erwartet ein Wunder. Du stehst ganz sicher nicht unter Zeitdruck. Wir sind bereit auf dich zu warten, egal wie lange es dauert, weil wir dich lieben, okay?“

Bob schluckte schwer und spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Ihn bewegten Justus' Worte mehr, als er erwartet hatte und als er sich erklären konnte. „Aber … Ich will euch nicht enttäuschen. Und meine Eltern auch nicht. Und ich will doch wieder Kontakt zu euch und meinen Eltern haben. Aber das ist so schwer.“

„Das wissen wir“, versicherte Justus. „Aber wir werden dich nicht unter Druck setzen. Und bitte, setze dich auch nicht selbst unter Druck! Du hast alle Zeit der Welt.“

Bob seufzte schwer. „Okay“, antwortete er leise. „Ich … Ich werde daran denken in Zukunft.“

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich nächsten Samstag dabei haben willst?“, wollte Justus wissen. „Peter und du, ihr könnt deine Tagebücher auch nur zu zweit verbrennen, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

„Nein!“, antwortete Bob energisch. „Ich will das zu dritt machen! Und ich freue mich darauf, dich zu sehen, Just!“

„Ich freue mich auch sehr“, antwortete Justus sanft.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dich nächsten Samstag gegen vier abhole?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Ja, klar“, erwiderte Bob.

Er war froh darum, dass sie das unangenehme Thema seiner Eltern endlich hatten hinter sich lassen können. Aber er fühlte sich auch so viel besser, dass er überhaupt über den Besuch hatte sprechen können. Und er freute sich wirklich darauf, Justus und Peter am nächsten Wochenende zu treffen.

Sie beendeten das Telefonat bald darauf und Bob ließ das Handy auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa gleiten, ehe er sich zurückfallen ließ. Er fühlte sich erleichtert und glücklich und war überwältigt davon, dass er sich überhaupt so fühlte.

Als er entschieden hatte, Peter anzurufen, hatte er das getan, um nicht noch eine Woche darauf warten zu müssen, die Reaktion seiner Freunde zu erleben. Das letzte, was er erwartet hatte, war dass dieses Gespräch auch seine kreisenden Gedanken und Verzweiflung über das Treffen mit seinen Eltern so einfach beruhigen würde.

Bob erinnerte sich, dass es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er sich fast immer darauf verlassen hatte, dass Peter und Justus ihm genau solch eine Stütze sein würden, egal was passiert war. Es war lange her und an den meisten Tagen waren diese Erinnerungen noch immer sehr unwirklich für ihn, aber dieses kurze Telefonat mit ihnen zeigt, wie viel Wahrheit in diesen Erinnerungen steckte.

Es zeigt auch, dass sie vielleicht tatsächlich in der Lage sein würde, dahin zurück zu kehren. Das so sehr gescheiterte Wiedersehen mit seinen Eltern am vergangenen Tag hatte Bob den Mut verlieren lassen, ob er jemals tatsächlich die Verbindungen zu den Menschen zurückbekommen würde, die er durch seinen Unfall verloren hatte.

Er war noch immer nicht überzeugt, dass das für seine Eltern nicht tatsächlich zutreffen würde. Aber was Justus und Peter betraf war er sich in diesem Moment sicher an den Punkt zurückkehren zu können, an dem sie vor so vielen Jahren getrennt worden waren.


	11. Lagerfeuer

Peter war aufgeregt und von Vorfreude erfüllt, als er am folgenden Samstag auf den Parkplatz der Klinik aus seinem Wagen stieg und sich auf den Weg zu Bobs Wohnung machte.

Das Telefonat hatte ihn und Justus die ganze Woche beschäftigt. Es kam ihnen wie ein Wunder vor, dass Bob mit ihnen beiden über seine Sorgen gesprochen hatte – noch ein größeres Wunder, als dass er ihnen seine Tagebücher gegeben hatte. Ganz besonders Justus war überwältigt davon, dass Bob sich ihm unvermittelt so geöffnet hatte.

Mit umso mehr Ungeduld hatte Justus auf diesen Tag gewartet. Den Vormittag hatten sie zusammen mit Clara und Jason am Strand verbracht und das Lagerfeuer vorbereitet.

Bob begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Hey. Du bist früh.“

Peter hob grinsend die Schultern. „Wir sind ungeduldig geworden. Hast du dich von letzter Woche erholt?“

Bob nickte. „Das Telefonat mit dir und Justus hat sehr dabei geholfen. Mehr als die Sitzungen bei Dr. Thorne.“

Peter lächelte glücklich. „Das ist schön zu hören. Justus und ich haben uns wirklich sehr über deinen Anruf gefreut. - Bereit für den Ausflug?“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon.“ Er wirkte mit einem Mal sehr unsicher und zögernd, aber bei weitem nicht so ängstlich, wie zwei Wochen zuvor.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann können wir hier bleiben!“, stellte Peter fest. Er hatte seine Lektion aus dem Telefonat gelernt.

„Ich kann mich nicht immer von meiner Angst abschrecken lassen“, erwiderte Bob kopfschüttelnd. „Ich will Justus wirklich treffen. Und ich will meine Tagebücher verbrennen. Und ich freue mich auf den Strand. Es ist nur … Es ist schwer.“

Peter lächelnd zusichernd. „Ich weiß und das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich zu irgendetwas zwingst, wozu du noch nicht bereit bist. Es ist immer deine Entscheidung!“

Bob erwiderte Peter Lächeln unsicher. „Okay. Lass uns zum Strand fahren.“ Er schloss die Tür zu seiner Wohnung ab und begann dann in Richtung des Parkplatzes zu laufen. Peter folgte ihm nach einem Moment, als er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte. „Ihr habt mit meinen Eltern über unser Telefonat gesprochen.“

Peter seufzte, als das schlechte Gewissen ihn wieder packte. Das war nicht einmal eine Frage gewesen. „Ja. Es hat sich einfach so ergeben, als sie über ihren Besuch hier berichtet haben. Deine Mum hat sich so große Sorgen gemacht, weil sie versucht hatte, dich zu umarmen. … Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass es dir vielleicht nicht recht ist, dass wir ihnen erzählen, wie es dir mit dem Besuch ging. Und Justus auch nicht.“ Er hob verzweifelt die Schultern. „Es tut mir Leid. Wir hätten dich vorher fragen sollen. Es erschien in dem Moment nur richtig.“

„Es ist okay“, murmelte Bob. „Sie haben mir einen Brief geschrieben. Ich denke, es ist gut, dass sie wissen, worüber ich mit euch gesprochen habe. Ich wäre im Moment nicht in der Lage ihnen zu erklären, wie es in mir aussieht. Ich habe nicht einmal im Ansatz genug Vertrauen in sie dafür.“

Peter nickte traurig. „Wir hätten das trotzdem nicht tun sollen, ohne dich zu fragen.“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist gut, dass Mum und Dad wissen, was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht.“

„Darf ich fragen, warum du sie eingeladen hast?“, wollte Peter zögernd wissen.

Bob starrte für eine Weile auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen. „Ich dachte, ich sei es ihnen schuldig, sie zu sehen, ehe ich noch jemand anderen treffe. Ich … Ich möchte seit Wochen Justus treffen, aber … Sie sind meine Eltern und ich dachte einfach …“

Peter seufzte tief. „Du bist niemandem irgendetwas schuldig, Bob!“, stelle er leise, aber eindringlich fest. „Weder deinen Eltern, noch Justus oder mir, noch sonst irgendwem.“

Bob nickte schweigend.

Peter konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm etwas auf der Zunge lag, dass er nicht wagte auch tatsächlich auszusprechen. Peter seufzte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen wechselte er das Thema: „Bill sagte, er würde versuchen wollen, deine Bilder zu verkaufen, wenn du dir ein Pseudonym hast einfallen lassen. Er hätte sogar schon ein paar Interessenten.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir immer noch nicht richtig vorstellen, dass wirklich jemand meine Bilder kaufen würde.“

Peter grinste. „Du wirst schon noch sehen, dass sie wirklich für einen annehmbaren Preis weg gehen werden. Hast du dir denn schon einen Künstlernamen überlegt?“, wollte er wissen, als sie sein Auto erreichten.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein. Ich muss etwas finden, dass auf das Kürzel RA passt. Und irgendwie fällt mir dazu nichts ein.“

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als er sich Bobs Signatur in Erinnerung rief. Er konnte tatsächlich keine anderen Buchstaben darin erkennen. „AR ginge auch. Oder nicht?“, schlug er vor, als er vom Parkplatz fuhr. „Ich meine, deine Initialen müssen in der Signatur ja nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge stehen, oder?“

Bob schmunzelte. „Das stimmt. Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht.“

„Also ein Name mit den Initialen RA oder AR, das kann doch so schwierig nicht sein!“, fasst Peter zusammen.

Bob schnaubte und es hörte sich fast wie ein Lachen an. „Ja, das dachte ich auch. Aber mir fällt partout nichts ein, womit ich irgendwie zufrieden wäre. Ich meine, wenn ihr Recht habt und meine Bilder sich wirklich verkaufen, dann sollte ich mich mit meinem Künstlernamen schon irgendwie identifizieren können.“

„Nicht mal den Ansatz einer Idee?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Richard ist ein schöner Vorname. Aber mir fällt nichts für einen Nachnamen ein.“

„Uns fällt schon was ein. Ich bin mir sicher, Justus kann dir eine ganze Liste von Nachnamen mit A auflisten, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick darüber nachdenken zu müssen.“

Bob grinste. „Mit Sicherheit.“

„Ich wette mit dir, dass du einen Künstlernamen hast, wenn ich dich nachher zurück fahre!“, stellte Peter fest.

Bob schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich sollte nicht dagegen wetten!“ Er sah für eine Weile schweigend aus dem Fenster und Peter beobachtete besorgt, wie das leichte Lächeln nach und nach einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln wich. „Warum habt ihr meine Tagebücher bei meinen Eltern gelesen?“

Peter seufzte. „Es war der einzige Ort, an den wir bereit waren, diese Erinnerungen zu bringen. Wir haben … Als Justus und ich unsere gemeinsame Wohnung aufgegeben haben, haben wir damit auch eine Menge finsterer Erinnerungen dort zurückgelassen. Und wir wollten diese Erinnerungen mit deinen Tagebüchern nicht in unsere neuen Wohnungen bringen.“

Bob nickte langsam. „Das kann ich verstehen.“

„Und in der Zentrale wollten wir sie auch nicht bringen. Da lagern zwar eine Menge Dinge, auch aus der Zeit in der du verschwunden warst, aber es ist und bleibt unsere Zentrale. Wir verbringen ab und an immer noch ein paar Stunden dort.“

„Ich hätte gedacht, die Zentrale sei längst vom Schrottplatz verschwunden“, gab Bob zu.

Peter zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Titus und Mathilda haben den Schrottberg und die Zentrale darunter nie angerührt. Und als Justus den Betrieb übernommen hat, hat er deiner Mutter so gut wie überall freie Hand gelassen. Das einzige, worauf er wirklich bestanden hat, ist dass die Zentrale so bestehen bleibt wie sie ist.“

„Und was für Dinge lagerst du dort? Oder ihr?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter seufzte. „Dinge, die ich nicht entsorgen will, von denen ich mich aber auch nicht ständig an die Suche nach dir erinnern lassen will. Meine Polizeiuniform zum Beispiel oder mein Zeugnis und die Auszeichnung von der Akademie.“

„Auszeichnung?“, hackte Bob überrascht nach.

Peter verzog grimmig das Gesicht. „Ich habe als Jahrgangsbester abgeschlossen, auch wenn mein eigentliches Ziel war, in weniger als drei Jahren die Akademie abschließen zu können. Das hat nur leider nicht so gut funktioniert.“

„Naja, immerhin hast du deinen Abschluss mit Auszeichnung gemacht“, gab Bob zu bedenken.

„Hm“, machte Peter nachdenklich. „Du hast schon Recht, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich mal für etwas, das mit Schule oder Ausbildung zu tun hat, eine Auszeichnung bekommen würde. Aber mein Ziel war, so schnell wie möglich in den Polizeidienst zu kommen, um die Suche nach dir voran zu treiben. Und dieses Ziel habe ich nicht erreicht. Diese Auszeichnung war mir herzlich egal und hat mich eigentlich ziemlich genervt.“

„Wenn … wenn ich nicht verschwunden wäre, dann…“, begann Bob, schien dann aber nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Gedanken auszuformulieren.

„Dann wäre ich ganz sicher nicht zur Polizei gegangen.“ Peter hob die Schultern. „Aber ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wo ich dann jetzt wäre. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich tatsächlich Profi-Sportler geworden.“

Bob lächelte leichte. „Ich war früher fest davon überzeugt, dass du irgendwann mal eine Menge Geld in der NBA verdienen würdest.“

Peter lachte. „Echt? Ich hatte damals noch keine Ahnung, was ich mal machen könnte, nach der Schule. Ich war mir nie sicher, ob ich mich dauerhaft so sehr für Basketball begeistern könnte, um Profi zu werden.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wärst ein guter Sportler geworden. Wenn alles so nach Plan verlaufen wäre, dann würde ich jetzt als Reporter die Welt bereisen“, stellte Bob leise fest. „Kaum zu glauben, jetzt wo mir schon ein Ausflug zum Strand so viel Angst macht.

Peter seufzte. „Das wird vergehen. Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann wirst du deine Reisen machen können.“

„Danke“, murmelte Bob.

Peter lächelte aufmunternd. „Das wird schon, ganz sicher. - Wir sind gleich da.“

„Und Justus wartet schon?“, fragte Bob unsicher.

Peter nickte lächelnd. „Wir haben das Lagerfeuer heute Vormittag vorbereitet. Justus wartet mit deinen Tagebüchern am Strand. Fühlst du dich wirklich bereit für dieses Treffen?“

„Ja“, versicherte Bob. „Ich freue mich auf Justus.“

„Sehr gut“, antwortete Peter grinsend, als er den Wagen parkte. „Dann sollten wir ihn nicht länger warten lassen.“

Er stieg aus dem Wagen und musste einen Moment warten, bis Bob ihm folgte. Sie liefen langsam den Weg zum Strand hinunter und Peter war dazu übergegangen, wieder jede Regung von Bob zu beobachten. So entging ihm auch nicht Bobs Zögern, als er sah, dass sie dieses Mal nicht allein am Strand waren. Es war ein schöner Tag und der Nachmittag noch nicht sehr weit voran geschritten. Am Strand und im Wasser waren noch einige andere Gruppen.

„Ignoriere sie einfach. Die interessieren sich überhaupt nicht für uns.“

Bob lächelte schwach. „Einfacher gesagt, als getan.“

„Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, dann bringe ich dich sofort zurück“, erinnerte Peter seinen Freund.

Bob nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber erst einmal wartet Justus da hinten auf uns.“

Peter grinste. „Sehr gut.“

Er ließ Bob den Vortritt und folgte mit zwei Schritten Abstand. Er winkte Justus grinsend zu, der sie schon längst entdeckt hatte und ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen sah. Peter wusste, wie aufgeregt Justus seit Tagen gewesen war, aber davon konnte man ihm in diesem Moment nichts mehr ansehen.

Justus stand auf, als sie ihn fast erreicht hatten. „Hey Bob. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.“

Bob lächelte zurückhaltend. „Ja, das finde ich auch.“

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Justus.

Bob hob die Schultern und warf einen kurzen, unsicheren Blick zu den anderen Strandbesuchern. „Geht so.“

„Schöne Grüße von Clara“, sagte Justus lächelnd. Er ließ sich zurück in in den Sand sinken und auch Bob setzte sich, während Peter sich vor das aufgestapelte Holz kniete, um das Feuer zu entfachen.

„Wie ist es, Vater zu sein?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Justus grinste breit und Peter schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, als seine Freunde in einem Gespräch versanken, das sich fast ausschließlich um Jason drehte. Er war froh, dass das Eis so schnell zwischen ihnen gebrochen war und er hoffte, es würde auch für den Rest des Nachmittags so entspannt bleiben. Peter saß lächelnd neben seinen Freunden und mischte sich nur hin und wieder in das Gespräch von Justus und Bob ein. Es war Justus erstes Wiedersehen mit Bob und Peter wusste nur zu genau, was das für Justus bedeutete. Er würde den beiden mit Freuden einige Zeit für sich lassen.

Peter beobachtete zufrieden, wie die Flammen langsam aber stetig an dem Holz fraßen, das sie am Vormittag gesammelt hatten, während er dem Gespräch seiner Freunde lauschte. Das Gespräch wanderte schnell von Jason weiter zu Clara und ihrer Familie.

Irgendwann – und für Peters Empfinden war es viel zu früh – hob Justus die Tasche, die die ganze Zeit neben ihm im Sand gelegen hatte, auf seinen Schoß und öffnete sie.

„Wir sollten uns um diese Dinger hier kümmern, denkt ihr nicht auch?“, fragte er, als er die vier Notizbücher aus der Tasche holte.

Bob nickte schweigend. Er starrte unbehaglich auf die Bücher, nahm sie aber entgegen als Justus sie ihm gab. Er starrte eine ganze Weile stumm darauf und Peter und Justus ließen ihm seine Zeit. Es vergingen lange Minuten in Schweigen, ehe Bob schließlich aufstand, die wenige Schritte bis zum Feuer lief und die Bücher nacheinander in die Flammen warf. Er blieb vor dem Feuer knien, bis die Flammen auf alle vier Bücher übergegangen waren. Und auch als Bob sich wieder setzte, beobachteten die Freunde wortlos, wie die Flammen sich langsam durch das Papier fraßen.

Peter verspürte unendliche Erleichterung, als er beobachtete, wie die Seiten der Bücher sich in den Flammen zusammen zogen und immer schwarzer wurden, bis die Asche schließlich auseinander fiel. Ihm war nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, wie Skinny versucht hatte, seine Geschichte zu veröffentlichen und dass es genauso schreckliche Folgen hätte haben können, wenn Bobs Tagebücher in die falschen Hände gefallen wären. Es nahm eine große Last von seinen Schultern, sie vernichtet zu wissen.

Ganz abgesehen davon, welchen symbolischen Wert es für Bob hatte, dass er diese Bücher den Flammen übergeben hatte. Peter erfasste noch immer ein eiskalter Schauer, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass Bob begonnen hatte, diese Tagebücher zu führen, weil er sich damit an Skinnys Lügen hatte fest halten wollen. Dass Bob sie nun verbrannte, war so ein großer Schritt im Kampf gegen die Dämonen, die Skinny in Bob erschaffen hatte.

„Manchmal wünschte ich, diese Zeit oder wenigstens die Erinnerung daran, könnte so einfach verbrannt werden“, sagte Bob irgendwann leise.

Peter schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen.

„Es wäre schön, wenn das Leben so einfach wäre, nicht wahr?“, stellte Justus fest und Peter war überrascht, dass sein Freund tatsächlich ein echtes Lächeln zu Stande brachte. „Glaub mir, wir wünschen uns das genauso oft, einfach die Zeit zurück drehen zu können und so dafür sorgen zu können, dass diese Dinge niemals geschehen wären.“

Bob seufzte tief, ohne den Blick vom Feuer abzuwenden.

„Aber weißt du, woran ich mich dann immer erinnere? Wir haben gegen Skinny gewonnen!“ Justus ignorierte, dass Bob bei diesem Satz heftig zusammen zuckte. „Du hast Skinny und seine Manipulationen besiegt!“

Peter beobachtete Bob aufmerksam aus dem Augenwinkel. Das war mit Abstand das schwierigste Thema für Bob und er hatte die Verantwortung dafür, dass dieser Ausflug seinen Freund nicht heillos überforderte. Er würde diesem Thema ein Ende setzten, sollte er bemerken, dass es Bob zu viel wurde.

„Fühlt sich nur selten wirklich so an“, stellte Bob zögernd fest.

Justus lächelte. „Aber es ist wahr“, sagte er sanft. „Sein aller erstes Ziel war es, unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören. Und doch sitzen wir jetzt hier alle drei um ein gemütliches Lagerfeuer herum! Er wollte dir dein Leben nehmen und dich absolut abhängig von sich machen, und doch bist du auf dem besten Weg zurück in ein selbstständiges Leben und das ist nach sieben Jahren Gefangenschaft und absoluter Isolation keine Selbstverständlichkeit!“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht“, murmelte er.

„Siehst du es anders?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich tatsächlich auf dem Weg zurück in ein eigenständiges Leben bin!“, sagte Bob unbehaglich.

„Natürlich bist du das!“, stellte Peter entschieden fest.

„Du fängst an, wieder nach draußen gehen. Das ist der wichtigste Schritt überhaupt, Bob!“, erwiderte Justus ruhig. „Du bist bereit dich deinen Ängsten zu stellen. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hättest du nicht hier sitzen können oder hättest auch nur Besuch empfangen können! Selbst wenn es nur ein kleiner Schritt ist, ist doch jeder Schritt ein kleiner Sieg! Sprich dir nicht selbst deine Fortschritte ab, nur weil du auch mal einen Rückschlag erleidest!“

Bob nickte nur langsam, schien aber alles andere als überzeugt von dem, was Justus gesagt hatte.

„Und glaub mir, deine Bilder werden sich verkaufen. Damit ist der nächste Schritt getan. Du hast ein eigenes Einkommen, wenn es auch erst Mal noch sehr gering sein wird!“, fuhr Peter fort. „Das heißt, wenn du dir ein passendes Pseudonym ausgedacht hast.“

„Pseudonym?“, fragte Justus nach.

„Ich will meine Bilder nicht unter meinem richtigen Namen veröffentlichen. Hast du den Namen Robert Andrews schon mal in eine Suchmaschine eingegeben?“, wollte Bob finster wissen. „Helene hat das für mich getan. Die Leute würden die Bilder kaufen, weil mein Name darauf steht, nicht weil sie ihnen gefallen.“

Justus nickte. „Das verstehe ich.“

„Das Problem ist, dass ich etwas finden muss, dass auf RA oder AR passt, wenn Dad die Bilder verkaufen will, die er schon von mir hat“, stellte Bob fest. „Ich finde den Vornamen Richard schön, aber mir fällt dazu kein Nachname mit A ein.“

„Hm.“ Justus runzelte die Stirn und begann seine Unterlippe zu kneten. „Es gibt eine Menge Nachnamen mit A. Ich hätte dir vorgeschlagen, dass du bei Andrews bleiben könntest, weil er weit genug verbreitet ist. Aber da Bill die Bilder verkaufen wird, wäre die Verbindung zu offensichtlich.“

Peter grinste. „Zähl doch einfach auf, was dir einfällt. Dann kann Bob daraus auswählen.“

Justus nickte. „Abbey, Abbot, Abel, Abnay, Abraham, Abrahams, Abrahamson, Acker, Ackerman, Adair, Adams, Adcock, Adkins, Aikins, Ainsworth, Albert, Alden, Alfson, Allard, Allen, Allsopp, Alvey, Alvin, Ambrose, Anderson, Ansel, Anson, Appleby, Archer, Armstrong, Arnold, Atterberry, Attwater, Augustin, Austin, Auttenberg, Averill, Avery, Ayers, Aylmer, Ayton...“

Peter und Bob sahen sich einen Moment grinsend an und kamen bis Attwater, ehe sie erst leise und schließlich haltlos zu lachen begannen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Justus verwirrt.

„Das waren gerade über dreißig Namen, ohne dass du auch nur ein Mal zum nachdenken Inne gehalten hast!“, brachte Peter mühsam zwischen seinem Lachen hervor.

„Und alphabetisch sortiert!“, fügte Bob hinzu.

„Einundvierzig“, murmelte Justus, irritiert blinzelnd.

„Wie bitte?“ Peter sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Es waren einundvierzig Namen. Und ich könnte noch…“ Aber noch bevor Justus zu Ende sprechen konnte, brachen seine Freunde erneut in haltloses Lachen aus.

„Ainsworth“, sagte Bob schließlich atemlos. „Richard Ainsworth. Ich finde, das klingt gut. Was sagt ihr dazu?“

Justus und Peter nickten beide lächelnd. „Hört sich gut an“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt! Frag Justus und du hast einen Namen.“

„Gut, dass ich klug genug war, nicht auf deine Wette einzugehen!“, erwiderte Bob leise lachend.

„Welche Wette?“, fragte Justus misstrauisch.

Peter grinste. „Ich wollte mit Bob wetten, dass du ihm einen Namen lieferst, aber er wollte nicht dagegen wetten.“

Justus grinste selbstzufrieden. „Kluge Entscheidung!“

Bob sah lächelnd zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. „Ich bin froh, dass manche Dinge sich nie zu ändern scheinen!“

„Nein, manche Dinge ändern sich wirklich niemals!“, stellte Peter grinsend fest.

„Und unsere Freundschaft gehört dazu“, stimmte Justus ihm zu.

Bob sah ihn unsicher an.

„Wir sitzen hier lachend am Lagerfeuer, nachdem wir uns elf Jahre nicht gesehen haben! Nach so einer langen Zeit ist von anderen Freundschaften überhaupt nichts mehr übrig!“, fuhr Justus fort.

Bob lächelte zaghaft. „Du hast Recht.“

Justus grinste. „Ich habe immer Recht!“

Peter schnaubte. „Als ob!“ Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, brauchte aber doch einen Moment, ehe ihm etwas einfiel, was Justus' widerlegte. „Erinnerst du dich an diese Sekte mit dem Glasschwert? Du hast genauso wenig wie Bob und ich bis zum Schluss geahnt, dass unser angeblicher Klient selbst die Führung der Sekte übernehmen wollte!“

„Und du hast dich von Brittany täuschen lassen“, stimmte Bob zu.

„Und als dieser ehemalige Klassenkamerad von Mathilda und Titus die Feuer in Rocky Beach gelegt hat und das ganze auf uns schieben wollte, da hast du genauso wenig wie wir erkannt, dass eure angebliche neue Nachbarin in Wahrheit der verkleidete Täter war!“, fuhr Peter fort.

„Und als Matt Brady Peter entführt hatte, sind Kelly und ich auf die richtige Spur gekommen!“, sagte Bob.

Justus hob lachend die Hände. „Schon gut! Dann habe ich vielleicht nicht immer Recht. Aber meistens!“

„Was ist eigentlich aus Kelly geworden? Oder Jelena? Und den anderen aus unserem Jahrgang, wie Jeffrey oder Lesley?“, wollte Bob nachdenklich wissen.

Peter und Justus warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Wir haben eigentlich nur noch zu Kelly, Jelena und Jeffrey Kontakt“, gab Peter zu. „Alle anderen…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da waren nicht viele, die auch nur ein wenig Verständnis dafür aufbringen konnten, dass die Suche nach dir für uns an aller erster Stelle stand. Selbst diejenigen, von denen ich dachte, sie wären deine Freunde gewesen, haben sich nicht wirklich dafür interessiert, was mit dir passiert ist.“

Justus nickte. „Jeffrey, Kelly und Jelena haben uns so gut geholfen, wie es ihnen möglich war. Und sie haben zumindest akzeptiert, dass es kein anderes Thema für uns gab, als dich zu suchen, auch als längst so viel Zeit vergangen war, dass alle anderen die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten.“

„An dem Tag, als ich dich gefunden habe, hat Jeffrey den Portier unten am Eingang abgelenkt und danach Schmiere gestanden“, berichtete Peter. „Da war er eigentlich gerade nur zu Besuch bei seinen Eltern. Er ist nicht ganz zwei Jahre nach dem Abschluss nach Seattle gegangen und hat sich dort ein sehr erfolgreiches Fitnessstudio aufgebaut.“

„Jelena spielt in der Philharmonie von LA und ist auch immer wieder Teil von Orchestern, die Filmmusik für Hollywood produzieren. Aber sie arbeitet noch immer hart an sich, weil sie am liebsten zum Londoner Symphonie-Orchester oder an die Wiener Philharmoniker würde“, erklärte Justus.

Bob lächelte. „Dorthin wollte sie schon früher. Nur das beste ist gut genug.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, früher oder später wird sie sich von LA verabschieden“, stellte Justus fest. „Sie ist eine erstklassige Violinistin.“

Bob lachte leise. „Das mal aus deinem Mund zu hören!“

„Ich habe sie schätzen gelernt“, stellte Justus trocken fest.

Peter und Bob sahen sich einen Moment grinsend an.

„Und Kelly?“, fragte Bob dann.

„Ist Lehrerin in der Grundschule von Rocky Beach geworden“, antwortete Peter. „Und sie hat eine Menge Spaß mit ihren Kindern dort.“

„Passt zu ihr“, stellte Bob fest. „Und ihr habt wirklich zu allen anderen den Kontakt verloren?“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer deine wahren Freunde sind zeigt sich erst, wenn du jemanden brauchst, der an deiner Seite steht!“

Als Peter und Bob sich vier Stunden später von Justus verabschiedeten, geschah das nur, weil Bob um neun zurück in der Klinik sein musste. Er sah nicht nur aus, als wolle er den Abend nicht wirklich enden lassen, er sprach es – zu Peters und Justus Überraschung – sogar aus. Aber es wäre für lange Zeit Bobs letzter Ausflug, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig zurück in der Klinik war, also machten er und Peter sich schweren Herzens um kurz vor halb neun auf den Weg. Aber sie einigten sich darauf, dass Justus am folgenden Samstag mit Peter zusammen in die Klinik kommen würde.

Auf dem Parkplatz des Strands machte Peter eine Entdeckung, die ihn besorgt die Stirn runzeln ließ. In einem schwarzen Toyota am anderen Ende des halb befestigten Parkplatzes glaubte er, Graham sitzen zu sehen. Aber er bemühte sich, sich Bob gegenüber nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und er schaffte es tatsächlich das lockere Gespräch mit Bob fortzusetzen und den dunklen Wagen im Rückspiegel im Auge zu behalten.

Graham folgte ihnen bis zu Klinik. Auf den Parkplatz vor der Klinik konnte er ihnen nicht nicht mehr folgen und Peter nahm sich fest vor das Sicherheitspersonal über Graham zu informieren, bevor er wieder ging.

Aber als sie ausstiegen, sah Bob ihn über den Wagen hinweg besorgt an. „Konntest du sehen, wer in dem Wagen saß, der uns verfolgt hat?“

„Du hast es bemerkt?“, fragte Peter besorgt.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manche Dinge gehen einem mit der Zeit in Fleisch und Blut über. Auf Verfolger zu achten gehört wohl irgendwie dazu.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich bringe dich noch zu deiner Wohnung, okay? - Erinnerst du dich an Wilbur Graham?“

„Schwach.“ Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Er gehört zu denen, an die ich mich lieber nicht erinnern möchte.“

„Verständlich. Er klebt uns immer mal wieder an den Hacken“, berichtete Peter. „Obwohl deine Eltern und Justus und ich eigentlichen Verfügungen gegen ihn haben, damit er sich von uns fern hält. Interessiert ihn nur meistens nicht besonders. Und bisher wusste er nicht, in welcher Klinik du bist. Aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass er hier sowieso nicht rein kommt und wir nicht genug Zeit haben, ihn abzuhängen.“

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, ob er Bob so eine Verfolgungsjagd hätte zumuten können. Und das Risiko, Bob mit so einer Aktion in Angst und Panik zu versetzen, war es ihm nicht wert gewesen.

„Ja, hier kommt niemand rein, der nicht auch wirklich angemeldet ist. Mal abgesehen von Ignace“, stimmte Bob ihm zu.

Peter grinste. „Hast du in letzter Zeit etwas von ihm gehört?“

„Ein paar Briefe, aber er hat mich bis jetzt nicht noch einmal besucht“, berichtete Bob. „Aber ich erwarte eigentlich, dass er das in nächster Zeit tut.“

„Ach ja?“, hackte Peter verwirrt nach. „Wieso?“

Bob lächelte. „Ich zeig es dir. Ich wollte dir sowieso noch etwas geben.“ Auf Peter nachdenklichen Blick, schüttelte der den Kopf. „Nichts, was auch nur einen Bruchteil so aufwühlend ist, wie meine Tagebücher.“

„Fühlst du dich eigentlich besser, jetzt wo du sie verbrannt hast?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Ein bisschen, vielleicht. Was da drin stand, ist ja nicht weniger wahr, als vorher. Aber wenigstens existiert es jetzt nur noch in unseren Köpfen.“

„Ich war unglaublich erleichtert, als du sie ins Feuer geworfen hast“, stellte Peter fest. „Ich habe mir die ganze letzte Woche Sorgen darüber gemacht, was passieren würde, wenn jemand wie Graham diese Bücher in die Hände bekommt.“

Bob nickte nachdenklich. „Du warst deutlich entspannter, als sie endlich im Feuer waren. Und Justus auch.“

„Das war so deutlich?“, fragte Peter besorgt.

„Ich habe ziemlich genau auf euch beide geachtet“, gab Bob zu. „Es war schön. Aber ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, ehe ich mich wirklich entspannen konnte.“

Peter lächelte. „Glaub mir, Justus und mir ging es nicht anders. Aber es hat Spaß gemacht, mal wieder zu dritt zusammen zu sitzen.“

„Auf jeden Fall“, stimmte Bob ihm zu. „Und ich freue mich schon jetzt auf das nächste Mal!“ Er schloss die Tür seiner Wohnung auf und bat Peter herein. „In seinem ersten Brief hat Ignace mir einen Vorschlag gemacht und ich bin dem gefolgt.“

„Was für ein Vorschlag?“, wollte Peter neugierig wissen.

„Er hat mir vorgeschlagen, ein Buch zu schreiben. Und er hat mir erlaubt, seine Lebensgeschichte als Grundlage zu nehmen“, erklärte Bob. „Das Buch ist fertig und es wird ab Montag in den Bücherregalen stehen. Es hat aber nicht mehr wirklich viel mit Ignace' Jugend zu tun, weil es sich beim Schreiben doch anders entwickelt hat.“

„Du hast ein Buch geschrieben und es wird schon veröffentlicht?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

Bob nickte lächelnd. Er lief zu dem Couchtisch, auf dem zwei Bücher lagen, und hielt überrascht inne.

„Ignace war offenbar schon hier“, stellte er fest und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Ich hatte gehofft, er würde eine Weile bleiben, wenn er sich sein Buch holt.“ Er drehte sich mit den anderen beiden Büchern in der Hand wieder zu Peter. „Die sind für dich und Justus. Meine Eltern bekommen am Montag oder Dienstag ihr eigenes Exemplar mit der Post.“

Peter nahm das Buch, dass Bob ihm entgegen hielt. Im Feuer des Mondes stand darauf und Peter sah grinsend zu seinem Freunde. „Abgeleitet von Feuermond, ja?“

Bob hob lächelnd die Schultern. „Ich dachte, es wäre ganz passend. Und es gibt ein Bild wie Feuermond in dem Buch, auch wenn es nicht so eine große Rolle spielt, wie Feuermond es für Ignace getan hat.“

Peter nickte, dann sah er auf den Namen des Autoren: Victor W. Shaw. „Nach Hugenay und mir?“, fragte er überrascht. „Wofür steht das W?“

„William, für Dad“, antwortete Bob. „Diesen Künstlernamen zu finden, war sehr viel einfacher. Ich habe wegen Dad angefangen zu schreiben, Ignace hat mich auf die Idee gebracht und ohne deine Briefe wäre ich niemals an den Punkt gelangt, an dem ich tatsächlich ein Buch schreiben konnte.“

„Du stellst dein eigenes Licht unter den Scheffel“, stellte Peter fest. „Das war viel mehr deine eigene Kraft, als unsere Unterstützung“

Bob wandte unsicher den Blick ab. „Vielleicht zur Hälfte.“

Peter seufzte, ließ das Thema aber fallen. Er schlug das Buch auf und las überrascht erst die gedruckte Widmung:

_Für Ignace,_   
_der das erste Leuchtfeuer entzündete,_   
_und für Peter,_   
_der mich von dort aus der Dunkelheit führte._

und dann die Worte, die Bob selbst darunter geschrieben hatte:

_Lieber Peter,_   
_ihr ward immer in meinem Herzen, auch wenn ich mich für viel zu lange Zeit nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Ohne dich und Justus hätte ich niemals den Weg zurück gefunden. Ich werde niemals in Worte fassen können, wie dankbar ich euch bin._   
_Bob_

Peter sah zu Bob, aber er fand keine Worte für das, was diese beiden Widmungen in ihm auslösten. Er öffnete den Mund, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus.

Bob lächelte. „Ich hoffe nur, Ignace hat Recht und diese Bücher verkaufen sich tatsächlich. Und ehrlich gesagt vertraue ich darauf viel mehr, als auf die Bilder.“

Peter grinste. „Mit beidem zusammen wirst du dir um deinen Unterhalt keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen, sobald du hier raus bist!“

„Ich hoffe, das funktioniert wirklich.“ Bob hob die Schultern. „Es ist etwas, womit ich mein Geld verdienen könnte, ohne ständig mit fremden Menschen in Kontakt zu kommen. Aus diesem Grund hat Ignace mir das vorgeschlagen.“

„Warum hast du die Bücher nicht mit zum Strand gebracht?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Ich habe sie vergessen“, gab Bob zu. „Ich war so abgelenkt von dem Gedanken, Justus zu treffen.“

Peter grinste. „Das kann ich verstehen. Das zweite Buch ist für Justus? Soll ich es für ihn mitnehmen, oder möchtest du es ihm selbst gegeben, wenn er nächstes Wochenende her kommt?“

„Nimm es für ihn mit. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja nächstes Wochenende schon sagen, wie es euch gefällt“, erwiderte Bob fest.

„Ich werde es gelesen haben!“, versprach Peter lächelnd.

„Justus wartete auf deine Rückkehr. Du solltest dich vermutlich auf den Weg machen“, schlug Bob vor und Peter verstand sofort, dass Bob für diesen Tag genug hatte, also nickte er und verabschiedete sich.

Es war ein langer und schöner, aber auch für ihn sehr anstrengender Tag gewesen.


	12. Besuch des Meisterdiebs

Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Auto machte Peter Halt am Eingang und informierte den Sicherheitsdienst, dass Wilbur Graham wohl früher oder später versuchen würde, auf das Gelände zu kommen, um mit Bob zu sprechen. Egal wie verschwindend gering die Chance war, dass er die Klinik überhaupt betreten konnte, wollte Peter lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Das letzte, was Bob im Moment gebrauchen konnte, war eine Konfrontation mit diesem lästigen Reporter.

Auf der Fahrt zurück zum Strand achtete Peter besonders auf mögliche Verfolger, konnte den schwarzen Toyota aber weder auf der Straße noch auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Strand entdecken. Peter hatte Graham schon fast wieder vergessen gehabt, nachdem er sich in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen. Aber offenbar war es eine falsche Hoffnung gewesen, dass sie den Reporter endlich los seien.

Als Peter zum Strand zurück kehrte, war er überrascht, Justus nicht allein am Lagerfeuer zu finden. Peter brauchte einen Moment, um den Mann zu erkennen, der neben Justus saß und sich angeregt mit ihm unterhielt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals zuvor in Jeans und T-Shirt gesehen zu haben oder mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand. Er bot ein so vollkommen anderes Bild als vor einigen Jahren, als er sie in ihrer Wohnung besucht und sündhaft teuren, französischen Wein mitgebracht hatte.

„Guten Abend … Ignace“, begrüßte Peter ihn lächelnd und entschied kurzerhand, Hugenay bei dem Namen zu nennen, den auch Bob schon seit langem zu benutzen schien.

Hugenay nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Guten Abend, Peter. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.“

Peter ließ sich in den Sand sinken. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, dass Sie im Moment hier sind, so sehr ich mich auch freue, Sie zu sehen!“

Hugenay runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du mich bei dem Namen nennst, den mein Vater mir gegeben hat, dann solltest du auch das Sie weg lassen. Das gilt für euch beide! Und warum sollte ich nicht hier sein?“

„Erinnerst du dich an Wilbur Graham?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Er ist hier?“, fragte Justus aufgeschreckt.

„Er hat uns zur Klinik verfolgt“, berichtete Peter finster. „Ich habe ihn auf dem Rückweg nicht mehr gesehen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass keiner von uns ein Bild von uns dreien friedlich am Lagerfeuer sitzend in der Zeitung sehen will.“

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an Graham“, stellte Hugenay nicht weniger begeistert als Peter und Justus fest. „Ihr müsst euch für heute Nacht keine Sorgen darum machen. Auch mir ist er aufgefallen, als Bob und du euch auf den Heimweg gemacht haben und ich habe ihn auf eine falsche Spur geführt. Er wird eine Weile brauchen, ehe er am anderen Ende von LA ist und fest stellt, dass er auf falsche Informationen herein gefallen ist.“

Justus sah ihn überrascht an. „Tatsächlich?“

Hugenay lächelte zusichernd. „Ich weiß, dass er versucht, einen Weg zu Bob zu finden. Und dass er hinter einem Manuskript her ist, das Skinny Norris geschrieben hat. Was ist das für ein Manuskript?“

Justus runzelte besorgt die Stirn, fasste aber in wenigen Sätzen zusammen, was sie mit Skinny und Graham in den letzten Monaten durch gemacht hatten. „Ich dachte, Graham hätte aufgegeben“, endete er schließlich. „Er hat schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr versucht einen Besuchstermin bei Skinny zu bekommen und ist auch nicht mehr bei Claras Familie aufgetaucht.“

„Ich habe die Klinik vorgewarnt“, stellte Peter fest. „Bob kann einen Besuch von Graham nicht gebrauchen!“

„Wie geht es Bob?“, wollte Hugenay wissen.

Peter sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Das könntest du ihn selbst fragen! Er hatte gehofft, du würdest für einen Tee bleiben, wenn du dir dein Exemplar seines Buches abholst, statt einfach wieder zu verschwinden!“

„Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass Bob mir eine Einladung zukommen lässt“, stellte Hugenay fest.

Peter grinste. „Ich denke, das hat er hier mit getan.“

„Ich werde daran denken“, versicherte Hugenay schmunzelnd.

„Von was für einem Buch redet ihr?“, wollte Justus verwirrt wissen.

„Bob hat ein Buch geschrieben“, antwortete Peter. „Auf Ignace' Empfehlung, übrigens! Es steht wohl ab nächster Woche in den Läden. Und für Ignace, dich und mich hat Bob ein Exemplar zu Hause gehabt. Unsere beiden liegen oben im Auto.“

„Ich kenne die Geschichte bereits. Ich habe das Manuskript gelesen, noch bevor er es an die Verlage geschickt hat“, berichtete Hugenay. „Bob hat aus den Dingen, die ich ihm erlaubt habe aus meine Vergangenheit zu nutzen, eine wirklich fesselnde Geschichte gemacht. Aber ich war sehr überrascht über das Pseudonym, das er gewählt hat. Und über seine Widmung.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich überrascht hat es mich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, nachdem ich darüber nachdenken konnte. Aber ich bin immer noch ziemlich überwältigt davon.“

„Wäre einer von euch so freundlich mir zu erklären, wovon ihr sprecht?“, wollte Justus finster wissen.

Peter lachte. „Jetzt weißt du, wie wir uns immer gefühlt haben, wenn du uns nicht erklärt hast, was du wusstest!“

Justus verdrehte die Augen, aber ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hielt Hugenay ihm ein Buch entgegen. Er nahm es und starrte einen langen Moment überrascht auf den Umschlag. „Das ist von Bob?“, versicherte er sich.

Peter lächelte selig. „Ja. Lies dir die Widmung durch.“

Justus warf ihm einen Blick zu, ehe er das Buch aufschlug und zu der Seite mit der Widmung blätterte. „Wow“, stieß er überrascht hervor. „Das ist…“ Er starrte sprachlos auf die Worte und Peter verstand gut, was in seinem Freund vor sich ging. Justus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Unglaublich.“

„Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was ich sagen sollte, als Bob mir die Bücher gegeben hat“, berichtete Peter.

„Das W in dem Namen steht für William?“, vermutete Justus. „Also für seinen Dad, der ihn zum schreiben gebracht hat. Victor für Ignace, weil du ihm offenbar die Idee gegeben hast. Und womit hast du dir deinen Platz in Bobs Pseudonym gesichert, Pete?“

„Bob sagte, ohne mich wäre er nicht an den Punkt gekommen, an dem er jetzt ist“, antwortete Peter lächelnd.

„Und Bob arbeitet bereits an seinem nächsten Buch“, berichtete Hugenay. „Ich habe die ersten Kapitel bereits lesen können.“

„Wie oft schleichst du dich heimlich in die Klinik?“, wollte Justus misstrauisch wissen.

Hugenay lachte. „Ich denke, es ist für uns alle besser, wenn ich das für mich behalte. Du hast noch immer eine Verpflichtung gegenüber deinen Kollegen, Justus. Ich möchte dich wirklich nicht in eine unangenehme Situation bringen!“

Justus nickte grinsend. „Das ist vermutlich besser. Ich kann dir die selbe Zusage wie beim letzten Mal machen. Du hast eine halbe Stunde Zeit, sobald du dich von uns verabschiedet hast. - Obwohl das FBI und unsere Staatsanwaltschaft sich im Moment nicht all zu sehr für dich interessieren. Dazu haben wir zu viele Fälle, um die wir uns hier kümmern müssen.“

„So weit ich weiß, gibt es da immer noch den ein oder anderen internationalen Haftbefehl gegen mich“, erwiderte Hugenay.

„Fünf um genau zu sein“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Aber so lange du nicht in das FBI-Hauptquartier spazierst, werden sie eher nicht anfangen, dir hinter her zu jagen.“

„Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust auf eine zweite Besichtigung in einem kalifornischen Gefängnis!“, stellte Hugenay kopfschüttelnd fest. „Aber es ist schön zu wissen, dass du mich auch im Auge zu behalten scheinst.“ Er sah Justus einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Denkst du, es ließe sich arrangieren, dass ich deine Familie kennen lerne? Ich habe die Bilder in Bobs Wohnung gesehen und bis Peter kam, konntest du über nichts anderes sprechen, als deinen Sohn!“

Peter grinste still in sich hinein. Wenn man Justus die Wahl des Gesprächsthemas in den letzten Monaten überließ, dann drehte sich ein jedes Gespräch ausschließlich um Jason. Justus war vernarrt in seinen Sohn.

„Niemand hindert dich daran, einfach mal bei uns vorbei zu sehen, wenn wir alle drei zu Hause sind“, erwiderte Justus lächelnd. „Unser Türschloss wird dich kaum aufhalten. Und ich bin mir sicher, Clara würde sich freuen, wenn du noch eine Flasche von dem Wein mitbringen würdest, den du uns beim letzten Mal da gelassen hast.“

Hugenay schmunzelte. „Selbstverständlich.“

„Ich bin überrascht, dich überhaupt hier mit einem Bier sitzen zu sehen!“, stellte Peter lachend fest. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du hier bist, hätte ich erwartet, dass du Wein und die entsprechenden Gläser mitgebracht hättest.“

Hugenay sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Ist das eine versteckte Beleidigung, die deinen Vorurteilen gegenüber Franzosen geschuldet ist, oder eine versteckte Andeutung deiner Enttäuschung, dass ich keinen Wein mitgebracht habe?“

Peter hob grinsend die Schultern. „Das darfst du selbst entscheiden.“

„Du solltest auf dem Heimweg nicht vergessen, deinen Kofferraum zu überprüfen.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm Hugenay sehr demonstrativ und grinsend einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier.“

Peter schnaubt und Justus lachte.

Als Hugenay die Bierflasche wieder senkte, hatte sich jedoch ein ernster Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht gelegt. „Ich schulde euch eine Entschuldigung. Und besonders dir, Justus.“

Peter und Justus sahen beide mit gerunzelter Stirn zu dem Meisterdieb. „Wofür genau?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Dafür, dass ich Brittany auf euch angesetzt habe“, erwiderte Hugenay mit einem finsteren Blick. „Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, was für eine Person diese Frau ist, hätte ich niemals mit ihr zusammen gearbeitet.“

Justus und Peter wechselten einen verwirrten Blick. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst“, stellte Justus fest.

„Ich habe nach ihr gesucht“, erklärte Hugenay. „Nachdem ich von Grahams Machenschaften erfahren hatte, weil ich fürchtete sie könnte mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. - Das letzte Mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe, war kurz nach … nachdem ich mich von der Gastfreundschaft der hiesigen Strafverfolgungsbehörden verabschiedet hatte. Sie war nicht sehr gut auf euch zu sprechen.“

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen“, murmelte Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Und ich nehme an, du hast die gefunden.“

„Sie sitzt im Gefängnis und das noch für viele Jahre“, antwortete Hugenay. „Weil sie zwei Jungen verführt hat, die noch ein wenig jünger waren, als ihr damals.“

Peter fuhr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte sie damals vom ersten Moment an nicht leiden können, aber er hatte immer gedacht, das läge daran, dass sie sehr offensichtlich (zumindest für ihn und Bob) mit Justus Gefühlen gespielt hatte. Sie hatten im Nachhinein alle drei gedacht, dass es ihr nur um die verschwundenen Gemälde gegangen war. Er hätte niemals geahnt, dass sie eventuell noch sehr viel perfidere Motive gehabt haben könnte, die über ihren Auftrag für Hugenay hinaus gingen.

Aber Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Selbst wenn sie einen solchen Versuch unternommen hätte und ich mich darauf eingelassen hätte, was ich wirklich stark bezweifle, war der Altersunterschied zwischen uns ja nicht so groß, dass es strafbar gewesen wäre.“

Hugenay sah ihn ernst an. „Sie ist zehn Jahre älter als ihr.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Peter verdattert, während es Justus offenbar die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

Hugenay nickte. „Und einer der beiden Vorfälle, für den sie verurteilt wurde, hat sich in der Zeit zwischen den beiden Begegnungen zwischen uns ereignet, in die ich sie mit hinein gezogen hatte. - Es war niemals meine Absicht, euch solch einer Gefahr auszusetzen.“

„Es ist nichts passiert, du hast wirklich keinen Grund für ein schlechtes Gewissen“, erwiderte Justus. Aber Peter sah deutlich, dass seinem Freund die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

Hugenay seufzte tief. „Und ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass nichts passiert ist. - Ich hatte ihr damals keine weiteren Anweisungen dafür gegeben, wie sie euch überzeugen sollte, ihr die Bilder zu überlassen. Ich war damals bereits nicht sehr glücklich über den Weg, den sie gewählt hatte, aber ich habe mich davon ablenken lassen, dass sie fast erfolgreich gewesen wäre.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es sofort in Frage stellen sollen.“

Justus verzog das Gesicht und starrte einen langen Moment ins Feuer. „Lass uns das einfach vergessen“, verlangte er schließlich. „Am besten denken wir nie wieder an diese ganze Angelegenheit rund um dein angebliches Erbe!“

Hugenay wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt, aber nachdem er und Justus sich für eine ganze Weile schweigend über das Feuer hinweg angesehen hatte, nickte er schließlich.

Peter hatte Zweifel daran, dass es tatsächlich so einfach vergessen werden konnte. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren war Brittany noch immer ein Wunder Punkt für Justus. Diese Offenbarung würde das sicherlich nicht besser machen und konnte im Zweifel noch ganz andere Probleme herauf beschwören. Aber er konnte es Hugenay nicht verdenken, dass dieser seinem schlechten Gewissen hatte Luft machen wollen. Peter glaubte ihm ohne zu zögern, dass diese Offenbarung auch für ihn ein Schock gewesen war.

Um das Schweigen zwischen Justus und Hugenay zu unterbrechen, entschied Peter sich für einen entschiedenen Themenwechsel. „Habt ihr über irgendetwas anderes gesprochen außer Jason, während ich weg war?“

„Oh, Justus hat versucht mir Informationen über meinen nächsten Coup aus der Nase zu ziehen“, antwortete Hugenay schmunzelnd. Er nickte Peter zu, mit deutlicher Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit in seinem Gesicht. „Vergeblich, selbstverständlich. Es muss euch beiden genügen, dass ich meine Arbeit nicht nur aus Kalifornien sondern aus den ganzen USA fern halte!“

Peter lachte. „In Ordnung, das kann ich voll und ganz verstehen. Aber vielleicht kannst du uns über den einen oder anderen alten Job von dir ein bisschen mehr berichten. Justus hat, glaube ich, immer noch eine ganze Liste von Einbrüchen, von denen er nicht raus finden konnte, wie du sie bewerkstelligt hat.“

Hugenay sah lachend zu Justus. „Du hast eine Liste gemacht?“

Justus sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Natürlich habe ich einer Liste der Gemälde, die du gestohlen hast und wo du sie gestohlen hast!“

Hugenay hob die Augenbrauen. „Nur die Gemälde?“

Peter und Justus sahen ihn beide überrascht an. „Was denn noch?“

Hugenay lachte laut. „Oh, da gibt es eine Menge. Soll ich dir eine Liste machen?“

„Ich bitte darum!“, antwortete Justus aufmerksam und Peter lachte über seinen Freund, lauschte den Berichten des Meisterdiebs aber genauso gespannt, wie Justus, auch wenn Hugenay wohl weißlich nur über Dinge sprach, die längst verjährt waren.

Es war der Mittwoch nach dem Treffen mit Justus und Peter am Strand, als Bob den erhofften Besuch von Ignace bekam. Er kam nach einem langen, abendlichen Spaziergang in seine Wohnung zurück und fand den Meisterdieb auf seinem Sofa sitzend, mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.

„Guten Abend, Bob!“, begrüßte Ignace ihn mit einem Lächeln, während Bob noch versuchte, seine Überraschung zu überwinden.

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Ignace!“, erwiderte Bob schließlich.

„Peter hat mir ausgerichtet, dass du einen Besuch von mir erwartest!“, stellte Ignace fest. „Ich dachte mir, ich sollte dieser Einladung noch folgen, ehe ich nach Frankreich zurück fliege. - Der Tee auf dem Tisch ist frisch auf gebrüht. Bedien dich!“

„Woher wusstest du, wann ich zurück komme?“, wollte Bob überrascht wissen.

Ignace hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß, wie lange du am Abend für gewöhnlich im Park unterwegs bist!“, erwiderte er schmunzelnd.

„Woher?“, wollte Bob verwirrt wissen.

„Ich habe meine Kontakte. Und ich bin öfter hier, als du vermuten würdest!“, antwortete Ignace.

Bob nahm sich selbst eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich auf den Sessel. Er musterte Hugenay eingehend. Er versuchte zu ergründen, was die Anwesenheit des Meisterdiebs für Gefühle in ihm hervorrief. Es war mittlerweile ein so ungewohntes Gefühl einer anderen Person gegenüber zu sitzen, ohne dabei wenigstens eine gewisse innere Anspannung und Nervosität zu verspüren, die selbst gegenüber Dr. Thorne, den er ja mehrere Male in der Woche sah, noch nicht verschwunden war. Aber Ignace löste weder die altbekannte Angst noch auch nur das kleines bisschen Nervosität aus.

„Wie geht es dir?“, wollte Ignace wissen.

„Gut“, antwortete Bob ehrlich und selbst überrascht davon. „Du hast dich mit Peter getroffen?“

Ignace nickte. „Ich habe deinen Freunden am Samstag noch Gesellschaft am Stand geleistet, nachdem Peter dich heim gebracht hatte.“ Er wies auf einen Gegenstand auf dem Couchtisch, der Bob vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“

Bob zog den Bilderrahmen zu sich und sah überrascht auf das Bild hinter der Glasscheibe. Es zeigte ihn mit Justus und Peter am Lagerfeuer sitzend; Justus und er lachten laut und Peter sah mit einem breiten Lächeln zu ihnen.

„Du hast uns beobachtet?“, fragte Bob überrascht.

Ignace schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wilbur Graham hat euch beobachtet und fotografiert. Mir gefiel dieses Bild, also habe ich es gesichert, bevor sein Laptop und seine Kamera von einem netten kleinen, hinterhältigen Virus heim gesucht wurden! Ich denke, es passt gut in deine Sammlung da im Bücherregal!“

„Graham?“ Bob sah überrascht und verunsichert von dem Bild auf. „Er hat uns am Samstag bis hier her zur Klinik verfolgt. Aber mir ist nicht ganz klar, was er von uns will.“

Ignace musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Ich nehme an, weder Justus und Peter noch dein Arzt haben dir davon berichtet, was nicht nur Graham sondern auch Norris vor ein paar Monaten getrieben haben?“

Jeder Muskel in Bobs Körper spannte sich schmerzhaft an. Allein der Gedanke an Skinny verursachte mittlerweile eine tief sitzend Übelkeit. „Wovon sprichst du?“

„Was weißt du darüber, was Norris geplant hatte, bevor Peter dich gefunden hat?“, fragte Ignace.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Ich … Ich versuche, nicht darüber nachzudenken.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Ignace. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass es dich weiter bringt, die Erinnerung an diese Zeit einfach zu verdrängen.“

Bob schnaubte und schlang die Arme um sich selbst. „Das sagt Dr. Thorne auch. Aber ich verdränge gar nichts. Das ist gar nicht möglich. Und das ist ja das Problem! Ich kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken! Ich kann nicht …“ _'verhindern, dass ein Teil von mir immer noch zu Skinny zurück will!'_ Aber diesen letzten Teil wagte er nicht auszusprechen.

Er hasste diese Gedanken und diese anhaltende Sehnsucht. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte diese Gefühle einfach wie ein Krebsgeschwür aus sich heraus schneiden. Aber da so etwas nicht funktionierte, versuchte er wenigstens, so oft wie möglich und so lange wie möglich nicht daran zu denken.

„Norris hat dich getäuscht und manipuliert“, fuhr Ignace unbeirrt fort. „Und er hat das selbe mit Peter und Justus getan, so weit es ihm möglich war. Er hat deinen Freunden bei mehreren Gelegenheiten unter die Nase gerieben, dass er sehr wohl für dein Verschwinden verantwortlich war. Aber immer so, dass sie ihm nichts nachweisen konnten!“

Bob schluckte schwer. „Ich weiß“, antwortete er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Und er hatte nie geplant, dich für immer gefangen zu halten“, sagte Ignace ruhig.

Das ließ Bob überrascht aufsehen und riss ihn aus seiner Verzweiflung und dem kalten Schmerz der Erinnerung. „Was?“

„Norris hat Jahrelang Geld unterschlagen, um sich ein Finanzpolster aufzubauen. Er hat sich zwei sehr gelungene falsche Identitäten verschafft. Auf dieser Grundlage hätte er jederzeit untertauchen können. Irgendwann wollte er dich zurück in die Welt jagen, von der er dich vorher so lange isoliert hatte und aus der Ferne beobachten, wie du daran zu Grunde gehst.“

Bob holte zitternd Luft. Ihm lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er war bisher fest davon ausgegangen, dass er den Rest seines Lebens in Skinnys Gefangenschaft verbracht hätte, wenn Peter ihn nicht gefunden hätte. Skinny hatte nie irgendeine Andeutung gemacht, dass er … Bob schüttete den Kopf, im Versuch diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Warum konnte er nicht aufhören, an die Dinge zu glauben, die Skinny ihm gesagt hatte?

„Er hatte deine Freilassung als großen, finalen Schlag gegen Peter und Justus geplant, weil er sich sicher war, du würdest sie nie wieder in deiner Nähe ertragen können. Er hat dich falsch eingeschätzt, in diesem Punkt. Er hat dich unterschätzt. Und ebenso die Hartnäckigkeit deiner Freunde!“

Bob wischte sich mit der rechten Hand über seine verdächtig feuchten Wangen.

„Norris wollte aus der Ferne zusehen, wie ihr alle drei an den Folgen dieser Entführung zu Grunde geht. Und für den Fall, dass es nicht ausreichen würde, was er bereits getan hatte, hat er ein Buch geschrieben. Nach allem, was ich weiß, hat er darin sehr genau und detailliert geschildert, was er im Laufe der Jahre mit dir getan hat.“

Bob kniff die Augen zusammen und schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Er erinnerte sich an viele Tage, an denen er vor dem Sofa gekniet hatte, halb gegen Skinnys Beine gelehnt, während Skinny mit dem Laptop auf dem Schoß und mit glänzenden Augen über Stunden hinweg irgendeinen Text getippt hatte. Bob hatte nie nach dem Text gefragt und Skinny hatte nie etwas dazu gesagt. Aber Bob hatte immer gesehen, mit welcher Freude und Genugtuung Skinny diese Arbeit erfüllt hatte. Jetzt mit diesem neuen Wissen lösten diese Erinnerungen eine schreckliche Übelkeit in Bob aus.

„Vor ein paar Monaten hat Norris über einen ehemaligen Zellengenossen versucht dieses Buch veröffentlichen zu lassen. Aber Justus hat das aufgehalten, noch ehe ein Lektor dieses Manuskript lesen konnte“, endete Ignace schließlich.

Bob wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und ihm wurde schwindelig. „Was?“

Es war ihm so unglaublich schwer gefallen, die Gedanken aus seinen Tagebüchern mit Peter und Justus zu teilen. Es erfüllte ihn mit kalter Angst sich vorzustellen, was Skinny über ihn geschrieben haben mochte, und noch mehr, dass das irgendjemand lesen könnte.

„Alle Manuskripte wurden zerstört“, versicherte Ignace ihm. „Und Norris wurde für viele kommende Jahre die Möglichkeit genommen, auch nur einen Satz davon noch einmal zu Papier zu bringen. Aber Wilbur Graham hat über einige Umwege trotzdem davon erfahren und versucht seit dem doch noch ein Exemplar des Manuskripts aufzutreiben.“

„Warum?“

„Er will sich wohl immer noch dafür revanchieren, dass ihr ihn ausgetrickst habt, als ihr auf der Jagd nach Feuermond wart“, antwortete Ignace. „Aber du musst dir weder um Norris noch um Graham sorgen machen. Um Norris kümmern sich Justus und Peter. Und um Graham habe ich mich gekümmert und nicht nur mit dem netten kleinen Virus, dem ich seiner Software geschickt habe.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. In ihm tobte noch immer ein Sturm, wegen der Dinge, die er über Skinny erfahren hatte, und er war kaum in der Lage sich auf dieses neue Thema zu konzentrieren.

„Was hast du getan?“, fragte er nach einem Moment mit schwacher Stimme.

Ignace lächelte hintergründig. „Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst. Graham überschreitet bei seinen Recherchen gern einmal die Grenzen des Gesetzes. Und seine Glückssträhne, dabei nicht erwischt zu werden, ist gestern abrupt abgebrochen. Er wird die nächsten zwei bis fünf Jahre Gast in einem Bundesgefängnis sein und euch für diese Zeit nicht mehr belästigen.“

„Warum hast du mir das alles erzählt? Und warum haben Dr. Thorne und Peter kein Wort über diese Dinge verloren?“, wollte Bob erschöpft wissen.

Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so verzweifelt und am Ende seiner Kräfte gefühlt. Da war bis zu diesem Moment noch immer die feste Überzeugung in ihm gewesen, dass Skinny ihn hatte bei sich haben wollen, wenn auch nicht wegen irgendwelcher romantischer Gefühle, von denen Bob in den Jahren bei Skinny so überzeugt gewesen war. Es war viele, viele Monate her, dass ein so großer Teil seiner Gedanken und Überzeugungen mit solcher Wucht und so endgültig zerschmettert worden war.

„Ich denke, dein Arzt will dich auf der einen Seite nicht überfordern und auf der anderen Seite will er dir auch die Zeit und Gelegenheit geben, so viele Dinge wie möglich, die Norris dir eingeredet hat, aus eigener Kraft als Lüge zu enttarnen. Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass gewisse Dinge dir einfach gesagt werden müssen und dass du jetzt auch so weit bist, sie zu hören und damit umzugehen“, erklärte Ignace. „Und Peter und Justus folgen den Anweisungen deines Arztes, wenn er ihnen Themen nennt, über die sie am besten nicht mit dir reden sollen! Deine Freunde möchten nicht riskieren, dich mit irgendetwas zu überfordern.“

Bob nickte nachdenklich.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Ignace.

Bob schnaubte. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen, nach solchen Offenbarungen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, deswegen frage ich“, erwiderte Ignace. „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre zornig und aufgebracht. Aber du siehst eher verzweifelt aus.“

Bob wandte unbehaglich den Blick ab. „Ich würde mich am liebsten unter meiner Bettdecke verkriechen und die Welt aussperren und mir wünschen, dass das alles nur ein einziger Alptraum ist, aus dem ich hoffentlich bald wieder aufwache.“

„Wann in der Vergangenheit willst du aufwachen?“, wollte Ignace mit deutlicher Sorge in der Stimme wissen.

„Am Tag, bevor ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe“, antwortete Bob ohne zu zögern. Er wusste genau, worauf sich die Sorge des Meisterdiebs bezog. Es war noch kaum mehr als ein Jahr her, dass diese Antwort ganz anders ausgefallen wäre.

„Aber das kannst du leider nicht“, erwiderte Ignace. „Du kannst nur lernen, damit zu leben, was geschehen ist. Und ich weiß, dass du das schaffen kannst.“

Bob schluckte schwer. „Das sagen mir alle.“

„Aber du glaubst es nicht“, stellte Ignace leise fest.

Bob schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es gibt hin und wieder einen kurzen Moment, in dem ich daran glauben kann, aber … Meistens kann ich mir eine Zukunft außerhalb der Klinik nicht vorstellen, egal wie sehr ich es auch will.“

„Und trotzdem hast du den ersten Schritt schon gemacht!“, erwiderte Ignace.

„Du meinst das Buch?“, fragte Bob seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es zu schreiben war ein guter Zeitvertreib. Aber es wird wohl eher in Staubfänger in den Regalen sein, als mir wirklich Geld einzubringen.“

Ignace schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in dich haben. Kaum ein Erstlingswerk hat es jemals auf die Bestseller-Liste geschafft, also ist es kein Grund dich entmutigen zu lassen, wenn sich dein erstes Buch nur mäßig verkauft. Du hast unglaublich viel Talent im geschrieben Wort.“

„Hast du es schon gelesen?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Ignace lächelte breit. „Noch bevor du es an die Verlage geschickt hast!“, berichtete er. „Und ich kann kaum erwarten, die Fortsetzung zu lesen!“

Bob sah nachdenklich auf das Bild, das er zurück vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich einen zweiten Teil dazu schreibe. Ich habe erst einmal mit einer anderen Geschichte begonnen.“ Dann sah er abrupt mit gerunzelter Stirn auf. „Wann genau hast du mein Buch gelesen?“

„Ich habe es gelesen, während du noch daran gearbeitet hast; wann immer ich hier war, habe ich die neuen Kapitel gelesen“, erklärte Ignace. „Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für dich?“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Dr. Thorne ließt auch alles, was ich schreibe. Und du scheinst in meiner kleinen Welt sowieso bei allem eine Ausnahme zu sein, Ignace.“

Ignace sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Was meinst du?“

„Du machst mir keine Angst“, begann Bob zu erklären. „Und damit bist du der einzige. Selbst die Leute hier aus der Klinik, die ich jeden Tag sehe, machen mir Angst. Und Justus und Peter auch, obwohl es auch unglaublich schön ist, wieder mit ihnen zusammen sein zu können. Und bei jedem anderen, der mir diese ganzen Dinge über Skinny erzählt hätte …“ Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Von jedem anderen hätte ich vor langer Zeit verlangt, dass er geht.“

„Warum gibt es bei mir diesen Unterschied?“, wollte Ignace wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht weil Skinny nie einen Grund hatte, mir vor dir Angst zu machen. Ich bezweifle, dass er überhaupt wusste, dass zwischen dir und uns eine Verbindung besteht“, stellte Bob fest. „Ich weiß nicht, was der Unterschied bei dir ist. Aber ich bin froh darüber. Ohne dich würde ich noch immer in meinem ersten Zimmer hier hocken und niemandem zuhören, der versucht mit mir zu sprechen.“

„Ist es das, was du mir und Peter mit der Widmung in deinem Buch und deinem Pseudonym sagen wolltest?“, fragte Ignace.

Bob biss sich auf die Lippe. „Zum Teil, ja. Aber da sind eine Menge Dinge … Ich verdanke euch beiden mein Leben. Peter hat mich gefunden und ich weiß, dass Justus genauso viel dafür getan hat, aber es war Peter, der da in meinem Versteck stand und mich damit da heraus geholt hat. Und du hast mir geholfen, das Gefängnis in meinem Kopf zu verlassen. Du kannst dir keine Vorstellung davon machen, wie dankbar ich euch bin.“

Ignace lächelte warm. „Doch, ich denke, ich habe zumindest eine kleine Ahnung.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. Aber es legte sich trotzdem ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Nein, du kannst es dir wirklich nicht vorstellen. Meistens fällt es mir selbst schwer zu kapieren, was in mir vor sich geht.“

Ignace lachte. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der oft nicht weiß, was in ihm selbst vor sich geht! Da sind viele Menschen, die sich diese Frage von Zeit zu Zeit stellen müssen … Oder es zumindest tun sollten.“

„Gehörst du auch dazu?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ja“, antwortete Ignace schmunzelnd. „Sicherlich nicht in dem Umfang, in dem du über dich zweifelst, aber genug, um mich oft für Tage zu beschäftigen.“

„Verbringst du damit deine Zeit, wenn du nicht deinen nächsten Beutezug planst?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Ignace sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Wenn ich dir von meiner Arbeit erzähle, wie viel wirst du davon an Justus weiter geben?“

Bob lachte leise. „Warum diese Frage?“

„Weil Justus versucht hat, mich auszufragen und nicht locker lassen wollte“, erklärte Ignace. „Ich konnte das Gespräch mit ihm auf Ereignisse lenken, die so lange zurück liegen, dass es für ihn nicht mehr von beruflichem Interesse ist.“

„Ich verspreche, dass ich Justus nichts erzählen werde, was er gegen dich verwenden könnte!“, erwiderte Bob lachend. „Obwohl ich gar nicht nach deiner Arbeit gefragt hatte!“

„Ich arbeite immer“, stellte Ignace schmunzelnd fest. „Manch ein … Job benötigt jahrelange Vorbereitung. Und wenn ich nicht gerade damit beschäftigt bin, kümmere ich mich um mein Weingut.“

„Du hast ein Weingut?“, fragte Bob überrascht.

„Ich musste mich mit irgendetwas beschäftigen, als ich versucht habe, mich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Ich bin an den Ort meiner Kindheit zurückkehrt und habe mir in der Nähe ein Weingut gekauft. Ich produziere nicht viel Wein, aber er verkauft sich gut. Ich hatte Justus und Peter bei meinem letzten Besuch eine Flasche da gelassen“, erklärte Ignace.

„Und mir nicht?“, fragte Bob.

„Alkohol ist in dieser Klinik verboten!“, erinnerte Ignace ihn.

Bob verdrehte die Augen. „Da hältst du dich plötzlich an die Regeln?“

„Das letzte, was ich möchte, ist dir Ärger zu bereiten“, stellte Ignace fest. „Aber sobald du hier entlassen wirst, werde ich daran denken!“

Bob seufzte. „Das wird noch lange dauern.“

Ignace schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich scheine da mehr Vertrauen in dich zu haben, als du selbst. Aber du wirst schon noch erkennen, dass ich Recht habe.“

„Vielleicht“, räumte Bob zurückhaltend ein. „Wirst du in Zukunft häufiger zu einem Tee bleiben, wenn du hier bist?“

„Wenn du möchtest“, erwiderte Ignace.

„Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen“, stellte Bob lächelnd fest. „Auch wenn mir nicht ganz so schwere Gesprächsthemen lieber wären.“

Ignace nickte lächelnd. „Ich bin mir sicher, das lässt sich einrichten!“

**Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft – Teil III – Jahr der Offenbarungen**   
**Ende**


End file.
